Ultimate Toon Fighters
by Wizkid222
Summary: This is my own series of Death ough it may be more like cartoon fight club. Their will be rematches and total wars if it's asked for or if i felt like it. Some rematches might have prep time depending on the character.A new Battle will be up every Thrusday plus bonus fights whenever i feel like it. So be ready for more fights. readandreview
1. Authors Note

**A/N**

This will be my fan version as Death Battle. There will be reattaches. There will also be prep time depending on the fighters. Now I will reveal the first two fighters.

 **Dib Membrane the sole protector of Earth.**

 **V.S**

 **Dipper Pines the paranormal investigator of Gravity Falls.**


	2. Dib vs Dipper

**Debate Time**

Wizkid222: Hello I'm Wiz and today we have a battle between two of the youngest paranormal investigators of all time. These to kids aren't the best but they are defiantly the most determined to protect their planet. Dib Membrane arch enemy of the Irken invader Zim. And Dipper Pines paranormal investigator of Gravity falls. I will be telling you their weapons armor and skill to find out who will win this **Debate.**

 **Dipper Pines**

Background: Dipper Pines lives with his family in Piedmont, California. One summer his parents sent Dipper and his twin sister Mabel to Gravity Falls Oregon to stay with their Grunkle Stan. One day Dipper was out in the woods where he came across a mysterious journal. He went to the Mystery Shack and looked through the book and was immediately interested in what it had to say. Dipper read the journal and after reading it he realized that you can't trust anyone. Dipper and his sister Mabel soon began to fight off the paranormal things in Gravity Falls.

Age: 12(13 at the end of the series)

Occupation: Student

Aliases: Destructor, Pine Tree, Sir Dipping Sauce, Dip-Dip, Bro-Bro, Dipstick

Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack

Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying, Research, Wendy, Pitt Cola, TV, his family

 **Intelligence-**

 **Wizkid222: Dipper is a very intelligent boy for his age. He has done a lot of complex stuff for a 13 year old. Such as-**

Did a complex math and algebra equations on the window

Is good at making plans and leading others

Managed to continuously outwit a fully powered Bill Cipher alongside his sister

Can also make use of his environment

 **Physicality-**

 **Wizkid222: he may be a normal boy but this kid is pretty tough stuff. Such as-**

Strong enough to force the "Multi-Bear" down

Could loosen a large air vent grate by punching it several times (and even dented it)

Pulled/Dragged along a sack containing a "Gremlobin" (A creature more than twice his size) by himself all the way back to the mystery shack

 **Durability-**

He endured plunging his fist into the pain hole, which caused even Manotaurs agony

Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish and was still able to get back up

Could endure a wolf gnawing at his leg and didn't seem to care or be in much pain

Got blown back by Bill Cipher's power afterwards and could still stand up

When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight.

 **Speed-**

Very quick and nimble

Good at dodging projectiles flung his way

Was able to react to tranquilizer darts being shot at him and Mabel

Has dodged gun fire from flintlock pistols, revolvers, and futuristic "time" weapons

 **Fighting skill-**

Was trained by the Manotaurs to endure pain and fight

Has experience with close combat

Was able to hold his own in a sword fight with Wax Sherlock Holmes

 **Personality-**

Refuses to sit down when there are puzzles to be solved and mysterious to be cracked.

Can be paranoid at times and have trust issues with others

Has proven himself quite courageous and protective and often pays very close attention to everything and has an eye for detail.

 **Weapons-**

Journal #3- Usually busts it out when dealing with the super natural or the other worldly, Contains information on tons of different super natural creatures and things, Contains a spell that can summon a horde of zombies, (But summoning zombies will also be a disadvantage for Dipper as he cannot control them. )

Battle Cuffs- Used for close range combat, wrist bands that project large energy fists when Dipper throws a punch. Can be charged up for a stronger attack

Height Altering Crystal-Depending on what side the light shines from, it can make things shrink or grow. Can be shined specifically on a certain part of one's body to make that specific body part too heavy for them to carry (such as their head becoming too large for their body to carry for example). Height Altering Crystal can be destroyed/shattered like glass.

Memory erasing gun-Can be set to erase specific memories from a target by shooting a beam at them. Dipper needs to aim it/shoot it at their heads for it to take effect. Can completely erase some one's mind. The beam can reflect off walls and glass.

Magnet gun-Can be used to latch onto Metallic surfaces. Dipper doesn't have as much experience using it as Ford

Fat Laser-Fires a blue laser beam capable of reducing a gun to ashes. Though Dipper can't aim it properly, since the force of the blast can make him stumble back whenever he fires it

Other Weapons-

Grappling hook- Chances are he doesn't use it as well as his sister (Who's had much more practice).

Golf Cart- Old rickety golf kart that belongs to Stan/The Mystery Shack,

Has a swiss army knife that has functions like a screw driver, a pair of scissors for cutting rope, etc.

 **Feats-**

Saved Wendy and her friends from vengeful ghosts

Trained under the Manotaurs and defeated the Multi-Bear in combat

Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish

Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape

Rescued his sister from Gideon (who was in a giant robot)

Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all

Saved Grunkle Ford from being carried off into space by an alien craft

 **Weaknesses-**

When unarmed, his punches are extremely weak

Despite his endurance, he's still a mortal child

When dealing with the super natural, he can rely too much on the journal for answers/solutions (Which it doesn't always contain)

If he gets desperate enough, he can make bad decisions

Can panic if things go awry leaving him slightly less rationally

Wizkid222: Overall, Dipper is a 13 year old paranormal investigator who has seen and fought many creatures. He even helped take down Bill Cipher the dream Demon. But Dipper is still a mortal child and if things don't go his way he will panic.

 **Dib Membrane**

Name- Dib Membrane

Aliases- Agent Mothman

Age-13 (11 at start of the series. 13 right now)

Occupation- Student

Affiliation-Skool, Swollen Eyeball Network

Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching Zim suffer

 **Intelligence-**

Extremely intelligent for his age (or any age really)

Actually seems to be the most intelligent being in his universe (this isn't saying much though)

Built a food launching device in one night

Very strategic with his planning often thinking through his actions

Has successfully manipulated the morons who surround him

Found out that ZIM was using time travel to slowly kill him

So smart that he seems to be somewhat immune to mind erasing as Tak tried it on him and it failed

Fixed Tak's ship so that it wouldn't reject him any more

Has shown multiple times to be smarter than ZIM often correcting and tricking him

However Dib still does make mistakes and will occasionally go into battle with no plan whatsoever

 **Physicality-**

Managed to push around a 62 pound hall pass throughout school while looking for ZIM

His hair is strong enough to latch onto things and keep him in the air

Managed to hold his head up after it was enlarged

Tackled and restrained ZIM

 **Durability-**

Tanked a blast from ZIM's robot suit

Tanked being mauled by a rabid dog

Survived having his lungs replaced with a bottle that made cow noises

Tanked a small chunk of his spleen being cut off

Survived ZIM zapping his brain with a small beam

Survived having two metal robots fighting inside his head near his brain

Tanked a town sized water balloon filled with water that exploded on him

Tanked being zapped by taser multiple times and was just fine

Tanked a laser right in the head

Survived having his organs taken outside of his body

Survived being mauled by a bunch of dogs (In which piece of his ear was bit off and he simply walked it off)

Survived getting a chunk of his head ripped off and eaten and was barely phased

Managed to come back from being turned into baloney

Survived driving his planet near the sun with his body exposed to it

Tanked getting hit in the face by Mars

Tanked getting beaten up by a monkey

Survived getting his body squished by a giant robot hand

Survived a large hole being made in his head

Survived turning inside out without much care

Survived an explosion that ZIM thought had vaporized him

Tanked getting smashed against houses

Tanked an explosion that leveled his town and managed to walk all the way to ZIM's house in a matter of seconds to say you suck before falling over. (He survived despite being in the center of the explosion)

Tanked the Mega Doomer exploding next to him

Tanked being smashed through a stone wall and got right back up

Got stabbed multiple times in the head by ninja star cookies and didn't even notice

Tanked a beating from large pig monsters

Survived being sent into the sun

After being put into a videogame he...

(Survived falling out of his window

Survived a fusion grenade blowing up in his pants

Survived getting his legs broken

Apparently survived ten million games and logic defying deaths

While this all happened in the games he DID feel all of it and had to go to the hospital for it)

Survived Gaz tossing him through a wall

Survived being hit by ZIM's ship and launched into space with no helmet

Survived being launched back into earth from space

Survived the explosion of a very large house

 **Speed-**

Can leap far into the sky at high speeds

Managed to run all the way to ZIM's house before GIR's smoke trail disappeared

Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps

Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds

Dodged laser fire from ZIM's gnomes

Dodged laser fire from GIR's gun

Outran laser and gun fire

 **Fighting Skill-**

No actual fighting experience.

Fought Zim for over 2 years.

Is evenly matched or better than Zim in fighting.

 **Personality-**

Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family

He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction

Dib is very brave and intelligent and has insane will power never giving up on his missions

 **Weapons-**

Food Launcher-Can shoot large meatballs the size of people's heads, By pressing a button can open a keyboard that once typed in will release a large burrito, but device can be broken if it takes to much damage

Computer-Can be attached to a satellite to hear in on conversations far into space, can be used to plot out the directions of wormholes, after hooking a small object up to it and placing an object inside of it will analyze it, Has an Alien Identification Transmitter which allows him to send messages to alien races, can use it to hack prisons he's trapped in and escape

Permission Slips-When written on will explode in five seconds, Explosion was potent enough to blow up a trash can.

Alien Tac- Stolen from ZIM after he was the victim of it, once he pokes someone with it will slowly turn them into baloney, the opponent will remain alive but they can be eaten

Mercury-Can use a pod or Taks ship (see below) to make it to Mercury fairly quick, After making it to the butt of Mercury he can pilot the entire planet of Mercury like a ship, Goes at high speeds as it travels through space, Has jet boosters on it to make it even faster

Grappling Hook-Can be shot at objects to latch onto them and either launch him near it or launch the object near him,

Tak's Ship- Fast enough to travel through space at high speeds, Dib can also use this ship to hack things and even show holograms of himself to his foes, Can shoot out lasers, Lasers are strong enough to destroy ZIM's Voot Cruiser in 4 hits,

Dodgeball Machine-Shoots numerous dodge balls at once, Dodgeballs go extremely slow, however once they hit they hit with the same force as it would if they were going fast.

Cloaking Device- When activated will make Dib turn completely invisible to the human eye, He will be revealed if splashed with water

Mech Suit-Used to defeat ZIM's giant Santa Monster, can shoot a giant laser from its stomach, Has another laser beam that can be fired from its head, Has a series of large missiles inside the huge tubes on the back.

Water Balloon Launcher 2.0- Catapults Water Balloon's at his opponents, Allows him to move around more than he can in his original balloon launcher.

Zapper- Can send a large ball of electricity at his foes. Are potent enough to reduce well working technology to a crumbled up mess. Can destroy metal walls in two shots.

Glasses- When shot at can deflect lasers. Managed to deflect ZIM's mind erasing ray and send it back at him.

Dib Mobile- Can use it to ride around quickly without moving his legs

Laser Gun- (Pretty much self-explanatory)

 **Feats-**

Found out ZIM had been stealing organs

Managed to make his way into ZIM's base

Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before

Managed to defeat a very angry monkey

Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world

Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM

Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth

Took out all of the power in the Earth

Helped SpongeBob and other Nicktoons to defeat the glob of doom

After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return

Searched the universe in search for ZIM

Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage

Sneaking Skill-

Very skilled at sneaking into places without being noticed

Managed to sneak into ZIM's house unnoticed until he took a picture

Is skilled enough to sneak through many secret bases without anyone noticing

Was skilled enough to sneak into ZIM's base

 **Wizkid222: Despite all of this Dib does have his fair share of weaknesses.**

 **Weaknesses-**

Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice

Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed

Maybe to determine for his own good (he sat and watched a monitor on ZIM's house for years as ZIM had disappeared all because he thought ZIM was still up to no good)

Never really wins. Though he does stop Zim at the end of the day he never really gets rewarded. He usually ends up getting beat up.

Though he tends to think things through he will go into battle without a plan.

 **Wizkid222: Dib is a very smart and athletic boy with many weapons. He has been fighting Zim for over two years and has earned the title the Sole of Earth. But at times he can be reckless and due to the size of his head things can be placed on it that could let his enemy get an upper hand.**

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in the forest of Gravity Falls and the fighters will have no prep time.**

 **Before the Battle-**

It is a nice Sunny day in gravity falls. Dipper is back in gravity falls after another long school year. He takes some of his stuff and heads to the forest to do what he does best. He told Mabel he should be back in an hour or two. He just honestly didn't want to be around Candy and Grenda. Dipper walks to the waterfall and looks around. He flips through the book wondering if he can encounter anything new. He stops once he hears what sounds to be screaming. He looks up and sees a purple space craft on fire which is about to crash into the forest. He quickly went to where the space craft has landed. He stops once he sees a green creature lying unconscious next to the ship.

"If I bring this in I'll be famous." Dipper says as he looks in the journal to figure out what this alien is. He doesn't see it in the journal so he takes out a pencil and draws the green alien. He walks up to the creature but stops once he hears footsteps.

"Stop right where you are. I'm bringing in space-boy once and for all" Dib says.

"No way. Are you okay? Your head is kind of big, is it swollen" Dipper asks. Dib then pulls out his zapper. He shoots at Dipper but Dipper easily dodges it.

"This is your last chance to back down" Dib says getting annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere" Dipper says.

 **Wizkid222: FIGHT**

Dib quickly puts on his Food Launcher and shoots at Dipper. Dipper quickly gets out the height altering flashlight and shrinks them all. Dib shoots more but Dipper keeps shrinking them. Dib pulls out the Zapper and shoots a ball at electricity Dipper. Dipper dodges the blast and puts on his battle cuffs. Dib takes off the zapper and food launcher and he runs up to Dipper. He quickly punches Dipper right in the jaw causing him to stumble. Dipper quickly punches Dib in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Dipper punches him once in the face before Dib uses his leg to trip Dipper. They both get up and Dipper enlarges his fist with the flashlight. Dipper then crushes Dib under his hand. Dipper looks at Dib on the ground in pain. He shrinks his fist and charges up his battle cuffs. He shoots a large energy fists at Dib but Dib dodges. Dipper walks up to Dib but Dib puts his hands up.

"I surrender" Dib says looking down. Dipper walks to him still not taking the cuffs off.

"Let me just write my signature so space-boy knows you ended me and not him" Dib says taking out a permission slip.

"You got a pencil" Dib asks.

"Yea" Dipper says as he hands him a pencil. Dib writes his name and gives it to Dipper. Dipper puts it in his vest pocket and points his cuffs at Dib. He is about to shoot but is sent back from the explosion the explosive permission slip made. Dib then looks up and sees his ride is here. Dipper looks at Dib as he gets in a spaceship. Dipper quickly runs to the golf cart and drives away. Dib chases after him in the ship and shoots missiles at Dipper, which Dipper dodges. Dib finally hits the cart and Dipper falls out the cart and lands in front of the Mystery Shack.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance. It's over for you now" Dib says laughing. Dipper then takes out the Fat Laser and shoots the ship causing the ship to lose control and crash in the forest. Dib lies on the floor unharmed next to the ship.

"How long will it take for you to repair ship" Dib asks.

"About five minutes" Tak's ship says. "I will hold him off till then" Dib says. Dipper then spots Dib and punches him in the face. Dib uses his grappling hook and goes into the trees. Dipper does the same. The two start a fist fight but due to the cuffs Dipper has the strength advantage. Dipper knocks Dib out of the tree and celebrates but he falls through the leaves. Dipper uses the flashlight to grow a mushroom which cushions his landing. Dib on the other hand lands gracefully and fires at Dipper with his laser pistol. He fires to shots at breaks the battle cuffs. Dipper takes out the magnet gun and turns it on causing Dib's gun to go to Dipper. Dipper shoot at Dib with his own pistol; as Dib runs deep into the forest looking through his coat.

"Come on, Come on. Where is it" Dib says panicking. Dipper shoots him in the back of his head but Dib doesn't feel it. Dipper shoots a couple more shots at Dib, most of them missing due to his aim. He shoots piece of his ear and his back which causes Dib to fall. Dib quickly gets up and goes in the ship and flies into space. Dipper uses his magnet gun on the ship but is now on the ship and is hanging on for his life. Dipper eventually lets go and falls near the shack. Dib continues to fly into space. Once Dib reaches Mercury he gets on and drives the planet directly to the earth. He laughs evilly thinking this is it but realizes something.

"If I drive mercury into the earth I'll destroy it. WAIT HOW DO I STOP THIS THING" Dib yells. Dipper looks in the distance and sees Dib riding to the earth.

"I hope this works." Dipper says as he takes out the height altering flashlight. He shoots the planet and it shrinks the closer it gets to earth. Dib jumps off mercury and the two kids glare at each other. Dib goes to attack Dipper but Dipper shoots him done with the Fat laser. Dipper takes out the memory erasing gun and types in everything. He shoots Dib directly in the head but his giant glasses reflect the beam back to Dipper causing him to forget everything. Dib quickly runs to Dipper and pins him down. He picks up the Fat laser and shoots Dipper in the head killing him. Dib gets up and goes back to where Zim's ship was. He sees Zim get in the ship.

"Hello Dib-stink while you were busing fighting the other Earth maggot I fixed my ship" Zim says grinning. Dib steps back.

"You seem a bit hurt. Zim will destroy you tomorrow" Zim says.

"Alright, see you then space-boy" Dib says with a small smile.

"Death to all humans" Zim says as the both part ways.

 **K.O**

 **Wizkid222:** Now Dib wins this Debate and let me tell you why. There is actually many reasons why Dib wins this battle. For one, Dib has the advantage in Speed, Intelligence, Durability, and weaponry. The only edge Dipper really has is strength. Dipper does have a way he can end Dib once and for all but Dib's arsenal counters this. The memory erasing gun won't work on Dib for one reason. One Dib was about to get his mind erased by Zim but deflected it with his glasses. All Dipper could really do is delay his death. Now for the rematch the battle will be Dipper and Mabel vs Dib and Gaz with prep time. If you want me to do this rematch write a comment saying Dib vs Dipper round 2. Don't forget to ask for future fighters. One of your ideas could be a future episode. Now let me reveal the next two fighters.

Next time on Debate time...

On Nickelodeon there are many great shows but these four heroes will now duke it out to see who the best is.

 **Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Timmy Turner**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

(Should I continue this new series?)


	3. Nicktoons Battle Royal Episode 2

Debate Time

Nickelodeon! They have had so many good shows in the past. But which hero is the true mascot!? SpongeBob Squarepants the underwater fry cook of Bikini Bottom. Timmy Turner the chosen one. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. And Danny Phantom the half human half ghost. I'm Wizkid and today we will find out Nick's true mascot.

 **Spongebob Squarepants**

Spongebob Squarepants is a yellow sea sponge who can walk and talk. And is very annoying. Spongebob is the Krusty Krab's fry cook, and often has his spatula at work with him. Thanks to Jimmy he made Spongebob able to breath on land. But thanks to the second movie he no longer needs the spray.

 **Strength-**

Spongebob's strength changes every episode. He could be incredibly strong. Such as being able to carry an anchor on his back. Rammed through a metal wall without any effort. Strong enough to throw Sandy into a steel door. Can chew up steel chains or a wooden pole with his teeth. Lifted a boat mobile with one hand. Is able to lift up Mr. Squilliam and his friends with one hand. Lifted his own house for a short time. But he does struggle to lift a weight made of two teddy bears, a stick with two sodas on it and a stick with two marshmallows.

 **Speed-**

Fast enough to keep up with his best friend Patrick Star, who is fast enough to run to and from the Sun in a matter of seconds (a speed that would require him to run at 47,808,000,000 mph or 159.470322632 times the speed of light). Speed can be increased further with his Quickster form. Fast enough to run up walls. Speed increases when he's frightened. Fast enough to switch objects in his place. Fast enough to cook over hundreds of Krabby Patties.

 **Durability-**

He has some degree of invulnerability. Often gets stung/electrocuted by jellyfish. Can repeatedly hit his head with a hammer without knocking himself out. Survived being chomped by giant clams, shredded by cheese graters, and tortured by educational television. Can survive falling from dangerous heights and appears just as fine afterwards. Can take beatings from Sandy (Who was strong enough to lift buildings, and tossed a giant anchor with a single kick). Wasn't phase by an explosion similar to that of a nuclear bomb. Survived the wilderness without any food for a year. Was attacked on the inside of his body by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Can be torn to pieces, turn to dust, flattened like a pancake, incinerated, or become a puddle and reform immediately.

 **Intelligence-**

He could pull off rather clever plans. He is a skilled musician being able to play the guitar, drums, a trumpet, DJ equipment, the slide whistle, the ocarina, and his nose flute. Skilled at karate: Able to held his own against a more experience Sandy. Made his own tuxedo. He's an expert fry cook. Somehow was able to perform open heart surgery on Squidward. Memorized all the rules of the Krusty Krab. He is shown to be a good air pilot. Despite failing the boating exam over 1,258,056 times, he has been shown to drive a vehicle surprisingly well. He is skilled in dancing.

 **ABILITIES-**

Toon Force-

Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping. Can create objects to life. He once used the Krabby Patty Pizza as a parachute. He also used a boulder as a vehicle. Can somehow manipulate gravity by fixing a pipe and suspend himself in mid-air with nothing but wooden planks. Can tuck in his legs and blast off like a rocket. Can fit inside tiny spots. Can randomly disappear and reappear out of nowhere. Can somehow lit fire underwater. Can phase his arm through the telephone and reach into Sandy's tree house. Can create rainbows from his hands and even ride on duplicate smaller versions of himself. Can function without a brain.

 **Wizkid222: Forget logic when it comes to this sponge.**

Fourth Wall Awareness-

Can use the screen/bubble transition as a shortcut. He once ran over the French Narrator by accident. Has spoken to the viewers on rare occasions.

Hammer Space-

Can pull out different things from his pants or from off screen. Can pull out his bubble wand and formula. Can pull out hardware tools such as: hammers, saws, a wrench, etc. Can replace himself with very lifelike dummies. Can pull out random items such as a jump rope, a piano, a megaphone, a can of pepper spray, two candy bars, a pair of suction cups used to hang on ceilings, binoculars, hair dryer, pick axe, fishing rod, a sling shot, a pair of spikey cleets, and a gag can of seanut brittle, a jackhammer, and a baseball bat.

Absorbing Abilities-

Being a sea sponge, he has no bones (Sometimes). Can use his body to clean the Krusty Krab or his house. Can absorb different kinds of liquids much like a sponge and even physical blows. Can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed (Like his arms, face, etc.). Can remove his own limbs, head, and eyes. Can rip his body in half. If removed, his arms will move by themselves. Can grow out multiple arms from his body

Shapeshifting-

Due to Spongebob's soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape-shifting. Can morph his body in various different ways. Can inflate his body with air and float like a balloon

 **Weapons-**

Spatula-

Surprisingly works well when we it comes to combat. Can somehow cut through furniture. But can be broken if he isn't carful.

Karate Gear/Skills-Wears red karate gear in case a fight comes his way. Trains with his friend Sandy Cheeks on a regular basis.

Karate Spin: Spongebob's basic spin attack. When upgrade, they become metal gloves and can reflect enemy projectiles back at them. It also do more damage to enemies.

Jellyfish Nets- Very durable.

Magic Pencil-Can bring anything he draws to life. Has an eraser that can erase physical beings as well as his own creations.

Magical Page- The last page of the magically book reality which is in his mind. The page can warp reality, change or re-write history, grant wishes and change the future. But the limits of the page are seemingly endless.

 **Forms-**

Quickster- Increases his speed to near-supersonic levels. Spongebob probably doesn't have any experience wearing the suit.

Goofy Goober Rock-In this state, Spongebob was powerful enough to save Bikini Bottom from Plankton's mind control. Can use the Sonic Wave attack, which sends out a shockwave of pure rock music

Invincibubble-Can create bubbles that can trap cannon fire and possibly other objects. Strength, speed, and durability are increased.

 **Vehicles-**

Patty Wagon-Basically a vehicle that resembles a Krabby Patty. Basically a vehicle that resembles a Krabby Patty

 **Weaknesses-**

Very inconsistent in terms of strength. He's a little bit naïve. Rarely takes anything seriously. Doesn't have unlimited stamina. Educational Television.

 **Danny Phantom**

Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom Saves Amity Park from multiple type of threats on a regular basis. Defeats Vlad Plasmius, a ghost who is considered more powerful than Danny, on a daily basis. Escaped Walker's prison. Saved his sister Jazz from disintegration. Outsmarted Control Freak when he possessed the Reality Gauntlet. Fought and defeated Dan Phantom, an evil fusion of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius of the future. Defeated Pariah Dark, the most powerful ghost in the entire Ghost Zone.

 **Strength-**

Kicked over a building sized meat monster. Knocked a dragon from one side of a shopping mall to the other with one punch. Lifted a school bus with ease, which weighs 30 tons. Tore off the steel of a space shuttle. The Ecto-Skeleton increases Danny's strength by 100x.

 **Speed-**

Avoided Valerie's lasers in base form. Was clocked in flying at 112 mph. Can dodge multiple projectiles like lasers, arrows, etc. Outflew a living space shuttle, which can reach speeds faster than Mach 23. The Ecto-Skeleton increases Danny's speed by 100x.

 **Durability-**

Shrugged off being punched into the air as high as a commercial airplane. Traded blows with a dragon that can deadlift and throw a football bleacher. Shrugged off being shot by a beam that launched him into multiple rooms. Survived an explosion that destroyed a restaurant. Tanked a beating from a building sized nutcracker. Shrugged off being blasted from above a skyscraper to the ground. Survived being electrocuted then tossed into a building that collapsed on him.

 **Intelligence-**

Incredibly clever in combat. Tricked Ghost Freak into transforming himself into a ghost in order to trap him. A very quick learner. After training with Frostbite, managed to use his ice powers in just one day.

 **Weapons-**

Ecto-Skeleton- A battle suit that increases the user's natural abilities by Danny to fight off against legions of ghost and Pariah Dark. Equipped with foot thrusters, allowing the user to fly. Comes with the risk of draining Danny of his power however.

 **Powers- (since all of his ghost hunting equipment is worthless in this fight)**

Ghost Sense- Detects a nearby ghost.

"Goin' Ghost!"- Danny Phantom is stronger, faster, and tougher than Danny Fenton. Transforms into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Invisibility- Can render himself invisible to the human eye. Can become invisible and intangible at the same time

Intangibility- Can pass through solid objects. Can phase through lasers and ghost rays.

Overshadow-Can possess other people. While overshadowing somebody, Danny can still use his ghost powers. Powerful targets can resist being overshadowed however.

Spectral Body Manipulation-Can bend, twist, and contort his ghost body far beyond the limits of normal human physiology.

Duplication-Can split himself into 4 duplicates. Each duplicate possesses the same ghost powers as Danny Phantom.

Mind Control Resistance-Managed to break out of Freak Show's mind control to save Sam

Ectoplasmic Manipulation-Can manipulate his ectoplasmic energy to perform devastating attacks.

Ghost Rays- Can fire devastating blasts of ecto-energy. Powerful enough to destroy a mini golf course.

Ghost Shields-Can generate shields composed of solid ecto-energy. Can nullify or even reflect attacks.

Ghost Stinger-Generates a strong electric shock

Cyrokinesis-Can fire blasts of ice energy that freeze opponents on contact. Can create ice shields to protect him from pyrokinetic attacks.

Ghostly Wail-Danny Phantom's most powerful attack. Releases a powerful sonic wave from his mouth. Powerful enough to destroy buildings. Drains Danny of his power and reverts him back to human form. But in the final episode he used it 3 times in a row without hanging back.

 **Weaknesses-**

Danny can be reverted back into his human form if he takes too much damage. Constantly taunts his opponents. This could be a bad thing depending on his opponent. Not the brightest kid outside of combat

 **Jimmy Neutron**

James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron is a 10 year old boy genius. He has an I.Q of 210. He is often considered a nerd out of touch, inventing things both in pursuit of science as well as for his own desires. Often times, Jimmy would invent all sorts of gizmos & gadgets to increase his own popularity. Jimmy is a nice, friendly and outgoing kid, mostly using his inventions with good intent, though statistically, they end up almost destroying Retroville (or worse) more than half the time.

He turned an entire amusement park into an interstellar war fleet. Defeated King Goobot V. Reversed a tornado that expanded into space. Made a time travel device out of prehistoric material. Founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes.

 **Abilities-**

Brain Blast- Allows Jimmy to come up with rapid solutions using only makeshift objects around him.

Photographic memory.

Proficient swordsman

 **Gadgets-**

Shrink Ray-Remote invention that can shrink objects or people

Hypercube-Four-dimensional storage device that can hold an infinite amount of items

Jet-Pack-When set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds up to Mach 250

Wristwatch-Freeze Ray, Inviso-Shield, Laser,

Beam Sword-General sidearm

Hover Car- is Jimmy's mode of transportation when he goes on Earth adventures with his friends. It is made from a raft, a kiddie pool, has a fan on the bottom to make it fly and has an assortment of controls and gadgets installed on it. One defense is an emergency missile launcher, which Sheen used to accidentally sink an ocean liner.

 **Mechs-**

Robo-Walker- Stored in Jimmy's backpack. Powerful kicking legs. Heat-seeking missile launcher. Laser cannon

Fudge-Bot- Solar powered laser. Robotic -powered flight.

 **Forms-**

Hulk Jimmy- Jimmy gave into his Hulk form after feeling very angry inside of him due to still remembering the ridiculing comments that Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen were saying to him all because he's orange and that he doesn't have a beneficial super-power before they were captured by the army. He has orange skin, green hair and eyes, wears blue pants, and smells very fruity. Jimmy transforming into Hulk Jimmy is a reference to how Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk as Jimmy and Bruce Banner are both scientists. Will change back eventually.

 **Weaknesses-**

Is responsible for most of the conflict that befalls Retroville. Got his technology stolen frequently. Goddard was kidnapped 6 different times. Arrogant. Gullible, Stubborn. Rarely thinks things through. Tends to show off.

 **Timmy Turner**

Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1992) is a ten year old boy who is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands." Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for.

 **Wizkid222: For Timmy I will not be including his fairies because he is able to defend himself. He can also take a ton of punishment.**

 **Weapons-**

He wields two lightsaber like blades, pink and green, a couple ancient wands, and a magic hammer. They are normally his fairies but I will give it to him anyway to make it fair.

Fire Wand-The Fire Wand (AKA The White Wand of Fire) is the first of the three mystical wands Timmy Turner must find to defeat the Darkness. Unlike the latter two wands (Which were simply hidden in uninhabited areas), this wand was in the form of a guitar used by the rock band KISS. Once he gets a hold of it, he uses it destroy the Eliminators, and then to drive the Darkness back to prevent it from devouring Earth.

The Wind Wand- Control over the weather

The Ice Wand- Ability to use ice

Emergency Wand-Cosmo and Wanda give Timmy a temporary wand that will grant him 10 wishes "for emergencies only" while they are busy taking care of Poof. However, his normal wand only grants him 10 wishes, which isn't much and IS still held back by the rules.

Freeze Glove- Timmy wears the freeze gloves which allows him to freeze his foes.

Heat Vision- Timmy still has the ability to use heat vision

Santa's bag- Wears it as a cape. Protected him from an explosion

Jetpack-

Floss- Used it to tame a sphinx

Glasses- Change is face. Could change it into a space helmet

Bow and Arrow

Mirror

Grenade like Easter eggs

Fizzy soda- used it to win a burp contest. Shook the whole earth

 **Forms-**

Cleft the Boy Chinned Wonder- Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder is the superhero alter-ego of Timmy. Several of the devices that appear from out of Cleft's chin strap are: Grappling Hook, Helicopter Blades, A Rocket, A Wright Brothers Air Craft, A Baseball Glove, An Umbrella, a classic car, an iron boot, and an iron fist.

 **Weaknesses-**

The majority of problems and situations that happen in the series are directly (or sometimes indirectly) his fault.

Isn't the brightest person.

Slowest kid in his class (but at times can be very fast).

Isn't Very Strong.

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in Amity Park and each fighter will get one week of prep time. Let the battle begin**

 **Before the Fight**

Spongebob is saying bye to all of his friends. Timmy is saying bye to all of his family and friends as he leaves his town. Jimmy leaves Retroville in his hover car after saying by to his family and friends. Danny waits in Amity Park. Spongebob arrives in the Patty Wagon. Timmy poofs there with his emergency wand. And Jimmy steps out of his hover car. Danny quickly transforms into Phantom. Sam, Tucker and Jazz leave his side. The four heroes stand in a circle getting ready for battle.

 **Wizkid222: FIGHT**

Timmy takes out his dual lightsabers and attacks Jimmy. Jimmy then takes out his beam sword and the two kids fight. Danny fires some ecto blasts at Spongebob, but he takes out his spatula and deflects the shots. Spongebob then puts on his karate gear and the two fight hand to hand. Danny uppercuts Spongebob sending him to a building. Spongebob quickly recovers and puts on his karate gear. He turns to Danny and punches him back. Danny shoots his ecto beams at Spongebob and burns his karate gear. Danny flies to Spongebob and picks him up. He flies high into the sky and launches him towards Jimmy and Timmy.

As Timmy and Jimmy fight with their sabers they seem to be evenly matched. Jimmy shoots a laser from his wristwatch but Timmy easily deflects it. The two rush at each other but Timmy gets hit back by Spongebob's body. Jimmy then gets hit in the back with a ghost ray. Timmy then uses the fire wand and hits Danny. The three glare at each other. Spongebob looks at the more serious Nick fighters and shrinks himself down to hide behind a rock. Jimmy then gets in his robo walker. Jimmy shot his cannon, Timmy fired his wand and Danny shot an ecto beam. They all tried to push each other back. Jimmy's cannon seems to be beating the two others. Danny eyes flash green and his beam gets stronger. Timmy then started to play faster on his wand and he started to push back Jimmy's cannon. The two attacks destroy the robo walker and leaves Jimmy on the floor. He tries to get up but is surrounded by Timmy and Danny. The two fired their blast and Jimmy gets caught between the two. He slowly disintegrates. After the two stop they see a burnt Jimmy with blood all over him.

 **KO**

Timmy makes a wish and transforms to cleft. He then uppercuts Danny. Spongebob gets out of hiding and gets out his spatula. Timmy then hits Danny with an iron boot to the jaw sending him into a building. Timmy takes out his ice wand and shoots an ice beam at Spongebob. Spongebob quickly reflects the beam and it hits Danny freezing him in ice. Spongebob quickly changes into the Quickster. He starts to run in circles around Timmy. He uses his jellyfish net and takes the wand from him while running. Spongebob shoves the wand in one of his holes and looks at the defenseless Timmy. Timmy then wishes to have the rest of his stuff which includes Santa's bag, a jetpack, easter eggs, a bow and arrows, floss, fake glasses, and a mirror. Danny then brakes out of the ice and fires an Ecto-energy snowball at Spongebob. Spongebob get up after getting hit and takes out the magic pencil. As Timmy and Danny trade blows Spongebob draws himself a bowling ball. He throws the ball at Timmy which knocks him back. Danny than fires his Cryokinesis at Spongebob. Timmy then gets his emergency wand and makes a wish.

"I wish that pencil was gone" he wishes as it disappears. Danny then sucks in some air preparing for his strongest attack. Timmy tries to push Spongebob back with the wind wand but the wind goes through his holes. Danny then releases his ghostly wail at the two. Spongebob is sent back into a wall and is splattered against it as Timmy holds his ears. His ears start to bleed and he falls to his knees. The ghostly wail breaks his glasses, mirror, easter eggs, floss and jetpack. Timmy quickly wraps himself in santa's bag. Spongebob then turns into a puddle and lies on the ground. Danny then reverts back to Fenton and tries to catch his breath. Timmy quickly gets out of the bag and uses the freeze glove to freeze his lower half. Timmy walks up to Danny but his hit back by something. He is then trapped in a bubble. Danny uses this to turn intangible and get free as he gets into the ecto skeleton. He then turns and sees Timmy trying to break the bubble. He then gets punched by Spongebob who is now the invincibubble. Danny charges at Spongebob and punches him in the stomach. Spongebob quickly recovers and throws a punch at Danny, who easily catches then punch. Danny punches him back and then fires his ecto rays at him. Spongebob uses his wand and traps the beams in bubbles. Danny then goes to uppercut spongebob but gets trapped inside a bubble. He tries to blast his way out but it doesn't work. Danny then tries to turn intangible and get out but it doesn't work. Timmy then poofs inside the bubble with him. He then presses the self-destruct button and poofs out. Danny uses his ghostly wail but it doesn't work. Timmy then appears next to spongebob as cleft. The ecto skeleton explodes with Danny trapped inside the bubble. Danny lies in the bubble brutally injured and then bubble pops with spongebob standing over him. Spongebob than stands over Danny with his Spatula and stabs him in the head.

 **KO**

Spongebob then feels a warm feeling at the back of his head and then realizes Timmy is still alive. Timmy used his heat vision to melt a hole through spongebob head. His brain falls out and Timmy cheers but Spongebob puts it back in his head and changes to his original state. The two stand in front of each other tired until Spongebob speaks.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Spongebob says before he transforms into his gooby goober attire. He then fires a blast from his guitar at Timmy. Timmy starts to run away dodging the blast. He then uses his last wish and gets his two light sabers as he deflects the blasts. Spongebob then fires up a power blast at Timmy. Timmy puts the sabers in the way of the blast but is slowly begins to melt. The blast than breaks the sabers and sends Timmy's body into a building. Spongebob goes to the building and sees a bloody Timmy. Spongebob then uses his spatula to chop off Timmy's head.

 **KO.**

Spongebob goes back home to Bikini Bottom and throws a party as the rest of the Nick characters friends and families mourn over their deaths.

 **Wizkid222: And our Winner is Spongebob Squarepants and here's why.**

 **Jimmy died first due to the fact that his only edge was in intelligence. Though he could out think his foes he was just over powered by Danny and Spongebob's attacks. Danny died next because while he can deal with Timmy's magic, but Spongebob's Invincibubble form proved to much. Also Timmy could escape the bubble by simply wishing himself out. Danny's only edge is Strength and experience. Timmy lost to Spongebob because Timmy's only edge is weaponry. Though his weapons were powerful Spongebob's durability was too much for him. So with no real way to end him Spongebob would eventually over power him. Making this winner Spongebob Squarepants**

If you want to see a rematch between the same four nick heroes along with six other just type Nicktoons Battle Royal Round 2. If I get 10 comments for it a rematch will happen.

 **Next time on Debat time...**

 **Initials: KB vs LL**

 **Network: Disney vs Nick**

 **Hint: two children who like danger.**

 **Wizkid222: Don't forget to review.**


	4. Lynn vs Kick Episode 3

Debate Time

 **Wizkid222:** Nickelodeon vs Disney. Which of these athletes/daredevils will triumph in a fight to claim number # and Daredevils are the kind of people who appreciates sports, and stunts more than anything. And in this we will find out who is the best of the best.

Kick Buttowski, the suburban daredevil of Mellowbrook.

And Lynn Loud, the athletic sister of the Loud House.

My name is Wizkid and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win this debate.

 **Lynn Loud**

Lynn Loud Jr. is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager at the age of 13. She has a goal to become the best athlete in the world. It's like every time she sees something really sporty or something related to sports, she gets hyperactive and goes crazy to win the game. Lynn is named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare! Like her sister Lana Loud, she doesn't act too girly and sometimes she has a rough attitude when something goes wrong. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants

 **Sports**

Lynn plays many sports and is very good in them such as Football, Soccer, Lucha Libre, Roller Derby, Baseball, Basketball, Tennis, Hockey, and Kickboxing.

 **Powers and Abilities**

Lynn has extreme athletic abilities. Proficiency in multiple sports. Mastery of every martial arts known to man. Some level of superhuman strength and is good at cooking. She also knows the Loud House Fighting Style.

 **Arsenal**

She also has an arsenal that consists of a tennis racket, Baseball Hockey stick, sports balls, Kick boxing gear, karate gear and bike gear. She also has a boomerang which she seems to be very skilled with.

 **Loud House Fighting Style**

The Loud House Fighting Cloud

Lightning quick kicks

Roundhouse kick

Knifehand

Side kick

Uppercut Kick

Karate Chop

Kung-Fu punches

Sneak Attacks

Surprise Mime Attack

Lynn acts like a mime and gives the opponent a wedgie

Dutch oven

Also known as "fart attacks".

 **Other Sports**

Surfing, Chicken fights, Hackysack, Roughhousing with her siblings, food fights.

 **Feats**

Won 3 trophies in basketball, bike derby, and roller derby

Out-classed her siblings in agility

Saved a spider from an Exterminator

Helped Lincoln in training for a Football Game

Punched on the wall so hard it made a crack

Lifted a 10-ton garbage dumpster

Performed in a band with her older sister, Luna Loud

Helped gave Lucy a makeover for her date with Rocky Spokes

Helped gave her neighbor Mr. Grouse the best Christmas ever

Helped Lincoln in beating other Nickelodeon characters in computer sports games

 **Weaknesses**

Despite all of this Lynn is not perfect. She is the easiest to anger in the Loud House. Her agility has limits. She is reckless in her sports. Too superstitious on others. Can be childish and is too cocky.

 **Wizkid222: Overall Lynn Loud is a very athletic girl with good fighting experience but she is childish and could get cocky.**

 **Kick Buttowski**

Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski is an 11-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the show. He aspires to be the world's greatest daredevil (his biggest addiction). He has an older brother named Brad and a younger sister named Brianna. His best friend is Gunther Magnuson, a thrill seeking boy. Kick is a hard-headed, stubborn, self-tempered 10 year old who never backs down from a challenge. He always wears a stunt suit and a stunt helmet. His life's passion is extreme stunts. He is shown to have great determination, which occasionally clashes with his temperament. However, despite this all, he has been shown to have a kind heart, performing many kind acts. The damage to his surroundings which inevitably follows in his wake, is rarely intentional. His catchphrases are _Chimi Chugga, Aw biscuits, and Show Time_

 **Weapons**

Skateboard aka Ol Blue, Hockey stick, Cheetah Chug, Balloon Animal Cheetah Chug Bomb, Gunther's fart in a jar, and a Go Kart.

-Cheetah Chug is a sports drink which is made from "the sweat of real cheetahs" and it has an emotional effect on Gunther such as turning him into a hysterical boy with wonky eyes into an angry cheetah like mood. There is a stronger variant of Cheetah Chug! called -"Cheetah Chug! XE" (the XE stands for Xtreme Emergency). Its capabilities surpass its predecessor as it wakes Kick up when he's catatonic. Another example of its power is when Gunther merely touches the can and ends up with an amass of arm hair. There is also an even stronger, discontinued variant of the soda called "Cheetah Chug! XXE". In "Brad's Diary", two men in radiation suits are seen by Kick and Gunther carefully placing a can of the drink in a field. One of the men claims to the other that it "packs the power of 10,000 cans of the regular Cheetah Chug!" Kick and Gunther use this can to fuel an X-15 fighter jet.

 **Intelligence**

Despite his bad grades and seeming inability to finish homework, he has also been shown to have a great ability to retain information. This is shown greatly in "Morning Rush!" when he has to do two months of homework in one night, which he does do, though Oskar eats it while he's showing Gunther. Then he manages to finish it all in less than six minutes and turns it in to Ms. Fitzpatrick and succeeds until Oskar appears again and eats his homework, implying that he'd been telling the truth when he claimed a dog ate it. Kick has shown to be skilled in many areas. The most demonstrated is his skill with various vehicles, with him (nearly) instantaneously gaining the ability to drive Billy Stumps' monster truck in "Stumped", as well as the abilities he has demonstrated with his skateboard, bike and cart. In some episodes, it is shown that Kick has skill in certain types of martial arts like karate, wrestling, boxing etc. He is also shown to have engineering skill, as he is able to create a giant mechanical T-Rex with the ability to breathe fire in "Kickasaurus Wrecks". He appears to have a natural talent for anything that is "extreme", such as water skiing

 **Durability**

He has been shown to have quite a tolerance to pain, such as when he fell from space and into the earth's crust without even a single flinch. Though when Gunther has to pull a lot of thorns from his butt in "Dead Man's Drop", he yells out in pain. Brad calls him "shrimp", or any variation of the above, which generally angers him quickly. However, this is inconsistent, as seen in "Dead Man's Drop", where he takes all these comments without showing any change in emotion. He has been shown to have the ability to hold quite a grudge, shown in "Dead Man's Drop" when he yells 'you've made my revenge list Brad! Again!'' then adding Brad's name to a list which contains only more times he has vowed to take revenge on his older brother.

 **Feats**

Completed Two months of missed homework assignments in one night

Beat an Unbeatable and rigged Obstacle course

Build a giant robot T-rex out of junk in one day with Gunther's help

Survived The Wilderness

Beat his older brother Brad in a fight

Performed numerous life threatening stunts

Escaped an Viking store (it's more impressive than it sounds)

Drove through solid rock

Battled a Giant Queen Rat

Somehow escaped and subdued an army of alligators while in the sewers

Completed a stunt that not even a professional stuntmen could do with Gunther's help

 **Wizkid222: Despite all of this Kick does have a few weaknesses.**

 **Weaknesses**

If he loses his helmet, he'll quit being a daredevil, lost his daredevil status to Kendall in role reversal, Arrogant, Has a Crazed Fan and Cousin, Can be easily knocked out, and relies on Gunther to help him with his stunts, Girly Stuff.

 **Wizkid222: Overall Kick is a very skilled Daredevil and fighter who has done many outstanding stunts. But he does rely on Gunther to help him and he is arrogant.**

 **This battle will have no prep time and will take place in Mellow brook. Let the Battle Begin.**

 **Before the Battle-**

Kick is on Ol Blue and is skating down Dead Man's Drop all is well until he crashes and hits the rooftops of several buildings. He then falls on something hard. He gets up and sees a girl that has thick brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with striped knee-high socks. The girl looks at him angrily.

"What have you done" Lynn yelled. Kick gets up and sees he broke a baseball trophy.

"Sorry about that." Kick says. He picks up his skateboard and walks away but Lynn stands in front of him.

"You just cursed me and my team for the next 6 months. Who do you think you are" Lynn asks.

"I'm Kick Buttowski. World's greatest daredevil. I don't have time for this Gunther is waiting" Kick says as he walks away. Lynn then steps in front of him.

"You're going to pay for cursing my team." Lynn says as she punches him in the chest.

 **FIGHT**

Kick punches Lynn but she easily grabs the punch and throws him at a trash can. Kick gets up and gets on Ol Blue. He quickly skates in a circle around Lynn. Lynn than begins to act like a mime trapped in a box. Kick stops and goes to her. She then jumps up and kicks him.

"Surprise Mime Attack" Lynn yells. Lynn then picks up her bag and takes out a hockey stick. She swings at Kick but he easily dodges it. He takes a hockey stick from her bag and the two have a sword fight. They both swing at each other so hard the sticks break. Kick wonders how tough this chick really is. But in the middle of his thought she tackles him and they roll down a hill. She pins him to the ground and punches him repeatedly. She punches him in the helmet and it makes a crack. Kick quickly kicks her off and stands. He gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth. She charges at him but Kick hits her in the head with Ol Blue. She falls back. Kick walks over to her.

"You will fail." Lynn says as she gets up. "Fail I don't do fail" Kick says with a small smile. He swings he skateboard down at her but she moves out of the way. She then makes a run for her bag back at the top of the hill. Kick quickly gets on Ol Blue and skates up the hill. Lynn gets to her bag ad takes out a baseball bat. She then swings it so hard she sends Kick of Ol Blue and down the hill. He groans in pain and slowly gets up. Lynn slides down the hill and swings at him. Kick gets up looks for Ol Blue. Lynn swings at him again but he rolls under the swing a runs up the hill. He gets on Ol Blue and skates away. Lynn gets up the hill and follows him using parkour until she spots a go kart. She quickly gets in tit and drives after Kick. Kick than drives up none other than Dead Man's Drop. He stops at the top and she stops a few feet behind him. She throws her boomerang at him but he ducks. He laughs but gets hit when the boomerang returns to her. He skates down and Lynn puts on her roller skates and follows.

He skates down and Lynn skates right next to him. "Was this supposed to be a trap? You failed Buttowski" Lynn says about to ram him into a tree. Kick smiles and moves once she charges at him. Kick grabs the sign and flips around it kicking Lynn to the dangerous side. She then falls and slides down the drop into the spikes. She then gets impaled by one of the spikes. Kick then jumps on her pushing her forward. "As if I was going to be beat by some girl" Kick says as he skates down the rest of Dead Man's Drop.

 **K.O**

 **Wizkid222- The winner is Kick Buttowski and here is why. Lynn's only edge was in strength and fighting skill. But Kick had the edge in every else. Kick is smarter and could go to a place where he works best. He is also faster. Even without Ol Blue Kick is a fast runner. Kick also had the edge in durability. Lynn has no great durability feat unlike Kick who has been shown to have quite a tolerance to pain, such as when he fell from space and into the earth's crust without even a single flinch. Plus with all the times he failed to do a stunt it caused him great pain but he does manage to walk it off. Lynn is also angered very quickly and her agility has limits unlike Kick. In the end it seems like Lynn just couldn't keep up.**

 **The winner is Kick Buttowki.**

 **(Rematch idea Kick and Brad vs Lynn and Luna)**

 **Next time...**

 **ZIM vs Mojo jojo**


	5. Mojo vs Zim

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: Welcome back for another episode of Debate Time. Today we have the two genius villains of Dib Membrane and the Power Puff Girls. Mojo Jojo the evil chimp of Townsville. And Zim the irken invader. My name is Wiz and today we will figure out who wins this debate.**

 **Mojo Jojo**

Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist from the Cartoon Network show The Power Puff Girls. Mojo has great strength. His Chimp body already makes him stronger than the average human. He is able to lift grown humans with ease. Able to lift steel gurders with ease. Not only beat a giant robot to the ground (One which not even the PPG could beat), but he also to pull back its massive leg until it begged for mercy. He also has great speed.

 **Feats-**

Technically created the PPG.

Has made several attempts to take over the world. Some were almost very successful.

Allied with several other dangerous villains.

Has saved the world on a few occasions.

Also a high class chef.

 **Durability-**

Takes hits from the Power puff Girls on a constant basis

At times the beatings were so bad he looked on the edge of death

Survives explosions caused from his own devices.

His exposed brain also takes those beatings

 **Intelligence**

He has super intelligence

His brain is so big it left his skull

Created the Rowdy Ruff Boys while in jail.

Excellent Planner

Knows how to exploit weaknesses

Was able to make a copy of chemical X (Effects are only temporary)

Skilled Manipulator

Though he usually manipulates children or idiots.

 **Fighting Skill**

Can take out the Gang Green Gang with ease

Doesn't prefer hand to hand but will if angered

Tactical when calm

Wild and Unpredictable when enraged

 **Weapons**

Baguette- A regular baguette which Mojo used to defeat a giant robot overload

Helicopter Pod- A small protective pod which gives Mojo flight capabilities

Hole Gun- Shoots a laser which can create perfect holes in anything it hits.

Laser Canon- A powerful laser canon. No special qualities

Hover Craft-One of Jojo's most used formed of travel. Capable of flying high above the ground. Equipped with a basic laser canon.

Mech Suit- One of Mojo's many generic mechs. Have no special qualities other than being a giant mech suit

Chemical X Cube- Shoots a beam of light that gives anyone who hit with it the power from Chemical X. Gives the target the abilities of the PPG. Flight, Super Strength, Laser Eyes, and etc. Assumed to last 5-10 minutes.

Demolition Machine- Equipped with a powerful claw and massive hammer.

Generic Laser Canon- Shoots a laser powerful enough to launch the PPG out of flight. Can shoot rapid fire.

Other-

More generic laser guns and canons.

Regular fire arms.

Grenades

Battle Axe

Bows and Arrows

 **Forms-**

Monster Mojo- Achieved after being exposed to a large amount of Chemical X. Boosts Mojo's Strength by a massive amount. Survived a building falling on him. Can breathe fire. Can create powerful sound waves by clapping.

 **Weaknesses-**

Arrogant

Obsessive

Chemical X Cube's effects are only temporary

Short tempered.

Seems to overlook the obvious

 **Wizkid222: Despite being so intelligent and having a wide variety of weapons Mojo is not perfect. He can get easily tempered and is very arrogant. But nothing will stop this chimp from trying to take over Townsville.**

 **ZIM**

Zim is an Irken Invader who wishes to conquer a planet. He likes waffles (to a degree), the pain of others, robot arms and Poop Cola. He also used to live on planet IRK.

 **Feats-**

Started a large food fight with Dib

Caused a lot of destruction on his home planet Irk.

Made it to Earth and was able to blend in with ease (Although Dib see right through his disguise).

Escaped Dib and made it home before he could be captured.

Successfully made a friend and successfully got rid of him as well.

Stole a bunch of organs from the student's of his skool

Successfully stole Dib's lungs.

Escaped a group of police men chasing after him.

Made Dib forget where he hid evidence of ZIM.

Saved the world from Planet Jackers so he can destroy it himself.

Nearly killed Dib with his Time Machine using rubber piggies.

Successfully made Dib tell him the flaw in his defenseless mind control.

Captured Dib and used him as a human test subject

Scared an entire town of people into buying candy. (Sold 1.2 million candy bars)

Easily dealt with a horde of zombies

Defeated Tak with Dib's help,

Made the world believe he was Santa and nearly took over earth.

Hid in his toilet for years to make Dib go crazy.

Made a planet of small creatures worship him

 **Intelligence-**

Despite his lack of common sense he is still rather smart

Has been able to convince his entire class to turn against Dib

Insanely good at making his own tech

Has used smart tactics such as leaping off ledges for it to seem like he leaped to his doom, only for him to use spider legs to hide under a ledge.

Knows how to fly ships fairly well

Has kept notes on Earths strengths and weaknesses,

Was able to find a way to make rain stop burning him by using paste.

Was able to manipulate a group of people into getting him out of his cell.

Smart enough to hack into his Tallest ship even after he was banned from contacting them.

 **Strength-**

Strong enough to toss small humans and GIR around with ease.

Can use kids as baseball bats.

Was strong enough to lift a fat lady over his head.

Can launch himself high into the sky for long powerful leaps.

Was strong enough to launch Dib off of him with a simple slap.

Was strong enough to knock down a large ham demon with a simple flag.

 **Speed-**

Extremely agile being able to leap and climb objects at high speeds.

Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps.

Fast enough to swipe large equipment away from people point of view quickly.

Was able to outrun Dib to his house before he got captured.

Successfully dodged a large sign before it fell on him

Dodged a series of lasers forming at him

Dodged numerous lasers being fired straight at him

Outran a horde of dogs chasing him

Expertly dodged laser fire while he was wearing metallic arms and legs

Evaded a swipe at him by Gir's tentacle

Dodged laser fire from Gir's eyes

Escaped an angry mob of humans chasing him

 **Durability-**

Survived having a dog maul him

Survived having a very large amount of organs inside his body

Survived staring at the sun long enough to boil his eyeballs (although it hurt a lot and temporarily blinded him)

Has tanked many, MANY crash landings

Has tanked one of his eyes popping out of the socket (only to put it back in his head just fine)

Was perfectly fine after GIR ran into him with his Voot Cruiser

Survived a brutal beating from a large strong alien

Survived having his brain replaced with a rubber pig (although it's likely he eventually got his brain put back inside)

Survived having enough of his head juice spilled out to flood an entire school, and was perfectly fine afterwards

Survived crashing into Earth from space in a small escape pod with only a few scratches

Tanked being burned to a crisp

Felt no pain and simply laughed as he was burning in Earth's atmosphere

Felt fine as he was circling the sun with his body exposed to the heat

Survived being completely submerged into the sun (Hobo 13)

Survived being violently electrocuted

Survived having the lower half of his body liquefied and eventually grew it back

Tanked the explosion of an entire town and was virtually unharmed

Survived being squashed by a large chunk of metal

Was virtually unaffected after a punch in the face from Dib

Survived having his brain eaten up by a large brain eating monster

Tanked a flurry of dodgeballs

Survived a brutal attack from flesh eating demons, and cyborg zombie creatures

Tanked being thrown very very far away and likely landing on the cold hard ground

Was perfectly fine after being hit straight on by an airplane

Survived being dumped in boiling tuna sauce

Survived the explosion of a very large house

Survived being launched back into earth from a distant planet

 **Weapons** -

This Thing-Boy it sure is doing something...

Brain Thing-Where's it on his head. Will hover the dome at the top over one's head and steal their brain.

Tracking Device-Can be placed on his foe to track them from his base. Due to its size it is unlikely anyone would let it stay on their head

ZIM BOT- Looks like ZIM's human disguise. Has a force field around it that can reflect attacks. Can leap high distances. When his arms are placed together can summon a ball of energy that can capture projectiles and toss them back at his foes. Can also summon electricity from his suit and shoot electric blast at his foes. Suit can run out of energy.

Tiny Alien Pod-Can hover him to places

Voot Cruiser-Can fly at incredibly fast speeds. Ship is durable enough to survive multiple crash landings. Ship is durable enough to tank the jet boosters of a large ship. Can tank through crashing past various buildings. Can form lasers from its two sides on the form a tractor beam to send objects into his ship. Can remove the top if it breaks and then replace it with a new one.

Home Builder-After doodling a house he can drill the device into the ground and a house will be made immediately

Electrical Sticks-When put together he can form a net of electricity that can leave victims horribly burned

The Final Test- Uhh...well whatever he does with it, it seems to be able to hurt people badly

PAK-Can summon Spider Legs that can make him climb around legs can cut through objects to allow him to escape a machine in it that steals your summon a rod capable of calling people like a phone. Can also turn into a jetpack for space also summon bubble force fields around his head that will protect it from attacks. If ZIM is killed (like if his brain is deactivated) it can reactivate his body and bring him back to life. Can also reactivate his brain if it goes stupid. When the legs are put near each other they can form a laser to shoot at his foes. Can summon two giant lasers that can blast through walls

Present-When opened will remove the victims' eyeballs and replace them with robotic ones. When the robotic ones are placed on will make the victim under ZIM's control giving ZIM time to give them a command. After he gives said command he'll snap his fingers which will release the victim but make them do ZIM's command

Micro-Googles-Allows ZIM to spot any and all germs

Germ Spray-Can be used to kill off germs.

Pod-Can shrink itself and enter people's bodies. Can latch out an extra arm to grab onto things. Can form legs and arms to fight off foes. Can shoot lasers.

Voot Carrier-Can float around and carry ZIM's Voot be disguised to look like a floating pig. Can fly the pig, so that he may take his Voot Cruiser back home.

Scanning Device-Can scan objects and inform ZIM what they do.

Telescope- Can let him see further ahead to spot out foes

Hologram-A perfect replica of ZIM that will stand in one a cowardly position to make it seem like he gives up.

Water Balloon-After sending a city's worth of water into space, can launch it into his huge balloon and launch it straight back at Earth. Pilots a ship and uses arms on the ship to tie up the balloon. Can target someone specific and launch it straight at them.

Pastoolio- If his face gets covered in pizza he will grow a large zit, and if he draws a face on it he will create Pastoolio. When bounced in front of his foes face will cause them to do whatever ZIM asks them to even if it harms them. It has worked on intelligent beings such as Dib and robotic beings like only exist half a day before popping.

Baseball Bat-Stolen from an old lady. Can be used to bash objects

Tack- Can hide it due to his size and when someone gets poked by it will slowly turn them into baloney. The opponent will remain alive but they can be eaten.

Mars-Can be used to smash into other planets.

Battle Suit- Gives him extra protection. Can hack into other people's energy to amplify his own strength

Dib Bot-A robot that looks and sounds like Dib

Gloves- Gloves that allow him to hold really hot things like explosions.

Megadoomer- Can become invisible although it will show Zim. Has a canon that will presumably shoot a laser. Has to be connected to a power source.

Giant Mech- Can fire a laser potent enough to cause a huge explosion taller than buildings

Super Weapons-Given to him by other aliens. Likely very powerful and destructive

Hack-Can shoot a beam at a robotic entity and if hit will fall under ZIM's command and do his bidding

Lasers-Can form laser guns on his spider legs. Can rapidly fire that at immense speeds

 **Weaknesses-**

Human food (it causes him pain and in some cases makes his head inflate).

Meat will burn his flesh

Arrogant to a fault

Sometimes his plans are just stupid and ZIM just won't think them through

Is deathly afraid of Germs

Bees

 **Wizkid222: Zim is a very intelligent Irken solider who is very tough and fast. He also has amazing weaponry. But Zim is very arrogant and does not think his plans through. But this alien will do whatever he can to end Dib and conquer the earth.**

 **Before the Fight-**

Mojo is yet again terrorizing the citizens of Townsville. He is wearing his helicopter pod and he is destroying buildings with his laser canon. Mojo continues to cause trouble until hears someone.

"Hey YOU. Stop this at once. Only I ZIM can take over this maggot infested planet" Zim says. Mojo turns to him and blasts Zim away with his laser gun. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over. I have a world to conquer." Mojo says laughing. Zim gets up and growls. "You will pay for that earth monkey" Zim yells. The power puff girls arrive but see Mojo talking to some green dude in a dress. As Buttercup is about to fly to them Blossom stops her and sees a boy running to them. The boy seems to have a large head and some kind of cuffs on his hands.

"Get away kid. You could get hurt" Blossom says. "No way. But don't interfere. I want to see Zim beat this monkey. Once Zim beats him and is tired I will strike." Dib says.

"As if, Mojo will beat that alien" Buttercup says glaring at Dib. "Want to make that a bet" Dib says. "SHHH I am trying to watch the fight" Bubbles says.

 **FIGHT**

Mojo flies into the air and shoots at Zim. But Zim easily dodges the shots and calls his ship. He gets in the Zim Bot and the two glare at each other. Mojo fires at him but Zim grabs the shot and throws it at Mojo. Zim than fires an electric blast at Mojo causing his Heli Pod to break. Mojo quickly recovers and gets in his mech suit. Zim looks at him frightened. Mojo attempts to stomp on Zim but he uses the spider legs to dodge it. Zim gets in the Voot Cruiser and dodges all of Mojo's incoming attacks. Zim then drives the Voot Cruiser right into the head of the robot casing the two to fall to the ground. Mojo then takes out a laser canon and fires at Zim. Zim's Pak legs turn into lasers and he shoots at Mojo. Mojo shoots Zim in the stomach causing Zim to fall.

"Ow my squeedily spooch" Zim quickly gets up but is shot into a store. He gets up and picks up a baseball bat. Mojo comes in holding two firearms with a load of weapons on his back including a bow and arrows, a battle axe, and grenades. Zim drops the bat in shock and uses the spider legs to climb out of the building. Mojo follows and shoots with his firearms. Zim hides behind a mailbox and uses his telescope. He spots Mojo running at him with the battle ax. Mojo swings and cuts the mailbox but misses Zim. Zim shoots the battle ax out of his hands and Mojo takes out his bow. He shoots at Zim and hits him in the arm. Zim hides behind a car and thinks.

"Think ZIM think." Zim says as he pulls out the arrow. He then notices that Mojo's brain is out of his skull. "The earth monkey has a big head like the Dib-stink" Zim says as he smiles. Mojo then gets in his hover craft and fires at Zim. Zim dodges and jumps on the hover craft. Zim then takes out his hacking devices and shoots a beam at the hovercraft. Mojo shots Zim off and prepares a laser. Zim then uses the hack to fly Mojo's ship high into the air. He then commands it to crash right into the ground causing it to explode. Mojo gets up injured and takes something out of his pocket. He pulls out the chemical X cube but Zim grabs it with the spider legs. He stores it in his Pak and impales Mojo with the claw making Mojo yell in pain. He then takes out the Brain thing and puts it on. It sucks the brain out of Mojo's head but falls to the ground due to the size. Zim than fires his lasers at Mojo's lifeless body. Zim looks at the dead monkey and laughs evilly.

 **KO.**

 **Wizkid22: This battles winner is Zim and here's why. Mojo may be able to fight the power puff girls and win on rare occasions but unlike Mojo Zim has gotten much closer. The only advantage Mojo has is strength. Zim beats Mojo in speed, intelligence and weaponry. His durability is also much better than Mojo's. When Mojo fights the girls he is beaten to a pulp. He even looked on the edge of death. But Zim has never gotten beaten this badly. And Zim was sent to the sun twice, burned but meat and water b Zim, taken volts of electricity and much more. It looks like this winner is Zim.**

Rematch idea Zim and Gir vs Mojo and Fuzzy.

 **Wizkid222" Next time on debate time. We will find out which talking dog is the best. Courage the world's only pink dog. Dukey Test Johnny Test's best friend and Sidekick. Scooby Doo Shaggy's best friend. And Jake the Dog from the land of Ooo.**


	6. Dog Battle

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: Welcome for another episode of Debate Time. Today we will find out which of these talking dogs is the greatest. Courage the pink dog. Dukey the loveable mutt. Jake the stretchy dog. And Scooby Doo the best friend to Shaggy Rogers. I'm Wiz and...**

 **Courage**

Courage is the protagonist of the series. He lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owner Muriel Bagge and her husband Eustace. Despite his signature cowardly demeanor, Courage does live up to the meaning of his name. Because of a kidnapping incident with his parents, he was abandoned as a puppy, found by Muriel, and began fearing everything. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy or trouble falls upon him in general. Not only because he wishes to protect Muriel, but because the events of his most painful memory drives him to do so in fear of losing another loved one. Though he is willing to risk his own life to protect Muriel at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition.

 **Feats**

Has protected his home and saved his owner Muriel from numerous threats be them monsters, aliens, demons, the undead, etc.

Thwarted the evil chicken from outer space (twice)

Has thwarted the diabolical cat "Katz" on several occasions

Has saved the farm from vengeful spirits and curses

Once help steal three of the four heads from Mount Rushmore

Managed to thwart a brain controlling alien worm who tried to sabotage his mission to re-light the dying sun

Once became a giant Kangaroo monster to fight Eustace who had also become a giant Kangaroo monster

Saved all of Nowhere from Dr. Zalost and his "Unhappy cannon balls" by using Muriel's "Happy Plums"

Managed to outlast the superior "Mecha Courage" in gladiatorial combat

Managed to track down the lost dog of a storm goddess and obtained the legendary "God Bone" for himself

Once repaired a tear in the ozone with a needle and thread, which helped bring a bunch of sentient snowmen back to life

Saved a Rabbit named "Bunny" from her abusive dog boyfriend and reunited her with her close friend "Kitty

Saved a chinese kingdom from an evil empress and helped to return the rightful good ruler to the throne

Managed to get back at the cruel veterinarian who sent his family into space by sending HIM into space (Who was then mauled by the very dogs he kidnapped in the first place)

 **Skills/Abilities**

Toon Force: Can constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping. Gives him enhanced physical attributes/abilities. Any injuries or damage suffered to his body quickly heal off screen (for the most part). Can randomly turn into monsters/objects as a method to explain what's going on to his owners. Also has endless pockets on his sides (Despite the lack of clothes) where he can store things for later. When frightened, courage can make exaggerated expressions be it his eyes turning giant or popping out of his skull or his mouth opening wider than his entire body or his head exploding. Can tuck his head down into his body to avoid it getting hit. Once pedaled a space ship across the galaxy to find a distant planet. If frozen solid, he can thaw himself out with a hot idea bulb popping up over his head to melt the ice quickly. Can burp up an air bubble under water and get inside of it so he can breathe. Can cartoonishly hide/disappear behind thin metal poles. Can unscrew/remove his own head to get out of anything that's tied around his neck. Can put himself in a spray bottle and spray himself out as mist so he can travel through air vents before re-materializing on the other side. Once sucked up a blast of dragon fire, held it in his mouth, and blew it back at the dragon, incinerating it into ashes. If he relaxes/concentrates, he can liquefy his body to escape from certain kinds of predicaments, becoming a puddle before reforming. Has fourth wall awareness.

 **Durability**

Can take a LOT of abuse/punishment.

Can be torn in two and immediately come back together

Can get his head cut off and still be alive: Able to function without it

Can place his decapitated head on another body and take control of it

As a baby he shrugged off his own tongue being torn off

Has come back from being blown up by dynamite

Can survive getting crushed, flattened, or falling from long distances

Can take beatings from much stronger enemies and keep getting back up

Can get mangled in the jaws of a large carnivore and reform shortly afterwards

Can come back from being turned inside out

His intestines can pop out of his stomach and he'll barely react

Actually withstood the heat of the sun itself and stood on its surface (Though it still burnt his feet and caused him discomfort/pain).

Can remove his own skeleton from his own body which can act on its own and leave its skin behind

 **Strength**

Strong enough to lift his two owners Muriel and Eustace over his head

Can easily throw them long distances out of harm's way

Can run very fast, even while carrying them

Tore off the arm/wing of the chicken from outer space during an arm wrestling match

Ounce uprooted a large tree and was able to carry it on his back

Can wield weapons more than twice his size

Once lifted the God Bone and used it a bludgeoning weapon before spinning it fast enough to tunnel out from under ground

 **Speed**

Can seemingly run to other countries around the world one after another in mere seconds

Fast enough to dodge close range laser fire

Can dodge speeding cannon balls (even at close range)

Quick enough to dodge a bolt of lightening

Can catch a speeding dart between his teeth

Can use his long tongue to grab/latch onto things like a third hand (and elongate it as well)

 **Other abilities**

A very strong and agile swimmer

Can sneak around or into places via digging underground

Being a dog, he has a strong sense of smell and can track people/things down via scent

 **Intelligence**

Can usually tell when something bad is happening or about to happen

As a result, he's difficult to trick or catch off guard since he's always alert due to his paranoia and tendency to not trust strangers

Despite often talking in gibberish, he can actually speak/communicate with others verbally

Knows how to use a computer

Is actually a licensed therapist

Has experience with all kinds of monsters/creatures

Knows how to operate construction Equipment and drive vehicles

Has musical talent: Can play the piano, the tuba, the violin, ect, or use regular objects like music instruments

Has outwit/tricked monsters on several occasions

Is actually a skilled fighter up close: Could keep up with a martial artist in a close range fight

Can use a pendulum (or a yo-yo) to hypnotize people and make them think they're different things (and even make them turn into those things, including who they were in their past lives)

Can build contraptions, barricades, or moats to help keep threats away

Once built a giant industrial sized vacuum to suck up tons of grime by himself out of nothing but junk

Has strong will power

Has resisted temptations of things he loves for the sake of his family

Often endures even the harshest of pain for the sake of saving those he cares about

Could resist the urge to eat Flan despite being hypnotized into wanting to eat it

Managed to resist the temptation of "The God Bone"

 **Super Scream**

Courage's last resort for when he's backed into a corner

Puts all his power into his lungs and screams for almost an entire minute

Can hurt the ears of those who hear it, leaving them disoriented

Screams loud enough to make everything around them shake and crumble

Can create a huge hole in the ground so enemies to plummet down

Can blow the roof off a house

Can scream loud enough to shatter the sun like glass (Though this can be an instance of toon force/an outlier)

But it leaves him exhausted afterwards.

 **Weapons**

Toony arsenal/Hammer Space: Can pull objects out of seemingly nowhere at any time from behind his back or the pockets on his sides. Can pull out axes, jack hammers, mallets, chainsaws, lances, baseball bats, cannons, frying pans, pies, a yo-yo, a large spiked club, etc. Can pull out marbles to throw under an enemies feet to make them trip. Can switch places with a cardboard cutout of himself. Can pull out a flash light to see in the dark

Sling Shot: Just a regular sling shot. Used to hit/knock out targets with fast flying rocks. Can knock enemies to the ground and leave them momentarily stunned

Ray Gun: Originally belonged to the chicken from outer space. Can shoot a beam that ricochets off several surfaces before hitting the desired target. Can turn large air planes into small toy air planes. Can reduce a mountain down to Easter Island statues. Blasted evil chicken Eustace into nothing more than a pile of ashes

Bombs: Can randomly be pulled out at any time. Take a few seconds to explode. Capable of completely destroying a house-sized alien space ship

Computer (GIF): An old fashioned family desktop computer that courage often logs on to if he needs answers. Is sentient: Has a mind and personality of its own and can directly talk back. Often calls Courage a "Twit" and often acts very cynical, sarcastic, and stuck up. Can usually provide Courage with a lot of useful information for dealing with all kinds of monsters. However, it doesn't have all the answers and sometimes Courage will have to figure things out on his own. Can scan/analyze photos or small samples of things.

Scuba gear: Courage can't breathe under water, so he needs his diver's helmet and oxygen tank

Instant Eels: Dehydrated Eggs that hatch/grow to life instantly when poured in water. Attack things that get too close. Randomly sing "Oh Danny Boy"

Instant Quick Sand: Can be poured into a large hole (along with a glass of water) to create a pit of quick sand in an instant. Courage himself can easily dig the hole if he has to. Can lure enemies onto said Quick-Sand and make them sink to their doom (or at least leave them stuck). For Ages 3 and up

Plunger gun: A gun that shoots a plunger attached to a rope. Can be used to latch onto objects and reel them in. Can also be used as a grappling hook.

 **Weaknesses**

Initially very easy to frighten and scare

Can sometimes jump to conclusions too early

Starts out attempting to run away or hide instead of fighting back (But will do so if he has to)

Toon force is random, inconsistent, and can back fire on Courage himself

Doesn't have unlimited stamina

Can become weaker/more weary after too much punishment

Sometimes has no idea what to do and needs to consult his computer first

Cannot breathe under water and requires an oxygen tank/Scuba gear (Though he can still somehow breathe on Mars)

Freaky barbers who have been... NAUGHTY...

 **Wizkid222: Courage is a very strong and powerful dog who will do anything t takes to protect Muriel but he does get scared easily, his toon force is inconsistent, and he will run first and look for answers from GIF. But Courage will do his best to make Muriel proud**

 **Dukey**

Dukey is the talking animal companion of young Johnny Test. He is very intelligent, and has fought many enemies that are very dangerous alongside Johnny. Dukey is also great at kung Fu, and fighting. Dukey claims that he hates becoming Super Pooch in "The Revenge of Johnny X"... Dukey isn't as enthusiastic about being a superhero as Johnny is, but he is forced to go along with his schemes on account of reverse psychology, guilt, and offerings of steak.

 **Super Pooch**

Dukey also has his alter ego, Super Pooch that gives him many abilities.

 **Powers in Super Pooch**

Flight

Super Strength

Shape Shaping

Teleportation (only in "Johnny X: The Final Ending")

Oral Force-Fields

Power poots (sometimes)

Super Vision

 **Weaknesses**

Despite his uniquely human abilities, Dukey's still a dog who can't deny his natural dog urges. His dog habits greatly annoy Johnny's sisters, to which Johnny takes deep delight in. Usually once per episode, when trouble arises and there's no alternative, Dukey will say something along the lines of "Here's an idea: RUN!" Dukey has admitted that he's ticklish and can't resist a belly rub from Johnny.

 **Jake**

Jake is a dog, but not an ordinary dog. He's a talking magical dog. Since Jake is magical, he's able to shape shift and stretch himself out vast distances! He's also gone on many different adventures with his friend Finn, who is one of the few humans in Adventure Time.

 **Feats**

Once a highly successful master thief

Like Finn, has defeated hordes of monsters

Outwitted the Lich

Has taken on wizards and won

Beat up his old gang

When captured by a demon intent on tormenting him, did not lose his cool one bit

 **PHYSICALITY**

Somewhat hindered by his laziness

Still stated to be ten times stronger than Finn

 **DURABILITY**

His powers allow him to endure intense physical trauma

 **SKILLS**

Skilled Brawler

Master Infiltrator & Thief

Talented Artist

Highly Skilled Violinist

 **ABILITIES**

Shape-Shifting-Allows Jake to morph his body into any shape, whether it be keys, weapons, items, etc. Can manipulate every single facet of his body, even his teeth and internal organs, to gigantic proportions.

Stretchy Powers-Can stretch his body to incredibly great heights and/or length

Possession-Can possess other people's bodies by shrinking down, forcing himself down their throat, and then stretching every inch of himself into every fiber of their being

 **WEAKNESSES**

Stretching abilities have limits

Pushing these limits too far could kill him

Easily persuaded into dangerous and irresponsible situations

Is rather weak without his magic abilities

 **Wizkid222:** **He does have weaknesses though. He can only stretch or grow so far before he becomes weak. Even though he has more durability than Finn, he can get pretty hurt from big blows. And lastly, he's kind of dumb.**

 **Scooby Doo (Shaggy and Scooby gets a Clue)**

 **Wizkid222: I'm using this Scooby so he would actually stand a chance.**

Scooby-Doo is a dog with an immense appetite, owned by Shaggy Rogers. An inheritance from Shaggy's Uncle Albert plunged him into the world of high-tech, super-powered international crime-fighting. Scooby-Doo is a large brown dog with black spots on his upper body. He is either a Great Dane, or (more likely) a Great Dane mix, and is also 7-years-old.

He can speak and understand English, though he does speak it with a speech impediment. He is generally a quadruped, though he sometimes walks on his hind legs and uses his front paw as hands, complete with opposable thumbs. His tail is also fully prehensile, allowing him to push buttons or even swing from it.

 **Strength**

Scooby should be comparable to a Great Dane (Since Scooby IS a Great Dane), and Great Danes have a jaw pressure of 750 Pounds.

Have been Sumos in the past.

Teamed up with Blue Falcon and Dynomutt to take on an army of soldiers, and won

Is at least Olympic Level athletes.

Won a WWE Championship with Superhuman wrestlers

 **Other skills**

Have shown that he can use his surroundings to their advantage.

 **Weapons**

Scooby Snacks:

"New and improved" Scooby snacks mixed with Nano Technology

Usually carries several of them so he can use them one after another

Don't work on humans: Only animals (This means other animals can eat them/gain their effects as well)

All effects are temporary: Only last for a minute or two before wearing off

Upon any of his powers wearing off, Scooby will belch before turning back to normal

Can only gain one super power at a time

All are labeled and each have different special powers

Can gain the power to turn invisible

Can gain the power create a bouncy force field around him that deflects projectiles (such as lasers and cannon balls) back at the enemy as well as bounce all over the place to do damage like a giant super ball

Can gain the power to become a Dolphin for under water travel

Can gain the power to become rubbery and stretch his body without limit

Can gain the power to become a living magnet

Can gain the power to shrink down and become tiny

Can gain super intelligence and become a total sophisticated genius/brainiac

Can gain large bat wings for flight

Can turn into a giant robot dog

Can turn into a giant monster

Can gain the form of a large Puma/Panther-like cat with large sharp claws

Can gain super strength and become huge and muscular

Can gain a sonic howl that can deflect/reflect mind controlling waves

Can gain the power to multiply so he can do tons of different things at the same time

Can gain super speed, Can run faster than electricity, go fast enough to run around the world in seconds

Can gain Hyper Speed, Can move so fast that to him, everything seems to be standing still

Giant robot dog form:

Is built like a tank: Very sturdy, strong, and can easily deflect laser blasts

Can turn his tail into a giant claw to grab and throw enemies

Can fly via jet boosters under his feet

Can leap rather high

Can create a green shield of energy to further protect him

Is agile enough to dodge a barrage of incoming missiles

Giant monster form:

Becomes giant and gains sharp teeth, multiple tentacles, and super strength

Can easily destroy/tear down large houses/structures with ease

All the tentacles allow him to deal with a large group of enemies at once

 **Weaknesses**

Pretty cowardly

He has an undying love for "Scooby Snacks." He so loves these brown, caramel-flavored cookies that he can be talked into doing just about anything

 **Wizkid222: Overall Scooby is a good fighter and great at solving mysteries with his team but he is still a coward and would most likely run away.**

 **Before the fight**

Scooby wakes up in the city and looks around he finds a note saying he must fight three other talking dogs if he wants to see his friends again. He goes downtown and looks for the dogs. Jake is sent through a portal with the same note. He crumples it up and transforms into a car and drives to the city. Courage gets a note saying he must fight three other dogs and win if he wants Muriel back. He heads downtown in Eustace's car. Dukey receives a letter saying he must fight the dogs to the death or Johnny and his family will never be free. Dukey goes to the city and spots the three other dogs.

 **FIGHT**

Jake extends his hand to Dukey and grabs him, he then throws him into a building. Dukey then transforms into Super Pooch and takes to the skies. Courage takes out his slingshot and shoots rocks at Scooby. Scooby then takes out a bag and eats the Strength Scooby Snack. Courage looks at the dog and then his eyes pop out of his sockets and widen once he sees that Scooby has grown taller and extremely buff. He then grabs Courage and throws him into a building. Courage slowly gets up but Scooby punches him back to the wall. Jake then tackles Scooby and pins him to the ground. Scooby belches and he reverts back to normal. Jake then starts to crush Scooby with his giant hand but Dukey rams into Jake and flies to the middle of nowhere. Scooby then eats a speed Scooby snack and runs to Jake and Dukey. Courage gets up and drives back home. He goes to the attack and types on GIF.

"Three magical dogs. Need help" Courage says as he types. "That's sure a lot of info..."Gif says sarcastically. Courage sighs. "But seriously I can't help you. You have to fight them yourself. Good luck...you twit" he adds before going into sleep mode. Courage grabs a baseball bat and goes outside. Jake turns his hand into a mace and knocks Dukey out of the sky. He goes to crush him but Dukey teleports away. Scooby takes out a Scooby snack and eats it, it turns him into his giant monster form. Courage's eyes fall out his head shocked to see that. He drops his bat and digs a hole. He then fills it with instant quicksand. He shoots his slingshot at Jake and Jake chases after him. Jake then gets stuck in the quicksand. Courage than hits him in the head with a bat and Jake slowly sinks down.

Dukey uses his power poot on Scooby and Scooby changes back into himself. Dukey then kicks Scooby sending him flying. Courage then jumps on Dukey and shoots him down with his ray gun. Dukey crashes to the ground with Courage on him. Dukey groans and Courage aims his ray gun at him. Dukey then blasts a powerful power poot at Courage. Courage screams and then he catches the fire in his mouth. He then spits it at Dukey causing him to scream in pain. Courage then takes out his chainsaw and he impales Dukey with it. Courage starts the chainsaw and Dukey screams before dying. Scooby then eats a Scooby snack and he turns into hiss giant robot dog form. Jake then frees himself and fights Scooby. Jake tries to punch him but Scooby puts up a green shield to protect himself. Jake then grows as big as Scooby and then they to try to bring each other down. Courage thinks of what to do. He then grabs a lance from his pocket and rams it into Jakes foot. Jake yells in pain and shrinks down to take it out. He them grabs Courage by the neck and strangles him. Scooby attempts to crush the too but transforms to himself and fall on Jake. Scooby grabs his bag but Courage blasts the bag and the Scooby snacks. He then shoots Scooby in the chest and then Jake crushes the poor dog killing him. Courage and Jake then face each other. Jake and Courage fights hand to hand but Jake easily over powers him. Jake crushes Courage. Jake then throws him into a rock. Courage slowly gets up as Jake walks over to him. Courage takes a deep breath and unleashes his Super Scream. Jake quickly covers his ears and tries to keep his balance. The ground beneath Jake cracks and he falls into a whole. Courage then fills the hole with quicksand. Jake tries to free himself but he can't. Courage goes right next to Jake and does the Super Scream in his ears. Blood then starts to come from Jake's ears. The super scream is too much for Jake and Courage uses this to his advantage. He straps several bombs to Jake's head and runs away as they explode. Courage then leaves to find his owner.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Courage and here's why. Dukey dies first because the only edge he has is intelligence. Scooby, Courage and Jake beat Dukey in experience and durability. Scooby dies next because Jake and Courage's pure strength will eventually be too much for him to handle. Lastly Jake loses to Courage because Courage has the edge in speed, intelligence, durability and weaponry. Also Jake has no way to end Courage. Courage could take all the pain Jake could give and dish out just as much. The winner is Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

 **Rematch idea...Courage, Jake, Scooby, Dukey, Craig, and more talking animals.**

 **Next Time on Debate time**


	7. Marco vs Casey

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: Hello there and welcome to another episode of Debate Time. For today's episode we have two ordinary boys who are capable of more of they seem. Marco Diaz best friend of Star Butterfly. And Casey Jones friend of the ninja turtles. Ill be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Marco Diaz**

Age: 14

Occupation: Student

Likes: Fighting monsters, Karate, Prank Calls, Meatballs, Jackie, Star

 **Feats**

\- Was voted "Safest Kid"

\- Has defeated Ludo and his army countless times

\- Beat up Jeremy with his tentacle arm

\- Defeated a 7 headed dragon with Star

\- Talked Fergison out of marrying a fairy

\- Saved Fergison from said fairy

\- Figured out Star had mother issues

\- Saved Star from a face stealing monster

\- Saved Star from being bound to Tom for eternity

\- Started a riot in Saint Olga's that lead to the princess's breaking free

\- Helped save his class from the supposed most dangerous creature in the universe

\- Convinced Tom to tell the truth

\- Defeated a buff store owner

\- After 5 years of being a green belt finally became a red belt

\- Became King of the Hill

 **Intelligence-**

\- Tends to score an A+ on most of his tests

\- Can form great battle strategies

\- Somewhat of a psychologist

 **Strength**

Can lift a large box up a fleet of stairs fairly quick

\- Can beat up monsters with his bare fists

\- Can even knock out monsters with a single punch or kick

\- Can tackle a large troll

\- Beat up a giant rabbit

\- Can karate chop a board in half

\- Can kick a skateboard in half

\- Was in the same room as a black hole and wasn't affected by it at all

\- Upercutted a dragon head and sent it flying

\- Karate chopped a monster so hard it knocked them out

\- Managed to restrain Star during Mewburty

\- Karate chopped Tom's hand off

\- Defeated 7 monsters with one kick

 **Speed-**

\- Kept up with a bus

 **Durability-**

\- Tends to walk off most wounds

\- Fell out of a window onto some cactus's and walked it off

\- Got right back up after being knocked down by a three eyed monster

\- Can fall great heights and get back up as if it were nothing

\- Got his face burned and was unaffected

\- Got pecked rapidly by a giant chicken and was just fine

\- Got beaten up by a horde of monsters and was fine afterwards

\- Was unphased by Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast

\- Went through a series of explosives and was just fine afterwards

\- Walked on hot coal without noticing

\- Tanked a laser to the eye ball (although not a very powerful laser)

 **Personality**

Very loyal to his friends and will try his best to protect them

\- Prefers not to kill and will let even his worst enemies get away

\- Will even help his past enemies if they are willing to change

\- Generally nice to those he meets granted they aren't being a jerk in any way

 **Weapons-**

Rake:

\- Can be used to smack he foes around

\- Very skilled with this weapon

Frying Pan:

\- Can be used to smash foes in the head

Own Dimensional Scissors:

\- Earned them after 16 YEARS!

\- Used for dimensional traveling

\- By cutting anywhere in an area with the desired dimension to travel to in mind, the scissors create a portal

 **Weaknesses**

\- Is still a human overall regardless of his feats and abilities

\- Has motion sickness and won't be able to fight if he's fighting in a moving vehicle

\- Can still be killed by traditional human means like getting shot or stabbed

\- Often times has bad luck

\- Wet Socks

 **Wizkid222: Overall Marco is a very smart and skilled fighter but he is still human and has motion sickness.**

 **Casey Jones (2012 Turtles Series)**

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Occupation: High School Student and Vigilante

Affiliation: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and his High School Hockey team

Likes: Sports, April O' Neil, busting bad guys, subtitled anime, and being a girl (don't ask)

Catch Phrase: Goongala!

 **Feats-**

\- Helped April O' Neil escape from Mutagen Man

\- Took down several advanced robotic foot soldiers in a hockey rink using nothing but standard hockey equipment all by himself

\- Has fought along side the ninja turtles themselves against all kinds of enemies including thugs, mutants, aliens, ninjas, robots, ect

\- Faced his fear of rats by punching a giant mutated one in the face and knocking it out

\- Survived being swallowed whole by a giant extraterrestrial worm (and then helped Donatello and April send the Kraang into a dimensional portal)

\- Rescued the Ninja Turtles and Slash from the Newtralizer

\- Along with Donatello; rescued his brothers and April from the ancient ghost "Ho-Chan"

\- Helped the Ninja turtles fight the punk frogs (twice)

\- Helped save Donatello from being turned into a mutated race car

\- Survived an underground death race filled with fatal booby traps

\- Traveled to outer space with the Fugitoid, April, and the turtles to stop the Triceritons from assembling a black hole generator

\- Actually became the smartest being in the universe (temporarily) and used his new found intelligence to trick the cosmic reality warping being "Wyrm" into sealing himself back up

Fighting Skill:

Has shown natural fighting talent; before becoming a vigilante he was able to take down robotic footbots all by himself

\- On the first night of being a vigilante, he was able to fight on par with Raphael himself in a one on one fight

\- Is able to keep up with the turtles themselves during training sessions

\- Is able to keep up with more experience trained fighters up close, such as Raphael, Hun, and Karai

\- However, he still pails in comparison to the turtles themselves according to Splinter

\- Is ambidextrous, able to wield two weapons at the same time in each hand

\- Is adept at using sports equipment to block and parry traditional weapons

\- Can actually be quite sneaky; able to pursue others without them knowing

\- Is exceptional at rollerblading, able to maneuver in them flawlessly in combat

\- Can do the same on ice with hockey skates

\- Can hit Hockey pucks with incredible accuracy and timing

\- Often makes use of his environment for sneak attacks or evasion

Personality-

Rowdy, Excitable, and Playful; Often enjoys rough housing with the other turtles (Especially Raph)

\- Is a thrill seeker who goes out and fights crime at night for fun: Finds the idea of fighting aliens, mutants, and monsters to be fun/thrilling

\- Is also very determined to prove himself as a hero and wants to make a name for himself

\- Though he can be hard headed and cocky; often believing he's a big deal

\- Is very loyal to April and the turtles; has proven to be a trustworthy and reliable team mate

\- Often likes to make himself known with battle cries and showing off

\- Is very impulsive and often rushes into fights with out thinking (Though, there are times he can control himself for the sake of a sneak attack)

\- However, he will try to escape/retreat (or call for back up) if he realizes he's in over his head

 **Weapons-**

Sports Equipment:

\- Carries around 2 hockey sticks

\- Carries around a baseball bat (Sometimes 2)

\- Sometimes carries around a cricket bat

\- Can be used to hit projectiles into opponents

\- Can be used to knock projectiles from opponent's right back at them

\- Can break if he hits an opponent too hard

\- Can break upon hitting tougher opponents

\- Can easily be broken by stronger weapons/projectiles

Hockey Pucks:

\- Carried in abundance

\- Can be hit so they ricochet off their environment and hit their designated target

\- Some have powerful fire crackers on them that allow them to explode when they hit targets

\- Can throw several of them at the same time.

Spray paint grenades

\- Good for marking targets

\- Can temporarily blind foes

\- Only makes for a minor distraction

\- Doesn't do any actual damage

Hockey Blocker glove:

\- Thick Padding lets Casey shield himself from weapons and projectiles

\- Nails sticking out can hurt targets that get too close

\- Has a hidden electric taser made from a potato masher that's great for taking enemies by surprise

\- Can deliver a shock that electrocutes targets and stuns them momentarily

\- Can be used to short circuit electronics and robots

Bicycle:

\- Can be used to get around the city

\- Can spill Marbles from behind it to slow down/trip pursuers

\- Sports a built in flame thrower in front

\- Can launch an explosive rocket strong enough to blow up a small group of foot bots

\- Can shoot fireworks at targets

\- Deploys metal blades in front which can shred through unlucky targets

Grappling Hook:

\- A grappling hook like the rest of the turtles use

\- Can be used to get to high places if needed

\- Can be used to save Casey from long falls

Sling Shot:

\- Just a normal every day sling shot

\- Can he used to sling shot what ever he can find, be it rocks or his own pucks

\- Some times pulled out if he loses his sports equipment

Weaknesses

Is "Raw, unfocused, and crazy" as Raphael describes him

\- Can actually be pretty clumsy sometimes

\- Most weapons can easily be destroyed during combat (since they ARE made of wood)

\- Usually needs to be saved by others and is on his best when on a team

\- Has Musophobia (fear of rats) though he can muster up the courage to face it if he has to

 **Wizkikd222: Overall Casey is a very skilled and swift hero who is able to keep up with the turtles. But he is still human and has weaknesses such as being unfocused and his weapons are only made of wood.**

 **Before the Fight:**

Marco's monster arm has just sent the turtles into Dimension X. The monster arm has also taken out Karai and April. The arm also managed to knock Star out sending her into a dumpster. Marco's monster arm then falls off and his normal arm grows back.

"Ugh…what happened" Marco says. Marco looks around confused. Casey walks through an alley and sees Star. He takes out a bat and goes over to her.

"Um…Blondie are you ok?" Casey asks. Star just lies their in pain and groans. Marco then sees Star and notices Casey.

"You did this to her, you will pay" Marco says as he gets into stance. "This was your own fault kid, now back down before I make you" Casey says readying his bat.

 **FIGHT**

Marco jumps at Casey and kicks him in the chest which sends him back. Casey quickly rushes to Marco and swings his bat at him. Marco dodges his attack and jumps back. Casey skates to Marco and tackles him into a store breaking a window. Marco gets up and grabs a rake and the two sword fight with their weapons. Marco then knocks the bat out his hand and kicks Casey out the store. Marco lunges at him but Casey hits him back with his hockey stick. Casey holds both his sticks and swings at Marco but Marco breaks them both with a karate chop. Casey then knows he's in trouble and climbs the closet building. Marco follows him and knocks Casey down with a frying pan. Casey lies on the floor as Marco walks closer to him. Casey then jumps up and reveals his retractable roller blades. He then circles Marco. He then reveals his electric taser circles around him zapping Marco multiple times. Marco then drops to his knees. Casey then takes out a slingshot and shoots his puck at Marco launching him off the roof. Casey jumps off and tackles Marco, he then uses his grappling hook to ram him into a wall while still in the wall. Casey then takes out his cricket bat and swings as hard as he can aiming for Marco's head. The blow breaks Marco's neck and Casey spits out a tooth.

"I may not have ninja training, but I have achieved a level of awesomeness attainable only to Casey Jones" Casey says as he picks up Marco's scissors.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: This battles winner is Casey Jones and here's why. Marco may have the advantage in intelligence and experience but Casey has him beat in every other category. The two are most likely equal in strength. But Casey has the advantage in speed and durability. Casey is able to keep up with the turtles and even take on the Shredder. Most of Marco's feats he had done with Star. Casey has done some feats on his such as defeating footbots and the Purple Dragons. It looks like Casey is our winner.**

Rematch idea- Star and Marco vs Casey and April

 **Wizkid222: Next time on Debate Time. We will find out which of tWizkid222: Next time on Debate Time. We will find out which of these villainous teams will win. The Beatalls vs the Syndicate.**

Sorry for the late update, don't forget to review, follow and favorite.


	8. Evil Syndicate vs The Beat-Alls

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: In this episode of Debate Time we will find out which group of villains is better. The Beat-alls consisting of Mojo jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Taking on the Syndicate consisting of Plankton, Vlad, Crocker and Prof. Calamitous. I'll be telling you their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **I'll be shorting down their skills and stuff since this battle has 8 people.**

 **Mojo Jojo**

Feats-Has made several attempts to take over the world. Some were almost very successful, Allied with several other dangerous villains. Allied with several other dangerous villains.

 **Durability-** Takes hits from the Power puff Girls on a constant basis, At times the beatings were so bad he looked on the edge of death, His exposed brain also takes those beatings.

 **Intelligence-** He has super intelligence, His brain is so big it left his skull, Created the Rowdy Ruff Boys while in jail, Excellent Planner, though he usually manipulates children or idiots.

 **Fighting Skill-** Can take out the Gang Green Gang with ease, doesn't prefer hand to hand but will if angered, Tactical when calm, Wild and Unpredictable when enraged.

 **Weapons**

Baguette- A regular baguette which Mojo used to defeat a giant robot overload

Helicopter Pod- A small protective pod which gives Mojo flight capabilities

Hole Gun- Shoots a laser which can create perfect holes in anything it hits.

Laser Canon- A powerful laser canon. No special qualities

Hover Craft-One of Jojo's most used formed of travel. Capable of flying high above the ground. Equipped with a basic laser canon.

Mech Suit- One of Mojo's many generic mechs. Have no special qualities other than being a giant mech suit

Chemical X Cube- Shoots a beam of light that gives anyone who hit with it the power from Chemical X. Gives the target the abilities of the PPG. Flight, Super Strength, Laser Eyes, and etc. Assumed to last 5-10 minutes.

Demolition Machine- Equipped with a powerful claw and massive hammer.

Generic Laser Canon- Shoots a laser powerful enough to launch the PPG out of flight. Can shoot rapid fire.

Other-

More generic laser guns and canons.

Regular fire arms.

Grenades

Battle Axe

Bows and Arrows

 **Forms-**

Monster Mojo- Achieved after being exposed to a large amount of Chemical X. Boosts Mojo's Strength by a massive amount. Survived a building falling on him. Can breathe fire. Can create powerful sound waves by clapping.

 **Weaknesses- Arrogant. Obsessive. Short Tempered. Monster Mojo is only temporary. Seems to overlook the obvious.**

 **HIM**

Him is one of the PPG main enemies. He is so evil they can't even reveal his name.

 **Abilities-** Size Alteration: HIM has shown the ability to grow in size.

Transformation: HIM has the power to assume other forms, ranging from ones based on inanimate objects, to existing animals, to monsters. Ex. Butterfly, clock tower, telephone stand, HIM turned into some kind of red smoke that he used to go inside of The Powerpuff Girls' minds. In their dreams, He changed into Mrs. Keane, kids at the school, demonic toys, spiders, and a giant crab like monster.

Mind Control-HIM has the ability to control other people's minds.

Telekinesis: HIM has the ability to lift objects with his mind.

Acid Spit: HIM can spit acid

Eye beams: HIM can shoot yellow lasers out of his eyes.

Energy Blast: He can fire red energy blast from his claws.

Invulnerability: In Speed Demon, when the Powerpuff Girls punch HIM several times, he didn't feel any kind of pain.

Fly: He can move through the air, the same way the Powerpuff Girls do.

Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between.

Resurrection: He used this power to bring The Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead in the episode The Boys are Back in Town

Dream manipulation: The power to enter, manipulate, project, alter, and control dreams of others.

Reality warping: he can warp reality to a large scale. For instance, he could make Bubbles' drawings come alive.

Weather Control: He can control the weather by summoning lighting.

Possession: He can possess inanimate objects.

Animation: He can bring inanimate objects to life.

 **Weaknesses- Defeated by the power puff girls numerous times. Short Tempered. Still was put in jail by the girls.**

 **Princess Morbucks**

NAME: PRINCESS MORBUCKS

AGE: 5

RAZOR TIARAS

WRIST MOUNTED GRAPPLE GUNS

MONEYTOVS: MOLOTOV COCKTAILS MADE OF MONEY

JETPACK: UNKNOWN TOP SPEED (CAPABLE OF KEEPING UP WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS)

However, Princess is only five years old, and she never did learn how to throw her razor tiaras or use her grapple gun quite right. The jet pack, on the other hand, she got a lot of experience with! Also, since then, she added Moneytovs to her arsenal.

Fibre-o-tomic-omic - A super suit colored yellow. It increases her strength and speed far above the average PPG. The suit can deflect laser beams and when the hand part is held out, it can send supersonic screaming backwards. Also, it can give energy beams from the hand parts. While a formidable piece of weaponry, it was destroyed in its first encounter with the girls, the finishing blow being Blossom's ice breath.

PALM AND CROWN LASER BLASTERS

MINOR LIGHTNING CONTROL

SUPER STRENGTH EQUAL TO THAT OF A POWERPUFF

DEFLECTS LASERS AND CREATES FORCEFIELDS

FLEXIBLE, YET EXTREMELY DURABLE

VARIOUS LASER GUNS

ANTIDOTE X GUN

ATTACK JET

SPEEDBOAT

TANK

FEATS

KNOCKED OUT BUBBLES WITH A SINGLE LASER SHOT

KNOCKED OUT BUTTERCUP WITH TWO PHYSICAL ATTACKS

SURVIVES HITS FROM THE POWERPUFFS AND THE ROWDYRUFFS DAILY

UNUSUALLY HIGH PAIN THRESHOLD OUT OF HER FIBRE-O-TOMIC-OMIC

TRICKED SANTA INTO GIVING HER REAL SUPERPOWERS

ONCE BOUGHT ALL OF TOWNSVILLE AND LEGALIZED ALL CRIME

 **WEAKNESSES**

SUSCEPTIBLE TO ICE AND FREEZING

CAN'T STRATEGIZE ON THE FLY

IMMATURE AND QUICK TO ANGER

DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HER OWN FAULTS

To top it all off, Princess sees herself as an idol of perfection and is adamant that she has no faults, which just means she won't ever try to calm her anger or think of backup plans.

 **Fuzzy**

Boomstick: Fuzzy Lumpkins has an oversized shotgun which he calls a "Boomstick" that he uses to shoot things.

Banjo: Fuzzy Lumpkins has a banjo that he calls "Joe" that he treats as if it was another living being and uses to play music. But sometimes he uses it as a fighting weapon.

Rage Mode: If Fuzzy gets really mad at something, he turns big and red and enters a sort of "Rage Mode". This makes him more powerful and conducive to fighting. As a result, Fuzzy has had several trades of psychopathy, especially shown in his aggressive, unstable and selfish demeanor.

Super Strength

 **Weakness-**

Short Tempered

Not to Smart

Lost a wrestling match to the mayor

 **Evil Syndicate**

 **Plankton**

Sheldon J Plankton

Age: 74

 **Feats-**

Has been Mr. Krabs' business rival for years

-possible hammer space: Can pull stuff like golden spatulas and cakes out of nowhere

-with the help of Spongebob, cleared out an entire beach

-ate 105 black licorice jellybeans through a straw

-beat Mr. Krabs in a card game and won Spongebob (albeit, he cheated)

-removed Spongebob's brain and put it in a robot

-won ten trophies at the Fry-Cook games

-trained Patrick to be just as good as a fry-cook as Spongebob in less than a day.

-took Mr. Krabs into court

-froze the Krusty Krab solid

-tricked Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward into painting the Chum Bucket

-hypnotized Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to do his bidding

-busted Mr. Krabs when he started selling Krabby Patties illegally

-while he was in prison, he was apparently too dangerous to be let around the other inmates

-broke out of prison

-actually figured out every single ingredient for the Krabby patty EXCEPT for the secret ingredient.

-managed to foil Mr. Krabs' and Spongebob's attempts to steal his chum formula

-built a highway over the Krusty Krab and through Jellyfish Fields

-convinced the town to go off on a sled race where he would have the Krusty Krab to himself

-happens to be the hero of several prisoners

-covered Bikini Bottom in goo

-actually stole the secret formula in the movie

-stole King Neptune's crown, sold it to Shell City and framed the whole thing on Krabs

-turned just about every single Bikini Bottomite into a slave

-served as a boss in Nicktoons Unite

-with the help of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs, got the formula back from Burgerbeard

 **Strength**

Very strong for his size

-can lift a golden spatula several times his size

-can smash right through robotic metal teeth

-can perform an acrobatic routine with onion rings and a broken antenna

-can hold up a boom mike several times his size

-can force open the jaws of a fish several times his size

-managed to bite out a metal screw and crush it with his teeth

-knocked the door right off a safe

-could actually tear an atom apart with his bare hands

-could hold on to a miniature rocket

-can run with a giant safe above his head

 **Speed-**

-very fast for his size

-can outrun the likes of Spongebob and Mr. Krabs

-painted the entire Chum Bucket in six seconds

-could outrun a sea monster several hundred times his size

-managed to outrun the police

-could run from a sea-lion

-could dodge laser-fire

 **Durability**

-survived being tossed around and stepped on several times

-got right up after being flattened by Spongebob's brain

-survived a miniature explosion

-survived jumping right into a concrete wall

-survived an explosion powerful enough to destroy a building, followed immediately by a giant fist coming down on top of him with no more than an "ouch"

-survived being flushed down the toilet

-survived being crushed by a piano

-survived a direct laser blast, only being charred black

-survived being rocketed into the floor

-survived Old Man Jenkin's digestive system

-survived getting knocked around by hockey players

-survived being frozen in a block of ice

-wasn't fazed when a giant metal door fell on him

-survived crashing through the metal roof of his building

-can survive a surprising amount of time without water

-survived being stung by several jellyfish

-survived being in the center of a nuclear explosion

-survived being eaten by the abominable snow-mollusk

-got right back up after an explosion that destroyed a wall

-possible healing factor? Has been turned to dust but come back fine in the next scene

 **Stealth**

-since he's so tiny, he can easily sneak around places

-somehow appeared under a Krabby Patty Spongebob just made

-sneaked into Spongebob's house and then into his brain while he was asleep

-can sneak and fit into a bottle of ketchup

-can easily sneak into the Krusty Krab

-can slide within the crack of a safe

-managed to sneak into the magical van to Atlantis unnoticed (not even by the audience)

-escaped a prison literally from under their noses

-stole Sandy's fur

 **Intelligence-**

-an incredible scientist

-HE WENT TO COLLEGE!

-tricked Spongebob that he was friendly

-can easily manipulate others to do things for him

-tricked Mr. Krabs into making the Krusty Krab open 24 hours

-convinced Spongebob he was a psychiatrist

-nearly had Mr. Krabs sued

-tricked both Spongebob and Patrick into believing he was Mr. Krabs

-managed to fool Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy into thinking he was a salesman

-could easily see right through Spongebob and Mr. Krab's disguise

-can build large complicated machines

-perfectly guessed the amount of seeds in Mr. Krabs' jar

-however, along with the rest of the cast, has his share of idiot moments

-apparently doesn't even know where babies come from

Kelp-Kwan-Foo

-was trained in this art by walking kelp

-swore to use this power to help the helpless

-at least, that's what he told those stupid plants

-gained the power of flight

-We don't know much of what else he can do

-people still just step all over him (literally)

 **Weapons-**

 **Chum**

-red gruel Plankton passes off as food

-is so bad, not even he is willing to eat it

-one bite was enough to K.O. an old man

-the taste is so bad, it can cause an explosion in someone's mouth

-can be used to alter one's appearance

-a bucket full can be thrown as a stink bomb

-can even be used as part of a time bomb

 **Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet**

-can be used to turn people into slaves

-anyone who puts it on can be taken over by it

-"All Hail Plankton!"

 **Brain controller**

-can be used to manually control someone's brain

-requires him to actually enter their opponents head

-when the total control button is pressed, he can control the victim's limbs and mouth

 **Bulldozer**

-a yellow bulldozer the right size for him

-can easily uproot a large sign

-can be mistaken for a toy

 **Imitation Krabs**

-a robot made to look like Mr. Krabs

-can be controlled by a control panel in the machine's head

-can disguise itself to look like a toaster

-Heat vision

-powerful enough to incinerate a bag of garbage into nothing

-claws are powerful enough to break a sign with one snip

-got right back up after a sign fell on it

-has a mic hidden in his "belt buckle"

-eyes will light on fire when angered

-has a 1 cent slot on the belt buckle which activates self-destruct

 **Professor Plankton's Mind Control Shampoo**

-with conditioner

-anyone affected will obey his command

-can be reversed with a Krabby Patty

 **Mobile Chum Bucket**

-the fist on his restaurant actually works like a sub

-can drop "Chum Charges" which are essentially chum bombs

-powerful enough to blow holes in a submarine

-not that durable

-started malfunctioning when a few people started throwing rocks at it

 **Goo Goo Gas**

-gas that transforms you into a baby

-another spray can make you turn back

-however, he did remake it so the change is permanent

-can be sent via gas bomb

-also works on machines

 **Senior Citizen Spray**

-the opposite of Goo Goo Gas

Makes whoever gets sprayed grow much older

-while not as helpless as they are as babies, they can be a bit more fragile

 **Pen**

-looks like an ordinary pen at first

-the top can sprout a propeller

-can be used to make a quick escape

 **Battle Suit (Plankton's Robotic Revenge)**

-A huge robot made to look like himself

-powered by batteries that fell of a ship

-has the ability to fly

-can crush foes under its sheer weight

-its arms can turn into guns which can fire heat-seeking projectiles

-these can also fire two very powerful lasers

-and an even larger one from the machine's "chest"

-can also fire small explosives

-can fire giant bursts of larger ones from his head

-can summon two floating backup hands if the arms get destroyed

-can squash

-its weak point is its giant red eye

 **Chum-Bot**

-a giant, metal robot bearing his likeliness

-can crush boats under its foot

-can shoot an eye laser that can destroy buildings

-incredibly accurate with it

-One karate chop can crumple a giant boulder

-managed to crash right through the side of the Krusty Krab

 **Transformations-**

Plank-Ton

-Plankton's superhero form from the second movie

Over 30 feet tall

-physically, much stronger than before

-was capable of tossing a giant pirate ship

 **Weaknesses**

-almost every single scheme backfires

-can be picked up and stomped on rather easily ((But can be a bit taller thanks to Jimmy))

-has Cetaphobia, or a fear of whales

-hard to hear sometimes, given his size

-can easily be blown away

-ended up getting buried in light snowfall

-can get tangled in kelp

-usually doesn't listen to others

-can underestimate his opponents and overestimate himself

 **Vlad**

Real name: Vladimir "Vlad" Masters

Age: 40's

Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost

Residence: Wisconsin (formerly), Amity Park

Former Mayor of Amity Park

Arch-nemesis of Danny Phantom

The first half-human/half-ghost to ever exist

Has a thing for Danny's mom...

 **Powers-**

Transformation: Vlad's rings are black, as opposed to Danny's, which are blue-white. Unlike Danny, Vlad does not have a battle cry.

Intangibility: Standard ghost power.

Invisibility: Standard ghost power.

Flight: Standard ghost power.

Superhuman Strength: He was much stronger than Danny during their first several encounters. 40 - 50 tons

Superhuman Agility and Reflexes

Superhuman Durability

Superhuman Stamina

Overshadowing: Vlad can overshadow other people to control their actions. He has used this ability to increase his wealth by possessing rich tycoons to make them give their companies to him.

Ghost Ray: His blast consists of pink ectoplasm; however, he is seen using green, turquoise, violet, and blue blasts as well.

Energy Strike: Vlad can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. With this power Vlad can punch through solid concrete.

Ghost Shield: His shield consists of pink or green ectoplasm. His shields can block or even reflect enemy attacks.

Ecto-Energy Constructs: Vlad can create solid objects with ectoplasmic energy, such as a racket and a cage or a sword. He can also trap others in ectoplasmic bubbles.

Ecto-Energy Absorption/Redirection: Vlad can absorb an opponent's ghost rays and redirect them back at the opponent.

Power Augmentation: He can temporarily increase his physical strength. He once used this to briefly become strong enough to destroy the Fenton Ghost Fisher.

Ghost Stinger: Vlad sends out ecto-energy in the form of electricity. Vlad used this attack against Danny to drain his energy to the point where he almost changed back to human form.

Ghost Tornado: Vlad spins like a tornado, deflecting any ectoplasmic energy and causing huge wind gusts.

Teleportation: Vlad vanishes into a cloud of green or pink mist and reappears elsewhere.

Spectral Body Manipulation: Vlad is able to contort his ghost body into any position he desires.

Duplication: Vlad can split his body into duplicates that all share Vlad's ghost powers. This is one of his most often-used and most advantageous techniques.

Vacuum Resistance: Vlad was able to survive in space and was unaffected by the vacuum; all he needed was a helmet.

 **Other-**

Self-Sustenance

Genius Level Intellect

Skilled Combatant

Swordsmanship

Master Strategist

 **Weaknesses-**

Loses to Danny Phantom on a daily basis

Defeated by Pariah Dark, the King of All Ghosts

Extremely arrogant

Sometimes too overconfident

Narcissistic personality disorder

 **Croker-**

Full name: Denzel Quincy Crocker

Born: May 13, 1949

Yet somehow 10 years old in 1972

Occupation: Elementary School Teacher

Residence: Crocker's House, Dimmsdale, California

Arch-nemesis of Timmy Turner

Goal: To capture a Fairy

Lives with his mom

 **Weapons and Gear-**

 **Fairy Armor**

Stolen from the Fairy Armory

Rocket Boots

Wandzooka

Star Grenades

Slicing Stars

Lacks any real defensive gear

Only seen in The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour

 **Fairy Battle Suit**

Also stolen from the Fairy Armory

Battle suit fueled by Fairy Magic

Rocket-powered flight

Homing Stars

Wand Bombs

Also without defensive gear

Only seen in Nicktoons Unite!

 **Dictator Crocker-**

Scepter powered by fairies.

Tons of defense.

Was able to catch a buff cosmo

Was able to take on Timmy with his fairyversary gifts.

Unlimited Magic

Needs a fairy to power the scepter

Only at max power when he has a magic muffin

 **Dr Crocktopus-**

Most of his powers are based around giving F's. One example being his four tentacles giving him to ability to "give four F's at the same time". He also is able to blast magical blue waves of F's, and create F's made of fire. He also has the ability to create "anti-magic" bubbles, which he used to capture and trap The Chin-Hounds, it is impervious to most weaponry.

 **Feats-**

He had stolen Timmy's fairies numerous times, was one of the founders of a league of villains called The L.O.S.E.R.S, which consisted of all of Timmy's enemies, and despite being enemies, he has teamed up with Timmy sometimes to either to stop bigger threats or to save Timmy fairies.

 **Weaknesses-**

Despite being a teacher, he is constantly outsmarted by Timmy turner, which causes him to the fairies he stole to begin with. He's arrogant to a fault, doesn't think things through, and worst of all he's crazy. He has yet to proof to the world that fairies exist, there are times at where he has failed to do this and times where he was almost close but failed miserably.

 **Dr. Calamitous-**

Full name: Finbarr Calamitous

Age: 50's, 60's or 70's

Former student in Lindbergh Elementary School

Founder of the Evil Syndicate

Arch-nemesis of Jimmy Neutron

Father of Beautiful Gorgeous

Has trouble finishing stuff... even his sentences

 **CalamiBot**

Flamethrower

Knockout Gas

Shock Gauntlets

Top Flight Speed: Approx. 237 mph according to Jimmy

Force Field

Energy Balls

Bombs

One of Calamitous' few "complete" inventions

Missing Component: A bathroom

The suit is also capable of flight of up to 237 mph, and while it is his most iconic suit, it isn't finished itself.

 **CalamiBot 2.0**

Modeled after the professor himself

Extra casing for the CalamiBot

Triangular eye-lasers

Rocket fists

Calamity Spin

Fires eye-lasers and rocket fists while spinning like crazy

More durable, but not as mobile

Only seen in the DS version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots

 **Weaknesses-**

Calamitous is a genius, but despite his strategies, he never has a way to actually finish it in a way so he can win. Even if he does, it's always stopped by Jimmy Neutron and his friends before it's too late.

He also isn't much of a fighter

 **Wizkid222: This battle will have 2 weeks of prep time and the battle will take place in Townsville. Let the battle begin.**

 **Fight**

Dr Calamitous teleports the group in. Plankton is in his Imitation Krabs robot. Vlad transforms into his ghost form. Calamitous gets inside of his Calamibot. And Crocker is wearing his fairy armor. Mojo is in his Helicopter Pod and has many weapons attached on him. Princess is in her FIBRE-O-TOMIC-OMIC. Him stands still with his hands folded. And Fuzzy wields his banjo. Plankton charges at Him shooting his heat vison, but Him counters with his laser eyes. Calamitous shoots his flamethrower at Princess but she flies into the sky and leads him away. Vlad flies at Fuzzy and grabs him. He then flies to the park and takes the fight there.

"Once the Syndicate beats you we will take this world and then our own worlds" Crocker says as he grins evilly. As Mojo is about to speak but Crocker shoots his Wandzooka at him hitting Mojo right in the chest.

Calamitous throws his energy balls at Princess but she merely dodges it. She then flies to him about to attack but the Prof. puts up a force field.

"Stop hiding so I can beat you old fart." Princess yells.

"Once I'm done with you I'll...I'll um..." Calamitous says losing his train of thought. As he tries to remember Princess breaks the shield and throws her moneytovs at the robot. Calamitous falls out the suit and Princess grabs him by the collar and launches him into the air. She watches him fall but a robotic fist grabs him and sets him down. He then gets in his Calamibot 2.0 and shoots lasers at Princess sending her to the ground screaming in pain. She quickly gets up and wields two laser guns and fires at the Calimbot2.0. Calamitous then does the Calamity Spin. Princess gets hit by the lasers and is sent crashes through several buildings. Calamitous then slowly walks to her and sees he managed to break her suit. She quickly gets in her tank but Calamitous fires his rocket fists at the tank. She then fires a blast at the Calimbot2.0. Calamitous falls out of his mech and Princess falls out of her tank. Princess coughs up some blood and tries to stand. Calamitous quickly runs to her and grabs both her laser guns. He quickly smiles as he shoots her in the head killing her.

Croker fires his wandzooka at mojo but Mojo easily dodges it. Mojo takes out one of his laser guns and shoots the wandzooka out of Denzel's hand. Crocker then throws his slicing stars at Mojo and destroys his helicopter pod. Mojo throws his grenades at the teacher and Crocker throws his star grenades at his bombs causing a big explosions. Mojo then gets in his mech suit and grabs Crocker. He then throws him into a building.

"My hump" Crocker yells. He then gets in his Fairy battle Suit and flies up to Mojo. He fires his homing stars at the suit. He continues until Mojo retreats as the mech blows up. Mojo then screeches and uses the Chemical X Cube turning himself into Monster mojo. He breathes Crocker into a crisp and burns him to dust. Mojo then climbs a building and looks around. He then sees Crocker is still alive and in his Dictator suit with Binky in his Scepter. He flies up to Mojo and fires a blast at the monkey. Mojo simply grabs Crocker and slowly crushes the suit. He then throws the suit to the ground and Crocker lies on the floor. Mojo then reverts back and points his laser gun to the teacher head. Suddenly he is shot in the head and his helmet breaks. He turns and sees Calamitous holding the wandzooka. He shoots Calamitous in the chest and Crocker throws several slicing stars at Mojo's exposed brain killing the monkey. Croker then goes to Calamitous.

"Prof. are you ok?" Crocker asks worried.

"It looks like my time is...uh what's the word " Calamitous says as he bleeds out.

"Up...don't worry once we win I'll wish you back to life. " Crocker says as he grabs Mojo's laser gun and his wandzooka. Calamitous dies and Crocker looks for his team.

Vlad fires his ghost rays at Fuzzy but he takes all the hits. Fuzzy shoots at Vlad with his boomstick but Vlad turns intangible.

"Imbecile..." Vlad mumbles as he grabs Fuzzy's arm and shocks him. Fuzzy swings his banjo but Vlad shoots an ecto beam at it breaking it. Fuzzy then gets angry and enters rage mode. Fuzzy then grabs Vlad and slams him into the ground. He then slams his fists onto Vlad's chest. Fuzzy's is then shot in the back by Crocker. Fuzzy then slaps Crocker away and walks over to him. Fuzzy then beats Crocker to death. Vlad then makes an army of clones that surround the hillbilly. They all make an ecto katana and fly into the sky. As Fuzzy looks at them confused Vlad grabs him and throws him in the air watching as all the clones begin to slash at Fuzzy. Fuzzy then falls to the ground with blood on him. Vlad goes for the kill but gets tired and reverts back. Fuzzy tries to get up but Vlad uses a pink ghost ecto beam from his eyes to end Fuzzy. Vlad sits and takes a quick breath wondering how Plankton is doing.

Plankton dodges all of HIM's acid spit. HIM then grows into a giant and crushes the Krabs suit. HIM goes back to his original size.

"That should do it." HIM says but he then sees Plankton emerge from the suit. Plankton then gets in his Mobile Chum bucket and drops chum charges on HIM. HIM then shoots his eye beams and easily destroys the ship. HIM the grows to a giant and Plankton gets in his Chum-Bot. The two wrestle and Plankton manages to throw Him to the ground. He then fires a laser at HIM causing HIM to grunt in pain. Him then teleports inside the suit and destroys the suit from the inside.

"You are too weak to ever defeat me" Him gloats but then gets shot in the back by an explosive ecto disk. Vlad then tells Plankton the bad news. HIM then stretches his arms at Vlad and crashes him through several buildings. When he lets Vlad go he is bleeding blood and ectoplasm ad is in his human form. HIM goes to end Vlad but he gets knocked back by a powerful force. Plankton then appears as Plank-Ton. He then lifts HIM over his head and tears him in half. HIM begins to slowly die. Vlad then with the energy left disintegrates his body.

 **K.O**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is the Syndicate and here's why. Not all the characters died in the order they were supposed to but the outcome is the same. The Syndicate beats the Beat-alls in almost every category. The Syndicate have the intelligence, weapons, and durability. All the beat-alls have is strength. Though HIM was best on his team he still has weaknesses. Same with Plankton but Plankton's stats are just far better than HIM's. Calamitous and Princess die first because they are the least experienced. Also the two are practically nothing without their suits. Crocker dies because with only 2 weeks of prep time Crocker cannot get to his maximum potential. Two weeks is not enough time for Croker to contain a magic muffin or stronger fairies. Also The Syndicate work better with prep time due to their intelligence advantage. Our winner is the Syndicate.**

 **Rematch idea- Cartoon Network villains vs Nick villains**

Next Time on Debate Time.

We have two groups of best friends. Which is the better best friends. Mordecai the Blue Jay and Rigby the Raccoon or Gumball Watterson the Cat and Darwin Watterson the Fish.

Don't forget to review for future episodes.


	9. Mordecai and Rigby vs Gumball and Darwin

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: On this battle of Debate time we have two of the greatest best friends ever. Mordecai ad Rigby or Gumball and Darwin. I'm Wizkid and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who will win this Debate.**

 **Mordecai-**

Occupation: Groundskeeper

Age: 23

 **Feats-**

-Successfully pushed Death Bear across a room without much effort.

-Keep in mind that Death Bear is a full grown Brown Bear, which can weigh between 240 to 1,400 pounds.

-Great Leadership Skills.

-Very Educated.

-Mastered The Art of Death-Kwon-Do.

-Bashed a locked door open.

-Snapped a Broom In Half By Accident.

-Skilled Fighter.

-Has Tanked Hits That Have Eclipsed the Earth.

-Has Saved The World, and Even The Entire Universe from the likes of Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Klorgbane, and even their old teacher, Mr. Ross.

 **Strength-**

-Stronger than Rigby.

-Successfully rammed Death Bear through a wall without much effort.

-Bashed through a locked door and hit it open.

-Broke a broom in half by accident.

-Ripped a shirt in half with ease.

 **Speed-**

-Slower than Rigby.

-Successfully outran the Destroyer.

-Not that many speed feats.

-Seems to do lots of running, implying that he has lots of stamina?

-Seems to be able to dodge laser and gunfire.

-Outran an explosion.

 **Toon-Like Durability.**

-Survived hits from bombs, nukes, missiles, and even an explosion that eclipsed the whole world.

-Can also take hits from lasers.

 **Personality-**

-Mild-mannered and laid back.

-Patient and Responsible.

-Has a smart intellect.

-Sociable and friendly.

-Will not hesitate to fight if he has to.

 **Death-Kwon-Do-**

Must have a mullet and cut jeans to use it

-Death Punch of Death : The deadliest move in death-kwon do history. Releases a wave of power that can topple over fountains, trees, trailers, etc. The only thing that can defend against it is the death block.

-Death Kick of Death - Multiple kicks. Simple.

-Death Block of Death: The only move that can block a Death Punch.

-Death Jump of Death: Can jump incredible feet in the air, almost as if like flying.

 **Other skills-**

-Notable Leadership Skills.

-Good at motivational speeches. It won't help in a fight, but hey, it's something.

-Skilled Fighter, as he has been in quite a bit of fights.

-Imaginative and Creative.

 **Weapons-**

Baseball Bat:

-Shown to be used from time to time.

-Can bash in the head of a zombie.

-Good melee weapon.

Fists of Justice:

-Crafted by the giant floating baby guys.

-Often used to fight Klorgbane.

-Bears a resemblance to the maximum glove.

-Note that because there is only one pair, Mordecai and Rigby must each use only one glove.

Ring-

Fires a laser

 **Weaknesses-**

-Lousy at navigation.

-Possibly a horrible swimmer.

-Lazy.

-Generous to a fault.

-Death-Kwon-Do requires a mullet and cut jeans.

-Since there is only one pair of the fists of justice, he can only use one out of two.

-Slower of the two.

 **Rigby-**

Alias: Pizza King

Occupation: Groundskeeper

Age: 23

 **Feats-**

-Faster Than Mordecai.

-Mastered The Art of Death-Kwon-Do.

-Has Tanked Hits That Have Eclipsed the Earth.

-Has Saved The World, and Even the Entire Universe from the likes of Garret Bobby Ferguson, Klorgbane, and even their old teacher, Mr. Ross.

-Somehow made the greatest basketball bank shot in existence, which was even said by the god of basketball.

 **Strength-**

-Successfully lifted a giant box filled with cast-iron sand.

-Not as strong as Mordecai.

-Has carried Muscle Man and Mordecai on his back.

-Broke through a VHS tape with his knee with ease.

 **Speed-**

 **-** The faster of the two.

-Momentarily escaped the jaws of Snowballs the ice monster before being eaten.

-Successfully outran the Destroyer.

-Seems to be able to dodge lasers and gunfire.

-Seems to do lots of running, implying that he has lots of stamina?

-Ran 2 miles all the way to Margaret's schools in the time span of a few minutes.

-Outran an explosion.

 **-Toon-Like Durability**

-Survived hits from bombs, nukes, missiles, and even an explosion that eclipsed the whole world.

-Can also take hits from lasers.

-Seems to get punched a lot and shrugs it off.

-One time got punched by Skips, and then he got sent to the hospital, and he survived.

 **Personalities-**

-Becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad easily.

-Very predictable.

-Arrogant, impulsive, impatient, and immature at times.

-Will become serious when the time calls.

-Can be responsible at times.

-Will not hesitate to fight if he has to.

 **Death-Kwon-Do-**

Must have a mullet and cut jeans to use it

-Death Punch of Death: The deadliest move in death-kwon do history. Releases a wave of power that can topple over fountains, trees, trailers, etc. The only thing that can defend against it is the death block.

-Death Kick of Death - Multiple kicks. Simple.

-Death Block of Death: The only move that can block a Death Punch.

-Death Jump of Death: Can jump incredible feet in the air, almost as if like flying.

 **Other-**

-Sharp Claws and Teeth.

-Good at using a whip.

-Imaginative and Creative.

 **Weapons-**

 **Whip**

-Used by Rigby.

-Successfully grabbed Eileen's flat screen TV and prevented it from falling.

-Flat screen TVs can weigh anywhere from 25 to 75 pounds.

 **Fists of Justice:**

-Crafted by the giant floating baby guys.

-Often used to fight Klorgbane.

-Bears a resemblance to the maximum glove.

-Note that because there is only one pair, Mordecai and Rigby must each use only one glove.

 **Weaknesses-**

-Dumber of the two.

-Never got a high school diploma, despite going to high school and college.

-Careless.

-Physically weaker of the two.

-Allergic to eggs.

-Cowardly.

-Lazy.

-Death-Kwon-DO requires mullet and cut jeans.

-Since there is only one pair of the fists of justice, he can only use one out of two.

 **Gumball**

Real Name: Gumball (Formerly Zach) Tristopher Watterson

Alias: Zach, Gummypuss, Trisha, The Blue One

Age: 14

Height: 3'8"

Occupation: Middle School Student

Affiliation: Elmore Junior High

Likes: His Family, His Friends, Penny, Getting Into Trouble, Food,

 **Feats-**

-Has some insane toon-force feats, including...

-Ripping body parts off without harm

-Regrowing multiple body parts in a matter of seconds

-Has turned into an entire puddle and regrew back

-Knocked out a T-Rex with a single throw of a dodge ball

-Broke through solid concrete surrounding his whole body

-Surprisingly actually smart

-Barely made it out of an exploding van (though he can live the explosion either way)

-Can go toe to toe with his own mother, who can lift entire cars and throw them with ease

-Shown to be good at building, music, and cooking

-Can actually drive vehicles

 **Toon Force-**

-Allows Gumball to constantly break the laws of physics with some light reality warping

-Gives him enhanced physical attributes

-Gives him powers, such as...

-Superhuman strength, speed, and durability

-4th wall awareness

-Spatial Manipulation

-Time Manipulation

-Minor Reality Warping

-Toonforce

-Precognition

-Some form of dimensional travel

-Immortality

-Can extend his tail or rip it clean off

-Claws can make holes clean through glass

-Can increase/decrease the size of body parts

-Gives him incredible healing that can heal life-threatening wounds in a matter of seconds

-Can rip off his mouth and turn it upside down just to make himself frown

-Can actually legit drive invisible cars with the power of imagination

-Has stated to be able to control his body parts with thought power alone

-Can also turn into objects, such as eggs

-Can clone himself

-Can turn an entire area into a video like state and can also fire energy balls

-Can turn into monstrous beings when angry or upset and can also make things catch on fire by pure rage

-Can create static electricity

-Can bend someone with words (Ex: Telling someone to lose weight and they instantly loses weight)

-When mad, just coming in contact with him creates entire explosions

 **Strength-**

-Knocked Tina Rex out cold with a single dodge ball throw

-Casually punched a hole through a wall without much effort

-Broke down a door

-Ran through a concrete wall

-Ripped a locker off of its hinges

-Broke out of being encased in liquid cement after it hardened

-Threw Darwin out of a window casually

-Flipped an entire car over

-Lifted a treadmill while Anais was on it with ease

 **Speed-**

-Was once faster than time, as well as electricity

-Constantly goes at speeds where he becomes a blur

-Once ran so fast, he became a fireball and made a police scanner explode

-Actually has really inconsistent speed

-Sometimes can keep up with speeding cars, while other times he gets out sped very easily

-Known to be quick and agile for his cat mentality

-Can casually out-run a T-Rex (45 miles per hour)

 **Durability-**

-Thrown to a wall and showed no pain at all

-Had gotten stomped by a T-Rex

-Can recover from life-threatening wounds in second

-Fell from the distance of that of a skyscraper and showed minor pain, which was recovered later

-Toon Force increases durability by alot

-Once tanked 4 explosions in a row, while suffering no major damage

-Will reform after being flattened or crush almost instantly

-Can come back after being turned into a skeleton

-Has gotten struck by lightning multiple times and survived

-Lived through and experienced the Big Bang

-Can breathe in space and can hold his breath for a long time

-Fell from the moon all the way to Earth landing into a swimming pool and was fine (over 200,000 miles)

 **Intelligence-**

-Not that smart academically

-Quite an expert when it comes to strategic thinking and planning

-Imaginative and very creative

-Actually sometimes shows his cleverness

-Seems to use more mature words over his other classmates

-Expert at observance and noticing small details

-Very resourceful; will use whatever he finds as a weapon or tool to help him in his shenanigans

-Good at building, music, and cooking

 **4th wall awareness/manipulation:**

-Is aware of the fact that he is in a cartoon and will sometimes make jokes directed to the audience

-Once ran into the camera and broke time

-Once went outside into the real world to appear on the red carpet

-Could probably manipulate the cartoon itself once outside

 **Personality-**

-Portrayed as fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and very mischievous

-Usually tries to fix the mistakes he mistakes, and usually only makes things worse

-Has a big ego and is a bit cocky

-Usually looks up to the brighter side of things

-Occasionally shows his sensitive to the people he loves (I.E, Darwin and Penny)

 **Fighting Style-**

-Focuses on dishing out damage more then actual skill

-Movements seem to be erratic and out of place, which could possibly confuse opponents

-Knows a bit of Karate

 **Weapons-**

 **Tin Foil Helmet:**

-One of Gumball's deadliest weapons

-Grants the user ridiculous luck, which includes finding tools/supplies, being almost impossible to hit directly, or just bad luck happening to opponents

-Made of tin foil, so isn't that durable

-When someone else wears it, it grants the same luck capabilities

 **Battle Equipment:**

-Includes a cooking pot, a cape, and a toilet paper roll

-Surprisingly effective

-Mainly focuses on offensive strikes

 **Water Balloons:**

-Can be thrown at enemies

-Can also be filled with things other than...well...water

-Limited supply

 **Bowling Balls:**

-Heavy balls that can be thrown around with ease

-Gumball must run back to retrieve them

 **Daisy Bomb:**

-A remote-controlled bomb that can be detonated upon impact

-However, Gumball nor the opponent can move while doing it (which is makes no sense)

-Suddenly bursts into flame when it explodes, launching enemies far distances and catching things on fire

 **Paintball Equipment:**

-Includes a visor, armor, and a paintball

-Paintballs fire excruciatingly painful shots of paint that can blind or injure enemies

-Armor also provides some forms of protection

 **Forms-**

Super SaiyanGumball:

-No, this isn't a joke

-Can actually achieve the status of super saiyan

-Only for intimidation

 **Karate Gumball:**

-Gives him a nice looking karate suit

-Gives him enhanced jumping, strength, and speed

-Gives him a special attack where he charges up his fist and plows through enemies, becoming invulnerable for a short time

 **Weaknesses-**

-Pretty naive

-Makes up the dumbest ideas and usually gets himself into trouble

-A bit cocky

-Not that smart academically

-Can over-rely on his tools sometimes

-Usually requires help from Darwin (but can sometimes hold his own)

-Toon-Force can sometimes fail him and is really inconsistent

-Items can be used against him

-Despite his toon-force and endurance, can still feel pain

 **Darwin-**

Real name: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III

Species: Fish

Was originally Gumball's pet

Age: 10

 **Skills-**

Adept Swimmer

Knows bird calls

Became a dictator  
Darkwin

 **Strengths and Feats**

Can exhale much longer than Gumball can

Can scream at an extremely high pitched volume

Can run much faster than Gumball and Anais

Can climb faster than Gumball

Made Gumball cry with one slap

Scared off a predator with a slap

Good enough to fight Richard and Nicole

 **Weapons—**

Paintball equipment

Karate Darwin

Dodge ball

Bowling Ball

 **Toon force Durability**

Survived the big bang and most of what Gumball survived.

-Can recover from life-threatening wounds in second

-Fell from the distance of that of a skyscraper and showed minor pain, which was recovered later

-Toon Force increases durability by a lot

Survived Gumball's ultimate attack

 **Weaknesses-**

Took five years to learn facial expressions, and still has some trouble recognizing them

Has samhainophobia (A fear of Halloween)

Is allergic to feathers

The only numbers he knows are 2, 7, and 9

Can't use the bathroom unless Gumball whistles for him

Carrie

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in the park. Let the battle begin.**

Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games inside until they here an awful sound. They then hear Benson yelling. They go to the noise and see a squid with a brown shirt arguing with Benson.

"Mordecai and Rigby get rid of the two kids or you're fired!" Benson yells. Rigby then notices Gumball and Darwin laughing.

 **FIGHT**

Mordecai runs at Gumball and punches him sending him back. Rigby then charges at Darwin and tackles him into a wall. Gumball then gets up and helps up Darwin. The two boys growl and puts on their karate gear. Mordecai and Rigby then put on their death kwon do costumes. Rigby runs up to Darwin and Death punches him sending him crashing into a wall. Gumball gasps but then gets death kicked by Mordecai. Gumball then does Ryu's hurricane kick on Mordecai sending him back. Gumball then charges a beam from his hands and fires it at Mordecai. Mordecai quickly does the death block and blocks the beam.

Darwin kicks Rigby in the chest, Rigby quickly gets up and death punches the goldfish sending him into a wall. Darwin gets up and puts on his paintball gear. Rigby charges at him but Darwin shoots him in the eyes causing Rigby to scream and crash into a tree. Rigby gets up and tackles Darwin. He then starts to claw at Darwin. Darwin manages to kick him off and runs to find Gumball.

Gumball is fighting hand to hand against Mordecai and is doing fairly well until Mordecai picks him up and throws him into the house. Darwin runs to Gumball and puts him on his head. Gumball pets Darwin and Darwin zooms off leaving a rainbow trial behind him. Mordecai and Rigby then put on the fists of justice and fly behind them. Mordecai and Rigby then grab the two and crush them grinding them to dust. The two slackers then laugh but Rigby gasps when he sees that the two have gone to their original state. Darwin then throws a bowling ball at the two and Gumball throws a Daisy bomb. Mordecai slaps the bowling ball away. Gumball then puts a feather in Darwin's gills and Gumball runs up and jumps on Mordecai's back. Gumball then jumps up and then turns super saiyan and blast the two to the ground also destroying the fists of justice. Darwin then unleashes a powerful sneeze that sends them through two trees. Gumball stands on one side and Darwin on the other. Darwin then turns into Darkwin and does an evil glare at the two. Gumball then charges up a powerful blasts and shoots the beam at the two slackers disintegrating them.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: The winner is Gumball and Darwin and here's why. Mordecai and Rigby may have the advantage in Strength, Intelligence and skill but Gumball and Darwin held the advantage in speed and durability. Mordecai and Rigby just didn't have what it takes to permanently end the two. The winner is Gumball and Darwin.**

Rematch idea- Regular Show vs. The Amazing World of Gumball

 **Next time on Debate Time**

 **Pine tree returns from the dead and wants a rematch.**

 **Dipper and Mabel Pines vs. Dib and Gaz Membrane.**


	10. Dib vs Dipper rematch

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: On this episode of Death Battle Dipper will be teaming up with his sister to take on Dib for the second time. But Dib won't be alone as his partner will be Gaz. I'm Wizkid and I'll analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Dipper Pines**

Age: 12 (13 by the end of the series)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack,

Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Wendy, Pitt Cola, TV, and his family.

 **Feats-**

Out witted a wax version of Sherlock Holmes

Saved Wendy and her friends from vengeful ghosts

Trained under the Manotaurs and defeated the Multi-Bear in combat

Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish

Managed to capture/subdue a Gremloblin for the Mystery Shack

Journeyed with his family to save Waddles from a Pterodactyl

Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape

Rescued his sister from Gideon (who was in a giant robot)

Helped to outsmart and capture a shapeshifter

Help to find, fend off, and disband the "Blind Eye Society

Together with Mabel, defeated Blendin in the futuristic combat games of "Globnar" and gained a "Time Wish"

Saved Grunkle Ford from being carried off into space by an alien craft

Helped free Mabel from Bill Cipher's prison bubble

Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all

Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets)

Fought through hordes of enemies in a video game version of Gravity Falls to eventually have a show down with/rematch with Rumble McSkirmish (Rumble's Revenge)

Went on adventures through different time lines along with Mabel and BlendinBlandin until they defeated the time pirates and obtained their treasure

 **Strength:**

Strong enough to force the "Multi-Bear" down

Could loosen a large air vent grate by punching it several times (and even dented it)

Is strong enough to break down/unhinge a door by slamming into it

Was able to break a metal air vent cover by punching it

Can leap long distances with a good running start

Pulled/dragged along a large sack containing a "Gremloblin" (A creature more than twice his size) by himself all the way back to the mystery shack

Managed to out swim a "Time Shark" in a sea of clocks

Can knock down fully grown adults with sweep kicks to their feet/legs

 **Durability:**

Endured plunging his fist into the pain hole, which caused even Manotaurs agony

Has survived jumping off cliffs with no injury

Survived a beating from Rumble McSkirmish and was still able to get back up

Rumble's attacks are strong enough to smash/wreck cars in seconds

Jumped off a cliff and through a glass eye of a giant robot/mech and was totally fine

Survived a car crash and even the high speed crash landing of an alien droid and was still walking immediately afterwards

Body endured Bill Cipher's abuse while possessed

Endured getting his head pecked by wood peckers and chewed on by beavers

Could endure a wolf biting/gnawing at his leg and didn't seem to care or be in much pain

Didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar"

Has walked away from a car crash unharmed

Was uninjured after getting caught in a large explosion from Bill Cipher

Got blown back by Bill Cipher's power afterwards and could still stand up

When intently focused, he can stay up for days straight

 **Speed:**

Very quick and nimble

Fast enough to run up walls

Good at dodging projectiles flung his way

Was able to react to tranquilizer darts being shot at him and Mabel

Tends to out run monsters on foot with his sister

Reacted to and dodged an energy attack/fire ball from Rumble Mcskirmish

Has dodged gun fire from flintlock pistols, revolvers, and futuristic "time" weapons

 **Intelligence-**

The smarter of the Pine Twins

Is an expert with mathematics and calculations

Often displays quick and clever thinking

Is good at making plans and leading others

Can complete complex math equations in a short amount of time

Is very resourceful: uses what's around him to his advantage

Will make use of his enemy's weapons if he can get ahold of them

Can also make use of his environment

Often out smarts/out wits his opponents or trick them into doing what he wants

Is good at solving mysteries and could make for a good detective

Is knowledgeable of all kinds of super natural creatures thanks to reading/studying journal 3

Is good at leading/instructing Mabel and others

Was able to resist going insane when exposed to Bill Cipher's "Madness Bubble"

Was able to resist the temptations of Bill Cipher's "Prison Bubble"

Has proved himself mentally strong in the "mindscape"

Managed to continuously outwit a fully powered Bill Cipher alongside his sister

 **Fighting Skill:**

Was trained by the Manotaurs to endure pain and fight

Has experience with close combat

Has shown to be adept with pole weapons and swords

Was able to hold his own in a sword fight with Wax Sherlock Holmes

Was also able to hold his own in a sword fight with time pirates

Managed to defeat Lolph and Dundgren (Two operatives of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforceman Squadron from the far off future) by himself in a one on one fight

Could hold his own in close quarters against multiple enemies at once in the game "Rumble's Revenge"

 **Personality-**

Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational

Refuses to sit down when there are puzzles to be solved and mysteries to be cracked

Desires to grow up faster and prove his maturity

Gets irritated when people call him cute or adorable

Has proven himself quite courageous and protective

Often pays very close attention to everything and has an eye for detail

Can be paranoid and have trust issues with others (with the exception of Mabel)

Tends to take things a lot more seriously compared to his sister

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

 **Journal Number 3:**

Usually busts it out when dealing with the super natural or the other worldly

Kept inside of his jacket

Contains information on tons of different super natural creatures and things

Has hidden messages that can only be seen with black light

Contains an incantation/instructions for capturing and exercising ghosts

Dipper usually consults the journal for solutions first

Contains a spell that can summon a horde of zombies (See below)

However, Zombies can't take orders, will turn on Dipper, and make things worse (See below)

Can chant a spell that allows him to enter some one's mind/dreams (See below)

Can also bring other people with him into the "Mindscape" (see below)

Was later destroyed by Bill Cipher, so no longer on hand

Though there is a chance Dipper remembers most of the information due to studying it excessively

 **Battle cuffs: (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets)**

Used for close range combat

Wrist bands that project large energy fists when Dipper throws a punch

Can be charged up for a stronger attack

Charged strikes can knock back projectiles back into enemies with the right timing

Are strong enough to smash wooden logs into pieces

 **Flash light:**

Used to light up dark passages

Can be shined into enemy eyes as a minor distraction

 **Height Altering Crystal:**

Depending on what side the light shines from, it can make things shrink or grow

Can shrink down bigger more dangerous creatures to make them small and harmless

Can be used to make himself or other creatures/people bigger

Can be shined specifically on a certain part of one's body to make that specific body part too heavy for them to carry

Being a light, it can bounce off mirrors and end up hitting something else or hitting someone from a different angle

Height Altering Crystal can be destroyed/shattered like glass

 **Spear:**

Given to him by the Manotaurs's leader

Used to take down the "Multi Bear"

Has proven to be quite competent at wielding it

Used in a similar manner to a bo staff

Spear tip can easily cut through thick tree branches

 **Memory erasing gun:**

Can be set to erase specific memories from a target by shooting a beam at them

Dipper first needs to key in what he wants the target to forget

Dipper needs to aim it/shoot it at their heads for it to take effect

Can leave targets disoriented and amnesic after use

Can completely erase some one's mind

Will not work on those who are already mentally broken

Will not work on those with a metal plate in their heads and the beam will be deflected

Beam can ricochet/bounce off of walls before it hits/destroys something else

 **Magnet gun:**

Given to him by Great Uncle Ford

Can be used to latch onto Metallic surfaces

Can also be used to pull open metal doors

Can be used to slow down his descent down metal surfaces for safe landings

Can distribute a magnetic pulse that makes electric machinery malfunction and stop working (Even alien technology)

Can malfunction/have a delayed reaction some times

Dipper doesn't have as much experience using it as Ford

 **Grappling Hook:**

Used to latch onto things and pull Dipper and Mabel up

Can be used to save him from falling a high distance

Can be used to make quick escapes by latching onto ceilings and pulling them up really quick

Chances are he doesn't use it as well as his sister (Who's had much more practice)

 **Fat Laser:**

Given to him by BlendinBlandin

Fires a blue laser beam capable of reducing a gun to ashes

Seems to bounce off glass surfaces

Though Dipper can't aim it properly, since the force of the blast can make him stumble back whenever he fires it

 **Other Stuff:**

Has an ultra violet light for seeing hidden things

Has anointed water/holy water for dealing with certain super natural threats

Has made use of a large morning star to bring down a "Gremloblin"

Has the president's key which was given to him by Quentin Trembley (The true founder of Gravity falls and the 8½th President of the United States of America) that can open seemingly any lock

Has a swiss army knife that has functions like a screw driver, a pair of scissors for cutting rope, etc.

Sometimes has a golf club or a shovel on hand to use as a handy bludgeoning weapon

Sometimes keeps a hand mirror in his vest if he needs to reflect something

 **Golf Kart:**

Old rickety golf kart that belongs to Stan/The Mystery Shack

Primarily driven by Dipper, but Mabel Pines can drive it pretty good herself

Used primarily for getting away

Out drove a giant gnome made out of smaller gnomes

 **Weaknesses-**

When unarmed, his punches are extremely weak

Despite his endurance, he's still a mortal child

Size altering crystal can be used against him

When dealing with the super natural, he can rely too much on the journal for answers/solutions (Which it doesn't always contain)

Can panic if things go awry leaving him slightly less rationally

If he gets desperate enough, he can make bad decisions

 **Mabel**

Age: 12 (13 by the end of the series)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Pines Family, Mystery Shack,

Likes: Boys, Pigs, Stickers, Sweaters, Art, her friends, and her family

 **Feats-**

Rescued Dipper from being killed by a crazed Gideon Gleeful

Her silliness allowed her and Dipper to uncover the truth about the true founder of Gravity Falls: Quentin Trembley (Who then made her an official US Congresswoman shortly after)

Helped get Mermando the Merman back home to the ocean

Freed the boyband "Sev'ralTimez" from their oppressive producer (As well as herself)

Journeyed with her family to save Waddles from a Pterodactyl

Managed to fight off Bill Cipher in Stan's mindscape

Lead a three part harmony which destroyed a whole horde of zombies

Rescued Pacifica from the Lilliputtians

Out smarted Bill Cipher when he took control of Dipper's body

Together with Dipper, defeated Blendin in the futuristic combat games of "Globnar" and gained a "Time Wish"

Along with Stan and Grenda; Helped rescue Dipper and Great Uncle Ford from "Probabilitor"

Along with her friends; Beat the snot out of some unicorns and took their mane hair and their treasure

Assisted in bringing down Bill Cipher once and for all

Retrieved the four elemental Gnome Gemulets and defeated the evil spirit Gremularth

Fought through hordes of enemies in a video game version of Gravity Falls to eventually have a show down with Rumble McSkirmish

Went on adventures through different time lines along with Dipper and BlendinBlandin until they defeated the time pirates and obtained their treasure

 **Strength:**

Appears to be physically stronger than Dipper

Strong enough to lift Dipper off the ground and swing him around while hugging him

Strong enough to carry/support her and Dipper's combined weight with one arm

Strong enough to lift own hand after it's grown twice her size and smash it through a brick wall

Can unintentionally cause Dipper, Gideon, and Stan pain when playfully poking/punching them

Made a unicorn bleed after she punched it in the face

Knocked Soos over (A large full grown adult) by tackling him to the ground

Swung a Karaoke Cabinet with one arm with enough intensity to knock a zombie's head off

 **Durability and Stamina:**

Can get back up from a rather harsh fall

Could get pummeled by Unicorns and come back just fine aside from a few bruises

Took a microwave oven being flung into her face

Took getting hit by her own grappling hook

Got mauled/clawed by an angry cat and laughed while it happened

Has tanked small explosions to the face that left her covered in ashes as well as her hair and clothes torn and burnt, but simply laughed them off completely unharmed

Was able to keep up with Dipper and Blendin during "Globnar"

Didn't show much physical or mental fatigue after numerous challenges/games in "Globnar"

Took getting punched in the face from BlendinBlandin

Has walked away from car crashes unharmed

Once donated enough blood to the point where she was fainting/weary but was later fine for the rest of the day

 **Speed:**

Very energetic, quick, and nimble

Was able to react to tranquilizer darts being shot at her and Dipper

While slower than Dipper, she can keep up with Dipper on foot

Often out runs monsters with Dipper

Was able to maneuver a futuristic space pod vehicle going faster than the speed of sound and dodge obstacles/hazards while going at such speeds with total ease

Explains her reflexes come from her high sugar consumption

Dodged a sword swing from a pirate, ran under him, climbed up his back, and blinded him with his own hat before he could react

 **Intelligence:**

Her silly nature helps her think outside the box

Has experience with dealing with super natural things with Dipper

Has figured things out before Dipper could on occasion

Can contribute to solutions/answers for problems

While not as intelligent as Dipper, she's shown she can be clever

Isn't as stupid as she appears

Can actually think and react rather quickly

Has shown talent for all kinds of arts and crafts including knitting, sculpting, painting, etc.

Know how to pick locks with hair pins

Can actually be rather sneaky: Can sneak up on people for a joke or sneak around them without being seen if she has to

Can sometimes improvise with whatever she can find as a make-shift weapon

Has shown proficiency in mini-golf and can make very accurate shots/trick shots

Often uses her cute charm to lower her enemy's guard

Is very good at following instructions/leads

Is not a bad driver: Is great at maneuvering and dodging hazards with the golf cart

Once also drove a futuristic racing pod that went faster than sound without any problems

Has shown moments of animal affinity: Has managed to tame/befriend jack rabbits and even a bear

Once gave a dragon counseling/therapy and swayed it to her side

Figured out how to use the psychic powers from Gideon's medallion rather quickly

Has proven herself mentally strong in the mindscape

Could hold her own in close quarters against multiple enemies at once in the game

 **Personality:**

Optimistic, fun, energetic, and spirited

Outgoing and fearless

Is obsessed with cute boys and finding true love

Is somewhat naive and innocent minded

She can also be quite charismatic and manipulative

Rarely gets upset and tries her best to remain positive

Tries her best to make everyone else around her happy as well

However, she can be short sighted and selfish when it comes to getting what she wants

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

 **Bedazzling Fleece (Legend of the Gnome Gemulets):**

A sweater with extendable sleeves

Sleeves elongate and are used as whips to attack from a distance

Are strong enough to split logs

However, require multiple strikes to do so

 **Grappling Hook:**

Used to latch onto things and quickly pull her up

Can be used to save her from falling a from high distance

Can be used to swing from

Strong enough to support both her and her brother

Can be used to hit people with the hook itself

Can be used to grab/retrieve items further away

Actually got really good at using it thanks to practicing with it often

 **Confetti Cannon:**

Used for parties, but can make for a lethal weapon

Shoots out large wads of confetti

Is powerful enough to take the head off a zombie

 **Height Altering Crystal**

 **Puffy Stickers:**

Just a layer of clothing covered in thick puffy stickers some times warn under her clothes

Can help soften/cushion blows (Such as taking getting hit by her own grappling hook)

However, being nothing but stickers, Mabel can still get hurt even if she doesn't get injured

 **Glitter powder:**

Mabel can some times pull out glitter powder

Blows it into some one's face, momentarily blinding them

Can be used to buy her a few extra seconds to either escape or attack

Can use enough of it at once to blind a small group of people

 **Other Stuff:**

\- Has a crossbow given to her by Great Uncle Ford (Though chances are she doesn't wield it very well)

\- Has hair pins for picking locks

\- Has a glow stick that when snapped, can help her see in the dark

\- Has a Leaf Blower that can suck up things and launch/shoot them far distances away (That she's also used to practice kissing with)

\- Has a pair of Opera glasses to see things from a distance

 **Golf Kart**

 **Weaknesses-**

Despite her stamina and strength, she's just child

Isn't nowhere near as intelligent as her brother

Isn't much of a fighter (Though she will fight back/attack when pushed too far)

Is better off fighting from a distance

Can be distracted by cute boys

Can be too naive/trusting

Her nightmares/fears can be used against her psychologically in the mindscape/dreamscape

Height altering crystal can be used against her

Fear of Claymation

 **Dib**

Age: 13

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Skool

Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching ZIM suffer

 **Feats:**

Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is

Started a large food fight

Found out ZIM had been stealing organs

Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him

Pooped ZIM out of his stomach

Tormented ZIM with water balloons

Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane

Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose

Managed to make his way into ZIM's base

Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before

Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it

Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy

Managed to defeat a very angry monkey

Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world

Got ZIM captured by halloweenies

Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot

Caused a massive car wreck

Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer

Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM

May have raised the dead

Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth

Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president

Beat ZIM at dodgeball

Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog

Took out all of the power in the Earth

Helped Spongebob and other Nicktoon to defeat the glob of doom

After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return

Searched the universe in search for ZIM

Ditched ZIM in space

Beat Gaz at video games

Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien

Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps

Crushed a tiny planet under his foot

Got revenge on ZIM for posting a funny video of him on the internet

Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage

Followed a trail to several "squatches"

Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask

 **Intelligence-**

Extremely intelligent for his age (or any age really)

Actually seems to be the most intelligent being in his universe (this isn't saying much though)

Is well aware that ZIM is an alien despite nobody else being able to figure it out

Built a food launching device in one night

Very strategic with his planning often thinking through his actions

Managed to build himself a water balloon device in 2 days

Has successfully manipulated the morons who surround him

Found out that ZIM was using time travel to slowly kill him

Learned the in's and outs of ZIM's base

Managed to trick ZIM and turn him into baloney

So smart that he seems to be somewhat immune to mind erasing as Tak tried it on him and it failed

Fixed Tak's ship so that it wouldn't reject him any more

Managed to trick ZIM into telling him how to use the lasers on his ship

Has shown multiple times to be smarter than ZIM often correcting and tricking him

However Dib still does make mistakes and will occasionally go into battle with no plan whatsoever

 **Strength:**

Managed to push around a 62 pound hall pass throughout school while looking for ZIM

Kicked a door open

Tossed a muffin hard enough to make ZIM angry

His hair is strong enough to latch onto things and keep him in the air

Tackled and restrained ZIM

Can somehow walk around with his dodgeball machine on

Managed to hold his head up after it was enlarged

 **Speed:**

Can leap far into the sky at high speeds

Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds

Managed to run all the way to ZIM's house before GIR's smoke trail disappeared

Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps

Can run up a flight of steps in seconds

Evaded a large leg crashing near him

Was fast enough to dodge ninja star cookies

Dodged laser fire from ZIM's gnomes

Dodged laser fire from GIR's gun

Outran laser and gun fire

 **Durability:**

Tanked a blast from ZIM's robot suit

Tanked a large burrito hitting him head on

Tanked being mauled by a rabid dog

Survived having his lungs replaced with a bottle that made cow noises

Tanked a small chunk of his spleen being cut off

Survived ZIM zapping his brain with a small beam

Survived having two metal robots fighting inside his head near his brain

Tanked a town sized water balloon filled with water that exploded on him

Tanked being zapped by taser multiple times and was just fine

Tanked a laser right in the head

Survived having his organs taken outside of his body

Got right back up after getting GIR thrown at him

Survived being mauled by a bunch of dogs

\- In this he got a chunk of his ear bitten off and simply walked it off

Survived getting a chunk of his head ripped off and eaten and was barely phased

Managed to come back from being turned into baloney

\- This is proved by the fact that Dib reminds ZIM of it happening

Survived driving his planet near the sun with his body exposed to it

Tanked getting hit in the face by Mars

Tanked getting beaten up by a monkey

Survived getting his body squished by a giant robot hand

Survived a large hole being made in his head

Survived turning inside out without much care

Survived an explosion that ZIM thought had vaporized him

Tanked getting smashed against houses

Tanked an explosion that leveled his town and managed to walk all the way to ZIM before eventually falling over

\- Despite falling over he survived

Tanked the Mega Doomer exploding next to him

Tanked being smashed through a stone wall and got right back up

Got stabbed multiple times in the head by ninja star cookies and didn't even notice

Tanked a beating from large pig monsters

Tanked Gaz shooting him with a large burst of water

Tanked being shot by electricity from Mini Moose

Survived being sent into the sun

After being put into a videogame he...

\- Survived falling out of his window

\- Survived having zombies rip his limbs off

\- Survived a fusion grenade blowing up in his pants

\- Survived getting his legs broken

\- Apparently survived ten million games and logic defying deaths

\- While this all happened in the games he DID feel all of it and had to go to the hospital for it

Survived Gaz tossing him through a wall

Survived "a mess of pain"

Survived a swarm of bees attacking his head

Survived being hit by ZIM's ship and launched into space with no helmet

Tanked a cat to the face with no damage

Survived violent electrocution from eels

Tanked a large amount of sand being crushed on him

Survived the explosion of a very large house

Survived being launched back into earth from space

 **Sneaking Skills:**

Very skilled at sneaking into places without being noticed

Managed to sneak into ZIM's house unnoticed until he took a picture

Was skilled enough to sneak into ZIM's base

Is skilled enough to sneak through many secret bases without anyone noticing

Broke into NASA

 **Training:**

After a short period of training can become extremely muscular

Likely much stronger than normal

Can achieve the transformation fast enough to send his sitting chair flying

Considers this form as "gross" and it'll take a week to get rid of it

 **Personality:**

Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family

He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction

Can be antagonistic, obsessed and desperate at times

However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic

Dib is very brave and intelligent and has insane will power never giving up on his missions

 **As Agent Mothman-**

Agent Mothman is Dib's secret agent name for The Swollen Eyeball Network. It is unknown how long he has been a part of the network, but all the other operatives seem to know who he is and his reputation for being crazy. Dib seems on better terms, however, with Agent Darkbootie

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

Food Launcher:

Made it himself in one night

Can shoot large meatballs the size of people's heads

Can shoot many of them at once at extreme speeds

By pressing a button can open a keyboard that once typed in will release a large burrito

Device can be taken down with enough abuse

 **Computer:**

Can be attached to a satellite to hear in on conversations far into space

Can be used to plot out the directions of wormholes

After hooking a small object up to it and placing an object inside of it will analyze it

\- Can even analyze alien technology

Can shoot out a hacking probe than when connected with an object will allow him to hack into it

\- Can even use this against alien technology

Has an Alien Identification Transmitter which allows him to send messages to alien races

Can use it to hack prisons he's trapped in and escape

Can call people on it

 **Alien Sleep Cuffs:**

Guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious

He's not sure if they work or not

 **X-Scope:**

\- Allows him to see the organs inside of bodies

\- Used it to learn of ZIM's anatomy

 **Microscopic Nano Chip:**

Can be controlled by his computer

Can be eaten by Dib to combat against beings inside of him

Could theoretically be eaten by someone else allowing Dib to mess around inside their body

Has boosters in its feet allowing it to fly

Comes equipped with a grappling hook

Can morph into a combat bot

 **Water Balloon:**

Can be tossed at people to get them all wet

Mainly used for creatures weak to water like ZIM

 **Water Balloon Device:**

Created by Dib in a matter of 2 days

After pressing a button will make a water balloon and send it towards his victim

 **Permission Slip:**

When written on will explode in five seconds

Explosion was potent enough to blow up a trash can

 **Alien Tac** :

Stolen from ZIM after he was the victim of it

Once he pokes someone with it will slowly turn them into baloney

The opponent will remain alive but they can be eaten

 **Mercury:**

Can use a pod or Taks ship to make it to Mercury fairly quick

After making it to the butt of Mercury he can pilot the entire planet of Mercury like a ship

Can be used to smash into other planets

Goes at high speeds as it travels through space

Has jet boosters on it to make it even faster

 **Grappling Hook:**

Can be shot at objects to latch onto them and either launch him near it or launch the object near him

 **Graple:**

Allows Dib to climb up large structures

Used it to climb a massive building while eating

 **Tak's Ship:**

After Tak was defeated her ship landed in Dib's backyard and he took it

Fast enough to travel through space at high speeds

Dib can also use this ship to hack things and even show holograms of himself to his foes

\- Can hack space ships out of his galaxy range and gain full control of them

-Ship has extendable tentacles that can blast his objects

Tentacles can also be used to latch onto objects and climb them

Can shoot out lasers

\- Lasers are strong enough to destroy ZIM's Voot Cruiser in 4 hits

Likely won't explode in the atmosphere

Can hook his computer to the ship

\- His computer dislikes Dib and while it will follow all of Dib's orders they won't change their attitude

\- His computer allows him to track other ships

After doing a SF-Drive Slingshot around the sun will be sent into the future

 **Cloaking Device:**

When activated will make Dib turn completely invisible to the human eye

He will be revealed if splashed with water

 **Mech Suit:**

Used to defeat ZIM's giant Santa Monster

Can shoot a giant laser from its stomach

Has another laser beam that can be fired from its head

Has a series of large missiles inside the huge tubes on the back

Hand can be shot out like a rocket into space

 **Water Balloon Launcher 2.0:**

Catapults Water Balloon's at his opponents

Allows him to move around more than he can in his original balloon launcher

 **Zapper:**

Can send a large ball of electricity at his foes

Are potent enough to reduce well working technology to a crumbled up mess

Can obliterate goo monsters in one shot

Can destroy metal walls in two shots

 **Glasses:**

When shot at can deflect lasers

Managed to deflect ZIM's mind erasing ray and send it back at him

 **Dibmobile:**

Can use it to ride around quickly without moving his legs

 **Broom:**

Can use the broom to thwack his foes

 **Anti-Allergy:**

Can be used to cure him of his allergies immediately

Also makes him immune to said allergies afterwards

 **Laser Gun**

 **Rockets**

Can hold a machine that carries two rockets that can be sent to blow things up

 **Weaknesses-**

Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice

Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed

Can be restrained by stronger foes

Maybe to determined for his own good

LICE

 **Gaz**

Gaz is best known for her creepy, dark, cynical and antisocial nature, along with her obsession of video games and pizza.

Gaz tends to care little for most people, and generally regards human interaction as nothing more than a means to an end.

 **Feats-**

Tore entire realities apart in order to find and conquer a dimension of robotic gamers, effortlessly defeated the dimension's ruler.

Defeated Zim, MIMI and Tak (and Dib) with a can of soda.

Stalked Iggins and took back the game console that he stole from her, killing him in the process.

Bringing down an elevator singlehandedly.

In "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", she proved that she will do anything to eat out at Bloaty's, even rescuing her brother from Zim's clutches.

Abducted Dib to a dimension ruled by gamers and traps him in a series of games as an NPC, as punishment for interrupting one of her online games

Gaz's attempts to keep Dib happy so that the nanoexploder robots she earlier tricked him into drinking (without realizing what they were at the time) won't make him explode.

 **Strength-**

Strong enough to throw Dib through a wall.

 **Speed-**

Unknown, but beat Dib to Zim's house (Maybe teleportation)

 **Abilities-**

Can manipulate Fire, Technology and the Shadows to a presumably limitless degree.

Can take over any form of technology, regardless of its complexity.

The ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic

The ability to get any place she needs at will

The demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone (surrounding herself in a column of purple light

Umbrakinesis

She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease.

Gaz's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature in more than one way, and she seems to have a natural affinity with aerial abilities, as evidenced by her ability to levitate.

She, despite her demonic nature, seem to have a sort of connection to the holy. When upon getting her game back, the stormy night turned to a bright sunny day, and her hair returned to its natural shape as angels sang. She also commented on how "the rightful order has been restored".

 **Weaknesses-**

Non Notable

 **Wizkid22: This battle will take place in Gravity Falls and each side will have one week of prep time.**

 **GO!**

Dib and Gaz are walking through the forest, Gaz playing her Game Slave not paying attention to Dib.

"I'm telling you Gaz, we would make an unstoppable team, and you have to believe me" Dib says.

"I believe, I believe you should shut up" Gaz growls. Dib stops ad Gaz bumps into him. She glares at him but notices he is looking at twins. Dib takes out his food canon as Mabel grabs her crossbow. Dipper then grabs his Battle cuffs as Gaz just sits under a tree.

 **FIGHT**

Mabel shoots at Dib and Dib runs deep into the forest. Dipper then chases him into the forest and Mabel runs to Gaz. She goes up to her but stops when she sees she isn't paying attention.

"Aren't you going to fight or help your brother" Mabel asks. "Why should I" Gaz replies. Mabel fires her crossbow at Gaz but they all miss. Mabel shoots once more and it bounces off a tree and hits Gaz hand casing her to lose the game. Gaz then levitates and throws a fireball at Mabel. It hits Mabel but she reveals her puffy stickers. Mabel puts on her Bedazzling Fleece and extends her sleeves to Gaz. She grabs Gaz and slams her into a tree. Gaz easily burns the sweater off of Mabel and rushes to her but Mabel blows glittery powder in her face blinding her. Mabel then enlarges his hand with the flashlight and punches Gaz back. Gaz gets up and makes the shadows around Mabel grab her. Mabel quickly uses he grappling hook to get on a tree branch. Gaz appears behind her and punches her in the jaw causing her to fall to the ground. Mabel groans still on the floor and Gaz jumps down on her chest. Gaz then smiles evilly.

Dipper is shooting energy fists at Dib who is easily dodging everything. Dib pulls out his laser gun but Dipper destroys it with the cuffs. Dib then puts his cloaking device on and disappears. Dipper takes out his spear and looks around. Dipper then runs towards a cave and he knows Dib will follow. Dipper stands in the cave and Dib tackles him from behind. Dipper then splashes the cave water on him and cuts Dib. Dipper slashes at Dib and Dib quickly hides. He takes out his computer and call's Tak's ship. Dipper sees him and shoots at him with the fat laser. He destroys the computer and Dib runs outside. Dib gets in the ship and flies off. Dipper then shoots it again and stumbles back, the blast hits the ship and Dib crashes into a store. Dipper faces him with his spear and Dib picks up a broom. Dipper slashes at Dib but Dib dodges and trips him with the broom. Dipper gets up and chops it in half and cuts Dib again. Dib takes out his Food Launcher shoots at Dipper. Dipper runs and dodges them but gets hit by one. Dipper throws the spear at it and it begins to malfunction. Dipper is able to escape and it explodes still stuck to Dib's arm. The building falls down and Dipper pants.

"Not going to beat me again" Dipper says. Dib emerges from the rubble with a ton of scratches and cuts along with some blood and he gets in his ship.

"It's not over yet." Dib yells. He then gets in his mech and Dipper's jaw drops. Dipper then begins to shrink the mech. Dib growls and throws a permission slip at him seeing Dipper back. Dipper sees he shrunk the suit down to human size but Dib shoots a laser at the flashlight and it breaks. Dib readies another laser but Dipper fires his Magnet gun and it sends Dib into a wall. Dipper shoots his fat laser but Dib escapes just in time. Dib takes out his Zapper and shoots it at Dipper. He misses but he hit his fat laser disabling it. Dipper and Dib then run to each other and stop when they hear a scream. Gaz then appears behind them holding Mabel's dead body. Dipper then punches Gaz so hard she falls to the ground. Dipper then pins her down and punches Gaz. Gaz easily pushes him off. The two stand off until Dipper is blown up. Dib stands over his dead body holding his missiles.

"Let's go home Gaz...I'll get you a new GameSlave" Dib says. Gaz simply nods and follows.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: The winner is Dib and Gaz and here is why. Dipper and Mabel may have the better teamwork but that is basically it. Gaz holds the strength, speed, power and durability advantage over both Dipper and Mabel. Also Dib holds both intelligence, durability and skill over Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Mabel has only been fighting the paranormal for one summer. Dib has two years of fighting Zim, Gir and many other alien threats. Dipper and Mabel may have defeated Bill Cipher himself but they only beat him in the mindscape. Dipper and Mabel are still no match for Dib in the mindscape. Dib has the ability to drag an advanced alien lifeform into his own dream. Also it is just a dream and no physical damage would be done anyway. The winner is Dib and Gaz.**

 **Rematch: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Grunkle Stan vs Dib, Gaz, Zim, Gir**

 **Next time on Debate time...**

 **Debate time: DISNEY V. NICK...ep 10**

 **Fav**

 **And**

 **Review**


	11. Disney vs Nick part 1

**Debate Time  
**

**Wizkid222: Today we have a massive battle featuring two great channels. Nick and Disney. Each team will have 12 members and they will have all of their gear to make it as fair as possible. I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate. Also there will be three parts to this. One for Disney characters, one for Nick characters and the last for the battle.**

 **Disney  
**

**Dipper Pines**

Since Dipper has been on this twice already I will not be telling you his info so if you wish to see it go back and feel free.

 **Kim Possible**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight: 125 pounds**

 **Build: Athletic**

 **Occupation: High School Student, Freelance Hero, Head Cheerleader**

 **Feats:**

Saved the World dozens, if not hundreds of times

Ambidextrous

Maintained a 4.0 GPA while saving the world and having an active social life

Fought multiple opponents at once, all of which were larger and stronger than she was

Knows 16 styles of Kung Fu

Punched a man into unconsciousness with one hit

Swam across the English Channel

Landed a space shuttle safely after seeing it done once… by a monkey

Defeated countless villains on a regular basis

Fought physically superior foes like Shego, Monkey Fist, She-ra, Warmonger, Stitch, mutated animals to a standstill on multiple occasions

 **Personality Traits/Mentality:**

Kindhearted and compassionate

Arrogant and over-confident

Insecure

Quick to jealously and frustration

Can be subjected to peer pressure

4 years of experience fighting crime across the world

Extremely quick problem solver

Quick judge of character

 **Speed:**

At least Peak human

Can keep up with top human athletes

Can dodge machine gunfire, lasers, and missiles at close range casually

Reaction speeds are Supersonic

With certain gadgets, she's easily hypersonic

Dove through a room full of criss-crossing lasers at age 12 without touching a single one

Expert Acrobat

 **Offense:**

Can match Shego in Physical Strength

*Shego can rip apart steel and concrete with ease

Matched Monkey Fist, who has strength comparable to a chimpanzee

Has mastered 16 styles of martial arts

Trained in Monkey Fu by several masters

Once knocked out a man with one punch

Skilled enough to fight many opponents at once

Punched out a Great White Shark

 **Durability:**

Moderate Toonforce durability

Has been blasted through stone and wooden walls and was barely fazed

Has taken beatings from Shego, She-Ra, DNAmmy's animals, and Monkey Fist

Tanked point blank explosions of room size or less

Swam through 500 feet of water without suffering the bends or pressure

Has almost endless stamina

 **Weapons-**

 **Grappling Hook**

250 feet of range

Can support at least twice her weight

 **Jetpack**

Reaches fighter jet speeds (High end Supersonic to Low end Hypersonic)

Fuel for several hours of maintained flight

 **Laser Pen**

Cuts through steel and metal easily

 **Laser Lipstick**

Cuts through all metals easily

 **Watch-saw**

Tiny saw is hidden in her watch

 **Hypersonic Shoes**

Allows her to run at speeds faster than the human eye can perceive

Estimated speeds of Mach 5-25

 **Kimmunicator:**

Communicator

Internet Access Anywhere

Miniature Grappling Hook

Laser

Super Magnet

Scanner

 **Battle Suit:**

-Enhanced Agility, Speed, and Strength

Dodged alien laser blasts with ease

Speed blitzed Shego

Was able to lift several tons with ease

-Regeneration

*Can heal cuts and tears almost instantly

-Bubble Shield

*Can withstand tens of tons of force

-Projectile Gauntlet

*Can fire and catch any kind of projectile

-Grappling Hook

-Stealth Mode*Renders her completely invisible

*Undetectable by even alien technology

-Energy Manipulation

*Can redirect energy and use it to her advantage

 **Weaknesses-**

Sidekicks can be a liability

-Despite her skills, gets captured or beaten more often than not

*Tends to use this to her advantage

Overconfident and Cocky

Physicality has limits just above superhuman

Gadgets can fail, be tampered with, or turned against her

Often relies on backup if things don't work out

Most of the villains she has faced are generally incompetent (with notable exceptions)

 **Ron Stoppable**

Age: 18

Build: Slim

Due to Ron's relaxed and easy-going natured, he was normally highly resistant to most forms of peer pressure, and was largely unconcerned with appearance and fads unless they concerned him directly.

 **Combat Skills-**

Despite Kim being the primary combatant on their missions, Ron has displayed some impressive combat skills.

Ron has repeatedly proven capable of defending himself from foes generally considered to be far superior to him in combat, such as Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas, Shego, and Kim herself during various incidents of her being mind-controlled.

Ron's week spent training at the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan resulted in noticeable increase in his offensive effectiveness, particularly in the area of martial arts, which served him well in later adventures. Ron even proved capable of defeating large groups of opponents, and overwhelming the synthodrone Eric with blows that would have been fatal on a normal opponent

Ron proved to be extremely naturally resilient, and was rarely ever seriously wounded despite some major mishaps. Some more notable examples included being hurled by a super-strong Drakken, blasted by Shego's plasma, and being punched by the Lorwardian Warhok, whose strength far surpassed that of any human. Ron's resilience was obvious even before he gained Mystical Monkey Power, though as it clearly increased his strength on occasion, presumably it had a similar impact on his already impressive resilience.

 **Equipment-**

Grappling hook

Scooter

Bicycle

Sled

 **Weaknesses-**

Clumsy

Isn't too bright

Still human

 **Mabel**

Go to previous episode

 **Stitch**

Height: 3'6"

Weight: 50 pounds

Also known as Experiment 626

Created by Jumba

 **Abilities**

Enhanced sense

Enhanced smell

Enhanced hearing

Bullet-proof

Fire-proof

Shock-proof

Fall-proof

Think faster than a super-computer

Escaped an Alien Prison

Nightvision

Can move objects 3,000 times his size

Alien Anthology

Extendable Claws

Extra two arms

Can roll up into a ball

Can crawl up wall

 **Weapons-**

Plasma Pistols-

Composed of plasma

Has four of them for his four arms

1,000,000 degrees Celsius

4th state of matter

Hotter than lava

 **Feats-**

Survived the vacuum of space

Threw a Volkswagen Beetle with little effort

Lifted and threw Captain Gantu off a ship

Came back from the dead

Commanded his own space team

Capture all experiments ("his cousins")

 **Weaknesses-**

Stitch is, however, easily manipulated and still has that child-like personality, plus he can barely even speak English

But the major thing, if he gets dehydrated, Stitch will return to his pod. Lack of water isn't a good thing to have during combat.

Although this has not happened to stitch yet, it's happen to multiple other experiments already. But, if his super-sensitive hearing is bested by Sonic Blasts, it's also game over for him.

 **Kick Buttowski**

(Go to Kick vs Lynn for kick's info)

 **Star Butterfly**

Age: 14

Occupation: Princess of Mewni

Likes: Fighting monsters, Parties, Dancing, Having fun, Cute Things, Marco

 **Feats-**

After getting her wand she immediately destroyed her town

Has defeated Ludo and his army countless times

Won the football game for her high school

Uncovered Gostaff for the fraud he was

Defeated a 7 headed dragon with Marco

Got Lobster Claws his job back

Defeated a miniature sun

Broke many princess's out of Saint Olga's

Found the Banagic Wand

Helped save her class from the supposed most dangerous creature in the universe

Destroyed Ludo's castle

Destroyed a cop car

Took care of Buff Frog's babies

Defeated Ludo after he returned

Freed a hamster from the school

By trying to solve a math problem saved the world from falling apart

Killed off Toffee once and for all in her Butterfly form

 **Intelligence-**

Has little to no knowledge about the planet Earth

Tends to get F's on most of her tests

Falls for obvious tricks

Thought football was a war until she was told otherwise

Believed Fortune Cookies actually told the future

Has actually TOSSED her wand away before (and she had to spend a long time to get it back)

Is still combat smart and knows great battle tactics

Was taught by the royal guards to fight as a child

 **Strength-**

Can beat down monsters with her bare fists

Can even knock out monsters with a single punch or kick

Can smack a foe in the head with her wand so hard that a large lump will grow

Can kick a door open with ease

Was in the same room as a black hole and wasn't affected by it at all

Resisted a miniature sun's gravitational pull

Can toss her foes out her door

Managed to put all of the contents in her room on a catapult and then proceeded to push it towards her

Can jump high heights

Can lift and carry a large backpack

 **Speed-**

Can dodge swinging axes

Dodged a series of boulders launching towards her

Has been able to run like a blur

 **Durability-**

Got right back up after being knocked down by a giant chicken

Survived a bus crash and was uninjured

Was tackled by a bunch of monsters and wasn't hurt

Was punched down by a giant hand and got right back up

Survived a blast exploding right next to her (although she couldn't get up for a bit afterwards)

 **Mewburty Wings:**

After hitting Mewburty she grew her Mewburty Wings

Only allows her to hover in the air for a very short amount of time

 **Dance Attack:**

\- After posing three times she can summon "Warnicorn Stampede" which summons a stampede of Warnicorn's to trample her foe

\- Could potentially be interrupted with an attack

 **Butterfly Form:**

A form activated when Star dipped down

\- Can one shot powerful beings with regeneration like Toffee

\- Toffee, mind you took down the High Commission with the fractured wand, and the High Commission can tamper with universal planes and abstract abilities like time and space, making them around universal level, and by extension Toffee, whom Star one shot

Always smiling...creepy.

 **The Royal Wand-**

Star's preferred weapon of choice

Can cast multiple spells

Can turn a simple butterfly into a giant monstrous creature

Can cast a rainbow that will immediately light itself on fire

Can create a bunch of puppies that shoot lasers out of there eye's (lasers don't hurt all that much)

Can summon a miniature sun to brighten ones day (but will turn into a rain cloud if the person's upset)

Can shoot random blasts of concentrated energy that send foes flying

Can shoot a blast that will cause the victims head to grow butterfly wings

Can turn her wand into a mace which can be used to smash her victims

Can change her hair into whatever she wants with it

Can create a rainbow seat belt

Wand can become a flashlight

Wand can also levitate small objects

Can turn someone into a pinata just by thwacking them with the wand

Can summon a pig that can fly. "Flying Pig don't need this."

Can summon little tiny hats

Can freeze foes in a large block of ice

-Can change her horns just by tapping her horns with her wand

Can give people mustache's by tapping there upper lip

Can shoot a beam that can flood a house

Can shoot a beam that can give her or Marco Armor and sharper weapons

Can shoot a beam that will take away any weapon her enemy is holding

Can fire a beam that sticks opponents to walls

Can fire a beam that shrinks people

Can turn a small item into a mini bull

Can summon a cloud to float her around

Can give someone a beard that grows as large as a house

Can summon squishy objects to cushion the blow of a fall

Has a blast potent enough to remove a limb

Can turn her enemies into small cute versions of themselves

Can summon a small bubble shield around small foes

Can shift her wand into a bazooka that shoots a missile with a rainbow following it

Can summon borders around herself

Can summon a warnicorn that she can ride

Can provide her with a small fire to warm up with

Can form a small bubble to put herself in to breath underwater

Can be used to see through objects and reveal what her foe is hiding behind

After a chant can summon the all seeing eye which will let her see whoever she wants to see

Can shoot a blast to make an apple into an apple tree

 **Dimensional Scissors:**

Scissors that were stolen by Pony head and given to Star

Used for dimensional traveling

By cutting anywhere in an area with the desired dimension to travel to in mind, the scissors create a portal

 **Spells-**

 **Mystic Room Suck Transform:**

After shouting the spells name will create a large hole

Said hole will suck the contents of any room into it

Can also make a hole in front of her

 **Rainbow Fist Punch:**

\- Creates a rainbow with a fist at the end.

\- Used for punching enemies

 **Jellybean Hallucination Mist:**

\- Causes affected person/creature to hallucinate and to see jellybeans everywhere

\- Used to daze and confuse enemies

 **Narwhal Blast:**

\- Shoots a stream of narwhals to fly everywhere and land on enemies

\- Could potentially impale her victims

 **Lightning Change Back:**

\- Will send Star back to her home

\- Can will also send the person she casted it on to her house

 **Dagger Crystal Heart Attack:**

 **Rainbow Blast:**

\- Can send her foes flying

 **Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast:**

\- Creates an explosion of fire and butterflies

\- Said explosion will leave most of the people near it in pain accept Star herself

 **Bunny Rabbit Blast:**

\- Shoots a powerful blast of energy and bunnies. Used by Star to leap for a far distance

 **Cupcake Blast:**

\- Launches pink cupcakes at her foes

\- Said cupcakes have crystals in them that can cut foes

\- She can also shoot a version that poisons the crystals

 **Honeybee Tornado Swarm:**

\- Creates a swarm of honeybees

\- Honeybees will sting enemies

 **Syrup Tsunami Shockwave:**

\- Summons a tidal wave of maple syrup to wash enemies away

\- The tsunami produced has a large area of effect

 **Winter Storm Hyper Blow:**

\- Creates a blast of frigid air that freezes foes solid

 **Stardust Daisy Devastation:**

\- Shoots a yellow energy beam of daisies

\- Beam is strong enough to defeat a horde of monsters

 **Raspberry Panzerfaust:**

\- Shoots a missile that can blow up large objects

 **No:**

\- After glowing her cheeks will make a large destructive blast

\- Blast managed to break incredibly strong glass

 **Whispering Spell:**

\- Destroys the royal magic wand and causes it to self-detonate

\- The resulting explosion can level a castle

\- Only used as a last result

 **Super geyser windstorm:**

\- Shoots a blast of water that can launch Star backwards

 **Tiara Tornado:**

\- Tosses a bunch of tiara's at her foes in all directions

 **Weaknesses-**

A bit careless in battle

Sometimes forgets how to do each spell

\- Has begun keeping a small journal of spells to help her with this and now she's gotten better at reusing them

If her wand dies before she can put it on the charger it remains dead forever

Very reluctant on freezing time as she was told not to do it again by Father Time

Can be subdued by stronger foes

Rely's on her wand a bit too much

\- And despite her reliance on it she has done stupid things with it (such as tossing it away just to get rid of a pesky dog...)

Doesn't go in battle with a plan

Needs air to live

Questionable Sanity (She nearly killed a man by tossing him into lava only for Marco to save him and question Star)

If distracted her wand can blast her away and use whatever spell she was currently using against her

Can still be killed by traditional human means like getting shot or stabbed

 **Marco Diaz-**

(Go to Casey vs Marco)

 **Pucca-**

Age: 11

Species: Human

Occupation: Waitress

Likes: Noodles, Garu, her family and friends

 **Feats-**

Saved Garu's life on more than one occasion

Can physically keep up with Garu (a highly trained ninja)

Protected Garu from ninjas as he ran around the world with a noodle

With Garu, won a ping pong tournament

Managed to get the feather of a pink bellied crane (a species believed to be extinct) to lift a curse of Garu

Can somehow fly with only two feathers

Saved Garu from a Venus Ninja Trap (A flower made to eat ninjas)

Ended up getting stared in a movie

Took out every single ninja in the above pic with only a few sea animals

Her dress can be used as a parachute

Managed to slightly evolve prehistoric humans

Somehow stuck a hose in Tobe's pants without his notice

Repeatedly foiled Tobe's attempts to wake Garu up

Apparently successfully snowboarded down Mount Everest

Managed to overcome Master Hiel Kikyu (who was said to have superhuman martial arts abilities)

With only a large butterfly net (see below) captured a giant dragon

With the help of Ching, built this giant tree house in less than a day

Drank an entire lake in 8 seconds

Shrunk down and went inside Garu to stop Tobe from taking over his brain

-also gave him several antibodies that resembled her likeliness

Won the Little Miss Sooga pageant by fighting Ring-Ring

Saved Garu and got him out of Australia

Proved Garu "innocent" in the court of law

Can fill up her power bar in 3 seconds

Defeated a giant robot with nothing more than music and a pedal car

With the help of Pucca, Abyo and Ching, rescued the noodle chefs around the world from kidnapping

Stopped Ring-Ring from erasing Garu from history

With the help of Garu, turned the northern lights back on

With the help of Garu and Abyo, saved a batch of infinite noodles from Muji

Accomplished the three challenges necessary to become a chief

 **Strength-**

physically, has been shown to be as strong (if not even stronger) than both Garu and Tobe

-by lightly blowing on a snowflake, she was able to turn it into a giant snowball powerful enough to take down multiple ninjas in seconds

-knocked he Leaning Tower of Pisa over with one simple smack

-then proceeded to put it back with just as little effort

-with a few swift punches, destroyed Mount Rushmore

-can knock ninjas unconscious with a few ping pong balls

-effortlessly lifted a ping pong table at least three times her size and used it to knock a ninja several feet away

-easily hit Garu with a ping pong ball hard enough to send him flying

-could knock Tobe right to the ground with a single kick

-with one strike, could knock several ninjas into the air

-oneshot a giant, robotic lucky cat with a swift kick

-Garu was having a hard time restraining it.

-can grab on and hold to a pink-bellied crane in mid-air

-can easily lift a giant flower at least three times her size

-with only a small fan, could create a massive tornado the size of a village

-can easily tie up someone with some thatching and spin them like a top

-can throw an acorn hard enough to knock someone unconscious

-can blow hard enough to uproot trees and mountains

-got tired out afterwards, though

-slammed a door hard enough to destroy a police station

-can easily hold up large trees, run with them, casually toss them aside or even throw them like javelins

-threw a frozen Tobe in to space

-can throw a box of noodles hard enough to send a grown man back

-can physically overpower a fish several times her size

-can take on several armed ninjas with her bare hands

-can swing a giant wooden canon like a baseball bat

-could easily knock a large rickshaw into the air

-can toss large wooden barrels as if they were nothing

-managed to pick up and toss a horse

-can throw a grand piano a good distance away

-punched a girl larger than her into a mountain hard enough for it to crack

-threw a bucket of water hard enough to cause a wooden tower to collapse

-with the help of a whip (see below) struck a lion who had Garu in his mouth, and he ended up just behind the lion (eww)

-can bend the metal bars of a cage like they're pipe cleaners

-easily picked up and threw an ice sculpture at least three times her size

-managed to toss Ring-ring through the roof of a large restaurant

-with one spin, sent a merry-go-round so fast, it went back in time

-crafted a boulder into a primitive wheel with her bare hands

-with only a fishing pole, pulled a submarine several times her size out of the water

-threw a film reel so hard it crashed through the roof of a theater, ending up on a bus, then a plane, then proceeded to land in some woman's bed where it was then chased by her angry husband before it ended up on another plane, crashed through the roof of the same theater and knocked a ninja unconscious

-Don't ask questions dammit! This is Pucca

-easily restrained Garu in mere film

-managed to catch a ninja star being fired at her

-knocked a metal ship out of the water by swimming into it

-can lift Garu's giant house easily

-kicked a soccer ball so hard, it actually got set on fire

-cannon balled so hard, it knocked a great white out of the water

-when given the task to break a cinder block with a quick chop, she gave it a light smack, turning not only the block but the one holding it to dust

-can shake a tree several times her size using nothing but her bare hands

-with only two fans and a quick blow, sent Abyo flying into the horizon

-picked up three sumo wrestlers transformed into one, before swinging him around and throwing him so hard, he crashed straight out the building

-managed to lift a giant metal bowl three times her size

-then proceed to use it to put out a fire being 10 times her size

-can smash a metal submarine with her bare fists

-managed to pick up and throw a giant ball of noodle packages hard enough to destroy a restaurant

-can fire a full-grown man with a bow

-managed to throw the world's second largest boomerang

-with only a shovel, lifted up a giant pile of coal 5 times her size

-pulled a giant metal train back onto the rails

-picked up and tossed a giant anchor several miles away, then use it to reel in a giant cruise ship

-knocked Tobe so hard, he ended up on top of HielKikyu's mountain, which was said to scratch the outer side of the heavens.

-picked up and tossed a termite-colony the size of a mountain

-just by putting her foot forward, tripped a transformer larger than a giant factory

-can catch, hold and even smash giant meteors with her bare hands

-turned a wrecking ball to dust just by putting her hand in front of it

-can through a lasso around the moon

-then proceed to bring in and carry the moon around (see below)

-can keep up in a fight with Ring-Ring

-Ring-Ring is powerful enough to pick up and toss entire buildings

-can throw a snowball twice her own size

-can throw a dining table like it's nothing

-can pull a sleigh carrying Garu and 7 sleigh dogs

-destroyed several large spaceships with her bare hands

-can lift and toss a boulder several times her size

-can flip a hippo over her head multiple times

-easilly ripped through a rope net

-kicked a giant metal sphere like a soccer ball right through a giant robot's chest

-can blow so hard, she can bring a windmill down

-managed to pull the magic sword from the stone...just by smashing the stone

-with one charge, knocked a dragon much larger than her back

 **Speed-**

-can keep up on foot with and even catch Garu

-Garu is fast enough to run around the world in less than a day

-can actually appear in places before Garu

-can punch fast enough for it to sound like a jack hammer

-strapped a bunch of fireworks to ninjas backs without them noticing

-easily climbed up to the top of Mount Rushmore (59 feet)

-slurped up a noodle that went all the way around the world in a few seconds (7917.5 miles)

-can easily react to ping pong balls being fired at her while blindfolded

-can deflect every single ping pong ball in the above GIF

-they were being fired by 11 ninjas at once

-can jump several feet in the air

-an incredibly fast swimmer

-with only a shovel, dug through the Earth in about 18 seconds (357 632 m/s)

-ran through a metal cage without slowing down

-can parkour on top of lit fireworks

-can outrun a T-rex

-can dodge shurukens point blank

-can easilly keep up with Hiel Kikyu

-Hiel was said to have unrivaled speed and was able to catch arrows that weren't even fired near him

-can easily keep up with a bull (35 Mph)

-went so fast on a DDR-like game, the screen blew up

-fast enough to run on water

-made it from her Korean village to Australia on foot in a few seconds

-beat Garu to the top of the tallest mountain in the land

-can run up walls

-can spin a jumprope so fast, she can enter the astral plane

-can make it to countries within seconds via dotted lines

-crashed through a stone wall without slowing down

 **Durability**

-can stand in a sandstorm and even build a statue in it with no problem

-to put that in perspective, Garu was having issues just walking it in.

-once got hit right on the head by a giant falling log several times her size, forcing it to break in half...and her only response was to giggle

-got launched hundreds of feet in the air and fell hard enough to cause a heart-shaped mushroom cloud and leave a giant crater in the ground and had no visible injury

-somehow unaffected by chicken spots (a disease that makes you act exactly like a chicken)

-can somehow live as just a skeleton

-got right back up after a direct lightning blast sent her to the ground

-got hit by a direct lightning blast which created a small explosion that sent her back several feet into a pile of barrels...and she just got right back up and continued the fight.

-seemingly unaffected by "Heat of 1000 suns" pepper sauce to her feet (sauce that literally sets itself on fire on the ground)

-one drop is able to set an entire forest on fire

-got right back up after being blown back by Ring-Ring's screech, which turned a giant noodle restaurant into nothing

-the closet (and only) thing to damage was her hair-buns falling down

-swam right into a metal ship several times her size causing it to jump out of the water with no visible injury

-got caught in the middle of a high-speed wheelchair crash without a scratch

-the exact same crash shattered both Garu's and Tobe's bones

-no sold a giant boulder right on top of her

-the boulder turned to dust

-"I always knew she was a hard-headed woman"

-can survive the vacuum of space

-survived getting repeatedly trampled

-twice

-unfazed when a giant transformer slapped her into a window

-the same transformer that crushed a house with it's fists

-no sold 30 sandbags directly to the head

-for the other girls, it took just one to knock them out cold

-unfazed after being knocked around in an out of control train

-intercepted the blast of the Breaking-Wind hurricane palm blast with only a slightly torn dress and no real physical injury (see below)

-didn't so much as flinch when a giant astral rhino rammed right into her

-survived being in range of an explosion that leveled a building

-survived being sent back into a stone wall hard enough to crack it

-took a giant manifestation of Ring-Ring's anger slap hard enough to send her flying right through a brick wall into a large house, which then collapsed on her

-surprisingly, this is one of the rare occasions a blow actually injured her

-could drink entire lake without exploding

-could apparently survive digging right through the center of the Earth without any problems.

-survived a fall off a cliff without even a scratch

-didn't seem to mind a freezing cold tundra

-the same tundra that froze Garu in ice

-didn't even flinch when Ching landed from space back to Earth hard and fast enough to leave a giant crater under her

 **Intelligence-**

-has been shown to be very crafty at times.

-can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly

-was trained in the art of ping pong

-is able to pilot a submarine

-managed to drain Tobe's electrical power with a simple cord

-created a bunch of ninja techniques

-granted they were more useful for romance than combat, but still.

-apparently speaks zombie

-became Garu's lawyer

-can easilly set up traps most fall for

-outsmarted a polar bear

-despite this, never gets the fact Garu is not interested.

 **Toonforce-**

-can alter physics with some light reality warping

-can appear almost any place instantly (even in the air)

-can even appear in places like a potted plant or the package she was just carrying

-can even do this when people are actually looking at her

Hammerspace: Can pull objects like cameras, fireworks or firetrucks out of nowhere

-can somehow appear in a painting and crash through them

-could somehow unzip her skin and become a skeleton

-can somehow create animated drawings

-can somehow see, interact with and even enter the dreams of others.

-if she builds up enough static electricity, she can get electrical powers

-she can also pass them onto others if she touches someone

-can make multiple hands appear on screen

-her hair apparently works like a beacon to channel alien saucers

-can stop in the air while falling

-can make a stack of noodles float in the air for a brief period of time

-could somehow hear Garu's screams from the astral plane

-then proceeded to enter the astral plane herself like nothing

-can somehow interact with paintings

-while stuck in an old black-and-white cartoon, managed to step out of it, and interact with the filmstrip, essentially turning back time

-even managed to knock Ring-Ring out of the film strip all together

 **Weapons-**

Machete

Crossbow

Dynamite

Bat

Canned Noodles

tomahawk

 **Emotions-**

-has some very powerful emotions

-can cry hard enough to create a waterfall

-her tears are also powerful enough to send a highly trained ninja flying back

-can become so angry, she will actually catch on fire

-can become so sad, a rain cloud can appear above her head

-if she becomes angry, the cloud can evolve into a hurricane the size of a village powerful enough to send a building into the air

-pushed any further and she'll become enraged

-in this state, she'll gain some sort of force field

 **Transformations-**

 **Noodle Girl-**

-she gains an extra long noodle that she can use to swing places ala Spiderman

-the noodle is long enough to reach the moon (238,900 miles)

-the noodle is strong enough to lift a large prison

-by spinning it fast enough, she is able to create a giant tornado

-she can even summon a second one

-can also be used to swing, toss and tie up foes

-Strong enough the tear the arms off Robo-God-Rilla (A robot/Godzilla/Gorilla hybrid) and pin him down

 **Weaknesses-**

-could be restrained by a pair of handcuffs

-can be quite emotional at times

-will try to protect Garu at any cost

-a bit of a crybaby

-will go out of her way to defend Garu

 **Garu**

Age: 12

Species: Human

Occupation: Semi-Professional 1Ninja

Likes: Noodles, swords, honor, his family and his friends

 **Feats-**

-is one of the most honorable ninjas in Sooga village

-ran around the world in less than day carrying a noodle (it makes sense in context)

-with Pucca, won in a ping pong tournament

-can somehow live in a house overflowing with booby-traps

-ended up getting starred in a movie

-foiled Pucca's attempts to break him out of prison

-can still fight with a broken leg

-Light toonforce can stop mid-jump and just hover in the air

-apparently successfully snowboarded down Mount Everest

-the first ninja to ever earn the level of fire wasp in over 200 years

-climbed the tallest mountain in the land without the required tools to do so

-started an underground fight-club when martial arts were banned

-gained ultimate enlightenment through completing a series of tasks (see below)

-with the help of Pucca, Abyo and Ching, rescued the noodle chefs around the world from kidnapping

 **Strength-**

-can take on multiple armed ninjas by himself

-has been shown to be as strong as (if not stronger) than Tobe

-can easily lift a plant several times his size (+ heavy metal chains attached to it)

-can jump right through a roof

-can get to the top of a waterfall in one jump

-can push and pull an entire building with his bare hands

-took out eight ninjas with a single blow

-managed to jump up into a helicopter

-managed to knock a giant prehistoric mosquito out of the air with a single shiruken

-punched Tobe through the roof of a huge building

-could briefly hold back a sumo wrestler at least three times his size

-then proceeded to kick two straight into the air

-and then knock down three with a swift kick

-took down several large rugby players like bowling pins

can hold onto a speeding train

-can keep up physically with a dragon several times his size

-can row a boat so hard, it went up a waterfall

 **Speed-**

-a highly trained ninja

-can parkour on top of alligators' mouths

-can run around the Earth in less than a day (7917.5 miles)

-incredibly skilled at ping pong

-smoke was actually coming from his paddle

-managed to catch up to a ping pong ball that was shot into outer space to the moon

-can easily parkour his way up a giant Ferris wheel

-with his katana can deflect point-blank arrow fire

-can outrun a panda on foot (20 MPH)

-can avoid attacks from a plant made to devour ninjas

-can run up a mountain in only a few seconds

-can easily parkour on top of rooftops

-can avoid lightning being fired at him.

-can swing his sword fast enough to reduce a training dummy to dust

-can easily avoid and counter sneak attacks

-in a matter of half a second, managed to replace himself with an ice statue of himself before Pucca could kiss him

-can outrun a T-rex

-fast enough to run on walls

-can briefly surf faster than a great white shark (35 Mph)

-fast enough to catch nun chucks midair

-can outrun a bull (35 Mph)

-can easily dodge point-blank shuruken fire

-managed to fill out paperwork said to have to take hundreds of years...in a matter of seconds

-can keep up with a speeding train while fighting

-can make it to countries within seconds via dotted lines

-can catch a wet, rolled-up towel

-can outrun a vespa on foot

 **Durabilty**

-can take multiple blows from armed ninjas and keep fighting

-survived a steel ping pong ball right to the forehead

-granted he was injured

-survived being slammed right into a jumbo-tron

-got launched hundreds of feet in the air and fell hard enough to cause a heart-shaped mushroom cloud and leave a giant crater in the ground and had only got stuck in the ground

-survived getting slammed by a steel door hard enough to crack the wall behind it

-survived being repeatedly struck by lightning

-got right back up after being knocked back several feet

-survived getting knocked back several feet by a direct lightning blast

-took an explosion powerful enough to destroy buildings without even a scratch

-survived being knocked down by a tree

-jumped out of a helicopter hundreds of feat into the air and landed hard enough to leave a small crater...before brushing himself off and walking away

-survived a beating from a large, prehistoric bird followed immediately by being tossed down a cliff

-survived being hit by a hockey puck strong enough to send him through the ice

-survived a giant metal bell falling right on top of him

-got up and continued fighting after being sent straight through a wall

-survived a high speed wheelchair crash

-granted, was heavenly injured

-survived being mauled by a panda

-can survive the vacuum of space

-survived getting repeatedly trampled

-twice

-while his mind was being controlled, survived being slammed repeatedly into walls and tables

-survived being hit by a plane midair

-survived being pecked at by poisonous emu

-survived a poisonous eucalyptus tree

-survived being tossed into an electric fence

-it's also poisonous, because Australia

-took a mauling from a crocodile

-survived a palm tree falling on him

-survived being in range of an explosion that leveled a building

-unfazed from a giant tree smacking him right in the back

-survived getting sent into a stone wall hard enough to crack it

 **Strength-**

-like his master, is skilled in the art of ninjitsu

-can actually outrun Garu

-took out the three other cats in the above picture

-also has his own version of the Garu-sion Illusion (see below) known as the Mio-sion Illusion

-claws are sharp enough to slice training dummy cats into pieces

-can hold a giant metal cage with his teeth

-can even lift Garu himself

 **Weapons-**

 **Katana**

-Garu's primary weapon

-a sleek, black hilted katana

-able to deflect flaming arrows at point blank

-can slice clean through a palm tree

-can slice through solid stone

 **Shurukens**

-better known as ninja stars

-incredibly accurate with them.

 **Skills-**

Garu-sion Illusion

-allows Garu to create up to ten illusions of himself

-takes a bit of effort to make them disappear, though.

-if attacked, they will disappear immediately

 **Weaknesses**

Pucca

Cameras can disorient him

Will do anything if you say it will bring him "Great Honor"

Enough force can overpower him

Venus ninja traps

Can be scared out of his own skin

Ticklish

Was easily restrained with film

Can become tired out if things go on too long

Usually has to rely on Pucca

 **Yin**

Yin is a pink rabbit. She is training to master the mystic style of Woo Foo. She and her brother Yang are trained by Master Yo to master Woo Foo. She is intelligent, cute, and sassy but quite stubborn.

 **Mystic Techniques**

Energy Rays- Blue or white energy rays from her hand or finger

Levitation- Can levitate herself and others

Transfoomate- Transforms objects into anything

Yin-Cinerate- Red beam of energy that burns things to ashes

Yin-Ferno- sets a target on fire

Yin-Visible- Turns herself or other invisible

Yin-Tangible- Turns herself or others intangible

Fooluminate- Can blind opponents

Energy lasso- Creates an energy lasso

Foo Orbs-shoots balls of energy

Foo Field- force field of energy

Lightning Magic- throws a lightning bolt

Wind Magic-

Woo Foo Auro- Yin forms a giant, pink rabbit made of energy that gives her super speed, agility, super strength and etc.

Foo-pilcate- makes copies of herself

Foonado- spins rapidly in a cycle, creating a powerful tornado

 **Powers-**

Super Speed

Super Strength

Healing Factor

Agility and Flexibilty

 **Yang**

Yang is a blue rabbit with purple eyes. Yang is a naïve yet hyperactive and occasionally violent rabbit.

 **Weaponry-**

Bamboo Weaponry- Bamboo sword that can transform into Foo Chucks, a staff, knives, hammer and his Yang-a-rang.

 **Martial arts Technique**

Foonado- creates a tornado that he can either carry with him or throw it.

Reverse Foonado-

Paws of Power- Expands fists and doubles power.

 **Mystic Techniques**

Woo Foo Aura

Foo-plicate

 **Powers**

Telekenesis

Super Speed

Super Strength

Healing Factor


	12. Disney vs Nick part 2

**Debate Time**

 **Nick**

 **Spongebob Squarepants- ( Go back to Nick battle Royal)**

 **Timmy Turner-**

 **Danny Phantom-**

 **Jimmy Neutron-**

 **Dib Membrane- (Go to episode 1)**

 **Zim- (Go to Zim vs Mojo)**

 **Jenny Wakeman aka XJ9**

Background

Designated Robot Name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9

Height: 6.5' | 1.98 m

Weight: 600 lbs | 272.16 kg

Creator: Dr. Nora Wakeman

Residence: Tremorton

Occupation: High-school Student, Superhero

Programmed with the mind of a 15-year-old girl

Ambidextrous

 **Abilities-**

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Speed

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Agility

Invulnerability

Superhuman Stamina

Superhuman Senses

Superhuman Hearing

Superhuman Sight

Electromagnetic Vision

Digital Vision

Ultraviolet Vision

Infrared Vision

X-Ray Vision

Rainbow Vision

"Heat" Vision

Sausage Vision

Flight

Energy Beam

Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers

Shapeshifting

Multilingualism

Corrosive Reflex

 **Weapons-**

Laser Beam

Tino Drill

Razer Blades

Mighty Hammer

Fists of Fury

Crossbow

Monkey Paws

Swiss Knife

Shiva Swords

Rocket Power

Open Shield

Mass Hammer

Lobster Claws

Many, many more

 **Feats-**

Save the world from invasions, catastrophes and other evil multiple times.

Made friends with three others

 **Weaknesses-**

Prone to rust in the rain.

Can be overpowered by stronger foes, like a vampire made of electricity, stone creatures that can regenerate, and a robot that seeks to destroy all weapons.

Prone to having the personality of a teenage girl.

Being Lazy

Shirking Responsibilities

Getting a crush on a teenager

Being part of a fad, like fashion

Being rebellious

Getting into arguments with her mom/not agree with her mom's way of thinking

And a few others...

Can be taken over from the inside.

Her body is capable of being separated into multiple pieces.

 **El Tigere**

Age: 13

Height:3'6 ft

Weight: Unknown

Is named after the deceased relatives of the Rivera family.

possibly the strongest member of the Rivera family.

is on the miracle city wanted list for taking over the world in an alternate universe.

 **Skills and Abilities-**

Has more street smarts then any character in his franchise.

Has superhuman strength, speed, endurance, durability and stamina.

Expert thief, con man, marksman and lock-picker.

Has cat like senses.

Superhuman athlete and acrobat.

 **Claws-**

Has been able to slice through many hard substances such as solid steel.

Extremely durable.

Can be shot at his opponents in a sort of machine gun style.

 **Ancient Tiger Spirit**

an extremely powerful attack.

Has destroyed an undead kaiju.

can even resurrect its user from the dead.

 **Speed**

can run well over mach 1035.

 **Strength**

can lift 11,000 tons

Has a punching force of 11.6 quadrillion ps.

 **Durability**

Has withstood being blasted.

survived having a laser blasted down his throat.

survived a huge explosion that destroyed half a city.

survived falling in a volcano

survived a blimp explosion.

survived a blast that was capable of destroying the moon.

 **Weaknesses-**

He is cocky and arrogant. He is also indecisive since he can't decide whether to be a hero or a villain.

 **Lincoln Loud-**

Age: 11

Only boy in a family with 10 girls

Nickname: The Man with a Plan

Favorite Superhero: Ace Savvy

Constantly breaks the 4th wall

Annoying Habit: Reading Comics in his underwear

Reason for white hair: he's an albino?

usually elaborating plans with an specific objective

 **Fighting skill-**

Usually only fights his sisters

 **Durabilty-**

Tanked fights with his sisters with little care

Got kicked over a block

Minor toon force

 **Skills-**

Charisma

Amateur detective skills

Go-Kart driving

Playing cello

Cooking

Chessmaster

 **Forms-**

 **Ace Savvy-**

Prpobably higher durability

Uses playing cards

 **Weaknesses**

Not really a fighter

Plans don't go well

Relies on his sisters sometimes

 **Aang**

AKA: The Avatar, The Last Airbender

Age: 12 physically, 112 chronologically

 **Feats-**

Mastered airbending when he was 12

Evaded capture from the Fire Nation for 100 years

Escaped capture from Zuko with help from Katara and Sokka

Helped stop Zuko and his crew from burning down Kyoshi island

Helped the Northern Water Tribes defense against the Fire Nation invasion

Almost destroyed the entire Fire Nation invasion fleet by himself

Help stop the Fire Nation from breaking through Ba Sing Se's wall

Helped expose Long Feng and the Dai Li's corruption

Helped Zuko find redemption and find the Sun Warrior civilization

Mastered all four elements in under a year

Defeated Fire Lord Ozai, the strongest firebender in the world empowered by Sozin's comet

United the Four Nations and ushered a technological revolution

Help establish the first democratic state in the Avatar universe

Overcame and defeated Yakone, one of the strongest bloodbenders

 **Strength-**

Regularly trades blows with adult martial artists

Can trade blows with Zuko, who can cut through rocks

Before learning earthbending, can lift a large rock

 **Speed**

Known for his agility and speed

Can run fast enough to run on water

Said to run as fast as the wind

Regularly dodges blows from martial artists easily

Dodges firebending from both Zuko and Azula when he was exhausted

Regularly dodges waterbending, earthbending, and firebending attacks

Fast enough to dodge and redirect lightning from Azula and Ozai

Can increase his speed with airbending

 **Durability:**

Surprisingly tough for his size

Regularly shakes off blows from adult martial artists

Has tanked bending attacks on numerous occasions

Took hits from Zuko, who strong enough to smash large rocks

Walks off a fire blast that sent him flying into a wall and broke his stone armor

Easily tanks an explosion he and Zuko created

Walks off hits from a swamp monster that can throw tanks

Survived getting shot by Azula's lightning

Withstood the heat from firebending from Ozai who was empowered by Sozin's Comet

Endures the pain of being bloodbended by Yakon

 **Weapons**

Glider Staff:

Glider

Combat Staff

Fire resistant

Made of wood and metal

Can fly with airbending

 **Clever and Cunning:**

Clever and has a trickster mentality

Regularly uses out of the box strategies

Creative with his abilities to take on enemies

Tricks or bluffs is way with people to get by

 **Master Martial Artist:**

Mastered several martial arts

All bending is based on a martial art

Airbending is based on Ba Gua

Waterbending is based on Tai Chi

Earth bending is based on Hung Gar

Firebending is based on Northern Shaolin Kung Fu

Has defeated other experienced martial artists

 **Waterbending:**

Can manipulate water

Adaptable and versatile

Can change from water, steam, and ice instantly

Focuses on turning the enemies' strength against them

Can create walls of ice, water jets, watery tendrils, etc

 **Earthbending:**

Can manipulate the earth

Emphases strong defense and great offense

Can create stone walls, stone armor, and toss boulders

 **Firebending:**

Can manipulate fire

Most aggressive of bending arts

Simple and direct, focuses on offense over defense

Shoots fire blasts, fire steams, and fire waves for projectiles

Can be used for propelled flight and burning incoming attacks

 **Airbending:**

Can manipulate air

Aang's prefered element

Focuses on speed and evasion

Forgoes strong offense for greater defense

Uses agility to tire foes and countering them

Can create gusts of winds, miniature tornadoes, streams of air

Can create an orb of air called the air cycle for transportation

 **Seismic Sense:**

Detects the exact location anything connecting to the ground

Grants a certain amount of precognition

 **Lightning Redirection:**

Technique to absorb and redirect lightning attacks back at enemies

Avatar State:

Form where he accesses the skills and experience of all past avatars

Increases his physicality greatly

Increases the scale of his bending immensely

Waterbending can control the ocean itself easily

Earthbending can cause split continents and compress boulders

Firebending can control lava and giant fire waves

Airbending can create hurricanes and twisters

Gains flight thanks to enhanced airbending

Can create an elemental shield to defend himself

Can combine the elements for powerful attacks

 **Energybending:**

Oldest and purest form of bending

Can perceive and control spiritual energy

Capable of tracking people by sensing the energies of the world

Can seal away the energy of enemies, taking away bending or abilities

 **Weaknesses:**

Still human

Still vulnerable in Avatar State

Pacifistic, will only fight when necessary

Lightning redirection is very risky and dangerous

Energybending may backfire if foe's willpower trumps his

 **Lynn Loud ( Kick vs Lynn)**

 **Forms-**

 **Strong Suit-**

Super Strength

Fast reaction time

Super Speed

Agility increases

Barbells

Boxing Gloves

Frisbee disk (can also be used as a shield)

 **Patrick Star**

Born: February 26

Height: 6 inches | 0.15

Weight: 2 oz. | 0.06 kg

Species: Starfish

Residence: 120 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean

Interests: Jellyfishing, eating, doing nothing, etc.

Occupation: Currently unemployed

 **Abilities**

Star Spin

Toonforce

Butt made of steel

Huge appetite (Was able to eat 1000 Krabby Patties in one day)

Cartwheel

Ground Smash

Superhuman strength

Regeneration

Invulnerability

Grappling Tongue

Can take off his limbs to make a new Patrick

Can Karate chop things clean in half

Mr. Superawesomeness

Can control ice cream and make them fly at high speeds

Size of an average adult

Super strength

Super speed

Unlimited stamina

 **Weaknesses**

Immensely stupid

Very small in his normal form

Arachnophobia

-Fear of spiders

The Perfume Department


	13. Nick vs Disney Fight Season 1 Finale

**Wizkid222: This battle between Nick and Disney will be as fair as possible so everyone will have a year of prep time. Let the battle begin. This battle will take place on earth in the big city.**

 **FIGHT**

Each team stands on opposite sides getting ready to fight. They all charge at the other teams and the all split up.

 _With Lynn and Kick_

Lynn and Kick glare at each other. Lynn takes out her baseball bat and Kick wields a hockey stick and the two begin to sword fight. Lynn then swings as hard as she can and breaks both their weapons. Kick then tackles Lynn but she easily kicks him off. Lynn throws a punch but he grabs it and does an arm burn to her. She kicks him back and throws her boomerang at him which he easily catches. He then throws it at her legs causing her to fall and does the helm splitter. Lynn then gets her bike and Kick gets on his. They then ride to each other really fast. Kick then jumps off and Lynn tackles him. She pins him down and punches him in the gut. Kick the flips her off and stands up. Lynn then transforms into Strong Suit. Kick then drinks a can Cheeta Chug. She then puts on her boxing gloves and charges at Kick. Kick then runs to her and drop kicks her in the chest. Lynn quickly grabs him by the legs and flings him into a wall. Lynn then pins him to the wall and punches him in the chest. She then throws him into a car. She then lifts him up and head butts him, Kick quickly head butts as well. Kick's helmet cracks and Lynn stumbles back. Kick then drinks a can of Cheeta Chug XE. He then gets on his bike and grabs his skateboard. He quickly rides to her and goes around her in a circle. He then hits her with skateboard as he goes around. Lynn tries to punch him but he dodges it. Kick then kicks her on the rode and he jumps up and lands on her neck killing her. Kick then sighs and he then runs off to find his team.

 **KO**

Lincoln glares at Ron and they go to charge at each other. Ron quickly picks him up and tosses him into a wall. Lincoln quickly gets up and throws a punch at Ron but Ron dodges and punches him in the gut. Ron then kicks him into a wall. Lincoln then turns into Ace Savvy and throws his cards at Ron. Ron runs away and trips casing all the cards to miss him. Ron goes to Lincoln and they both throw a punch. But Ron jumps over his and punches him in the back. Ron the kicks him down and stomps on his chest. Ron quickly lifts him and throws the kid into a wall. Ron then begins to punch Lincoln in the face and he soon falls to his knees. Kick then arrives and rams his bike into Lincoln killing him.

 **KO**

 _With Jimmy and Marco_

Marco looks at Jimmy and Jimmy sees he is outnumbered. Jimmy sees Marco, Kick and Ron before him. Jimmy quickly gets in his fudge bot and shoots a beam at the three. They all dodge and hide behind a building.

"I'm going to go find Star. You guys can handle him right" Marco says. The two then nod and Marco runs off. Ron runs towards the robot and Jimmy easily punches him back. Kick then jumps on the back of the fudge bot and pours Cheeta Chug XXE on it. Kick quickly jumps off and Jimmy flies off on his jetpack as the fudge bot overloads and explodes. Jimmy then shoots Ron with his freeze ray and freezes him. Kick jumps at Jimmy but Jimmy slashes him with his beam sword. Kick falls to the ground and Jimmy stabs Kick in the chest killing the daredevil.

 **KO**

Jimmy then gets in the robo walker and shoots a missile at Ron. Ron gets hit and gets launched into the street. Ron gets up but then gets kicked by the robo walker and Ron lies on the ground. Jimmy then shoots the missile at Ron and the poor blond blows up.

 **KO**

 _In the park,_

Stitch shoots his gun at Jenny but she easily doges his shots. Jenny then fires her lasers at Stitch and he gets hit by one but he holds it in his hand and throws it at Jenny. Jenny then aims six lasers at Stitch and fires them at him. Stitch then turns into a ball and rolls away dodging all the shots. She then fires her crossbow at Stitch and he catches all of the arrows and throws them back. She then turns her arms into swords and Stitch extends his claws. She then flies to hm and swings her swords down but he catches them. She then grows a rocket on her back and goes faster trying to add more pressure. She smiles thinking she won but Stitch grows two extra arms and claws at her body cutting her in half. He then claws off her head and then crushes it killing XJ9.

 **KO**

Stitch then gets it in the back by a laser and sees Jimmy. Jimmy then transforms into Hulk Jimmy and charges at Stitch. When he gets close Stitch then flips him into the air. Stitch then jumps up but Jimmy drops down on top of him. Jimmy then lifts him up and throws him into an office building. Stitch jumps out the building and he shoots is plasma guns at Jimmy and it knocks him down. Stitch then jumps high in the air and aims for Jimmy but Jimmy quickly recovers and slaps Stitch away with a stop sign. Jimmy then grabs Stitch and begins to crush him. Stitch quickly breaks free and bites his arm. Jimmy then throws Stitch right into a lake and jumps after him. Stitch tries to swim up but Jimmy punches him to the bottom and Stitch drowns. Jimmy gets out the water and reverts back to normal.

 **KO**

 _At the beach_

Yin shoots her energy rays at Aang but he easily puts up a rock shield and blocks it. He then shoots fire blasts at her but she quickly uses Yin-cinerate. Aang grabs his glider and flies in the air above the water and shoots fire blasts at her. She puts a force field and then turns Aang's glider into donkey and it kicks him down to the beach. Aang shoots ice at Yin but she uses Yin-Tangible. She then throws Foo-plicate and Aang looks at the clones. They all surround him and does an energy beam but Aang puts up and rock shield and then throws it at all the clones making them disappear. Yin then throws lightning at Aang but Aang quickly redirects it and it shocks Yin. Yin then uses the Woo Foo aura and Aang goes into the Avatar state. Aang then shoots fire and rocks at Yin but she dodges it easily and grabs Aang. She then throws him into the water. Aang then creates a tsunami and aims it at Yin. Yin quickly uses Foo-nado and absorbs the water. She then shoots fires it back and Aang drops into the water. Aang prepares an attack but Yin throws a lightning bolt at the water and it shocks Aang leaving him vulnerable. Yin then grabs him with the energy lasso and makes more clones. The clones all throw lightning bolts at Aang and he dies.

 **KO**

Yin turns around and looks for her brother but gets shot in the back by a laser. Jimmy fires another one but she dodges and enlarges her fists running up for a punch. Jimmy then stabs her with his beam sword when she gets close and she dies.

 **KO**

 _In the subway_

Zim fires his laser pistol at Mabel but she dodges it and fires her crossbow. Zim gets hit in the shoulder but brushes it off and uses his pak legs. He then fires a laser and Mabel gets hit back. Zim quickly hovers over her but she extends her sleeve and pushes him back. He then claws at her with the pak and one of them pushes her to the surface and she hits a building. She drops he puffy stickers and sees Zim rush to her. As he gets close she blows glitter in his eyes and he hisses in pain. Mabel enlarges her hand and punches Zim through a building. He quickly gets up and gets in the Voot cruiser. He then shoots at her and she falls to the ground. Jimmy then walks by and sees Zim impale Mabel with his Pak leg.

 **KO**

Yang wields his sword and glares at El Tigere. He then sees Jimmy and Zim join his side. Yang then notices Marco is right next to him and the all begin to fight. Marco kicks Jimmy back into a car. Jimmy swings his beam sword but Marco opens a portal and knocks the sword into a portal. He then hits Jimmy with a frying pan and knocks him down. He then beats Jimmy to death with the frying pan killing the boy genius.

 **KO**

Yang swings his sword at Tigere and Tigere claws at him. Yang then changes his sword to his Yang-a-rang and throws it at him. Tigere dodges but gets hit once it returns. Yang then uses his paws of power and punches Tigere into a truck. Tigere gets up and fires his arm ay Yang and grabs him. He then slams Yang into a wall. Yang then uses his Woo Foo aura and unleashes a barrage of punches on Tigere. He then flings him back. Tigere runs back to wall and then jumps off launches himself at Yang. Yang then runs to him charging a punch. Tigere then does the ancient Tiger spirit.

"Aw pellets" Yang says as the move disintegrates him.

 **KO**

Marco is then sent into a car and tries to get up. He then sees El Tigere and Zim stand over him. Zim then fires his lasers and Tigere claws at him and Marco dies.

 **KO**

 _On the other side of town_

Timmy wields his lightsabers and runs at Star. She then sends him back with Rainbow fist punch. Timmy then uses his heat vision and Star counters it with cupcake blast. She then uses tiara tornado and Timmy gets hit by a few. Timmy drops his sabers and grabs his fire wand and shoots a beam at Star. Star shoots the ground and gets launched in the ar. She then does Syrup Tsunami Shockwave. Timmy slowly gets up but gets punched in the jaw by Star. Timmy then puts on his fairyversary gifts and throws his easter egg bombs at Star. Star then goes into her butterfly form and fires a power blast at Timmy. The blast destroys about a dozen buildings in front of her and there is no trace of Timmy. Timmy then unwraps himself from Santa's bag and ties her up with floss. He then smiles and wishes himself to be a ninja. He then takes out his sword and chops off her head.

 **KO**

Garu easily knocked out Patrick and goes for the kill but sees Zim. Zim rushes at him but Garu makes clones of himself and they all surround Zim. They all slash at Zim and throw the ninja stars. Zim then notices that one of the clones has stolen his Pak. They destroy the PAK and they cut off Zim's head killing the alien.

 **KO**

Garu then sees Timmy dressed up like Cleft but a clone pins him down from behind. Timmy does his best to fight off the clones but he gets tired and the real Garu slashes him from behind. Garu then throws his ninja stars at Timmy and then kills him by stabbing him in the heart.

 **KO**

Garu then gets knocked into a tree and sees Patrick. Patrick then throws a chop but Garu dodges it. Garu cuts Patrick in half but another Patrick is made from the other half. The clone grabs Garu and Patrick does a karate chop on Garu and chops him in half.

 **KO**

Dipper and Dib are in a fist fight and Dib is wining.

"You won't beat me. I trained my whole life for this" Dib says.

Dipper then puts on his cuffs and punches Dib back. Dib then grabs his laser gun and shoots at Dipper. Dipper dodges and hides behind a tree. Dipper than grabs his spear and charges at Dib. Dib fires his gun but Dipper dodges all the shots. Dipper than slashes Dib in the chest. Dib then jumps back and shoots the Zapper at Dipper. Dipper shoots the memory eraser at Dib but Dib dodges it. Dipper shoots again and they reflect off Dib's glasses. Dipper dodges the beam and the beam goes into the sky. Dib then gets in his ship and uses the tentacles to grab Dipper. He then flies into space and leaves Dipper there to die.

 **KO**

Kim punches Danny in the chest and kicks him back. Danny fires his ecto rays at her but she dodges and shoots her laser pen at him. Danny turns intangible and destroys the pen. Danny the grabs her and throws her on top of a building. Kim then puts on her Battle Suit and she turns invisible. Danny sees her and punches her using some ecto energy. Danny goes for a punch but gets kicked back by Pucca. Kim and Pucca stand on one side and notice they are the only ones left. Danny then stands with EL Tigere, Patrick Spongebob and Dib. Dib and Tigere go after Kim. As Pucca goes after Spongebob, Patrick and Danny. Pucca runs to Danny and kicks him in the chest sending him into a building. She then grabs Patrick and throws him at Spongebob and the two are sent far out of the city. Danny gets up and flies to Pucca but she hits him with a baseball bat and he gets knocked back. Danny then gets in his Ecto- Skeleton. Pucca then gets sent back by one o Danny's ecto charged punches. She then gets up and cries and the tear were strong enough to send Danny back. Pucca then goes for a punch but gets knocked back by Tigere. The three stands away from each other and Danny grabs El Tigere. Danny runs with Tigere on his back and Pucca runs at them. Danny then throws him with all of his might and then does his ghostly wail as Tigere uses the ancient tiger spirit. Pucca picks up speed and the two collide. El Tigere lies on the floor dead and Pucca stands up. Danny charges at her but she punches him so hard the suit breaks. She then kicks him down and he reverts back to Fenton. Pucca raises her machete and stabs Danny killing him.

 **Double KO**

Pucca and Kim then both face Dib. Dib coughs up some blood but he stands up with his cloaking device on and he has on his rockets. He fires the m at the girls but Pucca kicks them all away. Dib thinks on what he can do and he gets an idea. He charges at them and the charge at him. Once they get close he turns invisible and flees the scene. He calls Tak's ship and he gets in. He then goes into space and gets on Mercury. He then aims it right for Kim and Pucca. Pucca quickly jumps up and kicks Mercury sending it back causes Dib to fall from space to earth. Kim stands over him but Patrick punches her back. Spongebob then transfroms into the Scarlet Speedster. Patrick turns into Mr. Superawesomeness and the two charge at Pucca. Pucca then gets angry and a thunderstorm comes. Pucca then runs at the two and Spongebob and Patrick run to her. All three of their fists collide and a massive explosion happens.

 _With Kim and Dib_

Kim chases Dib around on her Jetpack and Dib runs into an alley. She smiles noticing it's a dead end. Dib then gets into his mech suit and Kim looks up to it. He then shoots a laser from his chest and she puts up her bubble shield. He then grabs her and smashes her into the ground. He finishes her off with his laser beam.

 **KO**

Patrick lies on the floor as Spongebob and Pucca fight. Pucca punches him so hard he spilts in half but Spongebob puts himself together. Pucca charged at Spongebob and as she was SpongeBob got an idea. He transformed into the Invincibubble and trapped her in a bubble. Dib then fired his laser at her leaving a crater in the ground. Pucca simply dusts herself off and stands up. She punches right through Dib's mech and Dib falls on Patrick. Spongeobob and Pucca then charge but Spongebob swipes at her legs with the magic pencil. She then falls and Spongebob erases her body. He then erases her head and goes to Patrick and Dib.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: What a long battle but winner is team Nick. Now let me explain why Spongebob, Patrick and Dib survives. Spongebob is the fastest and most durable person on team Nick. Patrick is the strongest on team nick and has just as good durability as Spongebob. Dib is also still in this fight due to his durability. Dib is also the second smartest member next to Jimmy but Jimmy isn't much of a fighter. Dib also has many durability feats that would keep him in the battle. Nobody on team Nick could get close to killing Spongebob and Patrick except maybe Pucca. Pucca is also the strongest person on team Disney but she isn't strong enough to take both of them down. The winner is team Nick.**

 **Coming on Season 2 of Debate Time….**

 **Anais vs. Lisa Loud**

 **Steve Smith vs Chris Griffin**

 **Dexter vs Jimmy**

 **Michelangelo vs Sokka**

 **Peter vs Homer**

 **K.O vs Sanjay**

 **Yang vs Garu**

 **In no particular order…**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and review…and I'll see you next time**


	14. Season 2 Anais Watterson vs Lisa Loud

**Wizkid222: Hello there, my name is Wiz and welcome to Season 2 of Debate Time. On this battle of Debate time we have two very intelligent 4 year old girls. Lisa Loud the genus of the Loud family. And Anais Watterson sister to Gumball. I'm Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Anais**

Age: 4

Occupation: Student

 **Intelligence-**

The smartest in her family.

Almost always gets Gumball and Darwin out of their problems

Fooled the whole family just so she can watch Daisy

Usually solves all the families problems.

Is still a four year old and likes to do stuff a four year old should

Figured out Darwin was the mastermind the kidnapped Daisy

Locked Gumball and Darwin out of the computer

Corrected the spelling of her name as a newborn

 **Strength-**

Can cut through, cars, bricks and houses

Beat up Gumball

Took Granny Jojo's suitcase upstairs.

 **Speed-**

Can keep up with Gumball for a while but do to her tiny legs she isn't as fast as him

 **Durability-**

Survived a freefall along with her brothers

Toon force durability.

 **Feats-**

Took out Bobert in his giant form by shocking him

Found out who kidnaped Daisy

Fooled the whole family

 **Abilities-**

 **A social parasite** \- Can latch herself onto people and control them.

 **Weapons-**

Scissors

Daisy

Bowling Ball

Mop

 **Weaknesses-**

Usually works with Gumball and Darwin

Is still a child and isn't a good fighter like the rest of her family

Not very fast

Little to no real weapons

has social issues.

 **Wizkid222; Overall Anais is the smartest member of the Watterson family and takes a lot from her mom but she isn't much of a good fighter and has social issues. But that won't mean she will go down without a fight.**

 **Lisa Loud**

Age:4

Occupation: Student

 **Intelligence-**

Is now the smartest character in the nick universe passing both Jimmy and Plankton.

IQ of 400

Smarter than all of her siblings combined

Makes tons of inventions

Has several PHD's

Did laser eye surgery on herself

 **Strength-**

Most likely slightly above average for a 4 year old

Fights her older siblings

 **Speed-**

Average most likely…

 **Durability-**

Due to one of her experiments her brain is now exposed and she wears a wig

Tanks explosions caused by herself.

Tanks fights with her older siblings

 **Feats-**

Survived Prank's Giving

Smartest Nick character

Has 4 PHD's

Has friends in NASA

Easily became an average student

Outsmarted all of her siblings

 **Weapons-**

Gloweos- a cookie that when consumed by the user, will make their body glow for a short time.

Gravity shoes - a pair of shoes which can walk in the ceiling.

Bomb shelter - used it to protect herself from Luan's pranking spree.

Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms - A robot Lisa created. It destoyed a snowman Lana created. Jolly seeking lasers.

Snow guns - A bazooka like weapon that launches a large quantity of snow. Snow Cannons, snowzooka,

Indoor Snow-

Todd - A robot Lisa created for the robotics project. According to Lisa, it has laser eyes, and uses it to destroy anything "inferior".

Cryogenic sleeping chamber - Whoever rests inside it will be put in an isolated and frozen state of sleep for a set time. Lisa suggested using this on Luan to prevent her Prankmageddon much to the shock of the other siblings

Chemicals- Varies chemicals she makes that could explode

 **Forms-**

Card Counter-She uses a special container to trap creatures like the gas monster.

 **Weaknesses-**

Only fights her sisters

Has help from Lincoln sometimes

Isn't really a fighter

Only 4 years old

 **Wizkid222: Overall Lisa is the smartest character in the Nick franchise and has made many experiments. But she is not perfect and isn't a fighter. But that won't stop her from being the greatest scientist ever.**

 **This battle will take place in Royal Woods**

Anais is walking home from school when suddenly a portal opens in front of her and she falls in. She is then sent to Royal Woods in Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa was working on some chemicals until she noticed one was going to explode. She tosses it and it blows Daisy up. Anais then throws a bowling ball at Lisa but Lisa moves not knowing she is there and the ball destroying her work.

 **FIGHT**

Anais runs to Lisa and punches her in the face. Lisa quickly steps back and glares at her.

"You no good Oryctolagus cuniculus' Lisa says as she gets her Snowzooka. She fires at Anais and she shoots her out to the hall. Anais heads to the stairs but Lisa tackles her down and the fight continues outside. Anais is sent back by a giant snowball but it quickly melts. Anais runs up to her and punches her in the chest. She then trips Lisa. Anais then takes out her scissors and goes to stab her but she is sent back by a laser from Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms. Lisa then gets on him and shoots lasers at Anais. Anais runs away and dodges the lasers. She then rushes up to him and destroys him in a few punches. Lisa growls and Todd comes to her side.

Todd then shoots his lasers at her and one hits her. Lisa then finds cover and puts on her gravity boots. She then mixes a few chemicals. Anais easily destroys Todd and goes for Lisa but Lisa throws a chemical at her and it explodes. She then grabs Anais and runs up a tree. Anais tries to break free but Lisa jumps off and tackles her to the ground. Anais quickly stabs Lisa in her side causing her to bleed but Lisa quickly punches her and pins her down. She then takes out a vile and pours it into Anais. Anais then kicks her off and runs to her but she suddenly stops and sees Lisa smiling at her. Anais then blows up and Lisa goes inside to get back to her poop studies.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Lisa Loud and here's why. At first it may seem like Anais would easily win this match, but this is actually pretty close. Anais may be stronger and more durable but that's pretty much it. Though it will take time for Lisa to get past her durability she is capable of doing so. Lisa also has the intelligence advantage being able to outthink Anais and give her time to think using her robots as distractions. The two are most likely the same speed but Anais does not have what it takes to permentatly end Lisa making this episodes winner Lisa Loud.**

 **Next Time on Debate Time...**

 **Two hero alter egos will duke it out to see which kid hero is better  
Lincoln Loud as Ace Savvy**

 **Vs**

 **Timmy Turner as Cleft**


	15. Cleft vs Ace Savvy Lincoln

**Wizkid222: Heroes...every kid wants to be one. And these two boys became them. Lincoln Loud as Ace Savvy. And Timmy Turner as Cleft. I'm Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Lincoln Loud  
**

**As Ace Savvy Lincoln's strength, durability, and speed is increased.**

 **Weapons-**

Playing Cards

 **Powers-**

Possible super strength

Possible flight

 **Timmy Turner**

This is the alter ego that he becomes every time he wishes to be in the comic book universe of the Crimson Chin. Cleft is also the Crimson Chin's sidekick.

 **Weapons-**

Grappling Hook

Helicopter Blades

A Rocket

A Wright Brothers Air Craft

A Baseball Glove

An Umbrella

a classic car

baseball bat

wrist laser

mechanical hand

 **Powers-**

Heat Vision

super strength

 **This battle will take place in the Crimson Chin's comic book. Let the battle begin.**

Lincoln is walking through the town when suddenly a middle aged man approaches him.

"Please help me that Cleft person beat me up and he kidnapped mother. Please deal with him" the man says. Cleft then drops from the roof and lands a few feet away from them.

"Get out of the way kid. He's mine" Cleft says.

"Over my dead body" Lincoln says as Crocker escapes.

 **FIGHT**

Cleft runs up to Lincoln for a punch but he trips him and throws cards at him. Cleft dodges them and shoots at him with his wrist laser. Lincoln dodges his blast and throws a card at his wrist destroying the laser. Cleft then clicks a button on his cleft and he throws a card at Lincoln. Lincoln easily jumps over it and throws a few dozen cards at him. Cleft gets hit by a few but they barely touch him. He hides behind a building and thinks of how to beat the strange kid. Lincoln slowly walks to his spot.

As soon as he turns the corner he gets punched in the jaw by mechanical fist. Lincoln gets up but he gets kicked down by Cleft. Lincoln quickly throws a whole deck of cards at Cleft but he puts up an umbrella and it blocks all the cards. Then the cards get sent back to Lincoln and a few cut him. As Lincoln gets up Cleft charges at him and punches him into a wall. The mechanical fist the punches Lincoln in his chest and he dies.

"Now to go stop Crocker...I can fix this later" Cleft says before he runs off.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: This was a very short battle and this is because there is no way Lincoln can beat Timmy. Even if we restrict Timmy to only using this alter ego. Timmy has the edge in every category but intelligence since Lincoln as Ace Savvy is a master detective. The winner of this fight is Timmy Turner.**

 **Next time on Debate Time...**

 **Two kids who want to be the best hero they can will be fighting it out next time. ..**

 **Sanjay Patel**

 **Vs**

 **K.O**


	16. Sanjay vs KO

**Wizkid222: Heroes...every kid wants to be one. These two our doing the best they can to help their friends. Sanjay Patel. And KO. I'm Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Sanjay Patel**

Sanjay Patel is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon television show Sanjay and Craig. As a twelve-year old, Sanjay is a very curious teen who is ready to face any challenges and difficulties that life has ahead for him. Though Sanjay may not understand what the penalty of some of the situations Craig and him face, he will always find a way to fix the situation at hand.

 **Feats-**

Defeated Noodman on many occasions

Managed to escape Noodman's house with a sick Craig and Baby Richard Dickson

Got Street Dogg and Noodman to be friends again

Saved Craig when he from Noodman even though he was paralyzed

Used Craig as a gun several times

Became a MUSCLE COP

Knocked out Megan and was forced to give her mouth to mouth

Easily beat a buff kid in Butts up

Beat Noodman in Butts up

Hypnotized his parents

Became a lawyer

Broke the fourth wall (Sanjay: I love nickelodeon)

Won Guts Busters

 **Strength-**

Peak human strength

Able to climb mountains

Easily broke a shovel while paralyzed

 **Speed-**

Really fast

Goes to stunt school and can do a lot of parkour

Climed to the roof of a building really fast

 **Durability-**

Survived eating Penny's most spiciest wing which when his tongue touched it turned into a skeleton and was fine the next scene

Can survive having Craig go down his throat

Could survive attacks that would kill most humans

Survived getting stretched by Craig

Survived Puke' Peak which made them into seniors and turned them back into kids

Ate a wing that made Megan go into Heat nirvana and was just fine

 **Intelligence-**

The strategist of him and his friends

Out pranked Raska

 **Skills-**

Master of disguise

Goes to stunt school

Learned thee way of the snake from Craig and he can now fight if he is parlayed

 **Fart Baby-**

Sanjay once held a fart in for a long time and it blew up in Noodman's face

 **Heat Nirvana-**

Can reach it by getting angry

Is surrounded by a lot of heat and can fly but will be stopped if hit by something hard

When he and Craig landed in the lake it pushed the earth

 **Weapons-**

Tennis Ball- Great accuracy, normal tennis ball

 **Weaknesses-**

Just a teen

Kind Hearted

Much better with Craig by his side

 **Overall Sanjay a very brave and kind hearted team who has taken on the likes of Noodman and learned the way of the snake. But he is kind hearted and his plans normally don't end well. But Sanjay will do his best to help his friends.**

 **KO**

KO is always eager to battle someone, which sometimes gets him into trouble. He seems to be willing to learn about subjects other than fighting, such as friendship. He is extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and optimistic, willing to do whatever someone may put him to. KO hopes that one day he can be one of the greatest heroes in the world.

 **Strength-**

Lifted a cooler over his head easily

Strong enough to smash robots

 **Speed-**

Incredibly fast for his age

Cleaned the whole store in a few seconds

 **Intelligence-**

Figured out Darrell graphited the plaza

Isn't too smart...is still young

 **Power Moves-**

Power-Fist Fireball- powerful energy fist

 **Feats-**

Beat an army of Jethro's

Snuck into Boxman's lair

Became lvl 100

Beats Boxman's robot's on the daily

 **Weaknesses-**

Only level .01

Will do anything to help

Just a child

Lost to Boxman

Can be tricked

Isn't well at using his powers

Works better with Rad and Enid

Isn't too smart

 **Overall KO is a very determined kid and will do whatever he can for his friends. But he is just a child and a hero on training. But that won't stop him from being the best level 0.1 he can be.**

 **This battle will take place in Boxman's lair**

Boxman has Rad, Enid over a pool of lava. Next to them is a cage with a snake in it above a cooler. KO and Sanjay then show up and sees there friends in danger.

"You guys will fight to the death...winner gets there friends back." Boxman say.

"If you don't we will kill them all" Noodman says

Sanjay then glares at KO and he does the same.

 **FIGHT**

The two run at each other and throw a punch. Their fists collide. Sanjay holds his and blows on it while KO kicks him back. KO runs to him and throws a punch but Sanjay gracefully dodges it and slaps KO. Sanjay then trips KO and runs away. KO gets up and tackles Sanjay. KO then pins him down and unleashes a barrage of punches on Sanjay. Sanjay quickly kicks the boy off and stands up.

They glare at each other and they stand far away from each other. KO looks and sees his friends cheering him on. Sanjay looks and sees Craig getting colder. KO then does his Power-Fist Fireball and it goes to Sanjay. Sanjay gets sent into a wall and he howls in pain. KO charges up a stronger one and Sanjay gets angry. Sanjay then has angry thoughts and enters the Heat Nirvana. KO unleashes the punch and Sanjay flies toward KO. The two attacks collide and KO's is pushing Sanjay back. Sanjay then thinks about stuff that would get him angry and he powers through KO's attack sending KO into a wall.

KO slowly opens his eyes shocked at what just happened. Sanjay then grabs his tennis ball and clenches his arm, leg and butt and throws the ball as hard as he can. Sanjay quickly runs behind the ball. The ball hits KO in the skull before he can react and Sanjay punches the ball and the ball goes through the boy's head.

Sanjay then falls to his knees and takes his ball.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: and the winner is Sanjay and here's why. Though at first it looks like there is no way Sanjay could beat KO you'd be surprised. Though it's true KO fights actual bad guys. Sanjay was too much for KO to handle. KO may have had the strength and speed advantage. Sanjay had the intelligence, skill and agility. Sanjay could easily outsmart KO. Also Sanjay goes to stunt school and is used to living around danger. He even saved Craig when he was paralyzed. This was really close but I have to give this win to Sanjay Patel.**

 **Next time on Debate time...**

 **Peter Griffin**

 **Vs**

 **Homer Simpson**


	17. Homer vs Peter

**Wizkid222: Fathers, nobody is great. But these two are some of the worst. Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. I'm Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Peter Griffin**

 **Feats-**

Founder of Quahog in a past life

Somehow escaped being tied to Charles Manson

-Albeit he wasn't trying to help them to begin with

Founded New Quahog

Outran Death

Managed to frame O.J Simpson... yet forgot apparently

Survived numerous fatal injuries and accidents

Tamed a T-Rex and a Pterodactyl

Skilled bank robber

-Is one of various ways he gets the money for his outrageous objects

Was part of the New England Patriots

Killed Yogi the Bear

Got away with numerous crimes ranging from sexual deviancy to manslaughter

Sometimes escaped imprisonment or got lessened jailtime on countless occasions

Somehow stole treasure when the mission was to kidnap a kid (so Lois could get the kid medical treatment)

-Managed to carry the kid's father without waking anyone up

Fought and barely defeated Ernie the Giant Chicken multiple times

Met God and Kronos

Caught a picture of Spider-Man

*Stated he caught pictures of dozens of superheroes while trying to get pictures of thong shots

Beat a real estate agent in chess

Could fight and defeat Ryu from Street Fighter

Defeated the Riddler and teabagged him

Became king of the Black people

Defeated Homer Simpson

 **Weapons-**

Numerous handguns

Sniper Rifle

Double Barreled Shotgun

Minigun

Axes

Chainsaws

Knifes

 **Cartoon Logic-**

Had his head cut clean off by a Frisbee and survived

*Mastered off-screen teleportation even when hes right next to someone

*Hair is made of silly-putty, allowing him to re-grow it

*Can take out his eye and has it be used as a camera

*Has killed himself and been killed over a dozen times, only to return next scene/episode/moments later

*Can camouflage his appearance by literally changing his ethnicity

*Has his own gravitational orbit, allowing small objects and even a small television orbit around him

 **Regeneration**

 **Teleportation**

After being rammed through several cars and a tree, appeared on top of the school bus Homer was in and divekicked inside

 **Strength-**

Headbutt Homer hard enough to completely cave in his face

Kicked and dived through windows effortlessly

Carried a full grown man with ease

Effortlessly tossed Homer Simpson through steel doors

-Homer weighs anywhere between 239-315 lbs

Even punched Homer hard enough for his eye to pop completely from its socket – DURING a cross-counter which would've weakened the impact a bit

Punched through the ceiling with a single jump after taking meth

 **Expert Poker Player**

 **Hand to Hand Fighter**

*Loves to roundhouse people

-Found his way home using nothing but roundhouse kicks

*Improvises easily in combat, will use any dirty trick in the book to fight

*Head-butt Homer hard enough to cave his face in

*Has a brawling style of combat

*Could go toe-to-toe with Lois, Ernie, and multiple other capable fighters

 **Intelligence**

*Can be a walking idiot or a genius sometimes

*Somehow set up a panic room

*Knows how to set up explosives

*In combat, can improvise weapons on the dot

*Is actually mentally retarded

*Can read tells with relative ease

*Has set numerous long-term plans before

*Became an intellectual in mere seconds

*Beat several people in chess without fail

*Learned Sanskrit

 **Superhuman Durability**

*Shrugged off being kicked through a window

*Has withstood point-blank explosions, being shot, long falls, and various other forms of physical trauma

*Survived atmospheric reentry twice

-The second was when he was still fighting and ended up falling down a cliff and was still in fighting condition

*Temporarily crippled and recovered

*Survived multiple skydiving falls

-Crashed through a house, crushing a ninja

-Was ran through buttocks first on a tower in Vegas and just needed surgery, was out in no time

*Immune to being tortured

*Survived a... rather one-sided beatdown from Liam Neeson

-Had been thrown through the roof of a tumblr during the fight

*In the non-canon bad ending to one of the games, survived the earth blowing up and sending him into space

*In one fight alone survived being hit with pipes, being launched into the air by an explosion, falling from space, being hit with fire, and almost falling off a cliff

*Amazing stamina, can sometimes last hours in physical combat

*Survived being mauled by a puma

-Albeit Meg's quick thinking helped save him

*Didn't flinch when cut open by a lightsaber

-It was cutting into the fat

*Survived losing blood and various illnesses

*Suffered no pain when he ripped out his eye

*Had his fingers blown off at point-blank range and found them soon after

*Only concerned to having his face blasted off by a watering hose was that his shirt got wet

 **Cutaway Gags**

 **Military Knowledge and Stealth**

*Somehow survived in a war dressed as a clown among armymen

*Capable of stealth, killed Yogi the Bear

 **Radioactive Powers**

*Gained after falling into a pit of toxic waste

*Can regenerate from being a skeleton

*Colliding with a nuclear powered Homer caused a nuclear explosion

*A cross counter created sonic booms that propelled the two away

*Even as a skeleton, punched Homer hard enough to send him through the nuclear plant

*Can fly at enough speeds to reach into space in a matters of seconds

*Can breathe in space

*Shrugged off being launched through billboards, buildings, and shot out of Krusty's cannon

 **Powers of Death**

*Used when taking Death's place

*Simply touching people kills them

 **Weaknesses**

Mentally handicapped

*Depends on the situation however

Other people can use his cutaway gags if they're capable

 **Homer Simpson**

Full Name: Homer Jay Simpson Sr.

Age: Likely anywhere between 40 and 50

Occupation: Safety inspector for Sector 7G at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

Affiliations: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, NASA, etc.

 **FEATS**

-Is one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history

-Has saved his hometown of Springfield more than once

-Fought Peter Griffith from Family Guy to a standstill

-Has been to various places around the world, Heaven, outer space and even Hell itself

-Defeated Mario in a rather brief battle

-Won a Grammy and an Academy Award

-Was once Mark Hamill's bodyguard

-Helped fight off a zombie invasion brought upon by Bart Simpson

-Once killed Death itself and became a Grim Reaper for a short time

-During his stay in Hell, ate "all the donuts in the world"

-In Lego Dimensions, teamed up with the likes of Batman, Gandalf, the Ghostbusters and numerous others to save the Lego multiverse

-Reclaimed his family's sailboat painting from the Robot Chicken Nerd

 **SKILL**

-Shown to be an excellent fighter, as evidenced by his fight with Peter Griffin

-Has worked at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant for many years

-A good singer?

-An excellent driver...most of the time

-Has taken up many jobs over the years, as he has been an assassin, a mall Santa, a songwriter, a bodyguard, etc.

 **STRENGTH**

-Strangles Bart on a regular basis

-Carries a large boulder with ease

-Used a motorcycle as a sword

-Matched Peter Griffin in battle

Said battle was enough to destroy much of Springfield

-Broke through metal chains with ease...while underwater

-While trying to get Bart's Butterfinger candy bar, jumped and landed so hard that car alarms started going off

-Throw a cinder block hard enough to smash through the hull of a boat

-Killed Death itself by hitting him in the head with a bowling ball

-Dragged a UFO down with body fat alone

-Managed to overpower two of the California Raisins

-Plowed through parodies of the South Park kids without much resistance

 **SPEED**

-Can run at speeds that could rival a Olympic gold medalist

-Can keep up with Bart on many occasions

-Chased a Dominoes Pizza van on all fours...with very little success

-Can move fast enough to leave a blur

Not only did he leave a blur, he also left behind a literal outline

-Was chased by Ned Flanders throughout town-through an imploding building, oncoming traffic, etc.

 **DURABILITY**

-Appears to be nigh-indestructible

-Survived various Couch Gags, including getting stomped on by a giant foot, being stranded in the desert, and even a Robot Chicken sketch

-Survived falling off Springfield Gorge more than once

-Survived multiple heart attacks

-Shrugged off getting electrocuted

-Took hits from Mickey Mouse...I think

-Can somehow withstand radioactive materials

-Took several hits from canonballs

-Survived a fall from the Grand Canyon

-Shrugged off getting crushed by a UFO

-While in Hell, survived getting chopped into multiple pieces

-Survived being slammed repeatedly by a wrecking ball onto a giant fork point and a huge rock

-Has survived and won a robot fighting competition, having acted as a robot with only a thin piece of metal as protection, and survived the onslaughts of other robots which had guns, chainsaws, etc.

-Survived getting his heart ripped out by a Xiaolin monk

 **Hand-to-hand Combat**

-Homer has many years of combat experience

-Was able to hold his own against Peter Griffin

-Was a boxer at one point since he couldn't go down so easily, no matter how many hits he took

The only boxer who could beat him was world heavyweight champion Drederick Tatum, who knocked him out in one punch

 **Weapons**

-Homer has been shown to have experience with various weapons and firearms, including but not limited to:

Hand guns

Shotguns

Machine guns

Crossbows

A shotgun loaded with makeup

Knives

Chainsaw

Axe

Baseball Bat

Bombs

Awards

 **Alter egos-**

 **Pie Man-**

-Homer's superhero persona

-Very appropriately named, as he uses pies as his main weapon

Better speed, agility and skill

 **Radioactive Homer**

-Acquired during his fight with Peter Griffin

-Increases his strength and grants him radioactive abilities

-A collision between him and a radioactive Peter Griffin nearly destroyed Springfield

 **WEAKNESSES**

-Despite his durability, can still feel pain and be subject to mortal injury

-Intelligence seems to be random and inconsistent

The same could be said about his strength

-Is kind of an idiot for the most part

-Is pretty lazy

-Sometimes has a short temper

-Can easily be scared and frightened at times

-Excessive self-indulgence

-Beer and TV

In his own words, "No beer and TV make Homer go crazy"

 **This battle will take place in both Quahog and Springfield, have no prep time.**

Homer walks around Quahog lost and he finds a bar. He goes in and asks for a Duff but he sees there is Pawtucket Ale. He drinks it and pukes it out.

"This is an even worse Duff" Homer says. Peter here's this and confronts Homer but Homer chucks the bottle so hard it breaks the window and breaks the window of Peter's car.

Peter punches Homer and Homer glares.

 **FIGHT**

Peter punches Homer in the face repeatedly and Homer quickly head-butts him sending him out the bar. Homer and Peter have a fist fight and the two fight in the middle of the road. Homer tackles Peter and the two get hit by a bus and it sends them into a wall. Peter gets in a car and drives off and Homer jumps on the roof of the car. Peter drives to the airport and steps on the brakes causing Homer to fly into an airplane. Peter jumps on and the fight on the airplane as it takes off. Homer kicks Peter but he grabs the kick and throws him right into the pilot. Peter and Homer continue to fight as the Plane crashes in the Springfield Gorge. The two step out the plane and they glare at each other.

Homer runs to Peter buts gets uppercuttetd by Peter.

"WooHoo" Peter yells. Homer than round house kicks him.

"Roadhouse". Homer says.

Peter rushes at Homer and punches him down to the ground. Peter punches him repeatedly in the head but Homer kicks him off and pins Peter down. Homer wraps his hands around Peter and begins to strangle him. Peter tries his best to push Homer off but he fails and Peter's face turns blue. Peter punches and slaps Peter but he stops and dies as Homer lets go. Homer gets up and walks home.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: The winner is Homer and here's why. Peter may have the skill and strength advantage but that's pretty much it. Homer is faster, smarter and more durable. Peter may have one in the crossover, but after the fight Homer easily got up like nothing happened in the first place. There was just no way for Peter to end Homer making this winner Homer Simpson.**

 **Next time on Debate Time**

 **Two genius kids fight for number 1**

 **Dexter**

 **Vs**

 **Jimmy Neutron**


	18. Dexter vs Jimmy

**Wizkid222:The two greatest boy geniuses in cartoon history battle it out to determine once and for all who's really the smartest there , the boy genius of Cartoon Jimmy Neutron, the boy genius of Nickelodeon. I'm Wiz and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win this debate**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

Full name: James Isaac Neutron

Age: 10

Height: 3'8" | 112 cm

Weight: Approx. 70+ lbs | 32+ kg

I.Q.: 210

Zodiac sign: Pisces

Hometown: Retroville, Texas

Occupation: Elementary-school Student

 **Abilities-**

Brain Blast-Allows Jimmy to come up with rapid solutions using only makeshift objects around him

Photographic memory

Great acrobatic prowess

Proficient swordsman

Can apparently breathe in the vacuum of space

Gadgets-

Shrink Ray-Remote invention that can shrink objects or people. Has a planet size

Hypercube-Four-dimensional storage device that can hold an infinite amount of items

Jet-Pack-When set to Hyperdrive, can reach speeds up to Mach 250

Hypno-Beam-Can hypnotize anyone, regardless of intelligence or sanity

 **Wristwatch**

Electro Magnet

Freeze Ray

Tractor Beam

Inviso-Shield

Laser

Technologically modified sneakers-

Hover

Spring

Rocketboard-A skateboard with rocket-powered flight

Beam Sword-General sidearm

Sonic Voice Cannon-Megaphone that can emit sonic waves powerful enough to deflect lasers

 **Tornado Gun-** Only used in Nicktoons Unite ( This series is cannon)

 **Football helmet**

 **Flare Gun**

 **Mechs-**

 **Robo-Walker**

Height: 12' | 366 cm

Stored in Jimmy's backpack

Powerful kicking legs

Ejector seat

Heat-seeking missile launcher

Laser cannon

 **Fudge-Bot**

Solar powered laser

Robotic arm

Brace missiles

Rocket-powered flight

 **Feats-**

Turned an entire amusement park into an interstellar war fleet

Defeated King Goobot V

Reversed a tornado that expanded into space

Made a time travel device out of prehistoric material

Tanked several rocket crash landings

Founded the league of Nicktoons Heroes

Defeated the League of Villains

Officially the smartest character in the Nickelodeon Canon (No longer true since Lisa Loud's IQ is 400 and Jimmy's is 210)

 **Weaknesses-**

Is responsible for most of the conflict that befalls Retroville

Arrogant

Gullible

Stubborn

Rarely thinks things through

Tends to show off

 **Dexter**

Name/Aliases: Dexter

Species: Human

Occupation: Student, Scientist, Hero

Height: 2'0"

Weight: Unknown

Age: 8

Birthday: March 24th

 **FEATS:**

Has battled inter-dimensional tentacle beasts, aliens, and his biggest threat ever: Dee Dee

Destroyed a mountain

Gave his pet monkey superpowers unwittingly

Defeats Mandark on several occasions

-Mandark has proven to be his equal in just about every way, yet Dexter still usually wins out against him

Survived the cataclysmic events of FusionFall and became one of the leaders of the survivors

Took down a squad of US Navy soldiers single-handedly

Plugged a volcano with its rear end

With the Robo-Dexo 2000, destroyed an entire city block

Defeated the Energy Thief with the help of Robo-Dexo 2000 and 3000

-Energy Thief could absorb the energy of planets entire

Together with Number 12, Action Dexter, and Old Man Dexter, effectively saved the future from total rule by the Mandarks

-Dee Dee was the one who activated the device itself, but the Dexters did all the work otherwise

 **Strength**

-Could physically overpower a large mustached woman

-Beats out Mandark in physical brawls

-Physically stronger than US Navy soldiers, as he was able to defeat a large group of them

-When he grew up into Action Dexter, he was capable of digging out entire living spaces underground with a wrench

 **Speed/Reflexes**

-Moves at speeds faster than the human eye can track

-Reacts to and dodges laser fire

-Can keep up with Dee Dee on foot despite his puny stature

-Builds complex machines at great speeds

-Has a weapon that can achieve speeds of over 1 billion mph

 **Durability**

-Consistently displays Toonforce levels of durability

-Tanks daily explosions from Dee Dee destroying his inventions

-With the Beard-A-Tron, can tank strikes from a beard that one-shots wooden crates

-Has endured atmospheric reentry on several occasions

-Tanked multiple blasts from his orbital laser cannon

-In his early adulthood, he survived Executive Mandark's countless tortures

-Survived his head being on fire

 **SKILLS:**

Boy genius

-Was already gifted with immense knowledge at birth

-Has been inventing machines since the age he could crawl

-Possesses an immeasurable IQ

Expert builder

Capable strategist

Quick thinker; resourceful

Analytical and manipulative

-Played Mandark into causing Dee Dee to destroy his lab as a result of his love for her

Expert pilot of all manner of vehicles

 **PERSONALITY:**

Inflated ego, thinks very highly of himself

Talks down to just about everyone he encounters

Totally devoted to the development and research of science and machines

Likes to be left to his own designs

 **WEAPONS/ARSENAL:**

 **Wrench**

-Dexter's go-to weapon for close-quarters combat

-Two feet in length

-Surprisingly sturdy

-Has deflected laser blasts in the past

 **Brass Knuckles**

-Twin sets of brass knuckles with Dexter's name engraved in them

 **Animal Atomizer**

-Remote switch that can turn its target into a randomly selected animal

-Includes just about every animal imaginable

 **Beard-A-Tron**

-Used to stimulate facial hair growth on the target

-Can grow any kind of beard Dexter wants

-Beards grown with this device are strong enough to smash large wooden crates

-Allowed Dexter to do combat with a gang of flour smugglers

 **Bird Ship**

-An aircraft that is shaped like a bird

-Wields Tripolar Frankensteinian Electrodes, which can be used to bring inanimate objects to life by shooting them and blasting them with 25,000 volts of electricity

 **Bird Suit**

-A suit to be worn by Dexter

-Ejected from the Bird Ship in an egg

-Can be used for flight as well as combat with its talons

-Talons are sharp enough to pierce the Hydroplasmatic Inflation Suit

 **Clone O Matic**

-Cloning machine used to make several copies of whoever is inside

-Has the potential to malfunction and cause cloning mutations

 **Dexo-Transformer**

-An exosuit built by Dexter to defeat his bullies at dodgeball

-Has multiple offensive capabilities

-Strong enough to fold a jungle gym into a ball

-Agility is enough to leap over an entire school playground

-Dodgeball launchers in its palms

-TNT Launcher in left hand

-Electricity cannon

-Lethal and non-lethal laser machine gun

 **Cowboy Robot**

-Another exosuit designed to look like a cowboy

-Can fire a barrage of missiles from its legs

-Proved an even match for Mandark's exosuit of similar design and function

 **Walking Robot**

-Large mech with protective pilot dome

-Armed with a laser cannon and a claw

 **DX-28**

-AKA the Ice Machine

-A large and durable tank

-Shoots freezing blasts from its cannon

 **FIX-67**

-A small and loyal robot that resides in Dexter's lab

-Primary function is to repair Dexter's broken inventions

-Repaired the entire Robo-Dexo 2000 from just broken scraps

 **Invisible Force Field Helmet**

-A helmet Dexter invented to protect himself from Dee Dee's tackles of greeting

-The helmet can turn invisible and project invisible force fields around Dexter

 **Laser Guns**

-Dexter carries a huge number of laser-blasting guns on him

-Some have varying blasts and effects

 **Mom-Droid 1000**

-Robotic clone of Dexter's mom created to fight the original Mom-Droid, which was under Dee Dee's control

-Capable of flight, laser blasts, and going hand to hand with Mom-Droid 1.0

 **Multi-Formic Megabot**

-A giant robot constructed of vehicles that can do battle with a kaiju capable of destroying the Robo-Dexo 2000

-Piloted by Dexter and his family in this escapade

-Wields twin swords, an energy blast, and ballet-style mobility

 **Protective Exo-Suit**

-A shell of armor used by Dexter when he had to invade Dee Dee's room in search of his Bread Slicer

-Comes equipped with Anti-Cootie Spray, a Laser Gun, and a built-in targeting system

 **Robo-Dexo 2000**

-One of Dexter's most powerful and reliable mechs

-Designed to look like Dexter himself

-Possesses a very simplistic AI, usually defecting to the thought of serving its master

-Has various weaponry stored in its body

-Rocket-Launching Hands

-PEZ Missiles

-A large array of missiles stored in its neck like a PEZ Dispenser

-Eye, chest, and hand lasers

-Rocket-propulsion flight

 **Robo-Dexo 3000**

-A model built after the Robo-Dexo 2000 was temporarily destroyed

-Superior in every way to the original, but is overly confident and will take on any challenge regardless of risk

-A result of its overly sophisticated AI system

-Strong enough to destroy a giant asteroid headed towards Earth

 **Major Glory Action Figures**

-Figurines of the eponymous superhero

-Sentient beings capable of superhuman feats

-Can fly at speeds of over 1.7 billion mph

-Possess heat vision

-Despite being toys, can lift 3 kids simultaneously

-Freeze breath

-Invisibility

 **Gravity Gauntlet**

-Metal glove to be worn on Dexter's right hand

-Can control the gravity of a target person or item

 **Satellite Laser Cannon**

-A weapon both Mandark and Dexter possess

-Upon activation, an orbital satellite fires a huge concentrated laser beam at the target

 **Soyen Chen Destroyer**

-A large tank equipped with laser cannons

-Constructed alongside Mandark's similarly named tank to destroy a common rival named, you guessed it, Soyen Chen

 **Super Robot**

-A simple flight mech to be piloted by Dexter

-Has claw hands that can be fired at enemies as well as jet-propulsive flight

 **Time Expansion Helmet**

-A helmet that slows down time only for the user, making it appear as though they are doing everything at super speed

-Turns seconds into minutes for the wearer

 **Timmy**

-A genetically enhanced termite created to devour scrap metal from Dexter's lab

-Has a wife and two kids

 **Translator Watch**

-A watch that can translate any conceivable language into understandable English

-This includes dialect of extraterrestrial beings

 **WEAKNESSES:**

Extremely egotistical

Often fails at what he tries to do by becoming overconfident and making silly mistakes

Finds himself unable to live without Dee Dee's destructive presence after putting up with it for so long

Very short temper

Can't grasp the idea of anyone being smarte than him

DEE DEE

 **This battle will take place in Dexter's and Jimmy's Lab...Let the battle begin**

Dexter and Jimmy face each other. Both wanted to be the smartest in the galaxy. But they knew only one would walk away. They are then teleported to Jimmy's lab.

 **FIGHT**

Jimmy then fires a laser a Dexter from his wrist watch but Dexter easily dodges it. Jimmy runs from Dexter and puts all his gear he would need into his hypercube. Dexter chases after him and tackles Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy shoots him off with his laser and Jimmy tackles Dexter into a portal that sends them into Dexter's lab.

Dexter quickly pulls out his laser pistol and shoots at Jimmy but he puts up his shield. Dexter then gets in his Dexo Transformer and shoots Dodgeballs at Jimmy. Jimmy destroys them all with his beam sword and then he gets in his Robo Walker. Jimmy then fires his laser cannon at Dexter and he easily deflects it with his wrench. Jimmy then shoots a missile at Dexter and he puts his wrench up. Dexter gets knocked into a wall and stands up after. Dexter then takes out 3 Major Glory action figures and they fly around Jimmy. They use there laser vision on the Robo Walker. Jimmy kicks the robots with his mechs and he destroys them. Dexter than gets in his Robo-Dexo 2000. Dexter shoots several lasers at Jimmy and he uses his jetpack to get away as his mech blows up.

Jimmy quickly gets in his Fudge then fires his missiles and shoots his laser at Dexter's robot. He gets hit and Jimmy fires his shrink ray and shrinks the mech but he easily escapes. Jimmy then blasts Dexter right into a wall. Dexter than uses his gravity gauntlet to lift the mech and throw it into the ground. He then throws Jimmy into a wall.

Dexter then pins Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy fires his tornado gun but Dexter dodges it and slaps it away. Dexter puts on his brass knuckles and he repeatedly punches Jimmy in the face. After a while a punching Dexter takes out a laser pistol and shoots Jimmy in the head.

"VICTORY" Dexter yells as he gets to work on a new experiment.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Dexter and here's why. Jimmy may be more level headed then Dexter but that's pretty much it. I can say they are both around the same intelligence level but Dexter has the edge in everything else. Dexter has the edge in strength, speed, skill, and durability. Plus Dexter is a fighter and knows how to fight and defend himself. Jimmy isn't much of a fighter and he is usually with Goddard, Sheen, Carl and his friends. Making this winner Dexter.**

Next tine on Debate time….

Denzel Crocker

Vs

Dib Membrane


	19. Dib Membrane vs Denzel Crocker

**Wizkid222: The paranormal. Some people will believe in this whether or not anybody believes them. But these too are a bit too obsessed with their work. Crocker the fairy hunter. And Dib Membrane Earth's sole Protector. Im Wizkid and I'll be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who will win this Debate.**

 **Dib Membrane**

Age: 13

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Skool

Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching ZIM suffer

 **Feats:**

Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is

Started a large food fight

Found out ZIM had been stealing organs

Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him

Pooped ZIM out of his stomach

Tormented ZIM with water balloons

Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane

Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose

Managed to make his way into ZIM's base

Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before

Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it

Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy

Managed to defeat a very angry monkey

Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world

Got ZIM captured by halloweenies

Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot

Caused a massive car wreck

Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer

Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM

May have raised the dead

Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth

Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president

Beat ZIM at dodgeball

Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog

Took out all of the power in the Earth

Helped Spongebob and other Nicktoon to defeat the glob of doom

After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return

Searched the universe in search for ZIM

Ditched ZIM in space

Beat Gaz at video games

Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien

Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps

Crushed a tiny planet under his foot

Got revenge on ZIM for posting a funny video of him on the internet

Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage

Followed a trail to several "squatches"

Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask

 **Intelligence-**

Extremely intelligent for his age (or any age really)

Actually seems to be the most intelligent being in his universe (this isn't saying much though)

Is well aware that ZIM is an alien despite nobody else being able to figure it out

Built a food launching device in one night

Very strategic with his planning often thinking through his actions

Managed to build himself a water balloon device in 2 days

Has successfully manipulated the morons who surround him

Found out that ZIM was using time travel to slowly kill him

Learned the in's and outs of ZIM's base

Managed to trick ZIM and turn him into baloney

So smart that he seems to be somewhat immune to mind erasing as Tak tried it on him and it failed

Fixed Tak's ship so that it wouldn't reject him any more

Managed to trick ZIM into telling him how to use the lasers on his ship

Has shown multiple times to be smarter than ZIM often correcting and tricking him

However Dib still does make mistakes and will occasionally go into battle with no plan whatsoever

 **Strength:**

Managed to push around a 62 pound hall pass throughout school while looking for ZIM

Kicked a door open

Tossed a muffin hard enough to make ZIM angry

His hair is strong enough to latch onto things and keep him in the air

Tackled and restrained ZIM

Can somehow walk around with his dodgeball machine on

Managed to hold his head up after it was enlarged

 **Speed:**

Can leap far into the sky at high speeds

Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds

Managed to run all the way to ZIM's house before GIR's smoke trail disappeared

Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps

Can run up a flight of steps in seconds

Evaded a large leg crashing near him

Was fast enough to dodge ninja star cookies

Dodged laser fire from ZIM's gnomes

Dodged laser fire from GIR's gun

Outran laser and gun fire

 **Durability:**

Tanked a blast from ZIM's robot suit

Tanked a large burrito hitting him head on

Tanked being mauled by a rabid dog

Survived having his lungs replaced with a bottle that made cow noises

Tanked a small chunk of his spleen being cut off

Survived ZIM zapping his brain with a small beam

Survived having two metal robots fighting inside his head near his brain

Tanked a town sized water balloon filled with water that exploded on him

Tanked being zapped by taser multiple times and was just fine

Tanked a laser right in the head

Survived having his organs taken outside of his body

Got right back up after getting GIR thrown at him

Survived being mauled by a bunch of dogs

\- In this he got a chunk of his ear bitten off and simply walked it off

Survived getting a chunk of his head ripped off and eaten and was barely phased

Managed to come back from being turned into baloney

\- This is proved by the fact that Dib reminds ZIM of it happening

Survived driving his planet near the sun with his body exposed to it

Tanked getting hit in the face by Mars

Tanked getting beaten up by a monkey

Survived getting his body squished by a giant robot hand

Survived a large hole being made in his head

Survived turning inside out without much care

Survived an explosion that ZIM thought had vaporized him

Tanked getting smashed against houses

Tanked an explosion that leveled his town and managed to walk all the way to ZIM before eventually falling over

\- Despite falling over he survived

Tanked the Mega Doomer exploding next to him

Tanked being smashed through a stone wall and got right back up

Got stabbed multiple times in the head by ninja star cookies and didn't even notice

Tanked a beating from large pig monsters

Tanked Gaz shooting him with a large burst of water

Tanked being shot by electricity from Mini Moose

Survived being sent into the sun

After being put into a videogame he...

\- Survived falling out of his window

\- Survived having zombies rip his limbs off

\- Survived a fusion grenade blowing up in his pants

\- Survived getting his legs broken

\- Apparently survived ten million games and logic defying deaths

\- While this all happened in the games he DID feel all of it and had to go to the hospital for it

Survived Gaz tossing him through a wall

Survived "a mess of pain"

Survived a swarm of bees attacking his head

Survived being hit by ZIM's ship and launched into space with no helmet

Tanked a cat to the face with no damage

Survived violent electrocution from eels

Tanked a large amount of sand being crushed on him

Survived the explosion of a very large house

Survived being launched back into earth from space

 **Sneaking Skills:**

Very skilled at sneaking into places without being noticed

Managed to sneak into ZIM's house unnoticed until he took a picture

Was skilled enough to sneak into ZIM's base

Is skilled enough to sneak through many secret bases without anyone noticing

Broke into NASA

 **Training:**

After a short period of training can become extremely muscular

Likely much stronger than normal

Can achieve the transformation fast enough to send his sitting chair flying

Considers this form as "gross" and it'll take a week to get rid of it

 **Personality:**

Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family

He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction

Can be antagonistic, obsessed and desperate at times

However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic

Dib is very brave and intelligent and has insane will power never giving up on his missions

 **As Agent Mothman-**

Agent Mothman is Dib's secret agent name for The Swollen Eyeball Network. It is unknown how long he has been a part of the network, but all the other operatives seem to know who he is and his reputation for being crazy. Dib seems on better terms, however, with Agent Darkbootie

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

Food Launcher:

Made it himself in one night

Can shoot large meatballs the size of people's heads

Can shoot many of them at once at extreme speeds

By pressing a button can open a keyboard that once typed in will release a large burrito

Device can be taken down with enough abuse

 **Computer:**

Can be attached to a satellite to hear in on conversations far into space

Can be used to plot out the directions of wormholes

After hooking a small object up to it and placing an object inside of it will analyze it

\- Can even analyze alien technology

Can shoot out a hacking probe than when connected with an object will allow him to hack into it

\- Can even use this against alien technology

Has an Alien Identification Transmitter which allows him to send messages to alien races

Can use it to hack prisons he's trapped in and escape

Can call people on it

 **Alien Sleep Cuffs:**

Guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious

He's not sure if they work or not

 **X-Scope:**

\- Allows him to see the organs inside of bodies

\- Used it to learn of ZIM's anatomy

 **Microscopic Nano Chip:**

Can be controlled by his computer

Can be eaten by Dib to combat against beings inside of him

Could theoretically be eaten by someone else allowing Dib to mess around inside their body

Has boosters in its feet allowing it to fly

Comes equipped with a grappling hook

Can morph into a combat bot

 **Water Balloon:**

Can be tossed at people to get them all wet

Mainly used for creatures weak to water like ZIM

 **Water Balloon Device:**

Created by Dib in a matter of 2 days

After pressing a button will make a water balloon and send it towards his victim

 **Permission Slip:**

When written on will explode in five seconds

Explosion was potent enough to blow up a trash can

 **Alien Tac** :

Stolen from ZIM after he was the victim of it

Once he pokes someone with it will slowly turn them into baloney

The opponent will remain alive but they can be eaten

 **Mercury:**

Can use a pod or Taks ship to make it to Mercury fairly quick

After making it to the butt of Mercury he can pilot the entire planet of Mercury like a ship

Can be used to smash into other planets

Goes at high speeds as it travels through space

Has jet boosters on it to make it even faster

 **Grappling Hook:**

Can be shot at objects to latch onto them and either launch him near it or launch the object near him

 **Graple:**

Allows Dib to climb up large structures

Used it to climb a massive building while eating

 **Tak's Ship:**

After Tak was defeated her ship landed in Dib's backyard and he took it

Fast enough to travel through space at high speeds

Dib can also use this ship to hack things and even show holograms of himself to his foes

\- Can hack space ships out of his galaxy range and gain full control of them

-Ship has extendable tentacles that can blast his objects

Tentacles can also be used to latch onto objects and climb them

Can shoot out lasers

\- Lasers are strong enough to destroy ZIM's Voot Cruiser in 4 hits

Likely won't explode in the atmosphere

Can hook his computer to the ship

\- His computer dislikes Dib and while it will follow all of Dib's orders they won't change their attitude

\- His computer allows him to track other ships

After doing a SF-Drive Slingshot around the sun will be sent into the future

 **Cloaking Device:**

When activated will make Dib turn completely invisible to the human eye

He will be revealed if splashed with water

 **Mech Suit:**

Used to defeat ZIM's giant Santa Monster

Can shoot a giant laser from its stomach

Has another laser beam that can be fired from its head

Has a series of large missiles inside the huge tubes on the back

Hand can be shot out like a rocket into space

 **Water Balloon Launcher 2.0:**

Catapults Water Balloon's at his opponents

Allows him to move around more than he can in his original balloon launcher

 **Zapper:**

Can send a large ball of electricity at his foes

Are potent enough to reduce well working technology to a crumbled up mess

Can obliterate goo monsters in one shot

Can destroy metal walls in two shots

 **Glasses:**

When shot at can deflect lasers

Managed to deflect ZIM's mind erasing ray and send it back at him

 **Dibmobile:**

Can use it to ride around quickly without moving his legs

 **Broom:**

Can use the broom to thwack his foes

 **Anti-Allergy:**

Can be used to cure him of his allergies immediately

Also makes him immune to said allergies afterwards

 **Laser Gun**

 **Rockets**

Can hold a machine that carries two rockets that can be sent to blow things up

 **Weaknesses-**

Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice

Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed

Can be restrained by stronger foes

Maybe to determined for his own good

LICE

 **Denzel Crocker**

Full name: Denzel Quincy Crocker

Born: May 13, 1949

Yet somehow 10 years old in 1972

Occupation: Elementary School Teacher

Residence: Crocker's House, Dimmsdale, California

Arch-nemesis of Timmy Turner

Goal: To capture a Fairy

Lives with his mom

 **Weapons and Gear-**

 **Fairy Armor**

Stolen from the Fairy Armory

Rocket Boots

Wandzooka

Star Grenades

Slicing Stars

Lacks any real defensive gear

Only seen in The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour

 **Fairy Battle Suit**

Also stolen from the Fairy Armory

Battle suit fueled by Fairy Magic

Rocket-powered flight

Homing Stars

Wand Bombs

Also without defensive gear

Only seen in Nicktoons Unite!

 **Dictator Crocker-**

Scepter powered by fairies.

Tons of defense.

Was able to catch a buff cosmo

Was able to take on Timmy with his fairyversary gifts.

Unlimited Magic

Needs a fairy to power the scepter

Only at max power when he has a magic muffin

 **Dr Crocktopus-**

Most of his powers are based around giving F's. One example being his four tentacles giving him to ability to "give four F's at the same time". He also is able to blast magical blue waves of F's, and create F's made of fire. He also has the ability to create "anti-magic" bubbles, which he used to capture and trap The Chin-Hounds, it is impervious to most weaponry.

 **Feats-**

He had stolen Timmy's fairies numerous times, was one of the founders of a league of villains called The L.O.S.E.R.S, which consisted of all of Timmy's enemies, and despite being enemies, he has teamed up with Timmy sometimes to either to stop bigger threats or to save Timmy fairies.

 **Weaknesses-**

Despite being a teacher, he is constantly outsmarted by Timmy turner, which causes him to the fairies he stole to begin with. He's arrogant to a fault, doesn't think things through, and worst of all he's has yet to proof to the world that fairies exist, there are times at where he has failed to do this and times where he was almost close but failed miserably.

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in Dimmesdale. Let the battle begin.**

Crocker is in his house building a machine to capture fairies as usual. "I could really use some better technology but never on a teacher's salary" Crocker says as something crashes into his front yard. He looks and sees an alien space craft.

He rushes out but sees a kid there.

"Get away, I know you're here for the goods but they are mine." Crocker says as he puts on his fairy armor.

"Wait you got it all wrong…" Dib says as he dodges a blast from Crocker.

"Oh it's on hunchback" Dib says as he puts on his zapper.

"After I beat you I'll rule the world" Crocker says.

 **FIGHT**

Crocker fires his wandzooka and Dib easily dodges the shots. Dib than fires his Zapper and Crocker jumps out of the way. Crocker then fires his star grenades and Dib barely dodges them but his Zapper gets destroyed. Dib then puts on his Rockets and fires them at Crocker and he is launched into a wall. Dib then runs to Crocker with his Water Balloon Launcher 2.0. He then shoots the water balloon at Crocker but Crocker Flies into the sky and h destroys the Water Balloon Launcher 2.0 with his slicing stars. Dib then takes out his Food Launcher and unleashes a barrage of food at Crocker. Crocker yells and gets hit by them all. Dib then fires the burrito at Croker and it hits him right in the head.

Crocker gets up and grabs his wandzooka. Dib gets in his ship and then uses the tentacles to grab Crocker. He then flies into space and Crocker struggles for freedom. Dib then leaves Crocker on mars and flies off leaving Crocker with no air. Crocker than runs out of air and dies.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Dib and here's why. Dib has the advantage in every single category except Strength. Dib is also more level headed and with no prep time Crocker is put at a disadvantage. And so is Dib but Crocker has no way to take him out which makes this Debate's winner Dib Membrane**

 **Next time on Debate Time…**

 **The two crazy people just fought but next time the people with rage will be duking it out.**

 **Lois Griffin**

 **Nicole Watterson**

 **Benson**

 **Squidward**


	20. Rage Free For All

**Wizkid222:Rage. Most people use it to their advantage. Like Rapheal, but he won't be in this fight. Lois Griffin wife of Peter. Nicole Watterson mother of Gumball. Benson manager of the park. And Squidward the angry neighbor of Spongebob and Patrick. Im Wizkid and I'll be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who will win this Debate.**

 **Lois Griffin**

 **Feats-**

Defeated Gloria

Fought Stewie

Beat up Peter

Beat Deirdre

Took out three people who could fly

Beat up 17 people and didn't even get hit

Beat her Karate teacher

 **Fighting Skill-**

On par with Peter

Defeated boxers

On par with Stewie

 **Durability-**

Can take a beating from Deirdre

Can take blows from Peter

Traded blows with a black belt

Had a chair smashed over he head and didn't get a scratch

Took blows from Stewie

Survived an explosion that sent her into a wall

 **Strength-**

Can throw Peter

Can easily flip people over

 **Speed-**

Can dodge punches from boxers

Can outrun gun fire from stewie

 **Weapons-**

 **Minigun**

 **Grenades**

 **Handguns**

 **Shoutgun**

 **Knive**

 **Weaknesses-**

Easily angered

Can't really focus when angry

 **Benson**

 **Skills-**

Drummer

Stick Hockey Expert

Archery

Pinball Expert

 **Feats-**

Fought Rigby

Saved the park and the world

 **Strength-**

Ripped the phone from the wall

 **Weaknesses-**

Loneliness

Short Temper

 **Nicole Watterson**

 **Feats-**

Beat up Tina's dad

Jumped off a butterfly

Took on her whole family minus Anais

Fought Granny JoJo

Took out three guards

Defeated Yuki

 **Skill-**

Can fight 3 people at once

Very athletic

Can jump buildings

Can force people to do what she wants

Can shoot beams from her hand

 **Speed-**

Can keep up with Gumball and Darwin

Ran faster than sound while carrying her kids

Ran so fast she spelled 'no' in fire

 **Strength-**

Can rip doors and lockers off

When she snapped the whole neighbor shook

Can punch a hole through a door

 **Durability-**

Can trade blows with Yuki

Easily blocked Yuki's blast

 **Weaknesses-**

Can't control her rage

Can die due to lack of air

 **Squidward**

 **Aliases-** Captain Magma, Sour Note

 **Occupation-** Cashier,

 **Likes-** Being Fancy, His Clarinet, Art, Music

 **Dislikes-** Spongebob and Patrick, His Job, Bikini Bottom

 **Powers and Skills-**

 **Clarinet**

 **His Tentacles**

 **Captain Magma- can shoot lava**

 **Superhuman Strength and Speed**

 **Toonforce Durability**

 **Intelligence**

 **Sour Note- Increases Strength, speed, Durability. Can summon Clarinet to play really loud music**

 **Karate**

 **Feats-**

Survived point blank nuclear explosions

Tank hits from jellyfish, robots, and etc

Helped save bikini bottom

Helped beat Burger beard

Easily lifted his house

Defeated 3 restaurants owners while wearing a krabby patty costume

 **Weaknesses-**

Arrogant

Rages easily

Bad Luck

Self Centered

 **This battle will take place downtown Park….let the battle begin**

 **Wizkid222: Previously on Debate Time…**

 _As Mordecai and Rigby are fighting Gumball and Darwin they soon die._

Nicole then comes to pick the up but hears Benson calling her children idiots. Gumball and Darwin watch Nicole march off and a boy in a blue shirt pets Gumball hard. Gumball then gets annoyed and scratches the kid. The boy gets angry and then chases Gumball out of the park. Lois then goes to confront Nicole because of her kid but gets slapped by Squidward who turned around and accidently slapped her with his clarinet.

They all get into their stances and the kids run away.

 **FIGHT**

Benson runs to the house and Lois chases after him. Squidward turns to Nicole and punches her back. Nicole then punches Squidward twice and then kicks him back.

Squidward uses his karate skills on Nicole and Nicole does her best to dodge his attacks. Squidward than swings hard but Nicole ducks and trips him. She than pins him down and then unleashes a fury of punches on him. Squidward groans and Nicole jumps in the air and fires a beam at him. Squidward gets hit and screams. She walks away and thinks he's dead but he stands up fine. Squidward growls and transforms into Captain Magma.

"Krakatoa!"Squidward yells and fire is sent to Nicole. Nicole gets hit by the fire and shakes it off. Squidward quickly kicks her back and sends more fire her way.

Lois grabs all of her weapons and glares at Benson. She takes out her minigun and shoots at Benson. Benson runs and takes cover as he makes a bow from what he can find. He then fires a few arrows at her. Lois dodges and takes out her pistols. She then runs and shoots at him. Benson also runs and fires arrows at her. She finds cover by the stairs of the house. Benson hides on the other side a Lois runs at him. Benson quickly punches her twice and then kicks her back. He then fires three arrows at her. Two go in her arm and the other cuts her cheek. Benson then tackles her and she throws him to the stairs. He gets up and smiles. She realizes he pulled the pins to her grenades and throws them away. When they explode it sends the two into the house. Lois and Benson get up and get into their stances. Benson swings his bow at Lois and she quickly dodges it. He keeps trying to punch her but she blocks them all. Benson kicks at her but she trips him and pins him down. She repeatedly punches him in the face and begins to slam both her fists down on his face. She then stops and sees that he is dead.

 **Fighters Left-**

 **Squidward**

 **Lois**

 **Nicole**

Lois goes out side and sees Squidward sent into a tree. Nicole then grabs him and launches him into the house. Lois then goes to Nicole and uppercuts her to the jaw. Nicole glares at her and punches her back. She then appears behind her and kicks her into the air. Nicole jumps into the air and punches her down. Lois grunts and sees Nicole diving after her with a blue energy ball in her hand. Nicole then slams the beam into her head and kills Lois.

 **KO**

Squidward kicks Nicole back and the two face off. Nicole gets serious and Squidward turns into Sour Note. Nicole rushes at Squidward and unleashes a barrage of punches on him but Squidward blocks them all .Nicole kicks him back and fires some blasts from her hand. Squidward summons his clarinet and starts to play his music. Nicole covers her ears and Squidward pins her down. He then plays his Clarinet in her ears. Nicole struggles for freedom but Squidward quickly stabs her in the head with his Clarinet.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Squidward and here's why. Benson dies first beacasue everyone can easily over power him. They only edge he had was intelligence but it wasn't gonna help him. The next to die was Lois because she may have the skill to fight against Nicole but due to Nicole and Squidward's high durability she couldn't take them down. Now Nicole dies last because although she has the strength and skill advantage. Squidward had the better durability and speed. Also he could also turn into Sour Note to increase his strength, speed and durability. Making the winner Squidward Tentacles.**

 **Next time on Debate time**

 **Two kids of idiot fathers will fight to see which teen son is better**

 **Chris Griffin**

 **Vs….**

 **Steve Smith**


	21. Steve Smith vs Chris Griffin

**Wizkid222: These two kids are nerds and socially awkward. Also they have horrible fathers. Such as Chris Grffin from Family Guy and Steve Smith from American Dad. I'm Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

Chris Griffin

Christopher Cross Griffin

Age: 16

When Chris grew older, it was shown that he began to exhibit stupidity, dim-wittedness, and even retarded traits. Concerned, his parents had him tested to see if he had any mental illnesses, but all the tests showed that he did not have any known mental disorders, meaning that his dumb behavior is simply done out of his own stupidity.

 **Feats-**

Beat up Peter

Beat up Quagmire

Beat up a cafeteria full of kids with Meg

Almost got Stewie killed

Bullied Stewie

Can sometimes understand Stewie

 **Strength-**

Can restrain Meg

Strong enough to injure Peter and Quagmire

 **Skill-**

Can spit a green blinding goo in people's eyes

Can fight a large number of people at once

 **Weapons-**

Anything he can find

 **Baseball Bat**

 **Pistol**

 **Shoutgun**

 **Durability-**

Can take hits from Meg

Tanked a vase being smashed over his head

Toonforce durability

Has Meg's back ( Literally)

 **Weaknesses-**

Retarded

Slow

Doesn't like to be touched

Cocky

Arrogant

Doesn't take bad news well

 **Steve Smith**

Full Name: Steve Anita Smith

Age: 14

Occupation: Student

 **Feats-**

-Along with his family defeated Santa's army

-Easily learned to pilot a plane

\- Became a super hero

-Almost became famous

-Became a witch

-Outsmarted Stan and Roger

-Broke into the NSA with Stan

-Helped Stan find a hacker

-Defeated Simon

-Almost killed Santa

-when Steve is in the museum and sees the blood-scrawled message on the ground saying "In the Elf Condom" he was immediately able to figure it out as an anagram for "Find the Monocle."

-Wrote a bestselling novel

-Steve inadvertently killed a hare that was racing a tortoise

-Steve disguised himself as an elderly woman in order to avoid being beaten up by his father

-Lived in the woods for a year where he adopted 2 dear

-Almost knocked out monster raccoon

-Joined a drug gang with Klaus

-Dropped a buffalo on a girl

-Gave a girl a huge leg

-Got Lisa silver bullied

-Joined a female roller derby team

-Befriended Krampus

-Mad fake ID's

-Got Halely out of jail

-Dissed his mom

-Said F* you to his mom

-Managed to save Snot while his lower half was paralyzed

-Beat up kids at a church easter egg hunt

-Made Stan lose his faith

-Booby trapped his room and defeated Stan only using his toys and a water gun

-Has enough ex girlfriends to rival Bart Simpson

 **Skills-**

-Knows how to use guns

-Great swimmer

-Knows Elvish

-CIA spy skills

-Understands gun maintenance

-Very well trained with guns

-Detective level skills

-May know Swordsmanship

-Observation skills

 **-** Excellent bowler

-Master planner

-Excellent Singer

 **-** Can talk to dolphins and call them if he needs help

-Knows Tai Chi

 **Strength-**

-At times can be really weak

-At his best he can easily flip Roger

-Slapped Stan twice

-Easily knocked out a kid on a scooter with a single punch

-Knocked out a guard in one hit

Easily took out two guards

 **Speed-**

-Outran an angry mob

-Outruns bullies on a daily basis and escapes unharmed

Jumped from a moving car….twice….don't tell Francine

 **Durability-**

-Got scratched up by Simon

-Took a beating for Snot and didn't really care

-Got beat up by Snot and was barely injured

-Fell 2 floors to get a sample of DNA and didn't really care

\- folded into a pretzel by a gorilla

-Got punched to a locker by Stelio kontos

-Got his arm bit by a monster Raccoon

-Got his arm bit off and didn't really care

-Survived getting bullied by his father

-Got mauled by a dog

-got beat up by Principal Lewis

-Got beat up by 3 teachers

-Survived getting possessed by Nemo

-Tanked getting shot in the arm

 **Intelligence-**

-Outsmarted Stan and Roger (And Stan can make person give him any info he needs)

-Helped solve one of Stan's cases

-Almost always gets A's

-Took over the school once he became president

 **Weapons-**

 **Guitar-**

 **Water Gun-**

 **Guns- Mainly assault rifles**

 **Costumes-**

 **Masked Hero-**

-Brave

-Knocked out a kid in a punch

-Saved a baby, dog and bird

-Rode down a hill on a scooter, got in a car and stopped it from getting blown up

-nothing really special other than making him feel brave

 **Witch Form-**

-Spell that can give people warts

-Spell that can cure all cancer

-Can summon butterflies

-Telekinesis

-Levitation

-Can understand Toshi

-If gets angry he will use blood magic

-Does not actually need the spell book to use spells

 **Blood Magic-**

-Mind Control

-Can shoot blasts from his hands that knocked out 2 guards

-Shot a beam from his hand that blew up someone's head

-Can turn people into frogs, then their head blows up

-Shot a blast strong enough to rival Barry, Snot, and Toshi's.

-Killed Barry

\- Undo Spell- Everything will be restored to before he used his magic

 **Weaknesses-**

-Cats hate him

-Is not a killer. (But will kill if he must)

-Beat up Roger, Stan and killed Barry but still gets beat up by bullies, Lewis, and Stan on occasions

-If he uses blood magic and reverses it after killing someone they will come back to life

 **This battle will take place in Langley Falls….Let the battle begin**

Gumball is still running away from Chris when he bumps into Steve causing him to drop his drink on Lisa Silver. Lisa was just about to agree t go on a date with him but now she leaves angry. Steve picks Gumball up from the collar and throws him in the trash. Chris then approaches him and sees the kitty hurt. Chris then pushes Steve. Steve then pushes Chris.

"I don't like being touched" Chris says angry.

 **FIGHT**

Chris punches Steve twice in the face. Chris then lifts Steve up and throws him into a wall. Chris runs to Steve but Steve lifts Chris up over his head and tosses him to the ground. Chris gets up and sees Steve run away. Chris runs after him. Steve quickly runs into his house and goes to his dad's office. Steve see's a machine gun and pistol on the whole and smiles but gets tackled by Chris. Chris repeatedly punches Steve in the face and keeps him down. Chris grabs the machine gun and aims it at Steve's head.

Steve then kicks Chris in the crotch and Chris falls to his knees. Steve then grabs the pistol and points it at Chris. Chris slaps him with the gun and shoots Steve. Steve falls to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Chris smiles and walks away. Steve then groans and Chris sees him. Chris shoots again but Steve shoots Chris in the chest and Chris falls down. Steve then puts the gun to his head and blows Chris' brain's out.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Steve Smith and here's why. Chris may have the advantage in strength but that's pretty much it. Steve beats Chris in every category. And Steve didn't even have to use his Witch, Blood Magic or Super hero form. Chris has no has no real way to permentatly end Steve due to his great durability. Making this debate's winner Steven Anita Smith.**

 **Next time on Debate Time**

 **Two teams of five will duke it out…but one of the teams are…fighting themselves?**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Vs**

 **Teen Titans Go**

 **Vote for bonus battles-**

 **Numbah 3 vs Lola Loud**

 **or**

 **Cindy Vortex vs Chole**

 **Ideas in Progress-**

 **Cartman vs Bart**

 **Kick vs Johnny Test**


	22. Teen Titans (2002) vs Teen Titans GO!

**Wizkid222: Teen Titans…one of the best shows on Cartoon Network…now we have Teen titans Go..But today we will figure out which team is better. I'll be analyzing there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this Debate.**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Robin-**

For a preteen, the first Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His suit is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for great mobility. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans like Hot Spot. His boots have platforms made of metal, giving traction in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power. Robin's gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are Batman, Robin wears a utility belt that gives him access to a wide array of tools like pick locks, tracking devices, and a flash light inside the various compartments.

Defeated all four titans by himself

 **Weapons-**

Staff

Smoke pellets

Flash bombs

Grapple Gun

 **Weaknesses-**

As Robin, Dick's small frame and lack of power was a weakness. Despite his intense training with Batman, he has usually had to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes might. Despite being a team leader, the reasons ranging his immature and childish confidence to his experience as Batman's sidekick, Robin despite a lack of conventional team work as he runs off abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task.

Reckless and takes life-threatening situations quite lightly.

 **Cyborg**

Built into Cyborg's body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows him to hear things at a long distance. Cyborg houses a lot of hidden gadgets and appendages inside him such as his trademark Sonic Cannon built into each of his arms. His arms are also outfitted with blowtorches, flashlights, retractable claws, fire extinguishers, and mallets. Cyborg can detach his arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as remote controlled projectiles for reconnaissance and surveillance as the fingers have various optics and audio tools built into them. The chest module houses a set of missiles, boxing glove, robotic claws, and cassette player, the shoulders each a missile launcher and speaker. He also has smaller sonic blasters on his feet and a jetpack on his back that doubles as a cannon.

 **Feats-**

Possesses an IQ of 170.

His cybernetics make him immune to psychic attacks and illusions.

Able to repair and maintain his body's mechanical parts on his own.

Build the Teen Titans' T-Car.

Graduated from the Teen Titans to the Justice League.

 **Flaws-**

Has 35 weakpoints on his body.

Frequently depicted as being vulnerable to EMPs and hacking.

Can be a very lazy man-child at time with a habit to yell when excited, tending to force others in activities that they don't like to do and playing video games while supposed to be on security duty.

 **Starfire**

As a Tamaranean, well trained in high-levels of Tamaranean martial arts and well versed in some weaponry like a shortbow, Starfire has superhuman strength that is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift extremely heavy weights. Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. Starfire also has the ability to fly at speeds reaching to the speed of light and survive in the vacuum of space. After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back. Though not agile as Dick Grayson, she has shown incredible superhuman agility, seen doing back flips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building. Starfire can project bright green-colored ultraviolet energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, called "starbolts."

 **Weaknesses-**

Causes massive damage while losing her temper.

Tendency to misunderstand Earth's culture.

Only able to communicate with anyone who don't understand her native tongue and vice versa after oral contact, meaning in the form of a kiss.

 **Raven**

As the daughter of the supremely powerful and dangerous interdimensional demon Trigon, Raven possesses the ability to project her soul from her body into semi-corporeal form, usually as a bird-shaped aura, by uttering the spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to use various enhancements. But her soul-self has other uses that include time/space travel, telekinesis, levitation, empathy, power-granting, and creating soul-based constructs like duplicates or a giant fist to punch someone annoying her. Raven's powers are also tied to her feelings and emotions, thus training herself to be calm and composed in any situation. But the suppression of her emotions could sometimes result in her powers subconsciously manifesting and ends up constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control.

While not the most physically talented among her team, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. Furthermore, Raven possesses a degree of superhuman strength that can seen in her kicks.

 **Feats-**

Can telekinetically lift 13.5 tons.

Stronger than her father in terms of her supernatural powers.

Completely annihilate an army of three thousand demons single-handed.

 **Weaknesses-**

Emotions can her weakness, especially when she is consumed in rage.

While she can heal others, she unconsciously forms an momentary empathic link. This causes Raven to lose consciousness while she and the other person view each other's memories.

Not good at piloting aircraft, or telling jokes.

 **Beast Boy**

His powers somehow tied to the Earth's morphogenetic field, Beast Boy's primary ability is his the ability to shape-shift into any animal he has seen and made meaningful contact with while still maintaining his original green color. This extends to extinct animals, as long as he studied them, and animals of mythological and extraterrestrial origin upon tapping into another world's morphogenetic field. While in an animal's form, he gains its strength, agility, and modes of movement, such as speed, flight, and flexibility. He also posses keener senses than a normal human that make him an excellent tracker.

 **Feats-**

Despite his flaws, he can be very philosophical.

Defeated large opponents like Cinderblock.

Threw Trigon to the ground.

While in the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy fatally wounded Madame Rouge to avenge the team mates he lost because of her.

 **Teen Titans Go!**

 **Robin GO!**

He can be very obsessive, controlling and jealous of the others because they have super powers and he doesn't. Despite his character traits, he actually is skilled at fighting with his staff.

 **Weapons-**

Staff-

Birdarangs-

Smoke bombs-

Grappling hook-

R-Cycle-

 **Captain Cankle-**

Cankle Crack- stomps the ground so hard it makes a whole in the ground

 **Ninja-**

Uses stealth and throwing stars

 **Red X-**

 **The Avogado-**

Can summon a shield

Seed Punch

Seed Bomb

Flight

Can spit a seed that can tangle his foes

Can be stopped if he eats spicy foods

 **Cyborg GO!**

is strong enough to pick up a car engine and a couch with one hand.

Fire proof armor

chainsaw and claws

the shablamo which is pretty much a giant fist.

Flight

Can fly fast enough to go back in time while going around the earth

Super Human Strength

Sonic Cannons: He can turn his arm into cannons that can shoot many different things.

 **Sonic booms**

 **Laser beams**

 **Meatballs**

 **Snow**

Lasers

Missile launchers

Detachable head

Rocket fist

 **Electromagnetic Vision: X ray, scanner vision, astral vision**

Camera

Nigh-Waterproof Hardware and Frame: Cyborg's hardware and frame in his Cybernetics is nearly-waterproof as he can stay in water in a minor extent, such as soaking in the rain for long periods of time

 **Transforming-** Bowling ball, Door, rocket, train, monster truck, tank,

 **Hidden objects-** Blowtorch, boxing glove, chainsaw, claws, fire extinguisher, grappling, mallet, robotic claw, fly swatter, lights, lamps, anvil, scissors, hook, roller skates, safety mask, saw blade, starting pistol, flamethrower,

 **Body part extension**

 **Toxic Gas Emission:** He is able to activate toxic gas

 **Skills-**

Inventing

Building

Coding

Hacking

Drawing

Master Martial Artist

Wrestling

 **Green Lantern Ring-**

 **Stone-**

 **Thunder Thighs-**

Quad Crusher

 **Weaknesses-**

Lazy

Loud

Childish

 **Beast Boy GO!**

The idiot shape shifter of the group.

 **Powers-**

 **Animal communication**

 **Animal forms- Bird, Blue Whale, Bull, camel, cat, cheetah, shark and etc.**

Enhanced Senses

Can transform into humans

 **Skills-  
** Amberdextious

 **Poetry**

 **Bilingual**

 **Forms-**

Scar Man-

The Calf-

Calf Cram

 **Starfire GO!**

Now we have starfire who doesnt know much about earth yet and says the before every word almost.

 **Tamaranian Physiology:** Starfire's superpowers and natural abilities are derived from her extraterrestrial heritage as a Tamranian. Like Kryptonians (for example; Superman and Supergirl), Tamaraneans are basically solar batteries who convert ultraviolet light to use energy-projecting capabilities. All of her Tamaranian abilities are greatly strengthened by her feelings.

 **Super human strength**

 **FTL Flight**

 **Super human speed**

Superhuman Agility and Enhanced Reflexes: She is extremely agile and nimble, and has incredibly fast reflexes.

Limited Invulnerability: She is immune to most physical damage and injury, and has bulletproof skin.

Superhuman Durability: She is seen on multiple occasions able to take a decent amount of damage that would otherwise completely incapacitate a normal human.

Starblasts: She shoots strong bolts of pure ultraviolet energy from her hands. As seen in some episodes, the starbolts can create bright green fire.

Starbursts

Starbolt Beams: Firing focused beams of bright green ultraviolet energy from her hands that can burn or melt even the hardest diamond.

Starbolt Eye-Beams: She can shoot strong, bright green laser-beams from her eyes from a distance.

Starbolt Rain/Shower:

Starbolt Bomb: A large, bright green orb of starbolt energy similar to a starblast, but one that must be charged up to create an even bigger and more destructive explosion, as seen in "Mr. Butt " against Blackfire.

 **Other-**

Swordsmans ship

Detective

 **Forms-**

Incredible Quad-

Thigh Throw

 **Raven GO!**

Raven's true demonic form is revealed. In her true demonic form, she resembles her father. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, two pairs of horns, and white hair. The chakra stone on her forehead is flaming in this form. She uses a powerful spell to cleanse herself of darkness, transforming herself completely back to normal after getting rid of her true demonic form.

Raven's powers are magical in nature and are inherited from her demonic father, Trigon. They are controlled by her emotions, so she has to keep them under control and be careful when expressing her feelings. When using certain abilities, she has to say her incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" before casting them. In "Real Boy Adventures", it took her four days to list all the things she could do with her magic.

Soul-self: An astral projection of herself in the shape of a raven; hence her name, Raven.

Advanced Telekinesis: She can telekinetically move and control multiple objects in conjunction with dark-controlling abilities.

Telekinetic Aura: She shrouds everything she telekinetically controls in pure dark energy as opposed glowing on the edges.

Telekinetic Constructs: She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self and telekinetic energy into solid forms like hands, shields or useful tools.

Teleportation: She can create portals to teleport herself or others anywhere; from short to long distances.

Spell-Casting: She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects.

Power/Ability Granting:

Duplication-

Apparition: She can teleport herself wherever she wants, without portals.

Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combat:

Enhanced Strength: In "Legs", as her alter ego Lady Legasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder.

Flexibility:

Shield:

One Big Punch: This power is seen everywhere, it's a shadow fist used to punch people.

 **Lady Legasus- Very skilled at fighting with her feet**

 **Kicked Jinx with a third leg out of nowhere**

Leg Lock

Lightling Leg

Thunder Kicks

Boot-a-rang

Scissor Slice

 **Mega Legasus**

Strong enough to defeat the league of legs leg lock

Cankle Crush

Quad Quake

Thigh Trash

Calf Kaboom

Defeated the league of legs by herself

 **This battle will take place in TTG Jumpcity….let the battle begin**

The OG titans are sent through a portal from Slade and are now in an alternate version of Jump City. The OG titans look around and see the TTG team. The teen titans go team looks at the OG titans.

"Look at them, they are like us but cooler" Robin says.

"Why can't we look like them?" Cyborg asks. The OG titans look at the GO titans confused.

"Are they supposed to be us?" ttg Raven asks. "Yea but look at how bad they are" OG Beast boy and OG Cyborg say laughing. The ttg team gets angry.

"They are here to replace us" ttg Starfire says. "Not on our watch TITANS GO!" ttg Robin yells. The og titans get into position and they attack their counterparts.

 **FIGHT**

OG Robin and ttg Robin attack each other with their staffs and they seem to be easily matched. The Cyborg's are shooting at each other with their sonic cannons. The Starfire's take their battle to the skies. The Raven's teleport away from the group and the Beast Boy's turn into birds and chase each other around the city.

OG Cyborg grabs ttg Cyborg and throws him into a wall. OG Cyborg quickly fires his missles at him and ttg Cyborg gets hit by all of them. OG Cyborg stands over ttg Cyborg but gets tackled. Ttg Cyborg kicks him to the ground and uses the shablamo OG cyborg. Ttg Cyborg then turns into a Cyborgamus prime and runs OG Cyborg over killing him.

 **RemainingOG- Robin, Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy**

OG Raven and ttg Raven shoot blasts at each other. OG Raven then uses her telekinesis and she throws ttg Raven into a wall. Ttg Raven then turns into Lady legasus.

"What are you wearing?" OG Raven asks but she is interrupted by a kick to the jaw. Ttg Raven then begins kick at OG Raven. OG Raven puts a shield up and blocks the attacks. Ttg Raven breaks the shield with her kick and knocks her down. OG Raven tries to shield ttg Raven's attack's but gets overwhelmed by her power and her shield breaks. Ttg Raven then stomps right through OG Raven's face killing her.

 **RemainingOG- Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy**

OG Beast boy turns into a gorilla and ttg beast boy turns into a snake. Ttg Beast Boy tries to strangle OG Beast Boy but he turns into a whale and crushes him. OG Beast Boy then turns into a lion and pins ttg Beast Boy down. Ttg turns into the Calf and then he kicks OG Beast Boy back. Ttg Beast Boy then uses Calf Cram but OG Beast Boy turns into a Sasquatch and grabs ttg BB. OG Beast Boy then slams him into the ground and turns into a T-rex. OG Beast then crushes TTg Beast Boy with his teeth killing him.

 **RemainingGO!-Robin, Cyborg ,Starfire ,Raven**

OG Beast boy turns into a mountain lion and mauls ttg Cyborg. Ttg Cyborg then turns into thunder thighs and kicks him back. Ttg Cyborg then uses Quad crusher but OG Beast boy rolls away. OG beast boy rams into ttg Cyborg as a goat and sends him into the water. OG Beast Boy then goes in the water as a shark and tears ttg Cyborg to shreds killing him.

 **RemainingGO!-Robin, Starfire, Raven**

Ttg Starfire shoots her eye blasts OG Starfire but she easily dodges Starfire punches ttg Starfire into a wall. OG Starfire then begins to pummel ttg Starfire. Ttg Starfire then getsmad and dives at her. She rams her through several buildings and the goes into the sky. Ttg Starfire throws her and unleashes a powerful eye blast at her that disintegrates her.

 **RemaningOG-Robin, Beast Boy**

OG Robin swings his staff at ttg robin at hits him right in the jaw. He then brutally beats him with his staff. Ttg Robin then eats a avocado and he punches OG Robin with his shield. He then turns into Captain Cankle and he does Cankle Crack which causes OG Robin to fall into a crater and blows up. Ttg Robin then turns into a ninja and throws a throwing star at his head killing him.

 **RemainingOG- Beast Boy**

OG Beast Boy quickly uses this opportunity to turn into gorilla. He then starts to maul Robin but ttg Starfire kicks him off. Ttg Starfire throws OG Beast Boy into ttg Robin. Ttg Robin uppercuts him into the sky. Ttg Raven then turns into Mega Legaus and kicks right through his body killing him.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Teen Titans GO and here's why. The OG Team only has the advantage in Intelligence. The GO team has the advantage in every other category and they are way to unpredictable. GO Cyborg and Beast Boy only die because they most likely would not take the battle seriously making this Debate's Winner Teen Titans GO!.**

 **Next Time on Debate Time…..**

 **Team Disney returns but hey won't be fighting nick this time…**

 **They will take on team Cartoon Network in a 17 vs 17 team battle!,**


	23. Team Disney info

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: Today Disney is going to have a second chance to be a winner instead of a loser. Instead on facing team Nick they will be fighting team Cartoon Network. This is going to be on 17 vs 17 battle and everyone will have their full arsenal. I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this debate.**

 **Disney- (I will not put research for characters in previous battles)**

 **Kim Possible-**

 **Ron Stoppable-**

 **Shego-**

Shego is a villainess who works for Fr. Drakken as his sidekick. Since her main duty to Drakken entails stealing things on his request protecting him from harm, she frequently engages Team Possible in battle.

Shego's superpower, her 'Go Team Glow', was the ability to generate bright green energy with her hands. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness, or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Shego could greatly enhance her natural strength, and was capable of delivering energy strikes powerful enough to rend steel. However, after heavy usage Shego would begin to tire, as seen during an early brawl between her and Kim Possible while raiding a military facility. In addition to her energy powers, Shego was an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Most notably, she survived being kicked off a tall building and slamming into an electrical tower, which she emerged from with only frazzled hair, minor bruises, and a bloody lip. Even when not using her powers, Shego was an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. She was also a skilled pilot who could fly an array of aircraft.

 **Stitch-**

 **Phineas and Ferb-**

Phieandroid and Ferbots- Robot versions of the boys. A box that summons them. Strength in numbers.

Treehouse Robot-

Can survive being through from the neighbors to the town

Crash button wraps them in tries to keep them from getting hurt

Ball Cannon

Water Balloon Launcher

Baseball Launcher-

Devices that can control a baseball.

Able to break Norm bots

X-ray specs- Self explanatory

Kidde Car and train- was able to follow Candace around town. Needs a quarter

Slingshot- Ferb has incredible range with it

Spinning tops- Has eject button

The Beak-The suit does exactly what it's meant to do, as they go over various extreme turns, jumps, spins and obstacles completely unfazed and unfettered.

Powers: Indestructible, Superhuman agility, superhuman strength, Superhuman attributes, Rocket boosters, Grappling hook, Laser blaster, shoots eggs out of its wrist, Bulgarian folk dancing. Was destroyed twice but was used to help Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Spider Man

Mechanical bulls- Can dance and poop for some reason. Bull army they can control.

Giant Robot Dog-

Super shoes- Can run faster than sound but slower than light

Robotic Shark- Can double in size.

Bike- Fast, can drive on water, can go down stairs, up hills, can drive up walls, can jump on rocks to cross a lake, can drive underwater,

Jetpack-

Ninja Outfit- When turned on whenever someone looks at the person wherein it they disappear.

 **Perry**

For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"), Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension).

 **Weapons-**

Wrist communicator - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur.

Video communicator - Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color.

Fedora - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer. There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw. The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays put on Agent P's head underwater and even in space. It also contains an auto-scan replication device inside of it that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Inator's to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. The hat was used as a punching glove.

Parachute - Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a building or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it, though when he switches bodies with Candace, the image was replaced by a picture of Jeremy

Para-glider - Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In Transport-inators of Doooom!, when Agent P is not using it looks like a jet pack. When in use in looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications.

Grappling gun - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirtz's blimp

Hoverjet - Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions

Scooter - Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle.

Magnifying Contact Lens - Agent P removes his contact lenses to burn through his trap.

Jetpack - Perry usually uses it get around, usually to or from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The jetpack has the power to smash through glass traps. ("Bullseye!") It also has a turbo mode, which can break a building's roof.

Makeshift Key - Perry can control the three dark hairs on his head to harden into a key, which he used to escape one of Doofenshmirtz's traps.

 **Failures-**

In a flashback, Perry once attempted to engage into a fight with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop, but Doofenshmirtz manages to use an umbrella to make Perry lose his footing, causing him to fall into a sandpaper factory and allowing Doofenshmirtz to escape victoriously. This also forces Perry to wear a pet cone, which prevented him to go on his next mission, leaving him very upset.

Was once evenly matched with Heinz when he turned himself into a platypus

 **Dr. Doof**

Full Name: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Age: 47

Height: 6'2" (slouches)

Nationality: Drusselsteinian

 **Feats**

Endured one of the most ridiculously abusive childhoods in the history of fiction

Builds complex machinery on a daily basis

-at a young age, he built a machine that fires balls of energy into space for a science fair

-However, the judges thought it wasn't as impressive as an ordinary baking soda volcano

Is OWCA's third biggest threat

As a child, was supposedly forced to stand still for days on end without the basic essentials (food, water, sleep) while dressed as a gnome

Survives point blank explosions on a daily basis

Was an internet sensation (as an epic fail)

Drained the Powers of Iron Man, Spider Man, Thor, and Hulk (accidental shot)

Built a machine that moved the Earth farther from the sun, bringing an early autumn

In an alternate future, became emperor of the Tri-State Area

Built an intor solely out of parts of a moving plane

-Unfortunately, it crashed once it got to its destination

Created a tonic that successfully grows hair back

Holds the Cup-Stacking World Record

 **Intelligence-**

-Brilliant Scientist and engineer

-Builds complex machines on a daily basis

-Knowledgeable in multiple fields of science

-Including Biology, Chemistry, Genetics, Astronomy, Astrology, and Quantum Physics

-However, lacks common sense

Strength and Speed

-Can hold his own against Agent P

-However, he still always gets beat

-Otherwise, pretty lacking

-Physically Unfit

-Clumsy

 **Durability-**

-Survives point blank explosions on a daily basis

-Once, he took three explosions that leveled the top floor of his building, and was not only perfectly fine, was able to rebuild everything the next day

-Has titanium arms

-Fell down a hill of thorny vines, cactuses, and Fire Hydrants, and was perfectly fine

 **Inators and inventions-**

 **Coition-Inator**

-Traps target in a bubble

-Also fires lasers

 **Ball gown–Inator**

-Puts its target in a ball gown

-Can be used to immobilize a target (Do you think a martial artist could fight easily in a dress?)

 **Slow Motion-inator**

-Makes its target move in slow-motion against their will

-Can also be used to slow down a fall

 **Giant Mech**

-Has large claws for hands

-Has a remote control

-If his opponent gets the remote, Doof loses control of the mech

 **Disistevaporater**

-A bomb the disintegrates its target

-Can destroy entire buildings

-Initially used to vaporize the layer of Doof's previous mentor

 **Rocket Boots-**

 **Hover Craft- has a shrink ray**

 **Elug**

-opposite of glue

-disassembles whatever it touches

-if Doof isn't careful, he could spill it onto his own inventions

 **Waffle-inator**

-rapid fires waffles

-surprisingly effective

 **Laser Remote-**

Needs to be charged

 **Norm-**

Heinz's giant robot and assistant

Originally made to destroy Platypi

Sees Doof as his father

Enjoys baking muffins

Powered by a squirrel on a treadmill

-If the squirrel stops running for any reason, Norm will shut down

Armed with:

-Super strength

-Invulnerability

-Can turn into a pickup truck

-However, a license is needed to drive him

-Can be piloted manually

-Can extend his limbs

-Blowtorch Fingers

-Energy Ball Cannon

-Elbow and knuckle spikes

-Chest Missile

-Chainsaw

-Arm that can reflect cannon balls

-Rocket boots

-Rocket Skates

-Self-Destruct Button (Only Doof Knows where it is)

-Flamethrower

-Lasers

-Missile Launcher

-Can create slips of paper with fonts so convincing, that they force the reader to do whatever it says

Literal Minded

Scatterbrained

Can catch a plasma ball with his bare hands

 **Forms-**

 **Doofapus-**

Needs to be hit by the platypanator

Evenly matched with Perry

Equal in strength, speed and skill to Perry

 **Weaknesses**

Lacks common sense

-Has a strange need to put self-destruct buttons on almost ALL of his creations

-This is because he fears that his inventions could go out of control

-One time built a robot army with self-destruct buttons under their feet, thinking on one would be able to reach them. They ended up exploding when they took their first steps

-Doof STILL doesn't know why they exploded

Physically unfit

Distracted Easily

Was defeated by a potted plant he tied to the ceiling and a normal platypus that just wanted food

 **Dipper-**

 **Mabel-**

 **Kick-**

 **Yin-**

 **Yang-**

 **Pucca-**

 **Garu-**

 **Star-**

 **Marco-**


	24. Team Cartoon Network Info

**Debate Time**

 **Cartoon Network-**

 **Blossom-**

 **Feats**

-Destroyed a planet busting meteors.

-Saved the world on many occasions.

-Townsville's Heroes

-One of the strongest superheroes in their universe.

-The Smartest out of the three Powerpuff Girls.

-Have taken down the likes of Him, Mojo-jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins ,Princess, and The Rowdyruff Boys/

-FTL+

-Can breathe in other space.

-Saved Santa presents from not being delivered on time.

 **Strength**

-Destroyed a planet busting meteor shower with ease.

-Once Mojo Jojo turned his observatory atop the volcano into a floating weapons platform. Blossom grabbed it and after swinging it a few times to build momentum tosses it into space

-Blossom hit a skyscraper and the higher section of the building falls, so she has to grab it and put it back in place

-Fights monsters all the time.

 **Durability**

-Can Tank hits from the rowdy ruff boys who are as strong as if not stronger than the girls.

-Don't seem to be particularly vulnerable to any kind of brute force attacks

-Bulletproof

-Townsville volcano and diving through the lava all the way down to Earth's molten planetary core

Taking direct hits from giant monsters and the like.

-Can Tank a nuke.

-Dipped in acid and Blossom comments "What do you know? Acid can't hurt us!"

 **Speed and Reflexes**

-Easily FTL+

-Traveled so fast they went back in time.

-Flew to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds.

-Runs so fast can create earthquakes.

-Delivered all of Santa's presents in part of a night.

-Dodged lasers

-Casually reacts to thing being thrown at her.

 **Advanced intelligence & knowledge**

-Expert leadership skills.

-Apt planning skills.

-Master strategist.

-Enhanced intuition.

-Quick thinking.

 **Eye lasers or heat rays.**

-Fire the lasers with enough accuracy to remove the bread crust from a pile of sandwiches without causing any damage to the sandwiches

-Buttercup once used her eyebeams to vaporize the falling cage of the class pet without harming the hamster inside.

-Vaporized of most of an asteroid after a combined eyeblast of several seconds.

-Heat vision vaporized an entire lake in less than two minutes.

 **Power punches**

In a few instances, individuals empowered with Chemical X have generated energy auras around their fists in order to increase the

damage caused by her physical attacks.

 **Hand blasts**

Though not used as often as heat vision, the PPGs have also often shown the ability to fire from their hands energy beams, but the hand beams lack the high end feats of the heat vision rays.

 **Lightning Bolts-**

 **Ice Breath-**

Miscellaneous abilities.

-Microscopic vision

-Intuitive aptitude

-Danger Sense

-Cloning

-Fire Aura

-Water Morphing

-Self-Shrinking

-Electric Forcefield

-Thunder Clap

-Fire-Eating

 **Weaknesses**

-All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper.

-While can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though.

-Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, ect. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times.

-Antidote X.

-Neat freak.

 **Buttercup-**

 **Feats**

-Destroyed a planet busting meteors.

-Saved the world on many occasions.

-One Of Townsville's Heroes

-One of the strongest superheroes in their universe.

-Strongest and fastest of the powerpuff girls.

-Have taken down the likes of Him, Mojo-jojo, Fuzzy lumpkins ,Princess, and The Rowdyruff Boys.

-FTL+

-Saved Santa presents from not being delivered on time.

 **Strength**

-Destroyed a planet busting meteor shower with ease.

-Once Mojo Jojo turned his observatory atop the volcano into a floating weapons platform. Blossom grabbed it and after swinging it a few times to build momentum tosses it into space

\- Buttercup should scale to Blossom who hit a skyscraper and the higher section of the building falls, so she has to grab it and put it back in place and is stronger

-Fights monsters all the time.

Is the strongest powerpuff girl

 **Durability**

-Can Tank hits from the rowdy ruff boys who are as strong as if not stronger than the girls.

-Don't seem to be particularly vulnerable to any kind of brute force attacks

-Bulletproof

-Townsville volcano and diving through the lava all the way down to Earth's molten planetary core

taking direct hits from giant monsters and the like.

-Can Tank a nuke.

-Dipped in acid

 **Speed and Reflexes**

-Easily FTL+

-Traveled so fast they went back in time.

-Flew to the nearest asteroid belt in a few seconds.

-Runs so fast can create earthquakes.

-Delivered all of Santa's presents in part of a night.

-Dodged lasers

-Casually reacts to thing being thrown at her

 **Eye lasers or heat rays.**

 **Power punches-**

 **Hand Blasts-**

Misc. Ability's

Tounge Rolling

Tornado Generation

Ball Blast

Black Hurricane

Green Laser Beams

Green Energy Orb

Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town)

Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it).

 **Weaknesses**

-All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper.

-While can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though.

-Buttercup lacks the super ability's unlike blossom and bubbles

-Antidote X.

-Buttercup often shows a really big urge to fight and tend to underestimate her opponent(s) when fighting.

 **Bubbles-**

Bubbles may get sensitive but when she's angry, watch out. While being "Bubblevicious" Bubbles was able to complete a training simulation on level 11. Neither Blossom nor Buttercup could complete it on that level.

Bubbles unique ability is the ability to understand different languages better than the others. She's even been shown to read a Japanese manga without much issue.

even though every member has the sonic scream, Bubbles likes to use hers the most.

 **Powers all girl have-**

Teleportation over short distances (used by the Powerpuff Girls)

Super strength punch

Inferno: Spontaneously catch on fire

Copy Cat: multiply (used by the Powerpuff Girls)

Aqua Velvie: Transforming into a puddle of water

Atomic snot rocket: a snore combined spit which causes an explosion (used by the Powerpuff Girls)

Isty Bitsy: Shrinking to microscopic size.

Electric Boogaloo force field: intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field (Green for Buttercup, pink for Blossom, blue for Bubbles). Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size

Three-Card Puffy: a card trick

Optomertron

The Penny Pincher

Call of the Wild: Imitating the roar from a beast (mainly used by Bubbles)

The Matrix: imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix" (used by the Powerpuff Girls)

 **Team moves-**

"Furious Fiery Feline" ("Furious Flaming Feline" in "Members Only"): the girls combine to create a cat of pure flames, a homage to the "Fiery Phoenix" of Battle of the Planets

"Starburst Ray": a triple attack from side to side and front.

Morphing into a ball that can be used for either defensive or offensive purposes.

"Razzle Dazzle", aka "Flower Petals of Doom" or "Sassafras": A twister of light that can catch and move even the heaviest of objects.

"Cherry Bomb"

"2-Tornado" (Bubbles and Blossom) (Blossom and Buttercup)

"Wing Plan R" (Blossom's bow, Buttercup's belt, and Bubbles's arms positioned to hold the belt while launch)

Fast Ball Special: Bubbles' roll in the shape of a ball and Blossom or Buttercup throws her.

Fireball: Blossom uses her unique Fire Breath ability on Buttercup's hands, then Buttercup throws the amazingly hot flames at an opponent.

Cosmic Cannon Ball: Seen in Substitute Creature, the girls run in space and "fall", approaching each-other, and combining to form a ball)

"Acrobattack: As seen in The Rowdyruff Boys, the girls spin in the shape of a wheel, and hit the enemies launching them in the air, then grab their feet and quickly spin ending with a pushing attack)

B-Bomb: They connect together and outlines in blue, green, and red come out like incredibly strong hypersonic waves)

Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari:

Bowling Ball Special

Atomic Twister: Creates an unusually strong and destructive tornado.

"Super-Spin: The girls' discovered this new and unique ability while they were "mixed up."

Reflect Pattern Omega:

Mega Blast Beam: used in "Live and Let Dynamo", against the Dynamo, and in "Aspirations", against Sedusa. It generates a huge, focused beam of pure energy at the target.

 **Weaknesses-**

Ticklishness

Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, the Main Event)

Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys)

Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy)

Sunburn (Sun Scream)

Cooties (Cootie Gras)

Arguing with Each Other

Fly Paper (Stray Bullet)

 **Dexter-**

 **Courage-**

 **Finn-**

 **Feats-**

Defeated hordes of monsters

Banished Hubson Abadeer back to the Nightosphere

Destroyed a black hole with a fourth dimensional sword.

Defeated the Lich twice

Defeated the Fight King

Plowed his way through an acidic river full of electric eels

Slew an ancient demon…by tricking him to absorb blessed grape juice

 **Strength-**

Outwrestled monsters

Fought a giant spider with a tree

Can lift his sword when a giant monster is on it

 **Speed-**

Outran explosions and monsters

 **Durability-**

High tolerance to pain

Survived dipping his head in lava

 **Skills-**

Highly skilled swordsman

Skilled Brawler

 **Weapons-**

 **Golden Sword-** Horribly dented and chipped. More of a glorified baseball bat

 **Root Sword-** Can cut through oak trees

 **Demon Sword-** Capable of blocking hits from Hubson Abadeer and can cut through diamond

 **Daggers-**

 **Rattleballs Sword-**

 **Weaknesses-**

Not very smart

Rough attitude

 **Jake-**

 **Mordecai-**

 **Rigby-**

 **Johnny Test-**

Turbo action backpack- Can turn into a jetpack, shrink things, dangerous defense system.

Sonic super scooter- can escape the future police

Bionic arm- increases strength by 300%

Nunchucks- knows how to hold them but can't fight with them

Johnny Fu- knows stance, reflex, coordination, form, speed, power and balance. Fought off Bumper and trapped him in a tree jail. Evenly matched with Dukey

Diving equipment-

 **Johnny X-**

Hurricane Hands

Lava Mucus

Shapeshifting

Super strength

Power Poot

Great fighting experience

Teleportation

Flying

Super Breath

 **Wooden Sword- Fought off a pirate with it**

 **Laser Gun**

 **Protection suits- Very durable, also has blasters**

 **Gum types-**

Can chew a bubble that allows him to float as long as they bubble is blown

Fart gum- Boosts him into the air or boosts him forward

Skinny gum- makes you fat

Can make gum cushions if he mixes all the gum

Can blow a bubble and use it as a shield

 **Diamond Suit-**

Flight

Indestructible suit…was able to fight Blin BLing for 6+ hours

Hand cannon

Rockets

Laser blast

 **Duck tape- Great at fixing pipes and tying stuff up**

 **Bar of Soap- For some reason he has this**

 **Speed Boat-**

Helicopter blades

Can expand in size. Can hold up to 12+ people

 **Durability-**

Can take a lot of punishment like taking hits from Bumper and getting blown up.

 **Has amazing sense of smell**

 **Was able to save Dukey as he was blind**

 **Was able to pilot a jet for a while as he was blind**

 **Dukey-**

Protection suits- Very durable, blaster

 **Gumball-**

 **Darwin-**

 **KO-**

 **TKO**

When gets angry he can shoot a power fist into the sky

-When they exploded pushed all of the leaves in the forest

Beat a giant Darrell in one slash

Dark and edgy

Rude

Hates being called cute

Destroyed the counter in a single punch

Punched Rad straight into orbit

Levitation

Can shoot purple lightning from his fists

Much stronger

Can shoot blasts from his hand strong enough to chop a billboard in half

 **Rad-**

Radicles is a bit taller than Enid. He has a very muscular build, turquoise skin, rounded green hair, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and antennae.

Can endure a lot of pain. Such as when he survived being punched out of orbit and survived the crash as well.

Rad's special move is the Power Poke. The Power Poke forms the shape of a pointing hand and has the ability to push people with considerable force, enough to blast KO into the sky. Rad also has the power to levitate at will. When he does this, he is surrounded by a purple glow and he sits in a cross-legged position.

Levitation Beam: Rad is able to shoot a beam from his fingers and move objects anywhere. He is can also levitate himself.

Laser Beam: Shown in "We Messed Up" by destroying a picture of Carol, Rad can shoot lasers with his finger.

Freeze: Although it has yet to be seen in action, it is written on his finger, as seen in "We Messed Up".

 **Enid-**

Enid is the most responsible of the main trio. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops KO from calling a power battle based on KO's shoddy detective work.

Enid's special move is a flaming power kick that has the ability to ricochet. It is known as the Power Foot Fireball.[1] She has been seen using this kick in the show pilot to knock KO and Rad apart while they were fighting, and also to give KO a boost so he can could up to Darrell.

In the short, "Enid's Bad Day," Enid has also been shown using the power of soul sucking when she became incredibly stressed. While in this state, she levitated above the ground and a blue whirlwind captured people's bodies, while Enid herself swallowed their souls, including KO's. After taking a break, however, she easily calmed down and recovered and was able to return KO's soul.

Body Replacement Technique: Enid also has the ability to disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log when she does,

Autumn Breeze: In "Do You Have Any More in the Back?," Enid is shown to have the ability "Autumn Breeze" after falling from the lift, where she summons a pile of leaves to cushion the fall.

Cloning: Enid has shown to have the ability to make immobile clones of herself that turn into wood when touched.

 **Numbah 1**

Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V, keeper of the Book of KND and current Earth representative to the elite Galactic KND. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, he has risen to become one of the greatest KND operatives ever. Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative very seriously, often engaging in missions for days at a time without rest.

 **Gumzooka-** gumball launching sub-machine gun

 **Spicer 2- fires sting chili peppers**

 **Musket-** fires mustard

 **\Rocket Shoes-**

Lockashocka- Locker mech suit. Gym shorts cannon blast. Super strength.

Bearhuggah- Shoots a bear that hugs people. Not very affective.

Lemonade- bomb that sprays lemon juice


	25. Debate Time Season 2 Finale CN vs Disney

**Wizkid222: Each team will have a year of prep time so this fight can be as fair as possible. This battle will take place on earth in the city of Danville. Let the battle begin.**

Team Disney along with a few new members approach Spongebob. They wanted their revenge but a stranger approached them and put up a shield in front of the sponge. It was non other than Bill Cipher.

"If you want your revenge on him and his team you have to fight another team first. You will have a year to prepare yourselves. Good luck…I'll be watching you" Bill says as he leaves.

 **One Year Later**

Both teams stand on their sides. They then charge at each other and every finds an opponent.

 **FIGHT!**

Numbah 1 and Kim fight each other in hand to hand. Kim easily dodges all his attacks and kicks him back. She then throws him into a wall. Numbah 1 quickly takes out his musket and fires it at Kim. She easily dodges his blasts and takes cover. Kim uses her grappling hook and grabs his musket. She then breaks it and he pulls out his gumzooka. He fires his gumzooka at her and she takes cover. She fires her laser at him and he dodges it. She then fires it and it destroys his gumzooka. Numbah 1 pulls out his Bearhuggah and shoots a bear at her. Kim easily kicks it away and Numbah 1 gets angry.

"You dirty teenager. You won't beat us." Numbah 1 says as he gets into his Lockashocka. He swings at Kim but she gracefully dodges it and throws a few punches. Numbah 1 picks up a car and throws it at Kim but she rolls under it and tackles him off of his mech. She pins him down and punches him in the face repeatedly. She then throws a punch but he moves his head and kicks her off. He throws a lemonade bomb at her and she dodges it. Numbah 1 then gets angry.

"I will not lose to a cruddy TEENAGER!"Numbah 1 uses his rocket shoes to boost himself to her and he uppercuts Kim. Kim then slams both her hands down on his head and then knees him to the jaw sending him down. She then pins him down and repeatedly punches him in the face. She then ends it by dropping her elbow on his skull killing him.

 **KO**

 _With Enid, Rad, Yin and Yang_

Yin shoots her mystic rays at Rad but he dodges them all. He then shoots a his laser finer and it sends Yin back. Yin shoots her energy rays at Rad and he levitates over her attacks easily. She makes an energy lasso and raps him up. Rad quickly uses his laser finger and blasts her back. He shoots at her more but she puts up her Foo Field. Yin makes duplicates of herself and the all surround Rad. He tries to shoot her but they all attack at him. The then blast him to death with a wide variety of attacks from her clones.

 **KO**

 _In Phineas and Ferb's backyard_

Phineas and Ferb are in their Beak suit and Johnny has on the turbo action backpack and puts on the bionic arm. Dukey has on his protective suit and is wielding his laser gun. Johnny and Dukey try to attack the Beak but the Beak Flies up to the sky. The Beak then shoots eggs at them but Johnny easily dodges them but Dukey gets hit in the eyes. The Beak uses this to punch Dukey into Johnny. Dukey then turns into Super Pooch and Johnny turns into Johnny X. Johnny uses his power poot on the Beak and it sends him back. Dukey then uses his super vision to hit him from behind. Phineas and Ferb quickly eject from the suits and get on their kiddy ride. They then drive off and Johnny hops on Dukey's back and they chase after them. Johnny uses his hurricane hands and destroys Phineas' kiddy car. Phineas jumps on Ferb's train and takes out his jetpack. He then flies back to the yard and Johnny follows him. Ferb jumps off the train and shoots Dukey in the eye with a rock using his slingshot. Dukey grunts and punches Ferb in the gut. Ferb quickly punches Dukey and then kicks him back. He then boards a mechanical bull and rides it leading an army. Dukey melts some with his super vision but gets trampled but most. The bulls then trample Dukey as Ferb pelts him with stones killing the poor mutt.

 **KO**

Johnny uses his hurricane hands and it sends Phineas into his tree. He quickly hides behind the tree thinking of what to do. Phineas quickly gets into his treehouse robot and punches him back. Johnny quickly uses his lava mucus and burns the mech down. Phineas quickly gets into a spinning top and rams into Johnny. Johnny then uses a powerpoot but Phineas ejects before he is hit. Phineas grabs his baseball launcher and he puts on his super shoes. He then runs away as fast as he can. Johnny flies after him and lifts Phineas into the sky. He throws Phineas into a wall and powerpoots Phineas burning the boy to death.

 **KO**

 _Downtown_

Darwin punches Mabel in the chest and kicks her back. Mabel puts on her bedazzling fleece. She then extends her arm and punches Darwin back. He quickly gets up and tackles her. He then begins to slap her with his fins. Mabel then kicks him off and wields her crossbow. She shoots at him and he runs for cover. He quickly hides in an alley and she he has an arrow in his butt. He pulls it out and thinks of a plan. Mabel enters the alley but sees nothing. He quickly kicks her in the back casing her to drop her weapon. She goes to punch him but he pulls a cute face and Mabel stops.

"Sooooo Cute" Mabel says distracted. Darwin then lifts her up and throws her into a wall. He rushes at her but she quickly blows glitter powder in his face blinding him. She then sends him back with her confetti cannon. She then takes out her height altering Crystal and enlarges her fist. She then grabs Darwin and trys to crush him. He quickly bites her hand and she drops him. Darwin then grabs her crossbow and he shoots it rapidly as closes his eyes and screams. When he opens them he sees he has shot Mabel in the head with an arrow and she lies on the floor dead.

 **KO**

Dipper rushes at Gumball and punches him twice in the face. Dipper takes out his height altering flashlight and he enlarges his fist. He then punches Gumball into a wall and countiues to punch him. He stops as he sees Gumball drop to the ground as a puddle. He walks away and then sees that Gumball is behind him back to normal. Dipper takes out his fat laser and shoots Gumball in the chest. Gumball quickly gets up and puts on his karate outfit. He then unleashes a barrage of punches on Dipper and then kicks him back. Dipper than takes out his spear and Gumball reveals his claws. The two run at each other and slash each other. Gumball sees a scratch on his arm, but when he turns around he sees Dipper's head fall right off his body.

 **KO**

 _In the subway_

Kick dodges all of KO punches easily. Kick then grabs a hockey stick and hits KO back. He then swings his hockey stick but KO easily punches the stick in half. KO then does his Power Fist-Fireball and it sends Kick into a wall. Kick quickly shrugs it off and head-butts KO. The two then punch each other's fist. And Kick gets sent back as KO holds his fist in pain. Kick then gets on Ol Blue and rides around him. He then begins to taunt him as he quickly kicks KO to the ground. He then throws Gunther's fart in a jar at him. KO then turns into TKO. Kick then throws a punch at him but TKO grabs the punch. He then throws Kick into a wall. He then shoots purple lightning from his fist and Kick gets hit.

"Aw…biscuits" he says before KO violently slashes at Kick cutting right through him and the wall.

 **KO**

 _With Yang and Enid_

Yang swings his sword at Enid but she easily dodges all of his attacks. He swings at her legs but she quickly leaps high into the air. She then uses her power foot fireball and fires three flaming feet at him. Yang quickly changes his sword into a staff and he blocks the attacks. He then jumps up and swats her down to the ground. Enid quickly kicks and punches at Yang but he dodges it with ease. Enid makes clones that surround him and they all taunt him. Yang then gets his Yang-a-rang and throws it at the clones. All of them disappear and Enid dodges the boomerang. Yang quickly punches her twice in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards. He then enlarges his fist and uppercuts her which sends her in the air. Enid falls to the ground and looks around. Yang then quickly slams his hammer down on her head killing the poor girl.

 **KO**

 _With Ferb_

Ferb rides on a bull but it stops as he sees Johnny standing a few feet away over a dead Dukey.

"You will pay" Johnny says mad.

Ferb rides the bull to Johnny but he quickly moves out the way and gets his protective suit and blaster. He fires his blaster at Ferb but Ferb jumps off the bull as it explodes and he takes cover. Johnny then looks for Ferb but sees he is gone. He then notices whenever he is about to look at him he can hear Ferb moving away silently. Ferb pelts him with rocks as he hides using his ninja outfit. Johnny then gets in his diamond suit and starts to blast all around him completely missing Ferb. Ferb quickly jumps on Johnny back and uses a screwdriver to dismantle his suit. Johnny quickly kicks Ferb down and straps him to a wall with duck tape. He then shoves a bar of soap in Ferb's mouth before shooting the poor boy in the chest with a laser gun.

 **KO**

Johnny smiles but then gets kicked back. He turns and sees Kim standing behind him in her stance. Johnny grab his nun chucks and starts to swing them around as he releases a loud scream. However Kim is not impressed and kicks him across his face. She pins him to the ground and repeatedly. She then uses her laser pen and puts a hole through his head.

 **KO**

 _In Doof's lair_

Dr. Doof holds his remote laser as Dexter holds his own laser pistol.

"Wait just a minute, how about we fight man to man. Or I guess in this case platypus to boy. Come on put up your dukes" Doof says as he turns himself into a platypus. Dexter puts his gun away and he kicks Doof back. Doof quickly trips Dexter with his tail and punches the boy in the jaw. Dexter then puts on his brass knuckles and punches Doof into a wall. Doof seeing his strategy not working he changes himself back to normal.

Doof quickly kicks Dexter back and gets on his waffle-inator. He starts to shoot waffles at him Dexter dodges all of his shots. Dexter than gets in his walking robot and he walks towards Doof. Doof stops firing his waffles and runs off. Doof then gets in his giant mech and uses his claw to grab Dexter's mech. Dexter notices his remote and destroys it with his laser gun. Dexter than gets in his cowboy mech and kicks Doof off his building. He then shoots at him with his missiles and he blows up the scientist.

 **KO**

 _With Jake and Perry_

Jake stretches his arm to punch Perry but he easily dodges it. Perry quickly rushes up to him and punches Jake in the gut but Jake doesn't flinch at all. Jake trys to attack Perry but he is easily dodging his moves. Jake then gets mad and turns his hands into maces. Perry then gets on his hoverjet. Jake quickly enlarges his hand and swats it down like a fly. Perry throws his hat and Jake like a boomerang but Jake grabs it and tears it in half. Perry gets nervous and tries to fly away on his jetpack but Jake grabs the poor agent. He then holds Perry down and smashes his enlarged fist on the agent killing him.

 **KO**

 _With KO_

KO manages to turn back to normal but sees a dead Rad and Enid. He then sees Yin and Yang behind him. KO quickly uses his power fist fireball on Yin which sends her back. Yang enlarges his fist and punches KO right in the jaw. Yin then goes back to Yang's side and they combine their woo foo aura creating a half blue half pink giant aura bunny. KO then loses control and changes into TKO. TKO slashes at the twins but they dodge his attack and grabs him. They then launch him into the sky with all their strength. TKO hits an airplane and is sent back into the ground. They then pound on TKO as he slowly changes back to KO. KO struggles to get up but Yin levitates him in the air and Yang cuts off his head with his sword.

 **KO**

 _In the park_

Finn holds his golden sword and Garu holds his two wing at each other while blocking each other's attacks. Garu then easily cuts through the golden sword. Finn quickly takes out his root sword and slashes at Garu. Garu dodges his attacks and kicks Finn back. Finn kicks Garu back and the cuts his arm with the root sword. Garu chops Finn's sword in half and kicks Finn back. Finn then gets his demon sword and he swings furiously at Garu. Garu then throws his throwing stars at Finn but he easily deflects them all. Garu then surrounds him with clones and Finn wields Rattleball's sword in his other hand. The Garu clones slash at Finn as he tries his best to fight them off. The real Garu then stabs him in the heart killing the hero.

 **KO**

Ron throws a punch at Rigby but he easily dodges it and hops on his face. He then begins to claw at him and Ron quickly throws him off. Ron quickly runs off to find Kim but he has no luck. While Ron ran away Rigby got into his death kwon do costume. He then runs up to Ron and death punches him. Ron struggles to get up but Rigby rushes to him and he death punches him in the head causes it to explode. Rigby laughs and he runs off to find his friend.

 **KO**

Marco punches Mordecai twice and then uppercuts him back. Mordecai swings a punch but Marco easily trips him and kicks him back. Mordecai then sees Rigby at his side and Rigby gives Mordecai his pants and he goes into his death kwon do costume. Marco karate chops Mordecai and kicks him back. Rigby then jumps on his back and covers Marco's face. Mordecai the n death punches Marco in the gut. Rigby then Moredcai uppercuts Marco's head clean off his body.

 **KO**

 _With Buttercup and Shego_

Buttercup throws a barrage of punches at Shego but she easily dodges her attacks and kick her back. Shego then punches Buttercup in the jaw. Buttercup then growls and Shego generates bright green energy with her hands. Buttercup then throws a fireball at Shego but she easily dodges it. Shego then gets kicked back by Rigby. Shego then sees Buttercup, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, and Dexter in front of her. She steps back nervously but then Kim, Yin, Yang and Garu appear by her side. The other led Gumball and the rest away from Buttercup and Shego. Shego then unleashes a fury of punches on Buttercup and the kicks her back which sends her into an office building.

Buttercup slowly gets up enraged. She then flies as fast as she can and punches Shego in the gut. She then picks her up and throws Shego into the sun with all of her strength.

 **KO**

Garu throws a few shurikens at Mordecai and Rigby but Mordecai Death Blocks them all. Mordecai and Rigby both go for the death punch but Garu jumps back. He then makes 11 clones of himself. The clones split the two slackers up and Rigby struggles to find out which is the real one. Rigby punches at one but it disappears. Rigby then gets slashed at by the clones and one of them stab him in the neck.

Mordecai defeats some of the clones but gets kicked in the back. The real Garu then stabs him in the leg and the slashes at his head. Moredcai's head then rolls off his body.

 **KO**

Yin and Yang quickly use their Woo Foo Aura and creates a giant woo foo bunny. Gumball then whispers in Darwin ear and Darwin looks at him scared.

"Trust me dude you got this" Gumball says as he leaves his friend. Yin and Yang try to smash to fish with legs but Darwin runs away. Yin and Yang chase him in the Aura and Darwin runs until he stops at the park. Suddenly a daisy doll is in the aura with the bunnies. It then explodes and separates the two. Gumball is wearing his karate gear and he kicks Yang in the face. Darwin then kicks Yang in the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees. Darwin then puts on his karate gear and the two brothers attack Yang together killing the blue rabbit. Yin then shoots Darwin back with her energy ray. Darwin the throws a bowling ball at her but she puts up her foo field. Once she puts the shield down Gumball shoots her in the eyes with his paintball gun. He then ties several daisy bombs to her and they blow her up.

 **KO**

 _On the other side of the park_

Garu is dodging all of Jake's attacks easily. Jake then stretches his arms in an attempt to grab him but Garu ducks and cuts his arms off swiftly. He then throws several shurikens at Jake and then cuts the dogs head off.

 **KO**

 _With Stitch and Courage_

Stitch grows his claws and swipes at Courage hitting him with every attempt. Stitch then cuts his body parts off and walks off but sees Courage regenerate his injury. Stitch jumps and Courage but he quickly pulls out a mallet and hits him away. Stitch then grabs two plasma pistols and shoots at Courage. Courage happens to dodge his shots and grabs a laser pistol of his own. The two shoot at each other and Courage gets hit a few times. Stitch jumps at Courage again with his claws but Courage takes out a battle axe and hits Stitch away. Stitch then grows two more arms and gets angry. Stitch leaps at Courage and pins him down. He then claws at him furiously. Courage quickly kicks him off and shoots him in the side. Stitch gets up but Courage runs at him and lifts him up. He then throws him into the water and eels in it which shock the experiment to death.

 **KO**

Kim, Pucca, Garu and Star regroup and realize that they are the only ones left. Then the power puff girls, Gumball, Darwin, Courage and Dexter appear. Gumball and Darwin go after Kim. The girls go after Pucca. While Dexter and Courage go after Star.

 _With Kim and the Wattersons_

Gumball and Darwin both charge at Kim but she easily knocks the two out. Gumball puts on his battle gear as Darwin on his battle gear which consist as a cooking pot and a wooden shield. Kim then puts on her battle suit. Gumball throws a bowling ball at her but she throws it back and it hits him in the face giving him a black eye. Darwin the jumps on her back and starts to slap her. Kim quickly puts up her shield and shoots him back with her laser pistol. Gumball then puts on his tin foil helmet. Kim then jumps at Gumball to kick him but she gets hit by a flock of birds. Kim shoos them away but gets kicked into the back by Darwin. Kim gets up and punches at Gumball but misses completely. She continues to attack him but fails giving Darwin a chance to plant Daisy bombs around her. Kim then looks around and once she sees the dolls they blow up and kill the girl and nothing at all even touches Gumball.

 **KO**

 _With Dexter, Courage and Star_

Star kicks Courage in the chest and sends him in the sky with Rainbow Fish Punch. She then sends a narwhal blasts at Dexter but he deflects it with his wrench. Star then does her rainbow blast which sends Dexter flying. Dexter then comes back in his bird ship and the ship drops an egg. It hits the ground and Dexter comes out in his bird suit. He flies by her trying to slash at her with his talons but Star blocks his attacks. Courage then hits her in the back of her head with a baseball bat.

Star than goes into her butterfly form. She smiles at them creepily and holds her wand out. She then fires a blast at the two but Courage pushes Dexter out of the way. Courage lies on the floor injured as Dexter gets a Major Glory action figure to attack Star. Star easily destroys it but Dexter punches her back when she isn't looking. She fires her wand again but Dexter dodges and he kicks her in the face. He then gets in his robo dexo 300 thousand. Star fires her wand again but Dexter hops out the way and grabs Star. She struggles but Dexter flies into space and throws the princess into the sun. He flies back and gets out the mech. He then rushes to Courage and he sees the dog is ok.

 **KO**

The girls all rush at Pucca but Pucca easily kicks them back. Gumball, Darwin, Dexter and Courage then go to the power puff girls side. Pucca then gets angry and a storm appears over them all. Blossom then freezes her with her ice breath and Buttercup kicks her back. Pucca then rushes to Blossom angry. Bubbles throws a punch at her but Pucca kicks Bubbles in her side. Gumball and Darwin leap at Pucca but she punches both of them back. Buttercup rushes at her with all her speed but Pucca roundhouse kicks her. Courage swings a giant axe on Pucca's head but the axe breaks. Courage then screams and Pucca tosses him back. Pucca punches Blossom in the stomach and holds her by the throat. Pucca is the kicked back by Dexter. Pucca then rushes to Dexter and swings a punch but he blocks it with his wrench. Pucca then lifts him up and slams him into the ground repeatedly. Pucca then jumps up and tries to stomp on him but he dodges, the stomp also created a crater in the ground. Dexter pulls out his gravity gauntlet and lifts Pucca up. He then tosses her to Darwin who kicks her back. Gumball then turns Super Sayian and unleashes a powerful beam at her. The ppg then form the furious flaming feline. They hen pounce on Pucca and kicks her into the air. Darwin, Bubbles and Courage then step up. Darwin then screams at Pucca in a high pitched voice. Bubbles then uses her sonic scream but Courage tells them to stop. Courage then unleashes his Super Scream and it hits Pucca. Pucca is then sent into the sun and she blows up. Courage then sighs.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: What a battle. But team Cartoon Network comes out on top and let me explain why. In terms of Strength the strongest on Disney was Pucca, Stitch and Yang. But Cartoon Network has them beat since the strongest is the Powerpuff girls giving their team the strength advantage. In Speed on team Disney the fastest were Pucca, Garu and Kick. Not fast enough to keep up with CN fastest which were Bubbles, Darwin and Gumball. In terms of intelligence Disney had Phineas, Ferb and Dr. Doof. But CN still had them beat with the likes of Dexter, Blossom and Numbah 1. In terms of skill this is one of the advantages Disney actually has due to Kim, Perry, and Garu. The most experienced in CN is Numbah 1, Rad and Enid. In durability CN also beats them with Gumball, Darwin and Courage. While Disney has Pucca, Garu and Ferb. In the last category Disney wins the weaponry advantage with Dipper, Dr. Doof and Phineas/Ferb while CN had Numbah1, Courage and Finn. Overall CN had more advantages to take out team Disney. Disney's toughest member to take out was Pucca due to her being able to take out most of CN by herself and Kim's skill in fighting would set CN back but not for too long making this debate winner team** _ **Cartoon Network.**_

 **End of season 2...Halloween special will be released on...Halloween.**

 **Don't forget to fav and review good bye readers.**


	26. Halloween Battle Season 2

**Debate Time**

 **Wizkid222: This episode of Debate Time will be the genius vs the monsters. Team monsters will consist of Rahzar, Spider Btyez, Zim, Him, Skulker, and Bill geniuses will consist of Dexter, Dib Membrane, Donatello,Stewie Griffin,Dipper Pines and Rick. Let's find out who would win this special Halloween Battle.**

 **Monsters-**

 **Rahzar-**

Chris Bradford is fiercely loyal to the Shredder, and at that, very afraid of him at times as well. He is willing to do anything to please his master.

 **Powers and Abilities-**

In his human form, Chris Bradford was a fierce and skilled martial artist, occasionally able to defeat the Turtles on his own in several of their many encounters.

As Dogpound his body was covered in bony spikes, and his left arm was disproportionately large and muscular, with bony spikes protruding from both knuckles. His right hand was hard and armored with bony plating, able to block both swords and other weapons without harming him. However he is clumsy at times, yet he was also incredibly strong, able to pick up a car easily with one spikes also seem to be able to grow back. Enhanced smell and hearing.

As Rahzar he regains his agility and speed, but also maintains his strength. His bony spikes are more developed and have a rather grisly look. His ten claws are also detachable and can be flung at enemies whenever he pleases. He also has night vision.

 **Spider Bytez-**

He was a middle age-human named Vic, who took video of the turtles with his pone. He got captured by the kraang, and he tried to sell the video with them. The turtles attempted to save him but he was mutated into a giant spider. Was able to take on all 4 turtles himself as well as kraang soldiers.

 **Abilities-**

Enhanced Strength

Acid Spit

Spider Web

 **Weapon-**

Claws

Spider legs

 **ZIM- (Please go back to a episode with his bio)**

 **HIM-(Please go back to a episode with his bio)**

 **Skulker-**

Skulker has invisibility, flight, intangibility, and overshadowing. He also has a jetpack

Robotic Suit- wrist blade, missiles. Laser cannons. Energy balls

Has short temper which can easily be used against him and without his suit he is basically powerless.

On par with Danny.

Helped Danny on several occasions

 **Bill Cipher** -

Feats-

Successfully started weirdmaggedon and turned gravity falls into a madhouse

One shot the Time Baby

Sealed Mabel in a bubble

Knows everything

Outsmarted Ford

 **Strength-**

Doesn't really us brute force

Almost Omnipotent.

 **Speed-**

Speed of light

 **Durability-**

Can summon a force field

Can regenerate any wounds

Reality warping

 **Intelligence-**

Vast knowledge of the universe

Always watching everything

Can see into the past and future

Outsmarted Ford and Dipper

Good at tricking people

 **Powers-**

Object Animation- Can bring any object to life

 **Apporation-**

Can teleport anyone or anything he wants

 **Matter Manipulation-**

Can reshape anything that has matter

 **Reality Warping-**

Immune to other reality warping

Can take people out of reality

 **Time Manipulation**

 **Dream Manipulation**

 **Illusion Manipulation**

 **Cloning**

 **Laser Manipulation**

 **Levitation**

 **Possession-**

Has to make a deal or opponent must be knocked out

 **Pyrokinesis-**

 **Size Manipulation**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Telepathy**

 **Regeneration**

 **Fourth Wall awareness**

Weaknesses-

May not take a fight seriously

A bit cocky

Insane

Can be knocked out of a possessed person's body

Has to make a deal to do possession in the first place

Almost beat by two twelve year olds and a middle aged man

 **Geniuses**

 **Jimmy Neutron**

 **Dexter**

 **Dib Membrane**

 **Dipper Pines**

 **Donatello-**

 **Abilities**

 **Intelligence-Incredibly good with technology**

Bojutsu- Trained in using a bo staff

Speed

Stealth

 **Weapons-**

Bo Staff- highly skilled. Has retractable blade on it.

Broom- Can be used like a staff

Bow

Shurikens

Axe aka ONO- Only used in Vison quest form.

Grappling hook

 **Inventions-**

Shellraiser-

Has a garbage cannon and can shoot man hole covers. Bumper mounted crushing jaws on the front.

Stealth Bike- Has a shield in the shape of a turtle shell.

Ninja smoke bombs

Turtle flyers- Can fly with them on

 **Weaknesses-**

Usually relies on thinking things out.

Isn't a good of fighter as his brothers

Staff can easily be broken

 **Stewie Griffin**

 **Skills-**

Genius level intellect

Swordsmanship

Master tactician

Good at hand to hand

 **Weapons-**

Ray guns- One can enlarge objects

Shoutguns

Hangun

Crossbow

Baseball bat

Knives

M2 Flamethroweer

Bombs

Golf Club

Rocket Launcher

Ak-47

Pistol

M16 assault rifle

 **Feats-**

 **Fought Lois**

 **Beat up Brain**

 **Killed Bertem**

 **Defeated Osama bin Laden and his group**

 **Weaknesses-**

Still a baby

Lost to Sheldon his turtle

If he looks at his feet he will laugh

 **Rick Sanchez**

Age: 80

Likes-Science, Booz, Money, Partying, Schezwan sauce, Minecraft, Beth, Morty and Summer.

Catch Phrase: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB

 **Feats-**

Traveled against the universe and the multiverse

Was once a rebel against the Galactic Federation

Vast criminal record

Survived an encounter with a Freddy Krueger knock- off with Morty

\- Prevented a race of intelligent dogs from taking over humanity shortly after

\- Built an amusement park inside of a homeless man

\- Out smarted interstellar scammers and made them blow themselves up

\- Kept out smarting the devil to the point where the devil attempted suicide

\- Later hulked out with his grand daughter Summer and beat the ever loving crap out of the devil as well

\- Accidentally destroyed the world by "Chronenberging" the entire population

\- Out smarted and beat the crap out of an immortal fourth dimensional being

\- Saved the earth from being blown up on an alien reality show with two hit songs

\- Managed to charm and have relations with a hive mind entity named "Unity" who assimilated an entire planet (including a Giraffe)

\- Created an entire universe to power his car

\- Survived a planet's murder festival and then helped to liberate them of their rich oppressive rulers

\- Took down the Galactic Federation, the council of Ricks, and got Beth to finally divorce Jerry all in the same day

\- Managed to take down an entire secret Russian agency by himself (As well as numerous other crazy things) as nothing more than a mere Pickle

\- Broke into the base of Super Villain "World Ender" (A super villain of the super hero team "The Vindicators) and brutally murdered him while he was piss ass drunk (to the point where he didn't even remember that he did so the following day)

\- Shortly after and while still drunk: Proceeded to rig that base with a bunch of SAW-esq traps that murdered the Vindicators 1 by 1 and even turned them against each other.)

 **Strength:**

\- Strong enough to knock off an alien's arm/claw with his bare hands

\- Strong enough to fight large insect-like aliens with just his bare hands

\- Can easily hack off limbs with just the swing of an axe

\- Out muscled the president in a close range fight and forced him into a head lock

 **Durability-**

\- Can shake off being punched in the testicles and keep fighting

\- Once got punched by super strong arm he gave Morty and was sent flying a short distance, but he got up completely uninjured

\- Said arm was strong enough to bust open the heads of mutants and tear off limbs

\- Got hit by a floating orb from the super hero "Super Nova" right in his gut and was able to get back up/walk around

\- Took a beating from "Toxic Rick" who seemed to be equal to him physically

\- Was able to get up after being thrown hard enough to shatter through glass doors and breaking a table upon his landing followed by getting pummeled by his "Toxic" self

\- Endured his arm being gripped by a giant bird with razor sharp claws digging themselves into his arm

\- This bird was more than likely strong enough to tear off or crush the arm of a regular human

\- Got a solid bust smashed over his head by the president and got right back up

\- Got slammed into the ground with a gravity gun until he smashed through the floor and fell into the room below and was completely uninjured

\- Got smashed through multiplefloors/ceilings/basements during his fight with the president and still showed no sign of injury

\- Didn't really react after the president punched him hard enough to make him bleed

\- Survived getting shot/punctured by a laser from his very own laser gun (Which can easily leave holes straight through people's bodies)

\- Could still walk around even with a punctured liver (and keep in mind: Rick is an alcoholic)

\- Endured his arm being torn off and immediately cauterized it with one of his gadgets

 **Speed-**

Can out run aliens and large monsters on foot

\- Can dodge a speeding arrow from a crossbow at close range

\- Agile enough to dodge a barrage a constant laser fire

\- Can also navigate/drive/pilot his own ship which can travel all over the galaxy in a short amount of time and react to things while it's in motion

\- Reacted to and dodged a laser beam shot down from space by a satellite

 **Other:**

\- Despite his age, he is still remains quite agile, strong, and doesn't tire easily

\- Has a lot of energy and stamina

\- Seems to have peak human physicality

\- His original human body was destroyed, but his current body seems to be exactly the same of his old one (since it's just another Rick from another universe)

\- Later that body was also destroyed in a bout with "Toxic Rick" and was reborn into another body almost immediately

 **Cybernative Augmentation:**

\- It appears Rick's body has cybernetic augments inside of him

\- Said Augments are said to be "Class C and above" according to a security guard

\- This could explain Rock's strength, speed, Durability, and Stamina

\- True extent of his augments is unknown

\- Has a mechanism inside his arm that fires a suction cup on a string to snag enemies weapons that can be dispatch when pressing a button on the side of his own head

\- His epidermis is laced with a nano-fiber defense mesh in case some one tries to strangle him, hold him by his neck, or crush his wind pipe

\- When pressure is applied to Rick's neck, he expels a blue energy wave that repels his enemies and knocks them a few feet back

Could possibly see invisible targets thanks to his augments

\- Was able to see the president's "Invisitroopers" despite them having invisibility cloaks and wasn't the least bit intimidated by them

 **Intelligence-**

\- One of the smartest beings in his universe

\- Gives out traceable "genius" brain waves that allow aliens to find him

\- Counters this by having Morty around, who's brain waves make Rick's invisible (Assuming Morty is around)

\- Has created numerous inventions/gadgets (See below)

\- As a Pickle: Was able to manipulate the dead bodies of roaches by merely poking their brains with his tongue

\- Can use science to remove curses from objects

\- Is incredibly knowledgeable of many alien cultures and languages

\- Can hack computers and phones to keep himself from being properly tracked

\- Can easily find and disable security cameras

\- Claims he can turn a black hole into a sun

\- Is skilled with cloning and gene splicing

\- Has technology for making clones in a garage and regrowing any limbs he might have lost

\- Has created super viruses that infected the entire planet earth in less than a day

\- Has even displayed some amazing intelligence while completely inebriated/drunk (even to the point where he didn't remember what he did the previous day)

 **Manipulation:**

\- Has out smarted professional alien scammers and even the devil himself

\- Has come up with incredibly elaborate plans to accomplish multiple goals (Though some feats required some prep time and prior knowledge of who/what he was up against)

 **Fighting Skill:**

\- Is good at wielding fire arms: A skilled sharp shooter who can even perform trick shots with ease

\- Is also a skilled sniper who can get consistent fatal/head shots

\- Seems to be adept at fighting bare handed; an experienced Brawler

\- Is also very skilled while wielding a two handed bo staff-like weapon

\- Was skilled enough to fight off two super powered child martial artists at the same time

 **Personality-**

\- Despite his intelligence, he has a frat boy attitude and comes across as loud, vulgar, and crude

\- Very cynical, chaotic, nihilistic and has a low opinion about everyone/everything

\- Dislikes taking orders from others and dislikes authority in general

\- Has no problem killing others to get what he wants: Good and even to him are just artificial constructs

\- Acts like a total asshole to everyone he knows including his own friends and family to the point where he seems sociopathic

\- Deep down he cares more for them then he lets on and can be very protective (Especially when it comes to Morty) and occasionally helps others and makes less selfish decisions

\- Though Rick does enjoy having fun; Often throws parties, enjoys dancing, watching tv, or getting drunk/high even with people who more often than not try to kill him

\- Is actually depressed deep down

 **Weapons-**

\- Rick's primary weapon

\- Used to make portals so he can pass through dimensions and travel the multiverse

\- Can be used to travel from planet to planet

\- Can be used to portal back to his work shop at any time (assuming he wants/needs to) so he can retrieve items

\- If a portal opens where someone is standing, it'll cut them in two

\- Can be used to portal water from a distant area to flood an entire room

\- Can make more than one portal at a time

\- Some portals lead to dimensions infested with monsters who reach out and grab opponents/targets

\- Can also shoot a portal that leads them to the "Blender Dimension", a dimension where they're immediately ground up by whirling blades upon entering

\- Can be fired under an opponent's feet so they can fall into another dimension

\- Portals only last for a few seconds and will close up automatically

\- Has a hidden switch that turns it into a bomb that sucks up a small group of surrounding targets while momentarily blinding/disorienting those who see the explosion itself

\- If used in excess, will run out of power quicker and need to be recharged elsewhere

\- Can be hacked remotely if he's not careful

\- Gaseous beings can't travel through his portals

\- Morty can also use Rick's portal gun and has borrowed/taken it on occasion

\- Though it's unknown if he can use it as well as Rick himself can

\- But when they're together, Rick is the one who often carries/uses the portal gun

 **Ray Gun:**

\- Standard laser gun

\- Can easily blast through human and alien flesh

\- Can fire a potent red bolt that can make some one explode in a gruesome display

\- Contains a setting to instantly freeze targets as well

\- Frozen targets are left vulnerable brittle enough to simply shatter upon falling over

\- Has limited ammunition and needs to be reloaded with some sort of magazine

\- Has a built in grappling hook

 **Watch-**

When activated, it will scan all potential threats in the area

\- Small force fields appear around Rick to block what ever bullets are about to hit

\- Can also redirect/bounce back bullets at the gunners themselves

\- Can also be used to block punches from his foes

\- Rick can also surround his entire body with a force field and roll around inside of it like a hamster ball

\- Barrier is powerful enough to block bullets and small missiles/rockets shot at him by the president

Shoots out a laser beam that easily slices people to pieces

Rick can create a bunch of holographic duplicates of himself

\- Duplicates then run/move around the foe while the real Rick blends in with them

\- Can be used to confuse opponents

 **Collapsible staff:**

\- A metal bo staff that can be folded down to fit in one of Rick's pockets

\- Used specifically for close quarters combat

\- Rick is surprisingly good at wielding it

\- Used it to fight off two super powered child martial artists at the same time

 **Coat Bomb:**

\- Rick has a small bomb hidden within his lab coat

\- If Rick has been caught, he can activate a bomb in his coat and then slip out of his coat to escape

\- Detonates almost immediately after Rick is freed

 **Crotch Gun:**

\- A hidden gun that can be deployed from Rick's belt buckle

\- Will do so if Rick's crotch has been assaulted/kicked

\- Presumably shoots a laser beam at the assailant to protect Rick's groin

 **Disintegration Bomb:**

\- If it hits a target, they're instantly zapped into ashes

\- Rick carries very few and can run out quickly

 **Freezing device:**

\- Usually kept in his coat pocket

\- Can instantly freeze humans upon contact

\- Rick needs to get in close to use it and usually sneaks up on people to do so

\- Leaves them brittle enough to shatter upon simply falling on the floor

 **Grappling Hook-**

 **Grenades:**

\- Small explosives that Rick can throw at targets

\- Create small explosions that can easily destroy drones

 **Robot Arm:**

\- A small device Rick can put on a bloody stump if he was to lose his arm

\- Cauterizes his wound and stops the bleeding before growing a fully functional robot arm

\- This arm can fire lasers capable of blowing up a large monstrous bird into bits with one hit

\- Can fire a beam that lifts small objects and bring them towards him

\- Can then scan said objects and project information about what ever they're made out of

 **Sanchez Ski Shoes:**

\- Deployed on Rick's feet when he says "GO GO SANCHEZ SKI SHOES!"

\- Are rocket powered

\- Allow him to get to places much MUCH faster

\- Allow him to rocket up walls and slopes

 **Sticky Bomb:**

\- A gun that fires a bomb with metal claws that latch onto a target

\- Upon sticking to the enemy, it immediately detonates

\- Can blow the head off an alien

 **Axe:**

\- Just a regular old axe that Rick has laying around

\- Used to smash the large vats his clones were stored in and hack the clones themselves into bits

\- Could most likely be used to do the same thing to his opponent

 **Space Cruiser**

\- Made from "stuff he found in the garage"

\- Primarily piloted by Rick

Powered by an infinite microscopic universe known as "Microverse Battery"

\- Can fly/hover

\- Can travel to different corners of the galaxy within seconds (FTL)

\- Is durable enough to crash land almost anywhere with little to no damage

\- Contains a monitor and interdenominational googles for scanning through alternate universes so he can find ones that are identical to the one he's currently in and travel to them just in case

\- Can dispatch a ray gun that can make things grow to immense sizes (Made a dead naked homeless man into the size of the USA)

\- Can deploy hidden laser guns from the back to blast pursuers behind it

\- Rick can hook up an external power source to the ship to fire out a much more powerful blast of energy

\- Has enough fire power to kill an entire army

\- Can be car jacked if Rick forgets to arm the security system

 **Security System:**

\- Contains a rather advanced/powerful security system

\- Can shoot lasers that can cut humans to multiple pieces in seconds if they get too close; leaving them a pile of meat cubes on the ground

\- Can aim lasers with such precision that it severs one's spinal cord and leaves them paralyzed from the waste down

\- Can scan some one and then find crucial information about them in mere seconds

\- Seems to do this by searching information of them all over the internet and obtaining important data in a matter of seconds

\- Can create clones of an intruder's/target's loved ones which then melt in front of them as a form of psychological warfare

\- The AI has diplomatic expertise, bringing an end to a long time war between humans and giant spiders and making peace between them in less than a day

 **Additional guns:**

\- Rick has a large arsenal of various kinds of laser guns at his disposal

\- Most of which are stashed in the garage

\- Can arm himself and Morty with these to take on hordes of aliens

\- How the weapons themselves differ from each other isn't clear

 **Grappling shoes:**

\- Allows the wearers to walk on any surface, regardless of the incline or texture

\- Can be used to run up walls for easier escape

\- Can be used to walk down steep cliffs with out having to worry about falling

\- Need to be turned on first before they can work

 **Combat Suits:**

\- Carried in a small FTL pod

\- Pod needs to be deployed from home to use

\- Needs to send off a beacon from a high place so it can find them

\- Takes a few minutes to arrive if they're out in space/on another planet

\- Though it's possible Rick can portal back and fourth to his garage to get them quicker if he still has his portal gun

\- Acts as protective armor to cover their entire bodies (except for their faces)

\- Can fire missiles to blow up a whole group of targets

\- Can fire consecutive lasers that easily pierces through flesh

\- Makes them strong enough to easily rip people in two and smash them into pieces

\- Has rockets under their feet for flight and quick travel

\- Shoots out a small electric pulse/ray that can immediately stun/knock out another person

\- Retractile wrist blades which can easily decapitate people

\- Deplorable wrist buzz-saw

\- Wrist mounted flame thrower

 **Jetpack-**

 **Weaknesses-**

\- Is still human and susceptible to mortal injury

\- The more inebriated he becomes, the less rational he becomes (But he still remains surprisingly competent/dangerous)

\- If his portal gun breaks or runs out of power, he'll remain stuck/stranded

\- Likewise with his space cruiser, which can be car jacked if he doesn't enable the security system before hand

\- Despite his genius, he is capable of making the wrong choices and can even make things worse

\- Without Morty around, his "Genius" brain waves can be picked up/detected by higher life forms

\- Doesn't have all his devices on him on hand and might need to fetch them from either his space cruiser or the garage

\- Has a genuine fear of pirates

 **Wizkid222: In this Halloween themed battle the geniuses will be granted 1 year of time to prepare and the monsters will only have one week. Also to make it fair the geniuses can do whatever they can to bring a teammate back to life if they can and are able to use all of their weapons. This battle will also take place over the multiverse. Let the battle begin.**

 **Before the battle-**

The day of the battle the geniuses arrive in downtown NY by Rick's cruiser. The monsters than appear and Bill starts to laugh evilly.

"You mortals won't be able to stop us. Monsters…destroy pine tree and his friends." Bill says. The monsters and the geniuses charge as Bill uses his telekinesis to levitate everyone in the air. He then splits everyone up and pairs them up with someone to fight.

 _With Stewie and Spider Bytez_

Spider Bytez starts to rapidly spit acid at Stewie but he dodges and pulls out two pistols. HE then shoots at the spider but he climbs a building and dodges his shots. He then jumps down and pins Stewie to the ground. He then swipes at Stewie's face twice but Stewie shoots him off with a ray gun. He then shoots two of his spider legs. Spider Bytez then traps Stewie in a web and starts to laugh evilly.

"Game over kid" Spider Btyez says. Spider Bytez gets close to Stewie but he quickly shoots Spider Bytez in the chest with a crossbow giving him time to free himself. Spider Bytez then pulls the arrow out of him but Stewie knocks him over with his baseball bat. Stewie then jumps on his chest and shoots him in the face killing the spider.

 **KO**

Zim enters his ZIM-BOT and Dipper puts on his battle cuffs. Dipper charges a punch and then fires one at Zim. Zim then grabs it and then throws it back at Dipper hitting him in the face. Dipper then runs up to him and then punches the zim-bot. Dipper then pulls out his Fat laser and shoots the zim bot. Zim then ejects himself and grabs a baseball bat. Dipper shoots at Zim but he dodges and hits Dipper back with the bat causing it to break. Dipper then pulls out his height growing flashlight but Zim destroys it with his laser gun. Zim then swipes at Dipper with his Pak legs and cuts Dipper on the chest. Dipper than takes off his vest and shirt as he grabs his spear. Zim then slashes at Dipper and cuts his chest. Zim then goes to strike Dipper but gets stabbed in the back. Zim turns and sees Stewie with a laser gun in his hand. Zim then growls at Stewie but gets impaled through the chest by Dipper's spear. Dipper then shrinks Zim with his backup flashlight and tosses mini Zim into a lake killing him as they hear him scream in pain.

 **KO**

Dib puts on his food launcher and he fires at Chris. Chris dodges his blast and kicks Dib into a wall. He then lifts him up and punches the boy in the gut. Dib then kicks him back and shoots at him with his laser gun. Chris manages to dodges his attacks but notices he can't get close to the boy due to his arsenal. He then opens a can of mutagen on himself and he turns into Dogpound. He then uses his big arm and punches Dib so hard he flies into a forest. Dib quickly dusts himself off and he puts on his water balloon launcher 2.0 and fires at Dogpound keeping him back. Dib then grabs his broom and whacks Dogpound with it breaking it. Dogpound then gets hit back by Dipper's spear. Dogpound then sprays himself with mutagen and he turns into Rahzar.

Rahzar than claws at Stewie and it sends the baby into a tree. Dipper grabs his spear and he uses it as a staff to keep his distance. Dib then puts on his rockets and waits. Stewie wipes the blood from his mouth and throws alcohol on Rahzar. Dipper then trips him with his staff. Dib then blows Rahzar up with his rockets killing the dog creature.

 **KO**

Donatello spins his staff and hits Skulker repeatedly with his staff. Skulker than flies up and shoots missiles at the turtle. Donnie then runs away screaming. Donnie takes a deep breath and stands his ground. Skulker flies at him with his claw in hand and once Skulker comes he knocks him to the ground. He then impales Skulker with his blade before he is able to go intangible. Donnie then prys off the ghosts suit and he picks up Skulker's original form. Dipper and the gang see Donnie.

"Here Dipper, take him and send him off while Stewie and I help Dexter. When your done meet us by Rick and we will end this." Donnie says.

"Where is Dib?" Dipper asks. "Waiting for the single, now lets move." Donnie says.

 **KO**

Him spits lasers at Dexter but Dexter simply deflects it with his wrench. Him then uses his eye beams on Dexter but he dodges it. Dexter then gets in his walking robot. Him swipes at Dexter with his claws but Dexter grabs the claw with his and shoots Him back with a laser. Him then grows to the size of a building and Dexter quickly gets in his Robo Dexo 200 and punches Him in the face. Him then shrinks down and turns into a butterfly. Dexter then jumps out his robot and puts on his brass knuckles. He also takes out 10 major glory action figures ad they attack Him. Him then grows to normal size and Donnie hits him in the back of the head with his staff. Stewie then stabs the demon with a sword. Him jumps after the two but Dexter holds him in the air with his gravity gauntlet. Stewie then shoots his laser gun at him while Donnie throws some throwing stars. Dexter then gets in his soyen chen destroyer. Dexter then blows Him up and the gang rushes to find Rick hoping it's not too late.

 **KO**

Rick is bleeding and Bill hovers over him. Donnie then leaps at Bill but Bill blasts him back. Dexter appears in his Robo Dexo 3000, Stewie is in the Dexo robo 2000, and Dib is in his mech suit awhile Dipper grew himself to a massive size. Bill punches Dipper about one hundred times and then throws a fireball at him sending Dipper back. Stewie then tackles Bill with the mech but Bill lifts the mech up and tosses it aside. He then lights it into flames. Dexter then throws a punch at Bill but Bill grabs him through the mech and throws him to the ground. Dib then unleashes his chest beam at Bill but Bill easily dodges it and tears the suit apart and slaps Dib down. Bill then hovers over Rick.

"Lets...lets make a d...de...deal triangle" Rick says. Bill smiles and the two shake. Bill then sees Rick and Rick laughs at Bill. Ill then sees the place burn into flames.

On the outside Dib is using Dipper's memory eraser gun on Rick. Rick then pins Bill down and impales him with his staff killing the dream demon. But also losing his memory.

 **KO**

 **Aftermath-** Rick gets up and the group gives him a shot to remember everything.

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is team geniuses and here is why. The reason they win is mainly because of prep time. With prep time Dipper has time to tell the group about Bill's weaknesses. Also since Dipper and Rick have staff's Donnie would have many months to train the two. Dexter and Dib would have more than enough time to build all their previous stuff and Stewie would most likely train with the others and prepare. This battle is incredibly close and here is why. Either team could win but the question is can the geniuses trick Bill into a dream. The answer is yes. Bill would make a deal with anyone with great knowledge Bill could use. Two people on team geniuses Bill would most likely make a deal with. Dexter and Rick. Most likely Rick to being the smartest in his universe along with him being a sick person two. Also Dexter is the smartest person in the CN universe and Bill might take that info. Dib is the smartest in his galaxy but Bill wouldn't go after Dib. Also Dipper and Steiwe aren't smart enough for Bill to take. Donnie might but most likely not. Overall the geniuses had a better chance at taking out Bill. Though its true Bill could one shot them but I gave them prep time to make it as fair as possible making this debate's winner the geniuses.**

 **Don't forget to fav and comment. Happy Halloween to all!**

 **Vote for bonus battles-**

Numbah 3 vs Lola Loud

or

Cindy Vortex vs Chole

After one of the above is done 2 more will be up for vote…

Cartman vs Bart


	27. S3E1 Huey and Riley vs Numbah 1 and 4

**Wizkid222: Great fighters aren't always old some could be kids as well. Some tend to fight strategically while others usually fight in through rage. Nigel Uno and Wallabee Beatles aka Numbah 1 and Numbah 4. And Riley and Huey Freeman. My name is Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this battle.**

 **Numbah 1**

Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V, keeper of the Book of KND and current Earth representative to the elite Galactic KND. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, he has risen to become one of the greatest KND operatives ever. Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative very seriously, often engaging in missions for days at a time without rest.

 **Weapons-**

 **VEGGIE-**

Shoots carrots

 **Gumzooka-** gumball launching sub-machine gun

 **Spicer 2- fires sting chili peppers**

 **Musket-** fires mustard

 **Rocket Shoes-**

 **Lockashocka-** Locker mech suit. Gym shorts cannon blast. Super strength.

 **Bearhuggah-** Shoots a bear that hugs people. Not very affective.

 **Lemonade-** bomb that sprays lemon juice

 **Weaknesses-**

Reckless

Hot-tempered

Stubborn

Naive

 **Numbah 4**

Wallabbe Beetles aka Numbah 4 is the brash and impulsive hand to hand combatant Australian boy of Kids Next Door Sector V. Numbah 4 is the team's bravest, toughest, fiercest, wildest, most adventurous, dangerous, courageous, and possibly the best fight in Sector V. Has more street smarts than book smarts. The most capable when it comes to physical fighting. Five time but buster.

Took on negative numbah 1,2,3 and 5 at the same time and won

 **Weapons-**

 **SLUGGUH-**

A Boxing Glove attached to a spring

 **FRAPPE-**

Shoots an ice ray

 **An unnamed net gun**

 **GUMZOOKA-**

Shoots gumballs at foes

 **Musket-**

Pistol like weapons that fires mustard

 **Gum-**

Was able to blow it up so big it sent to pirates back

 **Sqoosher-**

Shoots glue

 **Weaknesses-**

Isn't very bright

Can't solve 2+2

Allergic to coconut

 **Freeman Brother's**

 **Huey Freeman**

Huey is a highly intelligent 10 year old boy, who rarely smiles or laughs, and recognizes and detests absurditities of the society in which he leaves. Huey has an amazing fighting style seen through his fights with Riley and others. Huey is the strongest out of the group due to both his combat abilities and intellect. His style seems to be a mixture of Kung Fu, Karate and Ninjitsu

Huey has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when he wants to do so.

Shown to be a highly skilled martial artist, Huey oftentimes demonstrates on various occasions an ability with nunchaku, katana, bo staff, as well as hand to hand combat that far surpasses the expected capabilities of a 10 year old.

 **Victories-**

Has won several fights against Riley

Beat a pair of theater guards

Beat Stinkmeaner with Riley and Grandad

Defeated Ming on another occasion

Defeated Uncle Ruckus

Defeated his formal friend Cairo

Can easily take on police officers that are unarmed

 **Weapons-**

Nunchucks

Katana

Broom {Which can be used as a staff}

BB Guns {Pistols}

 **Shock Gauntlet-**

When he punches he can shock someone

 **Powers and Abilities-**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability**

 **Ingenious Intelligence**

 **Attack Potency: Large Building-**

Vaporized a portion of a stadium in his kickball game with Ming.

Traded blows with Stinkmeaner who overpowered several demons

 **Speed:Hypersonic-**

Kicked a ball so fast that it caught fire

 **Strength-**

Above average

Kicked a ball so hard it knocked a girl out

 **Durability-**

Survived his encounter wit h Bushido Brown, which no one has ever done.

Fought the Hatocreacy

Caught a ball that he kicked to Ming {Said ball was on fire}, Ming kicked said flaming kickball back at Huey but her leg broke. Huey stopped the ball midair but broke his arm and was still able to tag her out. {Ming can kick balls that go a speed of over 170 mph}

 **Intelligence-**

Built a Black Power Fist just from instructions off the internet.

Has an expert level of knowledge of politics and conspiracy theories

 **Weaknesses-**

None notable

Can lose to people more experienced than him

Still only 10

 **Riley**

Age:8

He embraces the stereotypical gangsta lifestyle, doing his best to promote an urban culture in the contrasting suburb of Woodcrest.

Riley sometimes overestimates his own combat abilities, such as when he tried to fight Huey. His fighting style, both with weapons and hand to hand, has failed several times against Huey's skill. He does seem to have some talent with airsoft guns, as he fought Huey to a tie.

It can be shown that he has a strong amount of determination, seen when he receives many harsh attacks from his opponents but is able to continue fighting, seemingly ignoring his injuries to a certain limit.

Over time his fighting style has improved. He has been shown to be an acrobatic, by somersaulting in the air. Riley is the least experienced of the Freemans.

 **Powers and abilities-**

Peak human strength and durability.

Superhuman Speed

Skilled Marksman

 **Attack Potency: Large Building level-**

Could briefly fight against Hateocracy

 **Speed: Hypersonic-**

Can keep up with Huey

 **Strength-**

Comparable to Huey but somewhat weaker

 **Durability:Large Builidng Level-**

Survived a beatdown by Esmeralda .

Can take a lot of punishment and continue to fight

High stamina

 **Weapons-**

BB guns

Real Shoutgun

Golf club

Baseball bat

Frying pan

 **Weaknesses-**

Arrogant

Underestimates his foes

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in Woodcrest. Let the battle begin.**

The KND has just knocked out Granddad. Huey and Riley hear the ruckus happening and they see Granddad being taken outside. Huey and Riley tackle Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4. Numbuh 1 tells the others to leave and he and Numbuh 4 stay back.

"You will not get out of here alive, do you hear me" Huey yells at the two as Riley stands next to him.

 **FIGHT**

Nigel takes out his veggie and Wally takes out his musket. The two then fire at the brothers but they quickly run outside dodging all the shots. The two split up and Nigel goes after Huey. He fires his veggie at Huey both Huey takes out his nun chucks and deflects the shots. Nigel shoots again but Huey jumps in the air and he kicks the veggie out of his hand and kicks him back. Nigel then gets in his lockashocka and Huey puts on his gauntlet. Nigel then shoots balls of gym shorts at Huey but he easily ducks and leaps over them all. Huey runs up to punch him but Nigel slaps him back and Huey gets sent back. Nigel then throws a lemonade at Huey but he hits it back. Nigel gets blinded and Huey uses this to run up to him and cut his head off.

Riley pulls out his BB guns and he fires at Wally. Wally dodges and shoots at Riley with his gumzooka. The two continue to fire and dodge each other's blasts. Wally then shoots the BB guns out of Riley hands. He then fires at Riley and it sends Riley back. Wally is about to shoot but Riley speaks.

"Didn't know you were a punk, fight me you little bit.." Riley says as Wally jumps up and kicks him back. Wally throws some punches and Riley barely dodges them. Riley then punches Wally in the jaw, Wally steps back and ducks under Riley's next punch and kicks Riley back. Riley grabs his baseball bat and he swings at Wally. Wally dodges his attack and kicks the bat out of his hand and punches Riley so hard he falls to the ground. Wally picks up the bat and swings down on Riley but the bat stops a few inches from Riley's face. Wally sees a sword in his chest and is kicked back by Huey. Huey tosses Riley his shotgun and Riley smiles. Riley walks over to Wally and blows his brains out with a shot from his gun. Riley and Huey then run off to get Grandad back.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: The winner is Huey and Riley and here is why. In terms of strength they are all pretty equal both sides has fought against dangerous adult foes such as Stickybeard, Father, Uncle Ruckus and Stinkmeaner. Nigel and Wally have no advantages over Huey and Riley. Wally may be the hand to hand specialist in Sector V and this will give him the upper hand against Riley, but by the time Wally could end Riley Huey would have already slaughtered Nigel. Nigel may have had superior weaponry but it is nothing Huey can't eventually get through. Huey would easily be able to outthink Nigel . And in Durability Wally has the best but due to Riley and Huey having actually lethal weapons Nigel and Wally were bound to die eventually. Making this Debate's winner Huey and Riley.**

 **Next Time on Debate Time**

 **Darrell from OK KO**

vs

Teen Titans go! **Cyborg**


	28. S3 E2 Darrell vs Cyborg

**Wizkid222: Robots. Most are usually smart and serious but these two are the exact opposite. Cyborg from Teen Titans GO!. And Darrell from OK KO. My name is Wiz and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this battle.**

 **Cyborg GO!**

Is strong enough to pick up a car engine and a couch with one hand.

Fire proof armor

chainsaw and claws

the shablamo which is pretty much a giant fist.

Flight

Can fly fast enough to go back in time while going around the earth

Super Human Strength

Sonic Cannons: He can turn his arm into cannons that can shoot many different things.

Sonic booms

Laser beams

Meatballs

Snow

Lasers

Missile launchers

Detachable head

Rocket fist

Electromagnetic Vision: X ray, scanner vision, astral vision

Camera

Nigh-Waterproof Hardware and Frame: Cyborg's hardware and frame in his Cybernetics is nearly-waterproof as he can stay in water in a minor extent, such as soaking in the rain for long periods of time

Transforming- Bowling ball, Door, rocket, train, monster truck, tank,

Hidden objects- Blowtorch, boxing glove, chainsaw, claws, fire extinguisher, grappling, mallet, robotic claw, fly swatter, lights, lamps, anvil, scissors, hook, roller skates, safety mask, saw blade, starting pistol, flamethrower,

Body part extension

Toxic Gas Emission: He is able to activate toxic gas

Wizkid222:Cyborg also has many skills and talents like inventing, coding, hacking and even wrestling. He also has several forms such as Thunder Thighs where he mains fights with his legs and can do a move called Quad Crusher. He can even use Green Lantern's ring.

 **Skills-**

Inventing

Building

Coding

Hacking

Drawing

Master Martial Artist

Wrestling

 **Green Lantern Ring-**

 **Stone-**

 **Thunder Thighs-**

Quad Crusher

 **Wizkid:** Despite this Cyborg has a ton of weaknesses. He may be able to invent, code and hack. But he is still dumb and lazy and would most likely not take anything such as battle seriously.

 _Cyborg: Just practicin my booyahs._

 **Darrell**

Level -4

 **Wizkid:Darrell** is a robot created by Lord Boxman. Darrells play the role of Lord Boxman's loyal henchmen. They are built with brains which sit inside a compartment above the head, acting as the cranium. If Darrells are ever destroyed and come back, the next Darrell will remember what happened in its previous are known for their trickery, persistence, and childlike behavior. He hates the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, especially K.O., Rad, and Enid.

Darrells can be described as being rather emotionally unstable, as they are easily aggravated. They can also become easily flustered by the pettiest of insults; this is one of Darrell's weaknesses.

 **Weapons/Equipment-**

Laser hand-

Giant Fist- can grow spikes on his knuckles

Rocket shoes

Reboot button-

Blows himself up and a new Darrell will come

 **Other Weapons-**

Rockets

Chainsaw

Ray gun

 **Forms-**

 **Giant Darrell-**

A big Darrell

 **Big Darrell-**

Another notable customization is the Big Darrell robot, piloted by a normal sized Darrell within the head compartment, which has a power level of -100. This robot can only be beaten by a hero or force that equals up to power level 100 or higher. (Won't be used since characters outside of OK KO don't have a hero level and it would be hard to give them a level)

 **Mega Darrell-**

This form of Darrell has a cannon on his chest that can destroy the plaza in one blast. It is giant and also has giant and powerful artillery and weapons.

 **Wizkid: Darrell may have a lot of strong points he has his fair share of problems. Though he fights three heroes at once it never ends well. He isn't smart and won't think of a plan. And he can easily be flustered and aggravated by the pettiest of insults.**

 _Darrell: Just reboot your self and you'll be back to normal. I do it all the time for funzies._ _ **Self destructs.**_

 **This Battle will take place in Lakewood Plaza Turbo...let the battle begin**

Cyborg is sent into a tv by control freak and he wanders around until he finds a place called Lakewood Plaza. He sees three people fighting robots and he sees Darrell blasting a store called 'GARS'. Cyborg then blasts Darrell away and Darrell gets angry.

 **FIGHT**

Cyborg rushes up to Darrell and punches him back. Darrell throws a punch but Cyborg dodges and he uppercuts Darrell sending him back stumbling. One of Cyborg's hands then turns into a chainsaw and he swings at Darrell. Darrell manages to dodge his attacks and kicks Cyborg in the gut. He then knees him to the faces and punches him back.

Cyborg then flies at Darrell with a rocket on his back. Darrell attempts to fly away using his rocket boots but Cyborg pins him to the ground. Cyborg starts to punch Darrell and slam his fists down on the robot but Darrell manages to kick him off. Cyborg uses his shablamo but Darrell dodges it and stands to his feet. Cyborg throws a few punches at Darrell and Darrell gets angry. Cyborg turns his hand into a mallet and swings but Darrell dodges and punches Cyborg with his spiked hand and it manages to go through Cyborg's chest.

"Aw crud" Cyborg says as Darrell smiles.

Darrell's arm turns into a laser cannon and he blasts Cyborg's head off.

 **KO**

Darrell then runs off to help his siblings.

 **Wizkid222: And the Winner is Darrell and here's why. Darrell and Cyborg are just about equal in every category but Darrell has the advantage in skill. Darrell is able to take on three heroes by himself. Yes Cyborg may have one shot Darksied but in order to take out Darrell for good he would have to destroy Box lair. By the time Cyborg finds this out Darrell would have already taken Cy down. Plus Cyborg has died several times already and he wouldn't really take the fight seriously. Making this battles winner Darrell.**

Next Time on Debate Time


	29. S3 EP3 Bart vs Johnny Test

**Wizkid** **222** **:Kids most parents just want them to do what they are told. But these two just wreak havoc and have come here to make a bloody mess. Johnny Test the kid with the flaming hair. And Bart Simpson. The butterfinger kid. My name is Wiz im here to tell you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this deabate.**

 **Bart**

 **Feats**

-One of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history

-In The Simpsons Movie, helped Homer saved Springfield from total destruction

-Managed to outwit his personal nemesis, Sideshow Bob, many, many times

-Shot down a Major League Baseball satellite with a tank

-Upon getting his hands on Denis Leary's phone, proceeded to make prank calls to various people around the world

 **Skill-**

-Highly skilled prankster

-Equally skilled prank caller

-Amateur graffiti artist

-Is skilled in cooking, tennis, hockey, etc.

-Is fluent in multiple languages

 **Strength**

-Bart has easily overpowered Nelson Muntz in two separate episodes with easy (24 minutes, The Great Wife Hope)

-Nelson, by the way, is both strong to lift multiple kids at once, and tough enough to tank multiple punches from Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney at the same time without noticing (Bart Star, Dial "N" for Nerder)

-Can physically keep up with Skinner in a stick-fight, who is strong enough to walk across a river and plow through a concrete street without a scratch (The Boy who Know Too much, Please Homer, Don't Hammer Them)

-Strangled an Adult Ostrich to unconciousness with his bare hands (How Munched Is That Birdie In The Window)

-Strength can be increased via size manipulation and/or other means

 **Durability**

-Survived various Couch Gags, including getting stomped on by a giant foot, being stranded in the desert, and even a Robot Chicken sketch

-Survived getting strangled on an almost regular basis

-Survived falling from great heights, from a tall building to a waterfall

 **Weapons-**

 **Slingshot-**

-Bart's trademark weapon of choice

-Can use it to fire various objects, such as cherry bombs, rocks, even cats and dogs

 **Cherry Bombs-**

-An approximately spherical exploding firework

-Shown to be powerful enough to make all toilets in Bart's school act like geysers (just imagine what kind of damage that could do to opponents)

-Has been shown to have experience with weapons, such as:

-Handguns

-Shotguns

-Machine guns

-Etc.

 **Driving Skills-**

-Has shown great skill in driving vehicles, such as:

-Cars

-Tanks

-Etc.

 **Skills in Martial Arts**

-Has shown moderately great skill in karate

 **Alter Egos**

Cupcake Kid-

Can fire Cupcakes

 **Wizkid222: Bart Simpson may be skilled in pranking and fighting but he isn't perfect. His pranks usually land him into trouble. He only has street smarts and is Durability is rather inconsistent. But other than that Bart is a very fast and skilled fighter overall.**

 **Weaknesses-**

-Pranks often land him in trouble

-Intelligence varies

-Is still a kid?

-Durability is rather inconsistent

 _Bart-"Eat My Shorts!"_

 **Johnny Test**

Johnathan "Johnny" Test is the main protagonist, who is the troublesome, narcissistic 11-13 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila and brother of Susan and Mary

 **Gear and equipment**

Turbo action backpack- Can turn into a jetpack, shrink things, dangerous defense system.

Sonic super scooter- can escape the future police

Bionic arm- increases strength by 300%

Nunchucks- knows how to hold them but can't fight with them

Johnny Fu- knows stance, reflex, coordination, form, speed, power and balance. Fought off Bumper and trapped him in a tree jail. Evenly matched with Dukey

Diving equipment-

Johnny X-

Hurricane Hands

Lava Mucus

Shapeshifting

Super strength

Power Poot

Great fighting experience

Teleportation

Flying

Super Breath

Wooden Sword- Fought off a pirate with it

Laser Gun

Protection suits- Very durable, also has blasters

Gum types-

Can chew a bubble that allows him to float as long as they bubble is blown

Fart gum- Boosts him into the air or boosts him forward

Skinny gum- makes you fat

Can make gum cushions if he mixes all the gum

Can blow a bubble and use it as a shield

Diamond Suit-

Flight

Indestructible suit…was able to fight Bling Bling for 6+ hours

Hand cannon

Rockets

Laser blast

Duck tape- Great at fixing pipes and tying stuff up

Bar of Soap- For some reason he has this

Speed Boat-

Helicopter blades

Can expand in size. Can hold up to 12+ people

Durability-

Can take a lot of punishment like taking hits from Bumper and getting blown up.

Has amazing sense of smell

Was able to save Dukey as he was blind

Was able to pilot a jet for a while as he was blind

 **Weaknesses-**

Better with Dukey

Not very smart

Relies on his sisters or Dukey to bail him out

 _Johnny Test- "Whoa….Didn't see that coming"_

 **This battle will take place in Springfield. Let he battle begin…**

A mysterious disease has gotten to every in America…There was only one pill left but two kids arrived with their dog. They both glared at each other knowing there was only one left.

 **FIGHT**

Bart runs up to Johnny and kicks him back. Bart then uses his slingshot to fire rocks at Johnny. Johnny dodges his attempts and he runs outside and ducks behind a car. He looks around but sees he is nowhere to be seen. He turns but is surprised to see Bart there as he swung his skateboard at his face. Johnny gets sent back a few feet and he rubs his face. Bart jumps on him pinning him down punching him in the face repeatedly. He jumps off and shoots a cherry bomb at Johnny which sends him back into a wall causing him to bleed. Bart fires more rocks at him but Johnny eats some gum and makes a bubble shield. Bart stops and he rides to him on his skateboard. Johnny trips Bart causing him to fall off his board. Bart tries to pull out his slingshot but Johnny kicks it out his hand. He then duck tapes him to a wall. Bart struggles trying to free himself. Bart opens his mouth but Johnny shoves a bar of soap in his mouth and shoots him in the stomach with a laser gun before a single shot to the head ending him.

 **KO**

Johnny goes and gives Dukey the pill as Santa's little helper stays by Bart's corpse.

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Johnny Test and here is why. Johnny has Bart beat in a lot of categories. He is faster, smarter and his weaponry is far superior. Johnny doesn't even need his stronger weapons to win like the backpack, his Johnny X form and more. Bart could only stand a chance in hand to hand but Johnny has taken worse than Bart making this battles winner Johnny Test.**


	30. S3 E4 Arkayna vs Ladybug

**Wizkid222: It's hard to be a hero and have a personal life. But these two girls still have to learn being a hero isn't easy. Marinette the Ladybug. And Arkanya the Dragon Mage. My name is Wiz and I'm here to weapon there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this battle.**

Real name: Marinette Dupan Cheng

Age: 15

Powers and Abilities-

Ambidextrous

Super human strength

Super human speed/ agility

Super Human reaction time

Inherent good luck

 **YO-YO**

Unbreakable

Infinite wire length

Rapid spin

Grappling hook

Computer/ Communication

 **LUCKY CHARM**

SUMMONS A RANDOM OBJECT

ALWAYS SUMMONS EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDS

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

DESTROYS LUCKY CHARM OBJECT

REVERSES ANY DAMAGE CAUSE BY AN AKUMA

 **FEATS**

HOGTIED A T-REX IN ONE YOYO SHOT

SURVIVED BEING FLUNG ACROSS PARIS WITH NO DAMAGE

PUSHED CAT NOIR OUT OF THE WAY OF LIGHTNING

BROKE ALL THE LIGHTS IN A ROOM WITH A SINGLE THROW OF A BOUNCY BALL.

TOOK ON LADY WIFI, ROGERCOP, THE EVILLUSTRATOR, A BRAINWASH CAT NOIR AND THE PUPPETEER ALL AT ONCE AND DEFEATED THEM ALL AT ONCE.

 **WEAKNESSES**

MIRACULOUS MAGIC CAN BE USED AGAINST HER

CAN BE CLUMSY IF NOT FOCUSING

LUCKY CHARM ITEM IS ENTIRELY RANDOM

REMOVING HER EARRINGS TURNS HER BACK INTO MARINETTE

LUCKY CHARM DRAINS POWER

UNABLE TO QUICKLY CHANGE BACK INTO LADYBUG

 _Ladybug- Tiki spots on!_

 **Arkanya**

Real Name- Arkanya Goodfrey

Warrior Princess

Leader

 **Mysticon Dragon Mage-**

 **Staff-**

Can shoot green blasts

Used her powers to pants someone

Can use her staff to glide down

Can form an energy shield

Turned Emerald to stone

Staff can block hits from Necrafa

Staff can make objects such as a net, rope or protective shield.

 **Powers-**

Can shoots green blasts from her hands as well

She also has strong telekinetic powers, which she utilizes to psionically move and propel objects, such as rocks or stones, from a distance. They were fueled by her inner fury and rage upon learning that she had had a fraternal twin sister. Her eyes glow white and her telekinetic aura is dark green.

 **Dragon Bracer-**

Can summon the dragon

Green Fire Breath

Winged flight

Razor-sharp claws

Enhanced speed

Enhanced durability

Can ride the dragon

 **Durability**

Tanked getting shit by Zarya's light arrow

Can tank Necrafa's scream

Dodged a meteor strike

 **Weaknesses-**

Determined to rescue her parents

Still figuring things out

Will usually put her team in danger trying to save her parents

Can be restrained by stronger foes

Hates being wrong

Would rather save her parents then save Drake City

 _Arkayna- Mystcions its Magic Hour_

 **This battle will take place in Paris let the battle begin**

Arkayna was sent solo in another realm to find a magic item that could save her parents. An item called a miraculous. She had to find this Ladybug and get it by any means necessary. She spots her and speaks.

"Hand over the miraculous and I'll make this easy." Arkayna says. Ladybug smirks. "No way that's happening." Ladybug says.

 **FIGHT**

Arkanya jumps into the sky and shoots three blast at Ladybug from her staff. Ladybug easily jumps out of the way. Ladybug then tosses her yo-yo at Arkanya but it misses.

"You should work on your aim Bug girl" Arkanya says as she goes to attack. The yo-yo then bounces off the wall and hits Arkanya in the back of the head knocking her down. She quickly gets up and glares at Ladybug. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to swing off but Arkanya shoots her in the back casuing her to drop in an alley a few blocks away. Ladybug then uses her lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm!" she yells. She is giving a bowling ball.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"she looks around. She spots the roof, and plank of wood and her yo-yo. She quickly sets the ball on the plank over the roof by a corner and ties her yo-yo to it leaveing her weapon. Arkanya then arrives and Ladybug runs at her. Arkanya shoots a few blasts at her but Ladybug dodges and kicks her staff out her hand. Arkanya then growls and shoots a blast from her hand but Ladybug dodges and sweeps causing her to fall. Arkanya gets up mad but Ladybug jumps on her shoulders and slams her down with her legs, she then rolls away to make some breathing room. Ladybug runs at her but Arkanya uses her telekinesis t0o launch her into the wall. She then holds out her bracer.

"Release the dragon" Arkanya says as it is sent into Ladybug. Arkanya goes to her to end it but Ladybug tugs her yo-yo causing the bowling ball to drop on her head. Ladybug then trips Arkanya with her yo-yo and jumps on her skull crushing it.

She then transforms back into Marinette and flees the scene as Arkanya bleeds to death.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Ladybug and here's why. Arkanya is kind of reckless and usually takes big risks if her parents are involved. She is almost always with her team. Ladybug does have a partner but she was able to beat him as he was mind controlled and is able to take on multiple foes tougher than Arkanya. Plus Ladybug is more experienced, faster, and can even defend herself without her yo-yo. Making this battle's winner Ladybug.**

 **Next time on Debate time…**


	31. KC Cooper vs Henry Hart

**Wizkid222: The earth is where we need some people to save it from the bad guys.** **KC Cooper the teenage spy. and Henry Hart aka Kid Danger. My name is Wizkid222 and I'll be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this battle.**

 **K.C Cooper**

Name:KC Copper

Age:16

Occupation:Spy

 **Background-**

K.C. is a smart, sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenage girl whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts to playing basketball. She is recruited by The Organization to become a spy.

 **Strength-**

-lifted and throw full grown humans

-kick a person though the window

-kick and punch down full grown humans

-broke a metal pen

-broke a chair

-kick a fat man to a door and break parts of it

 **Speed-**

-very quick and athletic

-dodge lasers

 **Durability**

-took hits from Scar who is strong enough to lift a big barbell over her head with one hand like nothing

-took hits from a robot strong enough to break table by throwing Brett

-took a laser blast

 **Skills-**

-black belt in karate when she was five

-even crush her sensei's windpipe

-skill horse rider

-skill at riding a motorcycle

-master of disguise

-very acrobatics

-skill basketball player

-skill in hand to hand com

 **Intelligence**

-a genius

-always Got A in class

-her brain is so big

-very stealthy

-out smart others like Brett,enemy spies and even her mom,dad and brother

-a high school math whiz

-know how to fly a helicopter without learning

 **Marksmanship**

-apparently a surface-to-air missile

-accuracy with a laser

 **Weapons-**

 **laser gun**

-has a few of them

-shoot lasers

 **Bracelet**

-holographic communicator

-walkie talkie

-laser

-stinky gas

-recorder

 **Firework gun**

-shoot firework strong enough to blow a speed boat

-slower than other guns

 **Kitchen tools**

-metal plate

-frying pans

-bowl

-turner

-tongs

 **Sword and Shields**

-she has two shields one of them is used to throw

 **Motorcycle**

 **Boxing Equipment**

 **Tickle Laser-**

 **Stress Ball-**

 **Memory Spray-**

 **Hand cuffs**

 **Feats-**

-defeated her own dad

-defeated other agents

-defeated Ursula

-save the world many times (always needs help)

-defeated robots

-rank as the best teenage spy

 **Weaknesses-**

Easy to fool

Very naive

Most gadgets can be shut down

Most weapons need power

Loses a lot of matches (2v1 with her on the 2 side)

A bit cocky

 **Kid Danger (KD)**

Name:Henry Hart

Other name:Kid Danger

Age:16

Occupation:sidekick

Henry fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias of Kid Danger. He is an average teen, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to ever, ever, ever tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions.

 **Strength-**

-lift small barbell in each hand

-punch down full grown and very fat human

-lift,hold back and trade blows with captain man a guy who is strong enough to break free from Phoebe Thunderman's freeze breathe like nothing

-easily knock out and overpower Drex a guy strong enough to walk though glass door and smash table in one hit like nothing

-make a hole by one kick on to the wooden door,the hole is bigger than Henry's face

-break a chair easily

-break a door

-push a girl though the window with a pillow

\- strong enough to make a hole on the elevator door by hitting the ball

 **Speed-**

-good at playing dodge ball

-before having superpower fast enough to dough and block lasers

-After having superpower his speed increase a lot plus left after image while moving

-catch rockets like nothing

-punch several times in a second with one hand and even each punch have the strength to knock Drex

 **Durability-**

\- take hits from superhuman like captain man,Drex and evil Charlotte

\- evil Charlotte can destroy the door of the elevator by punching

-survive shoot by a lot of lasers shooting at him at once

-took a laser shot to the eye like nothing

-can still walk after survive an explosion of the store

-survive hit to the head by the glass pipe,the glass pipe break to pieces after the hit

-survive been sting by a lot of hornets without getting any injury, side effects and poison

 **Skills-**

-master at hand to hand

-master of disguise

-skill at using laser weapons

-skill at karate

 **Intelligence**

-win the Spin and Win which is a game show ask different questions

-quick thinker

-good at using the environment

-knows all the history of Puerto Rico

-know how to fly a helicopter without learning

-outsmart the Wall Dogs

 **Marksmanship**

-shoot down 32 hornets raptly without missing a shot

-always hit the target at a distance like a helicopter in sky high

-his superpower makes him increase even more

-shoot a bean size tracking devise in mid air with one shot

 **Hyper Motility**

-able to control the power

-receives this power after breathing the poisonous fumes of a South African Bush Lizard and a Black Shag Spider.

-Super Coordination: His hand-eye and foot-eye coordination have increased.

-Speed Fighting: His power enhances his combat and strength

-fast enough to pull Schwoz pants down when Ray is talking together and Schwoz him self doesn't know until Henry speaks

-punch even stronger and faster

-increase is already amazing speed which is fast enough to dough and block lasers

-increase his already amazing Marksmanship which can shoot 32 hornets raptly without missing a shot

 **Weapons-**

 **Laser Gun**

-shoot very strong lasers

-one of them can shoot backward

 **Laser remote**

-shoot laser to cut things

-control the tube

 **Handcuffs-**

 **Covert Wiener**

-shoot laser out of the hot dog

-said able to defeat an entire army of a small country

 **Laser blocking plate**

-block laser

 **Feats-**

-defeat cyborg

-save captain man

-defeat Drex like nothing

-become kid danger

-team up with Pheobe Thunderman

-save Swellview a few times without captain man

 **Weaknesses-**

-usually fights with captain man

-naive

-holds back when fighting girls

-won't kill unless is needed

-some weapons has limited bullet

-a bit cocky

-some weapons need electricity

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in Swelleview let the battle begin.**

K.C was just given a mission to capture a kid named Jasper. She was to get him by any means necessary. She easily caught him, but Kid Danger showed up. "Stay back he is coming with me" K.C says. "Not on my watch" KD says.

 **FIGHT**

K.C fires her laser gun at KD. KD quickly dodges and fires lasers from his watch at her. K.C quickly rolls and hides behind a corner. KD then runs for her but when he turns the corner she is gone. He turns to see a fist fly at him and he dodges. K.C throws a few punches but KD easily dodges them all. She then sweeps him and KD falls. She then climbs a building and KD follows. She gets in her stance and KD does the same. KD then runs first and throws a punch at K.C but she grabs it and flips him over. She then goes to stomp on his face but he dodges and kicks her stomach. He then throws punches at K.C and ends it with an elbow to her face. She then stumbles back. She wipes blood from her mouth and KD smirks. She thinks for a minute and then smiles. She walks up to him, but he throws a punch. K.C dodges and trips him. Before he can get up she pins him down. KD struggles until K.C kisses him. He stops struggling and she slowly slips off a laser gun from him. KD then realizes but K.C stops and punches him in the face repeatedly. She then points the gun to his face and fires it but a laser goes straight in her eye. She then screams and falls off him.KD quickly grabs her by the collar. He then punches her and she falls off the roof. He then unleashes a barrage of lasers on her before she hits the ground.

 **KO**

KD helps up Jasper and they go off to find Ray.

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Henry Hart and here is why. Henry has the advantage in almost everything including strength, speed, durability, weaponry and skill. All K.C has is Intelligence. Henry has fought much tougher foes solo without Ray's help. Even without his powers he can take on to crooks all by himself as K.C struggles to win a 2v1 with help on her side at times. Making the winner of this battle Henry Hart aka Kid Danger.**

 **Next Time on Death battle!**

 **Cat Noir**

 **Vs**

 **El Tigre**


	32. Cat Noir vs El Tigre

**Wizkid222: Superheroes. These two kids are heroes of their town but they are also cat themed. Manny Rivera aka El Tigre. And Adrien Agreste aka Cat Noir. My name is Wizkid and I'll be telling you their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win this battle.**

 **El Tigre**

Manny Rivera is the civilian identity of El Tigre. Besides being a student at Miracle City's school and living in the roof rooms of an apartment building with his dad Rodolfo Rivera and Grandpapi, he is known for having the super powers of his alter ego El Tigre every time he spins his El Tigre Belt's Buckle. His best friend Frida is commonly with him and is often a part of Manny's antics, whether it be good or bad.

Age: 13

Height:3'6 ft

Weight: Unknown

Is named after the deceased relatives of the Rivera family.

possibly the strongest member of the Rivera family.

is on the miracle city wanted list for taking over the world in an alternate universe.

 **Skills-**

Has more street smarts then any character in his franchise.

Has superhuman strength, speed, endurance, durability and stamina.

expert thief, con man, marksman and lock-picker.

Has cat like senses.

superhuman athlete and acrobat.

 **Claws-**

Has been able to slice through many hard substances such as solid steel.

extremely durable.

can be shot at his opponents in a sort of machine gun style.

 **Ancient Tiger Spirit-**

an extremely powerful attack.

Has destroyed an undead kaiju.

can even resurrect its user from the dead.

 **Speed-**

Can run over mach 1035

 **Strength-**

Can lift 11,000 tons

Has a punching force of 11.6 quadrillion ps.

 **Durability-**

Has withstood being blasted.

survived having a laser blasted down his throat.

survived a huge explosion that destroyed half a city.

survived falling in a volcano

survived a blimp explosion.

survived a blast that was capable of destroying the moon.

 **Weaknesses-**

he is cocky and arrogant. He is also indecisive since he can't decide whether to be a hero or a villain.

 **Cat Noir**

Cat Noir, real name Adrien Agreste, is the deuteragonist of the animated series Miraculous Ladybug. He is the alter-ego companion of Ladybug and possesses a magical ring that gives him the power of Bad Luck, transforming him into Cat Noir.

 **Skills-**

Martial Arts

Fencing

In addition to being a model, Adrien takes basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons.

Cat Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength, and near-invulnerability. Like a cat, he also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, and night vision, and has super stealth. He uses his staff efficiently, being able to spin it at high speeds, wield it like a sword, and take advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. He can also throw his staff with great skill and precision and have it be deflected back to him. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively affect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is normally used to destroy objects, Cataclysm can be used for a variety of different effects

 **Weaknesses-**

Allergic to feathers

Can't out last Ladybug

He does not take everything seriously

 **This battle will place in Paris. Let the battle begin.**

Tigre was in Paris stealing with Puma Loco until he was left behind with a bag of stolen accessories. Ladybug tells Cat to go through communicator since she is fighting some strange girl in green. Cat then approaches Tigre. "You're coming with me kid" Cat says. "I'm afraid I can't do that" Tigre says as he drops the bag and gets into stance.

 **FIGHT**

Tigre quickly runs up to Cat and kicks him back. Cat pulls out his staff and swings at Tigre. Tigre blocks all his attempts with his claws. Tigre swipes at Cat but he jumps and swats him back with his staff. Tigre shoots his fist at Cat and it hits him in the jaw. Cat extends his staff and goes on top of a building. Tigre quickly climbs up and slashes at him. Cat dodges it and jumps back. Tigre leaps at Cat and Cat dodges causing Tigre to fall off the roof. Tigre quickly runs off and Cat chases him and tackles the kid. Cat then swings his staff and Tigre is sent into a wall. Tigre falls but is hit in the chest by the staff which Cat enlarged. Cat then tosses him off the wall and swings so hard Tigre is sent flying. Cat then suddenly changes into his human form. He quickly feeds his kwami and waits to change back.

As Tigre is off in the distance he slingshots himself of the Eiffel Tower and is launched straight to Cat. Tigre then activates the ancient tiger spirit. Cat readies his staff and extends it. He goes to jab him in his face, but Tigre goes through the staff and knocks Cat into a wall. Tigre then fires his arm at Cat. But Cat uses his Cataclysm and cuts the chain causes Tigre to yell in pain and grip his arm. Cat goes to end it, but Tigre cuts his throat with his claws killing him.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is EL Tigre and here is why. This battle is close, but Manny takes it for Durability, Speed, and strength. Cat did have moves that could end him likes the Cataclysm. But Tigre is to fast to get caught by that and Tigre's claws are much more likely to hit Cat since he can barely even keep up with Ladybug. Making the winner of this fight El Tigre.**


	33. Irma vs Katara

**Wizkid222:Water, it's everywhere. It can be a liquid, ice or a steam. But it can also be used as a deadly weapon.**

 **Mika-chan: and today we are going to test out how effectively it can be used against itself in a water vs water death battle.**

 **Wizkid222:Such as Irma Lair the Guardian of Water...**

 **Mika-chan: And Katara the last Waterbender in the Southern water tribe.**

 **Wizkid222: I'm Wizkid**

 **Mika-chan:and I'm Mika-chan.**

 **Wizkid222: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win.**

 **Katara**

 **Wizkid222:** A young teenage member of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara was once the only waterbender on the South Pole and had to teach herself simple waterbending techniques in the absence of a master.

 **Mika-chan:** There are two significant events, Her mom dying in a Fire Nation attack and her father and the men of her tribe leaving two years prior to help protect the Earth Kingdom, resulting in Katara taking care of her village, and the rest of her family. Her parents absence has caused Katara to take more responsibility for herself and for her brother than she would have before this.

 **Wizkid222:** Water is the element of moon is the source of power in waterbending, and the original waterbenders learned to bend by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the fighting style of waterbending is mostly fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. Foggy Swamp style waterbending, however, is more rigid and straight.

 **Mika-chan** : Waterbending's strength is versatility. Rather than being an offensive strength, it's more of a defensive from attacks to counters and deflects. Instead of simple deflections of attacks, waterbending is based more on control usually in using an opponent's strength against them, instead of direct attacks.

 **Waterbending abilities and techniques**

Breath of ice

Ice creeper

Ice Shield

Ice Spear

Phase change

Streaming the water

Water bullet

Water cloak

Water jet

Water knife

Water manipulation

Water pressure manipulation

Water wall/water shield

Water whip

Wave

 **Mika-chan** : Breath of ice is a waterbender's ability to their breath to instantly freeze opponent's. A more advanced version, users inhale deeply and breathe out a freezing mist. Katara used this as a way to freeze jet a tree.

 **Wizkid222:** The ice spear is a waterbending move that involves freezing a stream of water into a spike and firing it at the intended target. This move was used by Katara when she was about to strike down Yon Rha

 **Mika-chan:** Water manipulation: Most waterbending uses this technique. By simply levitating water, waterbenders can manipulate it, even parting water allowing them to walk across the bottom without swimming. The water can be weapons, by making whips to hit a target, formed temporarily into a sharp edge which can cut through metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to suffocate them or put out fires. Waterbending's can also be used to create powerful and Katara used this to set off a giant sea serpent.

 **Wizkid222:** Waterbenders are also able to manipulate water pressure, allowing them to use water to grasp other objects or cut through without simply parting around them. Water can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water can be pressurized to such a level where it can slice through metal

 **Mika-chan:** water wall/water shield: Water can be shaped into a variety of objects and can deflect an attack, trap opponents in it, remade and thrown at attackers before they recover or hardened into a shield of ice. Water can adapt very well to a variety of situations. Although usually defensive, the shield needs some type of compression or else it won't work well. This is shown when Katara fought Zuko at the Spirit Oasis and her shield could not block the fire blast.

 **Wizkid222:** Water cloak is a waterbender can use their water as a form of armor with tentacle-like arms. The bender can use these arms to grab objects or enemies, whip enemies, blast enemies with water, and freeze them. If a waterbender has less water available, he or she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak.

 **Mika-chan** : Water whip: The water whip is a basic move that details making a lashing tendril of water to lash an opponent. The user's control determines shape, size, and length, and advanced benders can create larger or more intricate whips. The whip can be turned into a blade that can easily slice through metal.

 **Wizkid222:** There are other waterbending techniques such as bubble, capable waterbenders are able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around dome, a highly advanced technique, as demonstrated by Katara while fighting against Zuko in the Spirit Oasis, a waterbender may surround a foe in a sphere of water and freeze it, trapping their opponent inside. Ice floor, a master can cover a large area of the ground with ice, trapping their enemies' feet in ice. Ice prison covers an opponent in a prison made of ice. Maelstrom, a waterbender can create a gigantic whirlpool. And then there is blood bending.

 **Mika-chan** : Bloodbending is a use that is because all organisms have water inside them, making them manipulatable. Technically bloodbending is a technique that allows a bender to manipulate someone. At first, it was assumed that bloodbending could only be used during the full moon, where waterbenders are most powerful, until it was proved that mastery of bloodbending can be down without a full moon to practice the ability, when Yakone and his sons, Noatak and Tarrlok, had used the technique without the aid of the full moon

 **Wizkid222:** She is also capable of healing others, steam manipulation, and water run a technique in which waterbenders run on water at high speeds. If she has no source of water she carries a water skin to provide them with a source of water in places where it is scarce, such as deserts and urban locations.

 **Mika-chan** : Like all good characters, Katara has weaknesses. Her biggest one is that her fighting completely depends on water being nearby without the use of water for her waterbending she is essentially useless.

 **Wizkid222:** Also, since the nature of her bending allows her to strike from a distance, she's a little unused to fighting up close, as seen repeatedly during her fights with Ty Lee.

 **Irma**

 **Mika-chan** : Irma is 14 year old teen who is in eighth grade and ninth grade from season 1 to 2 at the Sheffield Institute. She has light-brown, slightly wavy hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was born on March 13, and her sign is Pisces. She is one of the five other teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. They were chosen to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and all the other planets from evil.

 **Wizkid222:** Irma is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of W.I.T.C.H., she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kindhearted person who cares about those she has relationships with.

 **Mika-chan** : She often uses her powers for her own benefit. When required, she acts like a leader. Irma almost always tries to be the center of attention and, can/can't hold grudges against specific people. Irma loves music, her idol is Karmilla and in the Show, she runs the K-Ship at Sheffield Institute.

 **Wizkid222** :Irma has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. She eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater.

 **Mika-chan** : She is capable of controlling water in clouds to make it rain as well as water pressure making the water able to grasp objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather the animated series she can make water out of thin air, maybe from the water vapor in the air, and mostly attacks with strong blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands.

 **Wizkid222:** Irma also has the ability to manipulate the magical energy of water, which is manifested in the form of rays of turquoise. She can also use water for cutting objects and hold them by increasing water pressure.

 **Mika-chan** : The Guardian's powers are fueled by the mystical energy consequently creating the Veil, they begin creating new, stronger powers and abilities. Irma gains the power/ability of mind control, able to manipulate people's actions, such as making her father go easier on her to avoid grounding as well as breaking another free from outside mind control. She can't undo the effects of the Horn of Hypnos or Nerissa's enthrallment spell, but only those things weaken is she able to break it.

 **Wizkid222:** Irma also displays more control with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating, AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of pure liquid water using herself as a nexus of this watery giant. When she becomes one with the water dragon in "Z is for Zenith", she changes into a pure liquid water-like being. Irma's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams.

 **Water Powers-**

Hydrokinesis: She has the ability to manipulate, control and creation of water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc).

Water solidification: She can solidify water to grab object.  
Water Constructs: She can create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend  
Water Walking: She can walk on water.  
Force-Field Generation: She can create force fields using water.  
Pressure Manipulation: She can alter the pressure of water to slice through objects.  
Water propulsion: She can propel herself out from a mass of water.  
Rain Manipulation: She can control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours.  
Cloud Creation: She can form clouds out of water molecules.  
Fog Generation: She can create thick fog, control steam.  
Cloud Generation/Steam Manipulation: She can create thick clouds of steam for cover.  
Tidal Wave Generation: She can create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will.

Bodily Fluid Manipulation: She can control the fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes.  
Body Temperature Manipulation: She can raise bodily temperature.  
Chlorokinesis: She can control plant life by controlling the water inside.  
Water Mimicry: Literally become a being of pure liquid water  
Cryokinesis: She can create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will  
Hydro-Thermokinesis: She can super-heat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures.  
Aquatic Respiration: She can breathe underwater.  
Hydromancy: She can see vivid visions or scenes through water.

 **Mika-chan** : Other than controlling water, the Guardian also has the ability of:

Telepathic Mind Control  
Flight (animated series)  
Glamouring (In other words, becoming older)  
Teleportation

Use enhanced intuition

Scrying Powers: Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams  
Embodiment: make physical embodiment of herself  
Color Manipulation: Change the color of fabric

 **Wizkid222:** But as all great heroes she has her fair share of weaknesses. She is cocky and has a bit of a temper which a smart enough opponent can use against her.

 **Mika-chan** : But she isn't the best in hand to hand combat and she can't plan as well as Will.

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place in the forest.**

 **Mika-chan: Let the battle begin.**

 **Pre Fight-**

W.I.T.C.H has just been scattered across worlds and Irma lands in a forest. She flies up and looks around. She sees some bald kid fall out of the sky and she catches him. Katara then shows up looking for Aang and she growls at the Guardian.

 **FIGHT**

Katara uses her water whip but Irma takes to the skies and sends her water back to Katara. Katara bends the water away and she sends ice spears to Irma. Irma easily dodges them all and smirks. Irma grabs Katara's arm and flies her into a lake and drops her there. Irma quickly sends a powerful blast of water towards Katara. Katara quickly sends the lake to her blasts and they have a beam struggle. Irma then quickly smiles and uses her mind manipulation. "Stop the water, stop the water" Irma says in her mind and Katara stops. Irma then traps Katara in the water and steals the water from her body. Katara falls and Irma then grabs her and flies up high. She then sends her down with a powerful water blast and Katara lands as she hits the ground.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Irma Lair and here's why.**

 **Mika-chan:** For Katara to be able to fight whenever needed, she needs a body of water near. Irma however can fight without a water source near.

 **Wizkid222:** Exactly. Irma also has the ability to fly and her mind manipulation could stop Katara from starting or completing an attack giving her the edge. Making the winner of this fight Irma Lair.

 **I'd like to thank my brand new co-host for helping me with this battle and stay tuned because the next fighters are going to be revealed…**

 **Also go check out Mika-chan's stuff. Her username is Aloistrancyphantomhive012 on Wattpad and fanfitio**

 **Also she has her own story on wattpad under the same name so be sure to check out her stuff.**


	34. KC Cooper vs Phoebe Thunderman

**Wizkid222: It's hard enough to be a teenager but these to girls do the best they can to average out living a double life.**

 **Mika-chan: A spy and a superhero both fight crime working to keep their hometown safe.**

 **Wizkid222: Such as K.C Cooper the teenage spy.**

 **Mika-chan: and Phoebe Thunderman aka ThunderGirl.**

 **Wizkid222: I'm Wizkid**

 **Mika-chan:and I'm Mika-chan.**

 **Wizkid222: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win**

 **KC Cooper**

 **Wizkid222: K.C. is a smart, sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenage girl whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts to playing basketball.**

 **Mika-chan: She would much rather study than party with friends. She is a tomboy and only wears dresses when out with family or uncovered (unless she's playing the role of a man). She is very sociable, hanging out with her friends alot of the time and has shown to have a very caring heart.**

 **Wizkid222: In "Pilot," K.C.'s parents agree that it's time for K.C. to be tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. There, K.C. is tied to a chair in the middle of a large room. K.C. escapes the trap and that's when Craig and Kira decide she's qualified, telling K.C. all about them being spies and how they want to recruit her.**

 **Strength-**

-lifted and throw full grown humans  
-kick a person though the window  
-kick and punch down full grown humans  
-broke a metal pen  
-broke a chair  
-kick a fat man to a door and break parts of it 

**Speed-**

very quick and athletic  
-dodge lasers  
 **Durability-**

-took hits from Scar who is strong enough to lift a big barbell over her head with one hand like nothing  
-took hits from a robot strong enough to break table by throwing Brett  
-took a laser blast

 **Skills-**

-black belt in karate when she was five

-even crush her sensei's windpipe

-skill horse rider

-skill at riding a motorcycle

-master of disguise

-very acrobatics

-skill basketball player

-skill in hand to hand com

 **Intelligence**

-a genius

-always Got A in class

-her brain is so big

-very stealthy

-out smart others like Brett,enemy spies and even her mom,dad and brother

-a high school math whiz

-know how to fly a helicopter without learning

 **Marksmanship**

-apparently a surface-to-air missile

-accuracy with a laser

 **Weapons-**

 **laser gun**

-has a few of them

-shoot lasers

 **Bracelet**

-holographic communicator

-walkie talkie

-laser

-stinky gas

-recorder

 **Firework gun**

-shoot firework strong enough to blow a speed boat

-slower than other guns

 **Kitchen tools**

-metal plate

-frying pans

-bowl

-turner

-tongs

 **Sword and Shields**

-she has two shields one of them is used to throw

 **Motorcycle**

 **Boxing Equipment**

 **Tickle Laser-**

 **Stress Ball-**

 **Memory Spray-**

 **Hand cuffs**

 **Feats-**

-defeated her own dad

-defeated other agents

-defeated Ursula

-save the world many times (always needs help)

-defeated robots

-rank as the best teenage spy

 **Wizkid222: Despite being a good spy she has her fair share of weaknesses..**

 **Mika-chan:** these weakness include…

-can easily be tricked by more experienced people

\- her gadgets can easily be disabled

\- most of her weapons require power to work

\- she can get a bit cocky at times

\- she isn't good at stakeouts

\- she's been caught 10 times

-not good at fighting solo against a team (she loses a lot in 2 on 1)

 **Phoebe Thunderman**

 **Wizkid222: Phoebe Thunderman is very friendly, unless you catch her with her twin brother, Max. She is very smart and is willing to take the chance of living a double life (as a normal student and a superhero). Also, being a superhero and living a regular life does not stop her either. She still works to accomplish everything she can. She exceeds her best friend, Cherry, and tries to do everything in an orderly fashion.**

 **Strength-**

-able to knock down full grown humans with a single punch  
-able to lift and throw max  
-can lift a giant brick with a bo staff and throw it with enough force to knock out other full grown fat humans  
-strong enough to rip open the elevator door  
-her strength is able to hold back king crab who has a giant,indestructible claw  
-knock out king crab who can survive a point blank laser fire to the chest strong enough to push him few feet away and make his claw stick in to the fridge like nothing  
-knock down dark mayhem who survive a heavy pillar fall on to his head like nothing  
-able to hurt and damage max even he is cover in freeze breathe and even crack the freeze breath  
-max is durable enough to survive being crash into a cube ,hit though the wall twice and kick to the air for 12 seconds like nothing  
-and the freeze breathe ice is so hard not even evilman can break free who is on pair with hank thunderman who can throw a book around the earth in just 4 seconds  
-her telekinesis is strong enough to overpower hank thunderman who can throw a book around the earth in just 4 seconds,throw a broken machine to the moon and destroy a city by fighting evilman to a tie  
-and also able to overpower Ray Manchester who can break free from Phoebe thundermans freeze breath ice which is able to froze entire volcano

 **Speed-**

fast enough to dodge multiple point blank lasers shooting at her back  
-fast enough to block lasers  
-fast enough to dodge point blank lightning  
-able to redirect multiple energy balls with her telekinesis  
-fast enough to redirect Nora's laser with her telekinesis  
-able to change to her super suit in one second  
-redirect tons of spite ball  
 **Durability-**

\- don't feel hot even cover by a large amount of hot chocolate and cheese  
\- took a lot of laser blast from nora  
-whose laser was strong enough to break parts of the energy shield when fire long enough,the shield is so hard not even hank thunderman can break it with one hit  
-took a energy shot from dark mayhem which is strong enough to destroy toilet made of thundertanium which is so hard not even hank can break who can throw a book around the earth in just 4 seconds and destroy entire city by fighting evilman to a tie  
-survive falling on to a lot of mouse traps  
-may can scale to miss Wong who survive a restaurant blowing up  
-survive kick by Simon which her super power is super strength

 **Skills-**

-train by hank thunderman and the Z-force  
-defeat dark mayhem in a hand to hand combat who is the leader of the darkness  
-defeat Evan in a hand to hand combat who has suffer 30 years of combat training in less than 10 seconds  
-Expert Bo-Staff Combatant  
-able to do flips and back flips and cartwheels all over the place.  
 **Intelligence-**

-one of her superpower is super intelligence  
-able to trick Max to doing that  
-can hack her brother's computer system  
-very good at average school subjects, particularly math  
-just slightly not as smart as Max who can invented objects that can blow up Pluto by just press the button,delete memory and make object bigger  
-He can also hack in to all types of computer including the super hero's super computer  
-can think of many plans in fighting and saving  
 **Powers-**

 **Telekinesis**  
-can move object with her mind  
-can also effect object inside  
-the range according to Phoebe is can send objects out of space  
-her telekinesis is strong enough to overpower hank thunderman who can throw a book around the earth in just 4 seconds,throw a broken machine to the moon and destroy a city when fighting Evilman to a tie  
-and also able to overpower Ray Manchester who can break free from Phoebe thundermans freeze breath ice which is able to froze entire volcano  
 **-Telekinetic Blast:** can create blasts of telekinetic energy strong enough to destroy objects  
 **-Semi-Force Field Generation:** blasting telekinetic multiple telekinetic waves at once to stop others from attacking her  
 **-Telekinetic Maneuver:** redirecting the path of a object with ease and manipulating the direction of an object  
 **-Binding:** stop an object by freezing it in suspended animation  
- **Telekinetic Combustion/Explosion:** make an object explodes and/or breaks into multiple pieces When manipulating with Max  
- **Ergokinesis:** moving, binding, and manipulating Energy Projectiles  
 **-Motor-Skill Manipulation:** capable of manipulating the movements of a person

 **Freeze Breath**  
-freeze people in an instant  
-the person can't remember the freeze breath after unfroze and it is soundproof  
-can also use this to make snow  
-It is also revealed to also work on ghosts  
-According to Phoebe, if Phoebe and Max's ice breaths touch, they could freeze a whole city.  
-the freeze breath's ice have no long term effect  
-the freeze breath is cold enough to froze everything inside the volcano in to ice in just 3 seconds  
-the freeze breath ice is so hard not even evilman can break free who is on pair with hank thunderman who can throw a book around the earth in just 4 seconds,throw a broken machine to the moon and destroy a city when fighting evil man to a tie  
 **-Stone Transformation:** Phoebe and Max turned the Green Ghoul into stone.  
 **-Ice Ball Projection:** Phoebe was capable of creating Ice Sphere Projectiles when under the possession of the Green Ghoul.  
 **Heat Breath**  
-breathe blasts of pure heat, which can achieve multiple feats such as melting people who have been frozen, or heating objects.  
-the heat breath is very hot it can melt the freeze breath ice which is cold enough to froze everything inside the volcano in to ice in just 3 seconds in an instant  
 **-Fire Ball Projection:** capable of creating fire Sphere Projectiles when under the possession of the Green Ghoul.

 **Super Intelligence**

 **Photographic Memory**  
-able to remember things even is half-a-second peak at the mime locations

 **Thundersense**  
-like Spiderman's spider sence  
-able to sense danger before it occurs  
-however, it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is

 **True Sight**  
-As a superhero, she has the power to see and hear ghosts  
 **Weapons-**

Super suit  
-use to hide her identity when she is on a mission  
-Max even give her two things on the glove that makes her shoot electricity

 **Bokkun**

 **Bo-staff**  
-really skill using it

 **Hammer  
mop  
hot sauce  
ATV car and helmet  
Shield**  
-able to block an.d deflect lasers  
 **protective amulets**  
-protect her from ghost procession

 **Grappling hook**  
-use to swing around and reach high places  
-the head is very sharp it can stab though things  
 **Superpower handcuff**  
-use to arrest other superheros  
-the handcuff maybe super power proof  
 **Teeth Camera**  
-camera on the the teeth  
-In order for the camera to see the wearer must be smiling.  
-the things see on the camera can be seen in the control panel  
 **-but it can't be use because she don't have any supports  
Ipad**  
-use to see everything in hiddenvile  
-call her when there is danger

 **Power Sapping Orb**

-use to steal superpowers

-can give out superpower

-it has dark mayhem's power in it.

 **Forms-**

 **Evil Phoebe**  
-she become that after absorb the power of dark mayhem from the Power Sapping Orb  
-her hair and eyes change color  
-more willing to kill  
-have even more superpowers  
-but she will not use this form unless is needed  
 **Evil Phoebe's Superpowers**

 **Supernatural strength**  
-Dark Mayhem is capable of exerting strong force from his muscles.  
 **flying/levitating**  
-Dark Mayhem was capable of flying and levitating  
 **Energy projectile**  
-obtained the ability to manipulate and generate Energy  
-This energy manifests in a greenish color  
-can be used to destroy, push, and even disintegrate his targets  
 **-Destruction/Disintegration:** capable of destroying and inducing disintegrating on any object that her energy touches  
 **-Plasma Manipulation:** create plasma balls and Electromagnetism Manipulation  
 **Laser vision**  
-use to cut things  
-use to heat objects

 **Force field creation**  
-generating force fields, that are capable of protecting her and trapping others by shooting it  
 **-Force Field Projectiles** :capable of creating green force field spheres that could offend and defend himself.

 **Electrokinesis**  
-able to manipulating,creating and shoot electricity  
 **Feats-**

-one of the few superheros that has 5 superpowers  
-defeat Max many times  
-able to turn Max from evil to Hero  
-Become thundergirl the protector of Hiddenvile  
-defeat Evan in less than 10 seconds who has suffer 30 years of combat training without using any superpowers  
-Past multiple test from Super president Kick Butt  
-able to join the Z-force  
-team up with Captain man and Kid Danger  
-team up with Ray and Miles who are ghost  
-defeat dark Mayhem and his minions with the help of her entire family  
-become girl friend with Link whose father is evilman and the enemy of hank thunderman

 **Wizkid222: Despite being a great hero Phoebe has her fair share of problems**

-Really smart but she is a bit naive  
-She can be cocky at times.  
-Achilles Comet makes her powers go out of control  
-super power can be steal away  
-will not use her evil phoebe form unless is needed  
-strong opponent can resist from her telekinesis and break free from the freeze breath ice  
-but the only one that can resist from her telekinesis is king crab because his claw can't be effect by super power  
-and the only one that can break free from the freeze breath ice is Captain man who has indestructible powers  
-she can't use her freeze breath on the train car because the air resistance caused by them moving at a fast speed caused a block of ice to form in mid air  
-often needs help when fighting more than one enemy  
-won't kill unless is needed 

**Prefight-**

Dark Mayhem has just escaped from prison and is said to be working with the Other Side. K.C was sent to take him out but Phoebe appears on the scene and was sent by Super President kickbutt to retrieve him. The two spot each other and gets in their stances.

 **FIGHT**

K.C runs up to Phoebe and throws punches at the hero. Phoebe dodges her blows and throws some punches of her own. K.C blocks her attacks and trips the super heroine. She goes to pin her down but Phoebe pushes her back with her telekinesis. K.C then pulls out her laser pistol and fires at her. Phoebe uses her heat breath to burn her gun. K.C goes for a few punches but Phoebe then attempts to freeze K.C with her ice breath. K.C dodges the ice breath. K.C. then punches Phoebe and she shoves K.C to the ground. K.C instantly gets back up again. K.C then tries to shoots Phoebe with her a laser from her bracelet. Phoebe dodges and tries to shoot her with heat breath and K.C dodges. Phoebe then uses her telekinetic blast to holds K.C back against a tree with it and it temporarily stuns K.C then stops using her telekinetic blast and uses her heat breath to burn K.C to death. K.C screams as her skin burns to a crisp as the blood seeps through her skin and lets K.C's limp body fall to the ground.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: and the winner is Phoebe Thunderman and here's why.**

 **Mika-chan: Phoebe is superior to K.C in strength, speed, and durability.**

 **Wizkid222: That's right and while K.C has the upper hand intelligence and fighting skill it won't get her too far. Making the winner of this fight Phoebe Thunderman.**


	35. Dib vs Meg

**Wizkid222: Sometimes you just want to be normal and have people listen to you.**

 **Mika-chan: like in the case of these two glasses wearing nerdy losers**

 **Wizkid222: Such as Meg Griffin the nobody of Family Guy.**

 **Mika-chan:** **and Dib Membrane the Paranormal Investigator of Invader Zim.**

 **Wizkid222:I'm Wiz…**

 **Mika-chan: and I'm Mika-chan...**

 **Wizkid222: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **DIB**

 **Wizkid222: Dib Membrane is no stranger to this series and he so far has no losses. We'll see if his opponent can take him out.**

 **Mika-chan:** Dib Membrane is an eccentric young boy obsessed with the paranormal. He's the brother of Gaz Membrane  & son of Professor Membrane, as well as Zim's rival. Self proclaimed "defender of earth", he attends skool with Zim and wants to stop him from conquering Earth and prove he's an alien, though almost nobody believes him. He is highly unpopular at school and at home for his obsession with the paranormal, and is often called as "crazy" or "insane".

Age: 13  
Occupation: Student  
Affiliation: Skool  
Likes: Mysteries, Discovery, Studying/Research, Professor Membrane, Watching ZIM suffer  
 **Feats:**  
Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is  
Started a large food fight  
Found out ZIM had been stealing organs  
Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him  
Pooped ZIM out of his stomach  
Tormented ZIM with water balloons  
Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane  
Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose  
Managed to make his way into ZIM's base  
Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before  
Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it  
Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy  
Managed to defeat a very angry monkey  
Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world  
Got ZIM captured by halloweenies  
Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot  
Caused a massive car wreck  
Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer  
Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM  
May have raised the dead  
Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth  
Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president  
Beat ZIM at dodgeball  
Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog  
Took out all of the power in the Earth  
Helped Spongebob and other Nicktoon to defeat the glob of doom  
After ZIM disappeared he spent years sitting and watching his house knowing he'd return  
Searched the universe in search for ZIM  
Ditched ZIM in space  
Beat Gaz at video games  
Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien  
Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps  
Crushed a tiny planet under his foot  
Got revenge on ZIM for posting a funny video of him on the internet  
Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage  
Followed a trail to several "squatches"  
Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask  
 **Intelligence-**  
Extremely intelligent for his age (or any age really)  
Actually seems to be the most intelligent being in his universe (this isn't saying much though)  
Is well aware that ZIM is an alien despite nobody else being able to figure it out  
Built a food launching device in one night  
Very strategic with his planning often thinking through his actions  
Managed to build himself a water balloon device in 2 days  
Has successfully manipulated the morons who surround him  
Found out that ZIM was using time travel to slowly kill him  
Learned the in's and outs of ZIM's base  
Managed to trick ZIM and turn him into baloney  
So smart that he seems to be somewhat immune to mind erasing as Tak tried it on him and it failed  
Fixed Tak's ship so that it wouldn't reject him any more  
Managed to trick ZIM into telling him how to use the lasers on his ship  
Has shown multiple times to be smarter than ZIM often correcting and tricking him  
However Dib still does make mistakes and will occasionally go into battle with no plan whatsoever  
 **Strength:**  
Managed to push around a 62 pound hall pass throughout school while looking for ZIM  
Kicked a door open  
Tossed a muffin hard enough to make ZIM angry  
His hair is strong enough to latch onto things and keep him in the air  
Tackled and restrained ZIM  
Can somehow walk around with his dodgeball machine on  
Managed to hold his head up after it was enlarged  
 **Speed:**  
Can leap far into the sky at high speeds  
Extremely agile able to leap and climb objects at high speeds  
Managed to run all the way to ZIM's house before GIR's smoke trail disappeared  
Very good at dodging objects with flips and leaps  
Can run up a flight of steps in seconds  
Evaded a large leg crashing near him  
Was fast enough to dodge ninja star cookies  
Dodged laser fire from ZIM's gnomes  
Dodged laser fire from GIR's gun  
Outran laser and gun fire  
 **Durability:**  
Tanked a blast from ZIM's robot suit  
Tanked a large burrito hitting him head on  
Tanked being mauled by a rabid dog  
Survived having his lungs replaced with a bottle that made cow noises  
Tanked a small chunk of his spleen being cut off  
Survived ZIM zapping his brain with a small beam  
Survived having two metal robots fighting inside his head near his brain  
Tanked a town sized water balloon filled with water that exploded on him  
Tanked being zapped by taser multiple times and was just fine  
Tanked a laser right in the head  
Survived having his organs taken outside of his body  
Got right back up after getting GIR thrown at him  
Survived being mauled by a bunch of dogs  
\- In this he got a chunk of his ear bitten off and simply walked it off  
Survived getting a chunk of his head ripped off and eaten and was barely phased  
Managed to come back from being turned into baloney  
\- This is proved by the fact that Dib reminds ZIM of it happening  
Survived driving his planet near the sun with his body exposed to it  
Tanked getting hit in the face by Mars  
Tanked getting beaten up by a monkey  
Survived getting his body squished by a giant robot hand  
Survived a large hole being made in his head  
Survived turning inside out without much care  
Survived an explosion that ZIM thought had vaporized him  
Tanked getting smashed against houses  
Tanked an explosion that leveled his town and managed to walk all the way to ZIM before eventually falling over  
\- Despite falling over he survived  
Tanked the Mega Doomer exploding next to him  
Tanked being smashed through a stone wall and got right back up  
Got stabbed multiple times in the head by ninja star cookies and didn't even notice  
Tanked a beating from large pig monsters  
Tanked Gaz shooting him with a large burst of water  
Tanked being shot by electricity from Mini Moose  
Survived being sent into the sun  
After being put into a videogame he...  
\- Survived falling out of his window  
\- Survived having zombies rip his limbs off  
\- Survived a fusion grenade blowing up in his pants  
\- Survived getting his legs broken  
\- Apparently survived ten million games and logic defying deaths  
\- While this all happened in the games he DID feel all of it and had to go to the hospital for it  
Survived Gaz tossing him through a wall  
Survived "a mess of pain"  
Survived a swarm of bees attacking his head  
Survived being hit by ZIM's ship and launched into space with no helmet  
Tanked a cat to the face with no damage  
Survived violent electrocution from eels  
Tanked a large amount of sand being crushed on him  
Survived the explosion of a very large house  
Survived being launched back into earth from space  
 **Sneaking Skills:**  
Very skilled at sneaking into places without being noticed  
Managed to sneak into ZIM's house unnoticed until he took a picture  
Was skilled enough to sneak into ZIM's base  
Is skilled enough to sneak through many secret bases without anyone noticing  
Broke into NASA  
 **Training:**  
After a short period of training can become extremely muscular  
Likely much stronger than normal  
Can achieve the transformation fast enough to send his sitting chair flying  
Considers this form as "gross" and it'll take a week to get rid of it  
 **Personality:**  
Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family  
He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction  
Can be antagonistic, obsessed and desperate at times  
However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic  
Dib is very brave and intelligent and has insane will power never giving up on his missions  
 **As Agent Mothman-**  
Agent Mothman is Dib's secret agent name for The Swollen Eyeball Network. It is unknown how long he has been a part of the network, but all the other operatives seem to know who he is and his reputation for being crazy. Dib seems on better terms, however, with Agent Darkbootie  
 **Weapons/Equipment** :  
Food Launcher:  
Made it himself in one night  
Can shoot large meatballs the size of people's heads  
Can shoot many of them at once at extreme speeds  
By pressing a button can open a keyboard that once typed in will release a large burrito  
Device can be taken down with enough abuse  
Computer:  
Can be attached to a satellite to hear in on conversations far into space  
Can be used to plot out the directions of wormholes  
After hooking a small object up to it and placing an object inside of it will analyze it  
\- Can even analyze alien technology  
Can shoot out a hacking probe than when connected with an object will allow him to hack into it  
\- Can even use this against alien technology  
Has an Alien Identification Transmitter which allows him to send messages to alien races  
Can use it to hack prisons he's trapped in and escape  
Can call people on it  
Alien Sleep Cuffs:  
Guaranteed to render all alien life forms unconscious  
He's not sure if they work or not  
X-Scope:  
\- Allows him to see the organs inside of bodies  
\- Used it to learn of ZIM's anatomy  
Microscopic Nano Chip:  
Can be controlled by his computer  
Can be eaten by Dib to combat against beings inside of him  
Could theoretically be eaten by someone else allowing Dib to mess around inside their body  
Has boosters in its feet allowing it to fly  
Comes equipped with a grappling hook  
Can morph into a combat bot  
Water Balloon:  
Can be tossed at people to get them all wet  
Mainly used for creatures weak to water like ZIM  
Water Balloon Device:  
Created by Dib in a matter of 2 days  
After pressing a button will make a water balloon and send it towards his victim  
Permission Slip:  
When written on will explode in five seconds  
Explosion was potent enough to blow up a trash can  
Alien Tac:  
Stolen from ZIM after he was the victim of it  
Once he pokes someone with it will slowly turn them into baloney  
The opponent will remain alive but they can be eaten  
Mercury:  
Can use a pod or Taks ship to make it to Mercury fairly quick  
After making it to the butt of Mercury he can pilot the entire planet of Mercury like a ship  
Can be used to smash into other planets  
Goes at high speeds as it travels through space  
Has jet boosters on it to make it even faster  
Grappling Hook:  
Can be shot at objects to latch onto them and either launch him near it or launch the object near him  
Graple:  
Allows Dib to climb up large structures  
Used it to climb a massive building while eating  
Tak's Ship:  
After Tak was defeated her ship landed in Dib's backyard and he took it  
Fast enough to travel through space at high speeds  
Dib can also use this ship to hack things and even show holograms of himself to his foes  
\- Can hack space ships out of his galaxy range and gain full control of them  
-Ship has extendable tentacles that can blast his objects  
Tentacles can also be used to latch onto objects and climb them  
Can shoot out lasers  
\- Lasers are strong enough to destroy ZIM's Voot Cruiser in 4 hits  
Likely won't explode in the atmosphere  
Can hook his computer to the ship  
\- His computer dislikes Dib and while it will follow all of Dib's orders they won't change their attitude  
\- His computer allows him to track other ships  
After doing a SF-Drive Slingshot around the sun will be sent into the future  
Cloaking Device:  
When activated will make Dib turn completely invisible to the human eye  
He will be revealed if splashed with water  
Mech Suit:  
Used to defeat ZIM's giant Santa Monster  
Can shoot a giant laser from its stomach  
Has another laser beam that can be fired from its head  
Has a series of large missiles inside the huge tubes on the back  
Hand can be shot out like a rocket into space  
Water Balloon Launcher 2.0:  
Catapults Water Balloon's at his opponents  
Allows him to move around more than he can in his original balloon launcher  
Zapper:  
Can send a large ball of electricity at his foes  
Are potent enough to reduce well working technology to a crumbled up mess  
Can obliterate goo monsters in one shot  
Can destroy metal walls in two shots  
Glasses:  
When shot at can deflect lasers  
Managed to deflect ZIM's mind erasing ray and send it back at him  
Dibmobile:  
Can use it to ride around quickly without moving his legs  
Broom:  
Can use the broom to thwack his foes  
Anti-Allergy:  
Can be used to cure him of his allergies immediately  
Also makes him immune to said allergies afterwards  
Laser Gun  
Rockets  
Can hold a machine that carries two rockets that can be sent to blow things up  
 **Wizkid222: Despite his great durability and feats Dib has his share of weaknesses.**

 **Weaknesses-**  
Mika-chan: because of his large head objects can get stuck to it and he won't notice  
\- Occasionally goes into an insane outburst when frustrated or annoyed  
-Can be restrained by stronger foes  
Maybe to determined for his own good  
LICE 

**MEG**

 **Wizkid222:Meg is an unpopular, homely teenage girl who is all alone in the world and never does anything interesting. She has a very low opinion on herself because everyone else has treated her like a nobody, which causes her to feel the same way. She is always being abused and neglected by her family, classmates, neighbors, teachers, and even people who don't even know her. She is a very nice girl and she never does anything wrong, so she has absolutely no reason to be treated this way. She just somehow just manages to serve as a target for all of this abuse.**

 **Mika-chan** : Meg is no stranger to fighting though, as she is capable of fighting, from punches and kicks to even wrestling moves. She fought a cafeteria filled with kids with Chris' help.

 **Wizkid222: Meg easily beat up a driver in a car, Defeated her bully, Took on Chris, Beat up Peter, and saved Peter from his sister.  
**

 **Mika-chan** : Ranging from punches in the face, hit with baseball bats, and even shot in the back by native South her hat lit on fire.

 **Weapons-**

Pistol  
Plates  
Cup  
Plastic Knife  
Flagpole (Used as spear)  
Baseball bat  
Anything she can find really

 **Wizkid222: Despite being a skilled fighter she has her fair share of weaknesses. Her heart is located on her head, she has low self esteem.**

 **Prefight-**

Dib is chasing Zim and accidently pushes Meg into Connie Dimico. Meg growls and lifts the boy by his collar. Dib breaks free and glares at her.

"You let the alien get away" Dib yells. "I was going to be popular!" Meg yells back.

 **FIGHT**

Meg punches Dib in the face repeatedly and then throws him back. Dib quickly recovers and he rushes to her. He goes for a kick but she grabs his leg and swings him into a car. Meg then gets in the car and drives with Dib on the front of the car. She then rams into the school causing Dib's body to be sent into a wall. Meg gets out and grabs a knife as Dib recovers. Dib grabs a broom and hits Meg in the face. He swings again but Meg dodges and stabs him in the stomach. Meg then goes off to grab a flagpole and Dib grabs his laser gun. She lunges at Dib and Dib raises his gun. She impales him through the chest and Dib managed to shoot her in the arm.

Dib's arm falls and his hand opens with the gun laying there. Meg smiles and she walks off but suddenly a laser goes through her skull and she falls to the floor. Dib then removes the pole and wipes off the dirt from his clothes as he casually walks off.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Dib Membrane and here's why. There is no possible way Meg can win this fight. Meg may be the better fighter and stronger but DIb's durability and weaponry easily give him the win.**


	36. Timmy vs Lincoln Rematch

**Wizkid222: In this battle Lincoln Loud will get a second chance to win a fight.**

 **Mika-chan: a fight against Timmy Turner.**

 **Wizkid222:. Lincoln will be given a year of prep, home field advantage, and his Ace Savvy form. Timmy will be severely restricted only being able to stay in base form.**

 **Lincoln Loud-**

Age: 11

Only boy in a family with 10 girls

Nickname: The Man with a Plan

Favorite Superhero: Ace Savvy

Constantly breaks the 4th wall

Annoying Habit: Reading Comics in his underwear

Reason for white hair: he's an albino?

usually elaborating plans with a specific objective

 **Fighting skill-**

Usually only fights his sisters

 **Durability-**

Tanked fights with his sisters with little care

Got kicked over a block

Minor toon force

Survived pranks from Luan

 **Skills-**

Charisma

Amateur detective skills

Go-Kart driving

Playing cello

Cooking

Chessmaster

 **Forms-**

 **Ace Savvy-**

Probably higher durability

Uses playing cards

 **Weaknesses**

Not really a fighter

Plans don't go well

Relies on his sisters sometimes

 **Timmy-**

Full Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner

Species: Human

Age: 10 (Born March 21, 1992)

Height: 4'2" | 127 cm

Weight: 60 lbs | 27 kg

Occupation: 5th Grade Student

Fairy God Child/Brother/Pet Owner

 **Natural Abilities**

Cleverness & Craftness

Sometimes finds loopholes, contradictions or flaws

Has more common sense than most of his friends

Master of Paper-Thin Disguises

Cunning enough to outsmart more powerful foes

Bravery & Acts of Heroism

Nimbleness, flexibility & agility

Unnatural Durability (Toon Force)

Capable Fighter (with or without fairies)

Impressive Swordsmanship & Marksmanship

Can operate familiar machinery

Heat Vision

Buck Teeth

Weighs 10 lbs & is surprisingly durable

Broke open a locked box

Desired by the Tooth Fairy

Successfully used by Jorgen to propose to & marry Tooth Fairy

 **Feats**

Saved the Earth, Fairy World and even the multiverse on multiple occasions

Earned his right to keep his fairies for so long

Founding member of the Nicktoons Heroes

Weapons **-**

 **Lightsabers-**

 **Fizzy Soda**

 **Teeth-**

 **Emergency wand-**

Grants 10 wishes

 **Toothpaste bracelet- Can stick people to walls  
Giant Electric Toothbrush  
Indestructible braces  
Floss Lasso- Forces you to tell the truth**

 **Weaknesses**

His wishes constantly get him into trouble

Magic is bound by Da Rules

Fairies can't grant wishes without their wands

Not to smart

Not very strong

 **This battle will take place in the Loud House…let the battle begin**

 **Prefight**

Timmy arrives outside and Lincoln is inside his room waiting for the buck toothed kid to enter. Timmy grips his emergency wand and he wishes for a battering ram.

 **Fight**

He charges at the door and knocks it over. He then searches around carefully. He hears a noise upstairs and he rushes up there only to be hit by a sack of flour blinding him. Timmy coughs and tries to wipe his eyes, but he gets attacked by something but manages to kick it off. He growls and wishes he and Lincoln were outside. Lincoln quickly tackles Timmy and proceeds to punch him in the face. Timmy bites his arm and Lincoln moves back holding his arm in pain. Timmy then uses his heat vision but Lincoln dodges it and becomes Ace Savvy. He quickly throws a barrage of throwing cards at Timmy and some hit him in the back.

Timmy growls and he wishes for two light sabers. He quickly rushes at Lincoln and slashes at him. Lincoln does his best to dodge but Timmy slashes at his arm and cuts him. Timmy then rushes to impale him, but Lincoln kicks him back. Lincoln grips his cards and Timmy glares at the boy. They then charge, and Lincoln throws his cards but Timmy jumps over him and stabs him in the back. Lincoln then groans and tries to attack but Timmy removes the saber and chops his head off.

 **KO**

 **Mika-chan: and the winner is Timmy and here's why.**

 **Wizkid222: This battle is incredibly closer than before. Lincoln had home field advantage to place down traps, his super hero form and plenty of time to prepare for this battle. Timmy was also given his emergency wand but he could not transform and is not allowed to use his fairy versary gifts.**

 **Mika-chan: shouldn't that guarantee Lincoln a win since he has the obvious advantage?**

 **Wizkid222: well yes but Timmy has the win still and here's why. Lincoln would not be able to get past Timmy's durability. Also people tend to underestimate base form Timmy and tend to forget he's an experienced fighter without his fairies. He's outsmarted much smarter foes like A.J and Crocker so Lincoln is no different.**

 **Mika-chan: ace has higher durability giving him further advantage**

 **Wizkid222: actually I'm low balling since there is no actual evidence of this but Timmy is still much more durable tanking hits from Francis, a professional wrestler, and more. Plus Timmy could use his sabers for a quick end. Plus if Lincoln tried to hide Timmy could wish it away.**

 **Mika-chan: which makes the winner of this fight Timmy Turner.**


	37. Griffins vs Simpsons vs Smiths pt1

**Wizkid222: Family. Most families on tv are good but they all have their issues. Especially these 3 families. Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg and Stewie the Griffin Family. Stan, Francine, Hayley, Steve, and Roger the Smith family. And Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie the Simpson family.** **I'm Wizkid and I'll be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who will win this Debate.**

 **Family Guy**

 **Peter-**

 **Biography**

Mid Forties

Born in Mexico

Occupation(s): Toy maker, Fisherman, Salad Bar guard, Receptionist, Health Coach, Nanny, Quaterback for the New England Patriots, Knight, Brewery Worker, Ghost Buster, Han Solo etc.

Family has been: the inventor of the wheel, Moses, King Arthur the true founder of Quahog, a Runaway Slave, a literal cockfighter (a midget who fought roosters), Actors, Boxers, Hitler's brother, etc

Befriended God, Jesus, Death, Bill Gates, Ted Turner, Michael Eisner, Cherl Tates

Lost a fight against Liam Neeson (badly)

One ancestor assisted in the creation of Bugs Bunny

 **Weapons**

Numerous handguns

Sniper Rifle

Double Barreled Shotgun

Minigun

Petercopter

Axes

Chainsaws

Han's Blaster

Knives

 **Abilities**

Cartoon Logic-

*Had his head cut clean off by a Frisbee and survived

*Mastered off-screen teleportation even when he's right next to someone

*Hair is made of silly-putty, allowing him to re-grow it

*Can take out his eye and has it be used as a camera

*Has killed himself and been killed over a dozen times, only to return next scene/episode/moments later

*Can camouflage his appearance by literally changing his ethnicity

*Has his own gravitational orbit, allowing small objects and even a small television orbit around him

 **Border-on Superhuman Physiology**

*Survived being addicted to Red Bull

-Side effects include: HBP, anxiety, chronic fatigue, stress, caffine sensitivity, blood clots (by making the blood stick) and cardiovascular disease

-8 cans in 5 hours can stop an average human heart

-One woman died from drinking ~14 cans a day

*Survived drinking gasoline and kerosene on multiple occasions

*Managed to overcome severe smoking issues

*Overcame various diseases, some of which should be impossible to survive

*Somehow survived hunting with Dick Cheney

 **Regeneration**

*Regrew losing a hand, would explain how he survived quite a bit

*The hand he lost then grew an evil counterpart

 **Teleportation**

*Can teleport off-screen

*Appeared in a car during a drive

*After being rammed through several cars and a tree, appeared on top of the schoolbus Homer was in and divekicked inside

*Was at various checkpoints at once

 **Above average human strength**

*Headbutt Homer hard enough to completely cave in his face

*Kicked and dived through windows effortlessly

*Carried a full grown man with ease

*Effortlessly tossed Homer Simpson through steel doors

-Homer weighs anywhere between 239-315 lbs

*Even punched Homer hard enough for his eye to pop completely from its socket – DURING a cross-counter which would've weakened the impact a bit

*Punched through the ceiling with a single jump after taking meth

*After drinking red bull, could spin the Price is Right wheel with enough force for it to fly off its hedges

 **Defiance of common sense**

*Was mentally damaged from a point blank gunshot and came back from it

*Managed to get his bottom replaced with a horse and his head replaced with a moose

 **Hand to Hand Fighter**

*Loves to roundhouse people

-Found his way home using nothing but roundhouse kicks

*Improvises easily in combat, will use any dirty trick in the book to fight

*Head-butt Homer hard enough to cave his face in

*Has a brawling style of combat

*Could go toe-to-toe with Lois, Ernie, and multiple other capable fighters

 **Intelligence**

*Can be a walking idiot or a genius sometimes

*Somehow set up a panic room

*Knows how to set up explosives

*In combat, can improvise weapons on the dot

*Is actually mentally retarded

*Can read tells with relative ease

*Has set numerous long-term plans before

*Became an intellectual in mere seconds

*Beat several people in chess without fail

*Learned Sanskrit

 **Superhuman Durability**

*Shrugged off being kicked through a window

*Has withstood point-blank explosions, being shot, long falls, and various other forms of physical trauma

*Survived atmospheric reentry twice

-The second was when he was still fighting and ended up falling down a cliff and was still in fighting condition

*Temporarily crippled and recovered

*Survived multiple skydiving falls

-Crashed through a house, crushing a ninja

-Was ran through buttocks first on a tower in Vegas and just needed surgery, was out in no time

*Immune to being tortured

*Survived a... rather one-sided beat down from Liam Neeson

-Had been thrown through the roof of a tumblr during the fight

*In the non-canon bad ending to one of the games, survived the earth blowing up and sending him into space

Superhuman Endurance and Pain Tolerance

*In one fight alone survived being hit with pipes, being launched into the air by an explosion, falling from space, being hit with fire, and almost falling off a cliff

*Amazing stamina, can sometimes last hours in physical combat

*Survived being mauled by a puma

-Albeit Meg's quick thinking helped save him

*Didn't flinch when cut open by a lightsaber

-It was cutting into the fat

*Survived losing blood and various illnesses

*Suffered no pain when he ripped out his eye

*Had his fingers blown off at point-blank range and found them soon after

*Only concerned to having his face blasted off by a watering hose was that his shirt got wet

 **Minor Reality Warping**

*Managed to get Quagmire in a dream state by mistake

*Somehow went back in time to see The Beetles at the Ed Sullivan Show

*Supernaturally good at laser tag

-Can run on ceilings and be illusive in plain sight

 **Survivability**

*Survived being stranded at sea a few times

*Also survived being on deserted islands

*Survived on his own in the Canadian woods

-The Predator was living in the same woods at the time

 **Military Knowledge and Stealth**

*Somehow survived in a war dressed as a clown among army men

*Capable of stealth, killed Yogi the Bear

 **Radioactive Powers**

*Gained after falling into a pit of toxic waste

*Can regenerate from being a skeleton

*Colliding with a nuclear powered Homer caused a nuclear explosion

*A cross counter created sonic booms that propelled the two away

*Even as a skeleton, punched Homer hard enough to send him through the nuclear plant

*Can fly at enough speeds to reach into space in a matters of seconds

*Can breathe in space

*Shrugged off being launched through billboards, buildings, and shot out of Krusty's cannon

 **Feats**

Founder of Quahog in a past life

Somehow escaped being tied to Charles Manson

-Albeit he wasn't trying to help them to begin with

Founded New Quahog

Outran Death

Managed to frame O.J Simpson... yet forgot apparently

Survived numerous fatal injuries and accidents

Tamed a T-Rex and a Pterodactyl

Skilled bank robber

-Is one of various ways he gets the money for his outrageous objects

Was part of the New England Patriots

Killed Yogi the Bear

Got away with numerous crimes ranging from sexual deviancy to manslaughter

Slain dragons (Silber Shepard)

Sometimes escaped imprisonment or got lessened jailtime on countless occasions

Somehow stole treasure when the mission was to kidnap a kid (so Lois could get the kid medical treatment)

-Managed to carry the kid's father without waking anyone up

Fought and barely defeated Ernie the Giant Chicken multiple times

Met God and Kronos

Caught a picture of Spider-Man*Stated he caught pictures of dozens of superheroes while trying to get pictures of thong shots

Beat a real estate agent in chess

Could fight and defeat Ryu from Street Fighter

Defeated the Riddler and tea bagged him

Became king of the Black people

Defeated Homer Simpson

 **Weaknesses**

Mentally handicapped

*Depends on the situation however

Other people can use his cutaway gags if they're capable

Can be beat by more experienced foes

 **Lois**

 **Feats-**

Defeated Gloria

Fought Stewie

Beat up Peter

Beat Deirdre

Took out three people who could fly

Beat up 17 people and didn't even get hit

Beat her Karate teacher

 **Fighting Skill-**

On par with Peter

Defeated boxers

On par with Stewie

 **Durability-**

Can take a beating from Deirdre

Can take blows from Peter

Traded blows with a black belt

Had a chair smashed over the head and didn't get a scratch

Took blows from Stewie

Survived an explosion that sent her into a wall

 **Strength-**

Can throw Peter

Can easily flip people over

 **Speed-**

Can dodge punches from boxers

Can outrun gun fire from stewie

 **Weapons-**

Minigun

Grenades

Handguns

Shoutgun

Knive

 **Weaknesses-**

Easily angered

Can't really focus when angry

 **Chris**

Christopher Cross Griffin

Age: 16

When Chris grew older, it was shown that he began to exhibit stupidity, dim-wittedness, and even retarded traits. Concerned, his parents had him tested to see if he had any mental illnesses, but all the tests showed that he did not have any known mental disorders, meaning that his dumb behavior is simply done out of his own stupidity.

 **Feats-**

Beat up Peter

Beat up Quagmire

Beat up a cafeteria full of kids with Meg

Almost got Stewie killed

Bullied Stewie

Can sometimes understand Stewie

 **Strength-**

Can restrain Meg

Strong enough to injure Peter and Quagmire

 **Skill-**

Can spit a green blinding goo in people's eyes

Can fight a large number of people at once

 **Weapons-**

Anything he can find

 **Baseball Bat**

 **Pistol**

 **Shoutgun**

 **Durability-**

Can take hits from Meg

Tanked a vase being smashed over his head

Toonforce durability

Has Meg's back (Literally)

 **Weaknesses-**

Retarded

Slow

Doesn't like to be touched

Cocky

Arrogant

Doesn't take bad news well

 **Meg**

Meg is no stranger to fighting though, as she is quite the capable fighter , ranging from punches and kicks to even wrestling moves. She even took on a cafeteria filled with kids with Chris' help.

 **Feats**

Easily beat up a driver in a car. Defeated her bully. Took on Chirs. Beat up Peter. Saved Peter from his sister.

 **Durability**

Ranging from punches in the face, hit with baseball bats, and even shot in the back by native South Americans.

Had her hat lit on fire.

 **Weapons-**

Pistol

Plates

Cup

Plastic Knife

Flagpole (Used as spear)

Baseball bat

 **Weaknesses-**

Family most likely will not help her

 **Stewie**

 **Stewie Griffin**

 **Skills-**

Genius level intellect

Swordsmanship

Master tactician

Good at hand to hand

 **Weapons-**

Ray guns- One can enlarge objects

Shoutguns

Handgun

Crossbow

Baseball bat

Knives

M2 Flamethrower

Bombs

Golf Club

Rocket Launcher

Ak-47

Pistol

M16 assault rifle

 **Feats-**

 **Fought Lois**

 **Beat up Brain**

 **Killed Bertem**

 **Defeated Osama bin Laden and his group**

 **Weaknesses-**

Still a baby

Lost to Sheldon his turtle

If he looks at his feet he will laugh


	38. Griffins vs Simpsons vs Smiths pt2

**Simpsons**

 **Homer Simpson**

Full Name: Homer Jay Simpson Sr.

Age: Likely anywhere between 40 and 50

Occupation: Safety inspector for Sector 7G at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

Affiliations: Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, NASA, etc.

 **Feats**

-Is one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history

-Has saved his hometown of Springfield more than once

-Fought Peter Griffith from Family Guy to a standstill

-Has been to various places around the world, Heaven, outer space and even Hell itself

-Defeated Mario in a rather brief battle

-Won a Grammy and an Academy Award

-Was once Mark Hamill's bodyguard

-Helped fight off a zombie invasion brought upon by Bart Simpson

-Once killed Death itself and became a Grim Reaper for a short time

-During his stay in Hell, ate "all the donuts in the world"

-In Lego Dimensions, teamed up with the likes of Batman, Gandalf, the Ghostbusters and numerous others to save the Lego multiverse

-Reclaimed his family's sailboat painting from the Robot Chicken Nerd

 **Skill**

-Shown to be an excellent fighter, as evidenced by his fight with Peter Griffin

-Has worked at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant for many years

-A good singer?

-An excellent driver...most of the time

-Has taken up many jobs over the years, as he has been an assassin, a mall Santa, a songwriter, a bodyguard, etc.

 **Strength**

-Strangles Bart on a regular basis

-Carries a large boulder with ease

-Used a motorcycle as a sword

-Matched Peter Griffin in battle

Said battle was enough to destroy much of Springfield

-Broke through metal chains with ease...while underwater

-While trying to get Bart's Butterfinger candy bar, jumped and landed so hard that car alarms started going off

-Throw a cinder block hard enough to smash through the hull of a boat

-Killed Death itself by hitting him in the head with a bowling ball

-Dragged a UFO down with body fat alone

-Managed to overpower two of the California Raisins

-Plowed through parodies of the South Park kids without much resistance

Speed

-Can run at speeds that could rival a Olympic gold medalist

-Can keep up with Bart on many occasions

-Chased a Dominoes Pizza van on all fours...with very little success

-Can move fast enough to leave a blur

Not only did he leave a blur, he also left behind a literal outline

-Was chased by Ned Flanders throughout town-through an imploding building, oncoming traffic, etc.

 **Durability**

-Appears to be nigh-indestructible

-Survived various Couch Gags, including getting stomped on by a giant foot, being stranded in the desert, and even a Robot Chicken sketch

-Survived falling off Springfield Gorge more than once

-Survived multiple heart attacks

-Shrugged off getting electrocuted

-Took hits from Mickey Mouse...I think

-Can somehow withstand radioactive materials

-Took several hits from canonballs

-Survived a fall from the Grand Canyon

-Shrugged off getting crushed by a UFO

-While in Hell, survived getting chopped into multiple pieces

-Survived being slammed repeatedly by a wrecking ball onto a giant fork point and a huge rock

-Has survived and won a robot fighting competition, having acted as a robot with only a thin piece of metal as protection, and survived the onslaughts of other robots which had guns, chainsaws, etc.

-Survived getting his heart ripped out by a Xiaolin monk

Hand-to-hand Combat

-Homer has many years of combat experience

-Was able to hold his own against Peter Griffin

-Was a boxer at one point since he couldn't go down so easily, no matter how many hits he took

The only boxer who could beat him was world heavyweight champion Drederick Tatum, who knocked him out in one punch

 **Weapons**

-Homer has been shown to have experience with various weapons and firearms, including but not limited to:

Hand guns

Shotguns

Machine guns

Crossbows

A shotgun loaded with makeup

Knives

Chainsaw

Axe

Baseball Bat

Bombs

Awards

Alter egos-

 **Pie Man-**

-Homer's superhero persona

-Very appropriately named, as he uses pies as his main weapon

Better speed, agility and skill

Radioactive Homer

-Acquired during his fight with Peter Griffin

-Increases his strength and grants him radioactive abilities

-A collision between him and a radioactive Peter Griffin nearly destroyed Springfield

 **Weaknesses**

-Despite his durability, can still feel pain and be subject to mortal injury

-Intelligence seems to be random and inconsistent

The same could be said about his strength

-Is kind of an idiot for the most part

-Is pretty lazy

-Sometimes has a short temper

-Can easily be scared and frightened at times

-Excessive self-indulgence

-Beer and TV

 **Marge**

Marge has had her fair share of wild escapades throughout the history of the worked as a police officer in Springfield, took therapy for flight fear, was a real estate agent, sold pretzels, was a painter, was imprisoned for shoplifting became a gambling addict,showed alcoholic tendencies, was at one time known as The Listen Lady, was an unwilling participant in a cross-country police chase, overdosed on steroids, cheated on a cooking competition and developed of her unusually large hairstyle, her height is reported to be 8'6

Marge has had many jobs, most of which lasted temporarily, these include:

Queen

Pretzel Wagon creator and saleswoman

Police Officer

Trade Show Model

Estate Agent for Red Blazer Realty

Power plant employee

Baker for an Erotic Bakery

Teacher at Springfield Elementary

Maid

Novelist

Guardian

Babysitter

Creator and owner of Shapes, a gym for women

Janitor

Waitress in Berger's Burgers

Worker at La Maison Derrière

Meteorologist and anchorwoman at Channel 6 News

Driver for a transportation app service

Crime scene cleaner

Female bodybuilder

Marge is a foil to her reckless and impulsive husband. She has high morals and a tendency to be a 'wet blanket' as Homer puts it. She dislikes and tries to avoid taking any sort of risk, can be fearful of new things and has set her life to a routine to the point she has actually worn a groove into the carpet going from the kitchen to the bedroom and the basement from her constant housework. In one episode, it is revealed that, if Marge were to be removed from the town (she was in jail), the entire town of Springfield would fall to bits. Although her level-hotheadedness is often not appreciated, she is needed by everyone in order to maintain stability.

Times she led people to trouble

Forcing Homer and Larry Burns to turn themselves in, after they fake a kidnapping.

Forcing Bart to apologize to Lisa for "making her" miss the Isis exhibit, due to Marge backing out on her promise to take her there, in order to get the comedy props that Bart glued to his face removed.

Forcing Bart to attend Nelson's birthday party, after he convinces his classmates not to go.

Playing Maggie's Roofie CD 24 hours a day around the house despite everyone else showing obvious hatred of it.

Sending money and a letter revealing her husband's crime to a film studio getting him arrested for Copyright Infringement.

Marge also occasionally displays superhuman strength. She has been seen lifting Homer off the ground easily several times, including picking him up and throwing him through the bedroom door to show him that Moe taught her the bum's rush and swinging him around in a circle during a dance contest; she also once effortlessly tossed a motorcycle to Homer up a flight of stairs. She also knocked Snake out with a garbage can lid.

 **Feats-**

Defeated a MMA Fighter

Knocked out a girl in prison with her hair

Fought Homer

Was a very good Cop

Became mayor

Can dodge sniper bullets from Homer

 **Weapons-**

Her Hair

Sword

Handguns

Grenades

Crossbow

 **Weakness-**

Her anger

Won't risk things

 **Bart**

 **Feats**

-One of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history

-In The Simpsons Movie, helped Homer saved Springfield from total destruction

-Managed to outwit his personal nemesis, Sideshow Bob, many, many times

-Shot down a Major League Baseball satellite with a tank

-Upon getting his hands on Denis Leary's phone, proceeded to make prank calls to various people around the world

 **Skill-**

-Highly skilled prankster

-Equally skilled prank caller

-Amateur graffiti artist

-Is skilled in cooking, tennis, hockey, etc.

-Is fluent in multiple languages

 **Strength**

-Bart has easily overpowered Nelson Muntz in two separate episodes with easy (24 minutes, The Great Wife Hope)

-Nelson, by the way, is both strong to lift multiple kids at once, and tough enough to tank multiple punches from Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney at the same time without noticing (Bart Star, Dial "N" for Nerder)

-Can physically keep up with Skinner in a stick-fight, who is strong enough to walk across a river and plow through a concrete street without a scratch (The Boy who Know Too much, Please Homer, Don't Hammer Them)

-Strangled an Adult Ostrich to unconciousness with his bare hands (How Munched Is That Birdie In The Window)

-Strength can be increased via size manipulation and/or other means

 **Durability**

-Survived various Couch Gags, including getting stomped on by a giant foot, being stranded in the desert, and even a Robot Chicken sketch

-Survived getting strangled on an almost regular basis

-Survived falling from great heights, from a tall building to a waterfall

 **Weapons-**

Slingshot-

-Bart's trademark weapon of choice

-Can use it to fire various objects, such as cherry bombs, rocks, even cats and dogs

Cherry Bombs-

-An approximately spherical exploding firework

-Shown to be powerful enough to make all toilets in Bart's school act like geysers (just imagine what kind of damage that could do to opponents)

-Has been shown to have experience with weapons, such as:

-Handguns

-Shotguns

-Machine guns

-Etc.

 **Driving Skills-**

-Has shown great skill in driving vehicles, such as:

-Cars

-Tanks

-Etc.

 **Skills in Martial Arts**

-Has shown moderately great skill in karate

 **Alter Egos**

Cupcake Kid-

Can fire Cupcakes

 **Weaknesses-**

-Pranks often land him in trouble

-Intelligence varies

-Is still a kid?

-Durability is rather inconsistent

-Zombies can cause things to go from bad to worse

 **Lisa**

She is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. She focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight she is already a member of MENSA with an IQ of 159.

Although her rebellion against social norms is usually constructive, Lisa can be crazy, cruel, and rebellious at times. When she believes herself to be right she won't admit that others could be as well, and will often force her beliefs onto people. Notably, her increasing sense of moral righteousness regarding her vegetarianism leads her to proselytize, culminating in her spiteful disruption of a "meat-based" barbecue prepared by Homer (an act she comes to rue).

 **Intelligence**

She once tricked Homer into allowing her to ride the bus alone

surprising amount of skill in driving

IQ of 159.

She is a high-ranking member of Mensa Springfield

changing her own diaper as an infant.

 **Speed**

Extremely unathletic, she fails at sport completely, that and her liberal stance and high intelligence gives her little bonding ground with her peers and Homer who is also passionate about sports and connects with Bart more for this reason. Lisa is so weak that she could barely through a piece of paper into a rubbish can that was one away. However she also displayed displayed an uncharacteristic level of hand-eye coordination when she caught an incoming hockey puck from Apu and proved herself to be an extremely hockey player when she was goalie.

 **Fighting Skill**

Knows KravMaga

Can fight Bart and beat him some times

Saved Bart From bullies

Defended a box fort with Bart

 **Weapons**

Tape- can tie up a grown man in seconds

Bike-

Jumprope- Can be used as jum or rope

 **Weakness-**

Worst fighter in the family next to Maggie

Can be unstable at times

Hates her intelligence being tested

 **Maggie**

Despite being the only member of the Simpson family who hasn't learned how to speak, Maggie is in no way one-dimensional and has many different layers of personality. She appears to be somewhat detached from the rest of the Simpson Family and is described as "the forgotten Simpson" by Homer. When she, Bart and Lisa were shipped to a foster home (the Flanders) Maggie was the quickest to adapt and almost joined them until she noticed Marge.

Despite being a baby, Maggie is likely to be the most mature member of the Simpson family.

 **Weapons**

\- has a rifle in her crib.

Expert Sniper.

Made a makeshift weapon from her broken baby bottle and knocked out the head of the EPA with a rock.

Can talk to , possum, owl, parrot, spider pig, raccoon, rabbit, chipmunk, birds, hawk, blue jays, mouse, porcupine, beaver, fleas. Chipmunks equipped with a needle from a porcupine, ducks. Spider pig is main method of transportation. Birds would fly around opponent and peck at them. Possum can constrict foes with his tail. Squirrels are able to hold a rifle and fire with great accuracy. Can throw a porcupine as a bomb.

Makeshift Slingshot.

 **Speed**

Slow

 **Fighting Skill**

Fought Gerald

 **Vilont Mannerism-**

Even for a child her age, showed extremely violent mannerisms and a surprising amount of physical strength. She was able to lift up a mallet and bludgeon her father with it and accidentally shot Mr. Burns after he blocked out the sun. Maggie showed to be incredibly strong, able to drag a fully-grown man back to the shore and able lift up a shotgun.

Maggie can be a violent child, especially for her age. Maggie once had a violent relationship with Homer after watching the violent mannerism acts from Itchy and Scratchy. She had hit him over the head with a mallet and later attempted to stab him with a pencil.

On another occasion, Lisa enlisted Maggie to be her fencing partner. However, when she unknowingly belittled Maggie, Maggie dueled her proficiently and quickly overwhelmed her, even slashing an M into Lisa's shirt, Zorro-style.

She later tried to shoot Mr. Burns again with a shotgun when he lost his memories, but was stopped by Lisa.

When the Mafia was going to kill Marge and Homer, Maggie shot them in the arms with an airgun thus making them unable to shoot.

In The Simpsons Movie, when the mob was attacking the Simpsons, Krusty told his monkey, Mr. Teeny, to take out the baby, referring to Maggie. She then broke her baby bottle making rigid spikes of glass, showing that she was ready to take him on; this scared Teeny who ran into Krusty's arms.

when Russ Cargill was about to shoot Homer, she dropped a rock on to his head making him pass out. However her violent actions are illustrated as somewhat innocent or at least unintentional, but when she's protecting herself or someone she loves, she uses all her skills - fully aware.

 **Skills-**

She also has, on numerous, numerous occasions, demonstrated that her agility—both mental and physical—is extremely advanced for her age. Once, Maggie organized the other infants in a daycare into a team to steal a key so they could take back their pacifiers. She figured out communication signals, gathered supplies, used the window-blinds string to pull herself into the ventilation shafts, used a Krusty Doll to lower herself into the room containing the Key (holding bottles to weight herself down and then dropping them so the string would retract), shot a suction-cup line across the room, slid across it with a hanger, and used the key to unlock the locker holding the children's pacifiers. Additionally, Maggie commonly moves along ropes with ease by hand-over-handing her way across them

She also once crawled all over town to her mother's favorite hangout locations trying to track down Marge. Maggie usually has a pretty good comprehension on her surroundings and has at times tried to point out the obvious to adults (mostly Homer) who are oblivious to what is going on. She knows how to read and was seen trying to communicate to Homer using baby blocks, but failed because Homer can't read. Maggie has spelled out E=MC2 with her blocks before and can change her own diapers. She has also used a fire extinguisher to put out burning curtains and has driven Homer's car. Maggie can also skateboard and has already said her first word despite being only a year old.

Maggie also seems to take after her father in bowling, as she has already bowled a perfect game (something it took Homer 39 years to do) at the age of 1.

she is capable of underhanded scheming and rallying others (like babies at the daycare) against a common cause,

 **Weaknesses-**

Has to have her pacifier

Slow

Still a baby

Trips occasionally


	39. Griffins vs Simpsons vs Smiths pt3

**American Dad**

 **Stan**

Stan is trained in multiple areas by the CIA, he is a master marksman, received training in hand to hand combat. Stan has great manipulation and negotiation abilities.

 **Weapons-**

Colt M1911

Numerous guns, blades, and other weapons

 **Feats-**

Will go to any lengths to come out on top

Killed Jay Leno

Escaped numerous prison camp overseas

Survived Armageddon and defeated the Antichrist

Defeated Bullock.

Defeated Johnny Concussion and his goons

Defeated the Chinese mafia

Defeated Cyborg Stan

Fought Steve's evil clone

Defeated Santa with his family

 **Weaknesses-**

Mental Health

Drug Addiction

Weight Issues in both directions

Has been beaten in numerous fights

Has been outsmarted by Steve and others

 **Francine**

Francine can also drive motorcycles with professional skills, and is apparently trained or self-taught in both armed and unarmed can operate small submarines. Francine is also a somewhat trained/self-taught ER surgeon, having spent time as a doctor of the Handicapped Mafia. When she and Stan were invited to do free running from rooftops of abandoned buildings, Francine was able to do free running better than Stan.

 **Feats-**

Fought Hiko

Fought Hayley

Fought Roger

Fought Thundercat

Fought Stan's backup wife

 **Weapons-**

Assault Rifle

Pointy Candy cane

Sword

Wine bottles

 **Mech-**

Fought Stan's avatar- Same avatar has super human strength, speed, and agility

Has claws for hands

Can tank hits from Stan's Avatar

Claws can morph to fist

Can bend a slide

 **Weaknesses-**

Not very smart

 **Hayley**

Hayley showed that she possessed complete professional training in both armed and unarmed combat, but she is unaware of these abilities due to Project Daycare.

Fought Roger,Steve and Francine

Knows how to sword fight?

Took on Santa's army

 **Weapons-**

Assault Rifle

Pointy Candy Cane

Pistol

 **Weaknesses-**

Least experienced fighter next to Frannie.

Least agile

 **Steve**

Full Name: Steve Anita Smith

Age: 14

Occupation: Student

 **Feats-**

-Along with his family defeated Santa's army

-Easily learned to pilot a plane

\- Became a super hero

-Almost became famous

-Became a witch

-Outsmarted Stan and Roger

-Broke into the NSA with Stan

-Helped Stan find a hacker

-Defeated Simon

-Almost killed Santa

-when Steve is in the museum and sees the blood-scrawled message on the ground saying "In the Elf Condom" he was immediately able to figure it out as an anagram for "Find the Monocle."

-Wrote a bestselling novel

-Steve inadvertently killed a hare that was racing a tortoise

-Steve disguised himself as an elderly woman in order to avoid being beaten up by his father

-Lived in the woods for a year where he adopted 2 dear

-Almost knocked out monster raccoon

-Joined a drug gang with Klaus

-Dropped a buffalo on a girl

-Gave a girl a huge leg

-Got Lisa silver bullied

-Joined a female roller derby team and was very good at it

-Befriended Krampus

-Mad fake ID's

-Got Halely out of jail

-Dissed his mom

-Said F* you to his mom

-Managed to save Snot while his lower half was paralyzed

-Beat up kids at a church easter egg hunt

-Made Stan lose his faith in God

-Booby trapped his room and defeated Stan only using his toys and a water gun

-Has enough ex girlfriends to rival Bart Simpson

Killed a man in a fist fight

 **Skills-**

-Knows how to use guns

-Great swimmer

-Knows Elvish

-CIA spy skills

-Understands gun maintenance

-Very well trained with guns

-Detective level skills

-May know Swordsmanship

-Observation skills

 **-** Excellent bowler

-Master planner

-Excellent Singer

 **-** Can talk to dolphins and call them if he needs help

-Knows Tai Chi

 **Strength-**

-At times can be really weak

-At his best he can easily flip Roger

-Slapped Stan twice

-Easily knocked out a kid on a scooter with a single punch

-Knocked out a guard in one hit

Easily took out two guards

 **Speed-**

-Outran an angry mob

-Outruns bullies on a daily basis and escapes unharmed

Jumped from a moving car….twice….don't tell Francine

 **Durability-**

-Got scratched up by Simon

-Took a beating for Snot and didn't really care

-Got beat up by Snot and was barely injured

-Fell 2 floors to get a sample of DNA and didn't really care

\- folded into a pretzel by a gorilla

-Got punched to a locker by Stelio kontos

-Got his arm bit by a monster Raccoon

-Got his arm bit off and didn't really care

-Survived getting bullied by his father

-Got mauled by a dog

-got beat up by Principal Lewis

-Got beat up by 3 teachers

-Survived getting possessed by Nemo

-Tanked getting shot in the arm

Was stabbed in the leg and back by his father

 **Intelligence-**

-Outsmarted Stan and Roger (And Stan can make person give him any info he needs)

-Helped solve one of Stan's cases

-Almost always gets A's

-Took over the school once he became president

 **Weapons-**

 **Guitar-**

 **Water Gun-**

 **Guns-** Mainly assault rifles

 **Costumes-**

 **Masked Hero-**

-Brave

-Knocked out a kid in a punch

-Saved a baby, dog and bird

-Rode down a hill on a scooter, got in a car and stopped it from getting blown up

-nothing really special other than making him feel brave

 **Witch Form-**

-Spell that can give people warts

-Spell that can cure all cancer

-Can summon butterflies

-Telekinesis

-Levitation

-Can understand Toshi

-If gets angry he will use blood magic

-Does not actually need the spell book to use spells

 **Blood Magic-**

-Mind Control

-Can shoot blasts from his hands that knocked out 2 guards

-Shot a beam from his hand that blew up someone's head

-Can turn people into frogs, then their head blows up

-Shot a blast strong enough to rival Barry, Snot, and Toshi's.

-Killed Barry

\- Undo Spell- Everything will be restored to before he used his magic

 **Weaknesses-**

-Cats hate him

-Is not a killer. (But will kill if he must)

-Beat up Roger, Stan and killed Barry but still gets beat up by bullies, Lewis, and Stan on occasions

-If he uses blood magic and reverses it after killing someone they will come back to life

 **Roger**

 **Feats:**

Took many beatings from Stan, a highly trained CIA agent

Turned Raven-Symone into an actress after kidnapping her

Elbow dropped a dude so hard his head exploded

Took down an entire gang when high on cocaine

Created ecstasy

Survived having his throat slit

Created disco in the 70s

Exposes himself to many known drugs without receiving any long-term effects

Survived a crash landing on earth, and exiting the atomsphere and the vaccum of space

Has the weight of a refrigerater

Uprooted a tree with his legs

Didn't realized he was being dissected until Scarlett cuts off his face

Runs 5 people over with a limousine for not giving him $20

Kills two of the guys in a bathroom and on an airplane, while still in the limousine

Destroys said plane in the process

Escaped the Bang Kwang Maximum Security Prison, a place no man has ever escaped alive, killed two dozen guards in the process and used their bodies as a raft

Evaded the CIA for years

Survived being in the hadron collider that split all his personalities and brought about the destruction of the world

 **-Strength-**

\- Effortlessy moved a tree with his legs

\- Elbow dropped a dude so hard it exploded his head

 **Speed:**

\- He can run so fast that he slows down time

\- Somehow traveled to north pole in one night to retrieve Santa's dead body

 **Durability:**

\- Endured many beatings from Stan

\- Survived a crash landing on Earth

\- Survived an explosion that turn the world into a post apocalyptic wasteland

\- Survived numerous gun shots, being electrocuted, car accidents, etc

\- Fell off the top of a hotel and survived

\- Can survive the vacuum of space

\- He's Fireproof

 **Intelligence:**

\- Is the Master of Disguise

\- Has been fooling people on Earth with his personas, since 1947

\- Faked his death

\- Is great at Manipulating People

\- Created Ecstasy

\- Generally very smart and creative

 **Weapons:**

Uzi

many Wigs with multiple personas

Ice Skis

baseball Bat

knife

baton

handgun

switchblade

rifle

hockey stick

shotgun

flamethrower

 **Personas**

 **Roger's greatest abilities come in his own personas, depending on which disguise he'll go for he's determined to follow his character even if it kills him or someone else.**

 **Ricky Spanish**

Sociapath

Criminal Mastermind

Capable of getting away with whatever crime he's cooked up

Master Manipulator

 **Officer Roger**

Police Training

Full on Badass

Skilled with a Gun to shoot boobs on a target poster

 **Valik**

Expert Assassin

Uses a knife

Determined to Kill his target

Blood Hungry

 **-Sgt. Pepper**

Military Training

Cleaned 873 toilets

Serious and Stern enough to quiet his family from killing each other

 **Demitri Krotchliknioff**

High School Wrestling Training

Possible uses his leg strengths only for this character

 **Schmanta-**

Jewish Santa

Telekinesis

Throwing stars

 **Elves** \- not very effective

 **Weaknesses:**

\- Roger can't be kind or he'll eventually die

\- Immature

\- Alcoholic

\- Constantly gets outsmarted by Steve

\- Very out of shape

\- Despite his durability he can still feel pain or get knock out


	40. Season finale battle royal

**Wizkid222:** This Battle will take place over Langley Falls, Quahog and Springfield….let the battle begin.

 _With the daughters_

Hayley, Lisa and Meg glare at each other. Meg then pulls out a pistol and fires at them. Hayley and Lisa then duck for cover. Hayley then grabs her pistol and shoots at Meg. Meg dodges and gets cover behind a wall. The two continue to fire until they are out of bullets. Meg and Hayley run up to each other and start throwing punches at each other. Meg then grabs her fist and slams her down. Lisa then tackles Meg and attempts to pin her down. Lisa quickly throws a few punches of her own, but Meg quickly tosses the blonde off of her. Meg then grabs a knife and Lisa runs away as Meg chases her. Hayley picks up her pointy candy cane and follows the two. Lisa eventually trips, and Meg stands over her. Hayley stabs Meg in the back and kicks her down. Lisa attempts to escape but Hayley stabs her right in the head killing the blonde.  
Meg and Hayley grip their weapons tight and rush at each other. Hayley slashes at Meg but she ducks and slams her down. Meg then punches Hayley in the face repeatedly. Before Hayley can

fight back Meg puts her pistol to her head and blows her brains out. 

_With the sons  
_

Bart and Chris are trading blows, but Chris lifts the boy and easily tosses him aside. Steve rushes in and tackles Chris but Chris grabs Steve by the neck and spins him around. He then slams the boy down. Bart grabs his slingshot and fires cherry bombs at Chris. Bart snickers and runs off only to be knocked down by Meg. Bart then sighs knowing he's in trouble as she points a gun to his head.  
Chris tries to punch Steve, but he easily dodges his blows. He then flips him over and pins him down. He then starts to strangle Chris but is knocked over by Meg. Steve gets up and sees the two glare at him and Steve mumbles to himself.  
"Got to think of a plan…" Steve says to himself. 

_With the mothers  
_

Lois kicks down a door and is wielding a minigun. Francine is holding a sword and Marge is wielding dual pistols. Lois shoots at the two but the quickly find some cover. Marge then fires at Lois forcing her to take cover as well. After a lot of shooting the two finally run out of bullets. Lois grabs her knife, Francine and Marge takes out their sword. Marge rushes at Lois and throws a punch but Lois blocks it and trips her. She then pins her down and begins to strangle her. Marge struggles but Lois puts a gun to her head and blows her brains out.  
Francine goes to slash at Lois, but she dodges and shoots her in the shoulder. She then proceeds to shoot her in the heart killing.

 _With babies and Roger  
_  
Roger looks down at the two and laughs but Stewie pulls out a laser gun and fires at the grey alien as Maggie walks off. Roger takes out a pistol and the two fires at each other. Roger goes to fire again but Stewie lunges at him and tackles him. Roger quickly kicks him off and grabs an uzi. Stewie quickly throws a toy car in the air and uses his ray gun to enlarge it. Roger quickly dodges it and fires at Stewie. Stewie gets hit in the shoulder but manages to hide. He then jumps out with a flamethrower and fires at Roger. Roger just stands there to Stewie's surprise and Roger grabs his bat and hits the baby in the head. He then begins to grab his flamethrower and burn the genius alive killing him.

He then notices Maggie approach him with a sword but then trips and gets up. Roger laughs but Maggie then begins to slash at Roger and he backs up scared. He then notices her animal army and runs off.

 _With Homer, Peter and Stan_

Homer and Peter trade blows but Stan rushes up to them. Homer tries to punch him, but Stan blocks his punch and kicks him back. He then dodges Peter's sneak attack and throws him at Homer. Homer and Peter both rush at him but he punches Peter in the crotch. As Homer comes he ducks and says "Chad Lowe" and flips Homer over. For the next hour or so the three continue to fight and Peter starts to get tired. They are all bruised and weak. Homer has Peter pinned down and he beats him to death. He gets up and gets shot in the head several times by Stan. Stan falls to his knees and cheers but sees Lois pointing a gun to his head. She then fires and kills the CIA agent.  
 **Remaining Fighters  
Lois, Meg, Chris  
Maggie  
Roger, Steve**

_With Chris, Meg and Steve._

Chris and Meg see Steve and smile evilly to each other as they rush at Steve, push him to the ground and beat him up then they leave to get knives. Steve takes this chance to get up and Chris and Meg come back and rush at him and he flips them with tai chi. Steve then goes home and gets his Witch boy clothes as he hears someone. Then he hears a scream from the attic. Steve runs up there. "Roger your alive?" Steve says. "Steve? Your the last person I'd expect to see." Roger says as he stabs Santa and shoves him in the corner as he takes his santa hat. Then he puts it on and becomes Schmanta. "The fat kid and dog are outside." Schmanta said "I got them. " Steve said. He walks outside. Steve shoots butterflies from his hands and Chris gets distracted and chases them while he uses his telekinesis to throw a mailbox at Meg. Chris tries to fight the butterflies while Steve uses telekinesis to throw stuff in his yard at Meg who dodges most of it. "Meg this guy is so hard to fight." Chris complains. "Well he's not going to be as easy to kill as his sister." Meg says. Steve falls to his knees and starts to cry then he gets angry and his hair turns white. "You'll pay for this!" Steve screamed. He turns Meg into a frog and her head explodes, pieces of her brain and blood splattering everywhere. He then zaps Chris and he falls to the ground dead.

 _With Schmanta and Lois_

Lois stands over Maggie's dead body. Schmanta sees Lois then throws stars at Lois and she dodges. She then throws her knives at Schmanta and he dodges. Then sheshoots her mini gun at Schmanta who screams and dodges. She then beats up Schmanta. Then Steve sees them on his way home. Then he zaps Lois who screams as her head blows up and she falls over dead.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the Smith family wins this battle royale. The reason the Smiths win this match is mainly due to Roger's superhuman abilities and Steve's Witch boy form. Nobody on the other teams could compare to these two. Also Steve and Roger would have a plan since the due works best together. Making the winner of this battle team American Dad.**


	41. Horror vs Cartoon anime part1

**Wizkid222: Alright Mika it's Halloween so we have to do something big!**

 **Mika-chan: you're right but what could we possibly do?**

 **Wizkid222: Obviously something horror themed...last year my battle was small...but this time...1000 vs 1000**

 **Mika-chan: what the fuck? no that's waaay too much work. how about 100 vs 100?**

 **Wizkid222: Your right anyway since we are totally not doing all one hundred in one battle it will be 10 v 10s.**

 **Mika-chan: yeah. besides if we did 1,000 vs 1,000 people would lose interest in the info pages anyways. so much. we should do something anime related.**

 **Wizkid222:How about half anime half cartoon vs team horror?**

 **Mika-chan: Yas. also creepypasta and horror movies will be subsections of horror.**

 **Wizkid222: Alright let's get this started team horror vs anime and cartoons.**

 **Mika-chan: we'll start with team anime and cartoons.**

 **Wizkid222: The first ten fighters will consist of 3 cartoon and 7 anime. The cartoon characters are Bart Simpson, Marco Diaz and Garu.**

 **Mika-chan: The anime characters are Akari, Lady Elizabeth, Glenn Radars,Death the Kid, Sebastian Michaelis, Yuni, and Kohta.**

 **Wizkid222: Im Wiz…**

 **Mika-chan: and I'm Mika and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win.**

 **Akari**

 **Wizkid222: Akari is the main protagonist in Hidan no Aria AA. She is a first year freshman in the Assault Department. She idolizes the legendary Assault S-Rank Aria H. Kanzaki and aspires to be a great Butei just like her. Despite being a lowly E-Rank, she also dreams of being taken under Aria's tutalage despite the latter's record of rejecting most Amica candidates. In a twist of luck for Akari, however, she managed to pass Aria's test and has become her official Amica.**

 **Mika-chan: what amica?**

 **Wizkid222: Amica is a Butei system introduced in the hidan no Aria AA spin-off. A 2-person duo between senior and junior, the senior will provide guidance to a junior on a one-to-one basis for a one-year period.**

 **Mika-chan: Butei? can u speak english? lol**

 **Wizkid222: Butei is short for armed detective...**

 **Mika-chan: dont u mean slang?**

 **Wizkid222: Different thing...**

 **Mika-chan: ok go on**

 **Wizkid222: She is fast enough to dodge sword swings, machine gun fire and is on par with Aria. She is also pretty good at hand to hand and when she got hit by a car she somehow stole the keys despite being on the outside.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else special about her?**

 **Wizkid222: Her main weapon is a Micro Uzi that lacks range but good up close and a tactical knife. Other than that she has remarkable aim able to shoot a dummy in the eyes,throat, forehead and heart.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else?**

 **Wizkid222; Despite her skill she is careless and clusmy at times and she has no impressive strength or durability feats besides getting hit by a car...**

 **Lady Elizabeth Midford**

 **Mika-chan: Lady Elizabeth Midford is one of the main cast of characters on Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji. She is not only the cousin of Ciel Phantomhive (the main protagonist) but she is also his Fiancee. She is interested heavily in cute and girly things and rushes at any chance to make something adorable even decorating the entirety of Ciel's manor and his servants in such a way. She is entirely devoted to Ciel and would do anything for him going to great lengths to try to make him happy in her own way, which never works. she even wears low heel shoes so she won't be too much taller than Ciel.**

 **Wizkid222: What about combat wise**

 **Mika-chan: well current in the manga as well as up to the book of atlantic story arc its at least confirmed, she is a rather exceptional fencer and sword fighters the most renowned of her siblings. Clearly taking after her parents. Her mother is a Marquess and trained her. She is shown to be capable of fighting off a group of Bizarre Dolls surrounding her exceptionally well and even dances very femininely while doing so. She mainly uses this talent to protect herself as Ciel and has since gained a new purpose to protect Ciel, her beloved.**

 **Wizkid222: Anything else thats important?**

 **Mika-chan: Her sword skills are so great, She is capable of going on par with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon mind you, even effortlessly shatters a window behind sebas who states her strength is admirable for a human before delivering a blow to her chest in incapacitating her and she faints. She is intelligent enough to escape a room in Ciel's townhouse by ties pieces of cloth together and using it to escape.**

 **Wizkid222: And Prof Calmtious was able to fight against several nick hereos solo...was he trying to kill her?**

 **Mika-chan: no because Ciel never ordered him to. He won't kill without an order to do so. He's a rather well trained demon butler.**

 **Wizkid222: Is that all?**

 **Mika-chan: yep**

 **Wizkid222: Weaknesses?**

 **Mika-chan: while shes good at sword fighting and has strength on her side she's still a human meaning human level durability as well as sword fighting and fencing being the only things she's good at.**

 **Bart Simpson**

 **Wizkid222:Bart is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed "Cosmo", after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet".Even at a young age, Bart has accomplished many feats. He has won an award for his Angry Dad web series he has discovered a new comet which was named after himself, and he also has performed in a successful band with Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz and Ralph Wiggum. One of the most recognizable cartoon characters in history, shot down a satellite with a tank, Outwits foes much smarter than him, and helped Homer save Springfield.**

 **Mika-chan: anything combat -wise?**

 **Wizkid222: He is skilled in karate, tennis, hockey and many other things. He is strong enough to overpower Nelson, fought Skinner to a standstill, and strong enough to strangle an adult ostrich.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else interesting about him?**

 **Wizkid222: Bart is a skilled prankster and has many weapons in his arsenal. He has a slingshot, cherry bombs strong enough to destroy toilets, and knows how to drive, use handguns, shotguns, machine guns and has many forms… though most aren't cannon. As Cupcake kid he can throw varius cupcakes at opponents. And he has a criminal record.**

 **Mika-chan: hes a kid. whats the worst he can do? hes like ten.**

 **Wizkid222: Indecent exposure, Prank calling, underage drinking, vandalism, animal abuse, property destruction, disturbing public peace, fraud, psychological torment, defacing national monuments, and though it's uncanon it's shown several times that his soul is pure evil scaring demons and even being one of the smartest students in hell.**

 **Mika-chan: damn. well it is the simpsons. anyways weaknesses.**

 **Wizkid222: He does have his fair share of weaknesses. His Intelligence vaires, his durability is inconsistent, and most of his powers forms and weapons are not cannon.**

 **Garu**

 **Wizkid222: For characters that have already been in a fight there research will not be here unless updated.**

 **Glenn Radars**

 **Wizkid222: He becomes the substitute teacher in Sistine Fibel's class, after the disappearance of her favorite teacher. After an event where he saved his class, he decided to become a full time magic teacher due to the previous one being a criminal. He was once a famous assassin known as "The Fool" who was said to be an amazing magician killer working for the Imperial Court Mage Corps Special Missions Annex. He is also the creator and current holder of "The Fool" card, which negates magic around him.**

 **Mika-chan: whats akashic records?**

 **Wizkid222: it's the name of the anime**

 **Mika-chan: ok any combat experience?**

 **Wizkid222: He is very skilled in hand to hand combat since his fool card cancels his own magic as well. He also has a pistol and knife but he is also very skilled in magic. He could perform "magic" Magical Punch, an overpowered version of a typical punch where Glenn tricks opponent, spins his fist around as a distraction only to kick his knows what will happen to spells if you modify their spell chants in a certain way. He can proficiently use many different spells, and can use them with unofficial chants in which he used "Shock Bolt" saying "Well, anyway, paralyze" instead of the original chant. He can use a deadly spell called Extinction Ray, a devastating ray that can destroy everything in its way, but it significantly drains his mana. As shown, when he got mana deficiency after using it and became grey-skinned and sick. Can use Flash Light spell that blinds foes, shoot ice and has a very high pain tolerance. Glenn has excellent durability have endured several arduous battles in the past as an assassin. His endurance has helped him become capable of withstanding multiple wounds and attacks without losing the motivation to fight. Even while seriously wounded from multiple sword wounds, he successfully killed Reik Fohenheim who was amazed by Glenn's strength. Even while wounded and drained after saving Rumia, he knocked out Huey Lysen with a single punch. Tanks fall from high heights, shock bolts, and survived being stabbed through the chest tho after he was healed.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else interesting about him?**

 **Wizkid222: Despite being very intelligent his mind always goes to sleeping and eating. Sometimes he won't even take his fights seriously and it could lead to his demise..**

 **Death the Kid**

 **Mika-chan: Death the kid is a reaper kid of the infamous reaper, Lord Death. Since his father owns the DWMA, he was able to easily get into the school. He always has his two weapons Liz and Patty Thompson at his side. They turn into guns.**

 **Wizkid222: So how powerful is Liz and Patty?**

 **Mika-chan: They turn into identical M9 pistols, fire bullets of Kid's soul wavelength, can't run out of ammo (bullet are made compressed soul wavelengths.) If Kid is unavailable, they can wield each other, both are decent sharpshooters. One of their moves are Sanzu River Shot. In this mode they can fire a powerful stream of bullets.**

 **Another is the Death Eagle .42. This turns Liz and Patty into Desert Eagles. Their bullets have more power than in their regular form**

 **Next one is Execution Mode. This turns Liz and Patty into large cannons. Then there's Death Cannon. One of the most basic and most common moves. In this more they turn into black long cannon that covers Kid's hands. They fire a powerful blast of energy from Liz and Patty in Execution Mode. It's powerful enough to blow off Mosquito's arms. One of his most powerful moves: Lines of Sanzu. The white lines in Kid's hair that represent his Shinigami powers. He can temporarily connect the lines to tap into more of his Shinigami abilities, but just connecting one line is strong enough to destroy the surrounding area. Next is Parent's Seven Rays. It only can be used once two of the Sanzu Lines are connected and Liz and Patty are in Execution Mode. This forms five cannon-shaped coffins while Kid charges up power before firing seven energy beams from the coffins, Liz, and Patty. The beams can cut through almost anything, and can form into a skull-shaped energy wave that causes a massive explosion when it hits. This easily obliterated the Horror Dragon.**

 **Wizkid222: What about without his guns?**

 **Mika-chan: um...he's good at running and hand to hand combat somewhat...he outran two clowns and trust me the clowns in Soul Eater are worse than regular Clowns...ugly bitches.**

 **Wizkid222: That all?**

 **Mika-chan: He became the current grim reaper by the end of the manga series, forming a truce with the witches, defeated Black Star in hand-to-hand combat, anihilated the entire pyramid of Anubis without using his full power, performed two successful skateboard tricks in the middle of a 500 mph firefight, matched in skill-level with the immortal werewolf Free, able to keep Mosquito's 200-years-ago form, and went to Nevada and back from Egypt before the pyramids' shadows could even shift.**

 **Wizkid222: How much can he take though?**

 **Mika-chan: He has superhuman Resilience, survived blows from Asura in his completed form, took attacks from Black Star, who is physically stronger than him, without much difficulty, tanked getting dragged through a wall and being burned with Asura's black fire. He had a Healing Factor. He regenerates from blows dealt by the vampire, Mosquito, who was in his strongest form Toxin Immunity, includes hair dye.**

 **Wizkid222: Yet he isn't perfect**

 **Mika-chan: duh no one's perfect. besides he's obsessed with symmetry in all forms, originally fainting or losing it at the sight of something asymmetrical.**

 **Sebastian Michaelis**

 **Wizkid222: go ahead and fangirl...**

 **Mika-chan: *high pitched fangirl scream* HUSBANDO!**

 **Wizkid222: Just fucking talk about him...he's a demon butler...works with Ciel etc...please move on to battle stuff.**

 **Mika-chan: Stop making husbando sound so boring. He's a demon butler that works with Ciel Phantomhive. His contract with Ciel Phantomhive requires that in exchange for helping Ciel get revenge on the people who killed his parents. Ciel was granted three wishes that Sebastian must fulfil. "You must never lie to me. No matter the circumstance. " was his first wish. The second is "You must swear absolute obedience to me. " Intentionally sealing his movements as if the demon is a pawn. He can't make a single move without him. His final wish is " until I've completed my revenge, you must never betray me, but protect me at all costs."**

 **Wizkid222: So how is this butler on the battlefield?**

 **Mika-chan: he uses mostly butterknives and fork (throws them) from a long distance away and kills when it strikes their head. He's been known to use a silver platter to kill/knock people out. He throws it like a frisbee at people's head. He's used Ciel's cane. Grell's death scythe (if Grell is near but not part of his arsenal). He can use a tree, basically anything around him. Even his true form which can eat his soul.**

 **Wizkid222: I hope he dies...**

 **Mika-chan: shut it. Anyways his powers and supernatural abilities include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting, Cloth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Illusion Creation, Body Control, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Flight, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality, Regeneration (can regain entire limbs), Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Absorption (He preys upon corrupted human souls), Resistance to poison. His attack potency is large building level (Fought The Undertaker, who sliced the luxury passenger ship Campania). He has Supersonic speed (Can outrun and catch bullets, which he can throw back at a speed that can kill a human), he has Superhuman strength (But casually tore off the roof of a train car), and his striking strength is large building level**

 **Wizkid222: I see but there's obviously a downside to him…**

 **Mika-chan: Unfortunately yes. His weaknesses are Grim Reaper's Deathscythes are capable of injuring and possibly killing him. He mostly holding back his real capabilities due to the restriction of his summoner. His freedom is restrained until the contract between him and the contractor are fulfilled, and he won't cheat the contract due to his own aesthetic principle. Sebastian is very fond of cats, which can make his focus temporarily diverted**

 **Yuno Gasai**

 **Mika-chan: Yuno Gasai is anime's very own crazy yandere Queen. She wields a Future Diary nicknamed The diary of Love aka the Yukiteru Diary. It tracks Yuki's every move. Yukiteru Amano is the boy she's madly in love with. She is often called the second diary user by other diary users and Yuki is first. They and the other diary users star in a game where they all have to kill each other off and the last one alive becomes the god replacing Deus. Basically hunger games with Future Diaries. She stalks Yuki and protects him by killing off the other users. Spoiler alert! This is heavily confusing so bear with me. Its later found out that she is from the first game that was played on the "first earth" kinda like a dimensional thing with one dimension at the moment. In the first game Yuno and Yuki are the last ones left and because she didn't want to kill her beloved (keep in mind in this world they are together) he didn't want to kill her either so they poisoned themselves. Yuno survived and was given god-like powers which she used to create another world separate from the current earth like another dimension and went there and killed the Yuno there and her parents and left their bodies to rot in the room. She took the place of the previous Yuno. She was prepared to do this over and over in order to spend time with Yuki again.**

 **Wizkid222: Why Yuki?**

 **Mika-chan: hope. you see in this Yuno's childhood she was expected to behave a certain way and get straight A's and never break a rule. She didn't really feel love. They went as far as to lock her in a cage every day and sometimes even starved her. One day she snapped and locked them both in a cage. She never intended to kill them, onlt to teach them a lesson. Teach them how much they made her suffer and how much it had hurt and damaged her, but they kept pushing it. So in the end they starved to death. Basically she was talking in school one day before all this when she was young and still being abused and he said he liked her and he'd marry her. Being young he didn't know what it meant or what he was getting himself into. But Yuno saw this as hope and was obsessed with him ever since. She won't let anyone hurt him. She even said it could've been anyone. She needed someone to love, he needed someone to depend on. It just happened to be Yuki that was the one to give her hope unknowingly.**

 **Wizkid222: enough of her backstory get to the good stuff.**

 **Mika-chan: alright alright. She's killed countless people, became a god, can use almost any weapon (basically weapon versatility), her future diary let's her see into Yuki's future, and She's completely insane.**

 **Mika-chan: Yuno happens to be a very skilled athlete and is very intelligent. she can also dodge gun-fire with ease, and is stronger and faster than an average human. She had two Future Diaries, the diaries only tell her Yukki's future not hers unless he's spectating then the diaries are actually a weakness, if the real diary is destroyed she will disintegrate, plus even though she a demigod, she is still vulnerable to any normal murdering weapon. Yuno is skilled with knives, axes, katanas, guns,grenades, sub-machine guns, and basically anything that can kill, she can even easily deflect throwing-knives . She is so crazy she has no problem killing your friends and family if they're in the way of her romance. She's Yuno Fucking Gasai. She's is very resourceful, using glass as a mirror to track the movements of other diary users. She a master at any weapon. She can even slice someone in half with a katana and kill with ordinary items like pencils, cards and toothpicks. Yuno is also the ruler of time and space.**

 **Mika-chan: her powers: God powers. This includes scope of dreams which can seal being in an illusory dimension, where they live in the world to match their desires, Reality warping which means Yuno can control reality, change and manage events as well as time and space. When she does this, she cannot leave the world of the soul. She can alsoe create Creatures meaning Yuno is able to make creatures with powers similar to hers either from scratch or to give strength. She has Dimensional Destruction meaning her powers of god can make a dent if she so wanted and use it to create a way to a parallel universe, as well as the Destruction of the Universe which is a side effect of her dying. It goes like this. So, God is the base that supports the existence of the universe. If Yuno dies or disappears, the universe will fill the void areas,which eventually erases it. She can create an Alternate Universe. In order to counter weakness of being unable to bring back the soul, she can continue going back in time and creating an alternate universe, and last but not least Cathedral of Causation, She exists in the illusory-abstract dimension, the center of Causation and its effect A world of Information which connect to people's minds. They are the akashic records aka the center of world's info.  
**

 **Wizkid222: This is great and all but what about weaknesses…**

 **Mika-chan: her weaknesses include the fact that she is an insane yandere character as well as obsessed with Yuki, her phone shows only Yuki's future, she dies if her phone is damaged (with her goddess powers only destroys the universe when she dies). She can't bring the dead back inheriting this weakness from Deus. She is still vulnerable to any normal murdering weapon.  
**

 **Marco Diaz**

 **Wizkid222:Marco Ubaldo Diaz is the deuteragonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is the son of Rafael and Angie Diaz, as well as Star Butterfly's best friend on Earth. As of "Lint Catcher", he lives on Mewni with Star and her is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy" and lives for danger. He prefers keeping his possessions neatly organized. Marco is smart, gets good grades in his math and psychology classes, and figures out how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system.**

 **Mika-chan: is there any more to his backstory?**

 **Wizkid222: Yes but i'm not doing an essay like you...he was voted safe kid, defeated Ludo and his army, beat up Jeremy with a monster arm, became a red belt, saved Star on multiple occasions, and is very skilled in numerous things.**

 **Mika-chan:I'm not doing an essay geez sorry. does he have weapons or does he prefer fist fighting?**

 **Wizkid222: He normally fights hand to hand. He is strong enough to beat monsters with his bare hand, tackle trolls, punched a hole through Toffee's body and defeated seven monsters with one kick. He is also fast enough to catch Hekapoo who can run** **across the circumference of a planet in approximately 4 seconds. He's tough enough to walk off most wounds, Tanked falling out a window into a cactus, can fall from high heights, tanked a laser to the eye, and survives his fights alongside Star even tanking some of her magic. He can use a rake to smack his foes around, use a fire proof blanket, a frying pan, and his best weapons are his Dimensional Scissors and Sword. He has done alot for a 15 year old.**

 **Mika-chan: dimensional scissors and sword? oh do tell me about it.**

 **Wizkid222: He earned his Dimensional Scissors after 16 years. By cutting anywhere he can travel to another dimension via portal. He is incredibly skilled with his sword having 16 years of experience with it.**

 **Mika-chan: how...the dude's in fucking high school.**

 **Wizkid222: Long story short he was in a dimension for 16 years but on earth he was gone 8 minutes...Anyway he is still human regardless of his feats, has motion sickness,and wet socks.**

 **Kohta**

 **Wizkid222: Kohta is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Kohta is an excellent marksman with many different types of guns, but he usually uses the AR-10 Rifle which has been remodeled in the style of a Knight's SR-25 Sniper Rifle. He also collects various weapons and ammunition for the group during their travels. Due to his excessive knowledge about firearms and military training, he serves as the groups primary gunslinger. Kohta is a 16 year old high school second-year student who was often bullied at school. He is a gun otaku (enthusiast) and has extensive knowledge of firearms and any military-related equipment that the group may come across. His skills as a marksman have proven to be a valuable asset to keeping everyone alive.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else particularly interesting about him?**

 **Wizkid222:He usually doesn't play a major role in the group's decisions and doesn't say much during discussions, but in combat situations he becomes much more involved with the others and helps everyone stay focused on battle. He is a vital part of the group's fighting abilities, so much so that Takashi Komuro once noted that, if Kohta died, the group would all be dead in a single the outbreak, Kohta's demeanor is one that is timid, carefree, and sanguine. Yet, at the same time he was constantly suppressing of his frustration he felt from the frequent bullying he suffered at school; all for the sake of having a "normal" life. As a result, when "they" started to emerge, Kohta was one of the few people who readily accepted to the change needed to ensure his and his comrades' survival, finally being able to unleash all the frustrations that he has accumulated so far. And while normally capable of maintaining a cool and level-headed demeanor (more so than Saya), Kohta has exhibited a sadistic and almost maniacal side of himself, to the point where he actually displays a slasher-style smile that shows whenever he kills "them" in cold blood. Saya once mentioned that Kohta and Takashi are the most likely to snap if things keep going the way they are.**

 **Mika-chan: what kind of weapons are in this guy's arsenal?**

 **Wizkid222:Kohta is a genius marksman who has extraordinary skill in a variety of Firearms from a handgun to rifles and shotguns,he has immense knowledge in mechanics and physics of fire armss At the start of the outbreak he managed to create a Nail Gun improvised from working tools in which he then used. Later when the group got to Rika's House he began to use the Armalite AR-10 he preferred that weapon, because it had a scope so that he could take out Them from a distance. During the raid of the police station Kohta finds MP5SFK, but soon afterwards he gives it to Saya while holding onto her mothers Luger P08 Pistol. When at the police station, he puts a few pistols in his backpack in case of an emergency. But despite his vast weapon knowledge he is only human and lacks close range combat preferring to stay back**

 **7**


	42. Horror vs Cartoon anime part2

**Wizkid222: This time we will be reviewing team horror consisting of B.O.B, Chucky, Mamatattletail, Ted Radford, Sam, Pamela Vorhees, RED, The Puppeteer, and Godzilla.**

 **Mika-chan- He's Wiz and I'm Mika and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win...**

 **B.O.B**

 **Wizkid222:The Brutal Obscene Beast (B.O.B.) is a creature that is said as having a similar appearance to The Rake except armless, tiny eyes, and having male genitals. B.O.B. is a manmade creature that was created by scientists that later escaped. Unlike the Rake who relies on stealth and cunning, B.O.B. attacks mostly using instinct and ferocity.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else interesting about him?**

 **Wizkid222:BOB can crush bones with the strength of his legs and he has long, sharp toenails that can tear flesh, along with the ability to urinate a substance that is pea green with a sulfuric scent. He can headbutt, Somersault kick, Flipping Heel Kick where B.O.B. flips forward in a circular motion, bringing his feet over his head, kicking the opponent and then landing back on his feet. That's pretty much it. He should be comparable to the rake and his main weakness is his lack of arms.**

 **Chucky**

 **Wizkid222: Charles Lee Ray, also known as the Lakeshore Strangler, was Chucky's original human form. As Chucky he killed dozens of people and even had a child. He has also possessed people. He has Semi-Immortality, is Fairly experienced with voodoo and spells, has great strength and speed despite being a doll and is very intelligent.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else?**

 **Wizkid222: He has experience with Axes, guns, bats, nail gun, grenades, hammer, Vehicles and traps, drill, golf clubs and Knives. He survived being burned alive, chopped up into pieces and killed Britney Spears.**

 **Mika-chan: What disadvantages does he have? what can one use against him?**

 **Wizkid222: He failed many times trying to put his soul in a child's body, he is weaker than the average male and can simply be overpowered.**

 **Mama Tattletail**

 **Wizkid222: Ugh...let's get this over with**

 **Mika-chan: ok first of all...wtf is a tattletale? two does she have kids or something cuz if no why tf is she called mama tattletail?**

 **Wizkid222: Mama is some possessed furby or some shit that supposedly ate a kids eyes...anyway she can teleport bite people and mess with electricity and lights… that's pretty much it**

 **Mika-chan: so what is she skilled in? weapons? hand to hand combat?.or just biting.**

 **Wizkid222: It has no arm's...i mean it is capable of killing a security guard...Other than she can be easily be overpowered, punted, has low durability, no arms, and just, just fucking sucks….**

 **Ted Radford**

 **Wizkid222: Ted Radford fell into a mental disorder after directing and starring in a slasher flick, The Dark Beneath. Ted became obsessed with the movie to the point where he ended up in a mental hospital. One of the doctors tries showing him the movie, in hopes that it will help cure him. But upon watching it, athe bits off the skin from one of his arms and starts to dra symbols on the floor. In the next morning, the hospital is found with a lot of blood in all the rooms, but no bodies are found. Ted seemingly vanished. Five years later, a bunch of teens, a biker couple, watch the movie, The Dark Beneath, when it happens to be showing in a local theater. But as it turns out, Ted somehow found a way to enter the movie's world back at the mental hospital. Now that the movie is playing again, Ted manages to cross back into the real world and plans to kill the people who were watching it.**

 **Mika-chan: does he have any cool weapons or is he more of a fist fighting kind of guy?**

 **Wizkid222: He fights with his giant corkscrew. He is strong enough to kill average humans in a single stab, easily through it into someone's face and stabbed through somebody just so he can stab someone else.**

 **Mika-chan: oh? What can this guy take damage wise? what's the most damage he's ever sustained?**

 **Wizkid222: Well he did stab into an electric box while holding the guy. He didn't flinch while they guy was electrocuted to death. Also at the end of his movie "Midnight Movie" he isn't caught.**

 **Sam**

 **Mika-chan: sounds like the name of a random generic farm chick….or a gay chick. (no offense to anyone named sam)**

 **Wizkid222:Sam's name originates from Samhain, the origins of Halloween itself. He is depicted as a child dressed in a Halloween costume, which consists of an orange set of pajamas, and a mask made of a burlap sack with buttons for eyes. Sam drags a dirty sack around with him throughout the film, but its contents are unknown, presumably candy (although the blood stains on the sack and the cat screeching when he drags it down the stairs would strongly suggest otherwise). Despite his childlike appearance, it is established that Sam is more demonic than he appears, hiding a pumpkin-shaped head resembling a acts very much like a child, being mischievous and appearing to love chocolate. In a deleted scene of the film, Sam is shown flipping the bird to Charlie. Sam is the personified being of Halloween itself as well as the enforcer of its traditions and rules. He visits a different town every year on Halloween and appears in Trick 'r Treat to enforce the rules of the holiday and punish those who ignore and defy them. As enforcer of the rules and rituals of Halloween, Sam takes it upon himself to punish those who break tradition in the most brutal and mischievous way possible.**

 **Mika-chan: Samhain...wtf is that?**

 **Wizkid222:Samhain is a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter..**

 **Mika-Chan: why is that a name?**

 **Wizkid222: Anyway, if you don't hand out treats, wear a costume and blow out a jack-o-lantern he will kill you. His powers include standard teleportation and telekinesis, regeneration, wall crawling, shapeshifting, necromancy and the ability to reattach limbs.**

 **Mika-chan: necromancy as in the ability to control the undead?**

 **Wizkid222: Indeed, his only weakness is that if you follow the traditions he can't kill you...**

 **Pamela Voorhees**

 **Wizkid222: Pamela Voorhees was the mother of the unstoppable killing machine known as Jason Voorhees. In 1946, Pamela was a young and pregnant newlywed living in a trailer in Cadiz, Ohio with her abusive husband Elias Voorhees.**

 **Mika-chan: so anything more on the backstory or shall we move to the weapons/fighting style?**

 **Wizkid222:Pamela believed that she could actually hear the thoughts of her unborn child instructing her towards committing acts of violence. Whether this was merely an aspect of a deep-rooted psychosis or a reflection of some supernatural manipulation is unknown. In September of that year, after suffering another in a long series of beatings perpetuated by her husband, Pamela heeded the voice inside her that told her to "kill".**

 **Mika-chan: So she went crazy and murdered her husband and possibly has Schizophrenia essentially?**

 **Wizkid222: Yea, Unlike her son, Pamela used surprising as a technique when killing her victims unexpectedly. However, similar to her son, Pamela liked to terrorize her victims by propping up dead bodies, throwing them through windows, and using various weapons to complete her murders.**

 **Mika-chan: what various weapons?**

 **Wizkid222: These include a hunting knife, arrows, rope a machete and an axe. She is a skilled killer and her main weakness is...every generic way you can kill a person via stab,shot, drown,burn etc...**

 **RED**

 **Wizkid222:Red is the main antagonist in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. It is a demonic presence that somehow seems to possess and control a second-hand copy of the 1988 Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge Godzilla, Monster Of Monsters, and seems to have played a direct role in causing a great tragedy in the past of the protagonist, Zach.**

 **Mika-chan: is that all of RED's back story.**

 **Wizkid222: RED is an incredibly tough beast being able to defeat Godzilla, Anguiris, Mothra and Solomon. He is shown to be as fast and possibly faster than Godzilla, can smash through stone, and has many means and forms to take on his foes.**

 **Mi ka-chan: multiple forms? interesting oh do tell.**

 **Wizkid222: Well in base form he can attack with his claws, legs for more range, and sharp tail. He can also use Hell Fire which is made from the souls of all his past victims, can also fire it from his hands, can shoot needles from his mouth which can take out MOthra easily, has a large tentacle made of intestines with a claw and set of jaws, use mines, and has mental manipulation. His land form (Base) is him on all fours. He can breathe his hell fire, run fast and can use moves like soul burn and wave claw. Sea form is an aquatic version that allows him to swim very fast and can summon mines in this form along with his tentacle but can be changed back into land if hurt. His air form lets him grow bat wings which he can turn into after being knocked out of sea form. And last but not least final form. It is several times larger than Godzilla and can turn into this when his air form is defeated. He is his most powerful in this state.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else useful?**

 **Wizkid222: Not much... he was defeated before and to do so again would be difficult.**

 **The Puppeteer-**

 **Wizkid222: The Puppeteer is a vengeful spirit who feeds on loneliness and depression. He targets the emotionally fragile, using them for his own gain and power. He will stalk a victim for a certain period of time, slowing twisting them into believing that there is no way from escaping life's torment other than death. The demonic poltergeist was once a normal teenage boy by the name of Jonathon Blake who after a horrible break up with the love of his life, secluded himself away from human contact. When he found no reason to continue he locked himself in a room and hung himself leaving his body to be found a few weeks the Puppeteer, he is manipulative, charming and a smooth talker to his victims. He is also narcissistic, cruel, stubborn, and only does everything for his own gain.**

 **Mika-chan: how does he fight?**

 **Wizkid222:Granted, with a stubborn mind the Puppeteer can endure long periods of just waiting for things to happen. He has never been one to rush things, even if the situation would call for it. Being a master of persuasion he can often twist the minds of victims, causing them to see things from his point of view. The Puppeteer is very skilled with handling his strings as a weapon and an overall tool for when needed. They are able to pierce through flesh if needed, but not any other material such as wood, metal, concrete. If the strings were to break under some circumstance, Puppeteer would feel the pain as if he was wounded in another limb of his. The strings are made from the same ectoplasm as his insides are, therefore he's able to produce the strings through any other place of his body as well. He's been seen to produce strings through places like his mouth and nostrils as well, though this surely felt very uncomfortable for him. The strings can reach to a length about 15 meters (50 feet) and hold up to around 200 kg in weight (440 lbs).**

 **Mika-chan: what are his weakpoints?**

 **Wizkid222:Due to his ghostly form, the Puppeteer is extremely vulnerable to any kind of exorcisms, or paranormal resistance. In theory, he could easily be trapped or completely erased if a successful exorcism were to occur. He is sensitive to light, that reason alone acts as to why he's usually active during the late hours of the night. One of his minor weaknesses is salt.**

 **Mika-chan: sonic the hedgehog? but like cliché evil bitch killing everyone?**

 **Wizkid222: Exe creepypastas are characters that basically try to kill the .exe is an inter-dimensional energy-based entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the titular main character. Then, he proceeds to "kill" the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game.**

 **Mika-chan: what can this "thing" do?**

 **Wizkid222: Great question. He can do everything base sonic can do and more. He can teleport, fly, can possess people, pyrokinesis, haemokinesis, Umbrakinesis, and immortality. He has trapped several souls in his realm, and managed to kill Eggman, Amy, Tails, Sally acorn, cream and Knuckles.**

 **Mika-chan: he has a realm?**

 **Wizkid222: Yea...anyway he likes to break his victims first and he's limited to his soul manipulation.**

 **Godzilla**

 **Wizkid222:Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature laid dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. He was accidently mutated by nukes, has a nuclear power, and somehow knows judo and boxing.**

 **Mika-chan:Wtf is he?**

 **Wizkid222: He's a 355 ft, 65 million year old monster who can match Thor in terms of strength. He has atomic breath, Spiral Atomic Breath, Nuclear pulse, magnetic powers, uncanny durability, godly strength, can breathe underwater and has a great win loss record. He has 44 wins 9 losses and 7 ties, survived, escaped and destroyed a black hole, regenerated from a beating heart, fought for 12 days straight, and defeated 10 monsters in a row.**

 **Mika-chan: does he have any weaknesses?**

 **Wizkid222: Very inconsistent in terms of intelligence, lost to several monsters, died 3 or 4 times before, powerful enough foes can take him out and Is somewhat subject to little kids kindly asking him to leave.**

 **Wizkid222: In the next part the battle and analysis will be provided. ALso the teams were randomized to be as fair as popular.**


	43. Halloween Special Part1

**Wizkid222: This battle will take place on...Halloween day on planet earth. Also what are the odds that Sam, a halloween themed villain would be in a fight on this day.**

 **Mika-chan: Ikr. 10%. Anyways let the fight Begin.**

 **FIGHT**

cue* watch?v=lmSYC2N8sbs&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk&index=18&t=0

 _At an abandoned Apartment_

Khota shoots at Mama Tattletail with his Armalite AR-10 and she teleport. She bites his leg and he grabs her and throws her off and shoots her killing her.

 **KO**

cue* watch?v=F4IXsxd4354&t=0s&index=7&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk

Pamela chases bart with a machete and Bart throws cherry bombs at her but she dodges. She then throws it at him and he ducks and he gets on his skateboard an flings rocks at her with his slingshot. She throws knives at Bart and on of them cuts his shoulder and blood drips down his arm. Pamela throws arrows at Bart one grazes his other shoulder as blood drips down it too. Pamela throws knives at Bart again and he dodges making his way towards her and kicks her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her and punches her on the stomach and she falls over. Bart takes out a cherry bomb and throws it at Pamela before she can recover and it blows up and disfigures her, pieces of skin dangling from her body and blood everywhere.

 **KO**

 _In the Forest_

cue* watch?v=P_2g19NFNiE&t=0s&index=36&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk

Marco walks around the forest slowly until he spots Star getting knocked out by BOB. The creature then growls at the boy and Marco runs up to it. He karate chops it in the side and kicks it back with ease. BOB recovers and slashes at Marco with his legs. The boy is kick and dodges the beast's attempts and trips it with a sweep kick. Before he can finish it off BOB gets up and headbutts him into a tree. Marco groans and pushes the creature off of him. As he tries to recover BOB does his somersault kick followed by a flipping heel kick. The somersault kick connects to Marco's jaw but he grabs the creature by the leg before his other move connects and he karate chops it off. The creature screeches in pain but Marco uses this as a chance to end it. He takes out his sword and he cuts off the creatures head. He uses his dimensional scissors and leaves through a portal.

 **KO**

 _In the movie theater_

cue* watch?v=wp7rYunYcik&t=0s&index=34&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk

Akari was watching Midnight movie with Aria and Kinji until they suddenly disappeared. She then notices Ted Radford step out of the movie gripping his corkscrew. She quickly pulls out her gun and fires and him. Before the bullets hit him he brings them both into the movie. She looks around confused until she is sent through a wall by a punch from Ted. She groans and gets up noticing she dropped her gun. She quickly gets into her stance and Ted slowly walks up to her. She throws a punch put he grabs it and slashes her arm with his corkscrew causing her to yelp.

She quickly jumps back and tries to run off but Ted throws the corkscrew at her leg making her fall. She tries to get up but due to the agony she is forced down. Ted yanks the corkscrew at and goes to stab her in the head until Marco kicks him into a wall. He helps up Akari while Bart fires cherry bombs at the man. Kohta than finishes it with several gunshots to the head. Causing Ted Radford to fall to the ground.

 **KO**

 **cue*** **watch?v=V8HbE6Rydyg**

 _At Yuno's house_

Chucky is out trick or treating and he goes and knocks on Yuno's door. Yuno who was boiling a pot of water, opens the door. "trick or treat. " says Chucky. "Oh i'm sorry. I don't have anymore candy." says Yuno. " no more candy? " Chucky says creepily as he smiles psychotically "well that's not any fun." "I guess not. go get candy at another house. " says Yuno. "I'm afraid that's not an option anymore girlie" he says stabbing Yuno in the foot with a pocket knife he hid in his overalls and running inside the house. Yuno takes it out and grabs her axe and chases him down. She swings as him left and right as he dodges. "oh your a little salty i stabbed you aren't you? I'm sorry do you need a kiss from your little mommy? I'll be happy to call her after i'm done fucking her. " he says tauntingly. Yuno gets pissed off and pulls out a dagger and he gets on the counter and grabs kitchen knives. She quickly blocks them all as they are flung at her. She smiles remembering when Yuki used to compliment her on blocking knives so quickly. She giggles and Chuckie throws them faster as she keeps up and blocks quicker. Soon he runs out of knives as they are all scattered to the ends of the room around them in a circle-like shape. "shit" says Chucky. "hm..serves you right" she says and pulling out her throwing knives. "time for some fun." she says as she throws knives at Chucky when one hits him in the heart. Yuno smirks as he stumbles backwards. She grabs him and shoves his face into the boiling water and his plastic face starts to melt down as he thrashes around and starts to bleed and unleashes a blood curdling scream of pain. Then the screaming and movement ceases. Yuno then thinking he's dead leaves to fetch a shovel to bury chucky but just before she sets foot out of the door she hears a floorboard creak and turns around to see chucky standing on the floor with his melting face and a knife heading straight between her eyes. She falls to her knees screaming in pain as blood drips down her face and Chucky jumps on her lap and stabs her a few times in the stomach the blood soaking her shirt as she cries and groans in pain falling over as the life fades from her eyes...dead. "who's laughing now bitch?! " Chucky says raiding the house for candy.

 **KO**

 _On the streets of London_

 **cue*** **watch?v=7WDFUcjWARU &list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk&index=26**

Elizabeth Midford came out at around 10 pm to take the candle out of her Jack-o-lantern and blow it out since she was going to bed for the night. Sam walks towards her point at her. "oh hello there. what might your name be?" Lizzy asks. Sam just stares at Lizzy pointing. "um…Mister?" Lizzy said. Sam suddenly takes out his candy knife and attempting to slash Lizzy who backs up into the house to grab her two swords as she starts viciously swinging at Sam pushing him back outside. "A gentleman doesn't use such language around a lady. hm...neither is he so hostile. I didn't do anything to yo " Lizzy says as she gracefully slashes at him. He doesn't respond and his necromancy powers as they corner her and Sam smirks " Gosh they look like those Bizarre Dolls that were on the Campagnia. No matter. " Lizzy said stabbing and slashing at the zombies killing them again. She started to do a graceful dance while doing so. Then Sam teleports being Lizzy and kicks her in the back as she falls onto the ground face forward and lets out a light groan and Sam smirks. The zombies once again start to corner Lizzy tightly but just then Lizzie burst out of the circle of zombies with one of them on her sword and stabs them quickly and gracefully. Soon there is so little zombies that as the last group surrounds her she slashes them all with a quick graceful spin. Sam appears behind her and kicks her over then Lizzy gets up and rushes at her and Sam tries to deflect with his Candy knife but due to her superhuman strength his knife breaks and she ends up stabbing him in the stomach and rips it straight out and he stands in shock, his blood soaking through his shirt and he coughs up blood as well falling down face down."I am the Wife of the Queen's Watchdog, Elizabeth Midford. Remember that as you move on... " She walks off but is caught off guard when She feels two Candy knives in her back from Sam and she gasps as she realizes he was faking death and she falls over coughing up blood and bleeding to death.

 **KO**

 _At the park_

cue* watch?v=vS_a8Edde8k

Glenn is walking through the park alone and sighs as he notices he is being watched. The Puppeteer than uses his string to try to impale the teacher. Glenn dodges and realizes his 'Fool' card isn't working assuming the stranger isn't using magic. He uses his Shock Bolt but it goes right through him and Puppeteer slashes at him again getting him in his shoulder and thigh. Glenn tries his best to dodge his blows but he knows he is clearly outmatched by the teen. He goes for magical punch but Puppeteer grabs him and lifts him into the air with his strings. He tries to struggle but the slowly start to constrict him. He slowly starts to turn blue and he slowly dies. Puppeteer than drops his corpse and walks off until he sees Garu and Marco in his way. He tries to cut them but they dodge and Marco swings his sword at him but it goes through his body. Garu then enters the astral plane leaving his body. Puppeteer sends Marco back into a tree. Marco falls to the ground. Garu quickly slices the spirit's head off killing him in one swift move. He goes back into his body and tries to help Marco up.

cue* watch?v=Y35Lew0k1jE&t=0s&index=10&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk

He then gets hit by a strong force that sends him back to the Sooga Village. He notices and glares at him. quickly runs past him delivering a barrage of punching before kick him back with a roundhouse kick. Garu quickly tries to run back to his team but starts to chase him. Garu gets close but gets hit by his homing attack. Garu throws throwing stars at the demon but he easily dodges and rushes to him. Garu trips him and uses his Garu illusion. One f the clones throw the hedgehog in the air and they all jump past him while slashing. One of the uppercuts him causing him to spin until the real Garu impales him through the stomach causing him to crash onto the ground. Garu removes his sword and walks off. He stops as he hears laugh. As soon as he turns around Garu gets sent into a tree. then uses a soin dash on him which cuts into the boy's chest. Garu tries to force him off but the demon goes right through his chest killing him.

 _With team Anitoon_

cue* watch?v=pLnxD38kgKE&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk&index=2

Marco, Akari, Kohta and Bart regroup and start to head toward Death the Kid and Sebastian until grabs Marco and Akari running off. Bart tries to catch up but he is stopped by Chucky who managed to put himself into a brand new doll. He was also standing next to Sam. Kohta and Bart are then forced to separate as Chucky chased Bart off leaving Kohta to the boy.

 _With Sam and Kohta_

cue* watch?v=rkj4xNx5GPU&index=3&list=PLCTwfad175fO9Yu8mT9VnIpxnRiqjqMqk

Sam then used his Necromancy powers to bring the dead to life again and they attack Kohta shoots them with his AR 10 rifle. Sam then slides between two zombies behind Kohta and stabs him. Kohta groans and tries to shoot him but Sam keeps dodging and dteleports beyond the zombies. Kohta still focusing on the zombies. He keeps teleporting back to stop Kohta and he keeps groaning until he's been stabbed so many times his outfit is ripped and his guts are peaking out and blood is dripping down and he drops to the ground. The zombies fall over and Sam walks to Kohta and stops in front of him smirking and slashes his stomach wide open and his guts onto the ground. He groans and takes his final breath and falls over...dead.

 **KO**

Chucky runs swinging at Bart who barely dodges his attacks. Bart is able to kick him back and smacks him with his skateboard. Chucky quickly gets up and stabs Bart in the arm with his knife. Bart yells in pain before Chucky slits his throat causing the boy to fall face first on the ground dead. "Ay caramba bitch" Chucky says as he walks off.

 **KO**

 _With , Marco and Akari_

Marco tries to defend Akari but kills her with a kick to the back of the head. He then brutally rips her head off as Marco charges at him. Marco Throws a punches but the hedgehog catches it and kicks him into a tree. Sam then stabs him in the legs with a lollipop making him fall to his knees. Chucky then smiles as he stabs the boy in the chest repeatedly and cutting his stomach open causing his intestines to fall out.

 _With Godzilla, Red, Sebastian Michaelis and Death the Kid_

Sebastian looked up at Godzilla and RED. "This is quite a predicament. Even for one like me. " Sebastian said. "yeah tell me about it." Kid turns to his weapon. " Liz. Patty. Weapon form now. " Kid says. "Yes sir." they both say and transform into twin pistols and Kid holds them upside down with his pinkies on the trigger and Sebastian pulls out his forks and butter knives. Godzilla uses his atomic breath on them and Sebastian and Kid dodge. Godzilla tries to step on them but they dodge. Sebastian throws his butter knives but to no avail and Kid shoots his pistols at Godzilla but they barely do any damage. "Oh dear.." Sebastian says as Godzilla uses his heat breath on him killing him. "god damn it." he says. Godzilla ends up stepping on and crushing Kid.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: There you go Team horror wins this round and there survivors who move on are Chucky, Sam, , RED and Godzilla**

 **Mika-chan: nooo why did husbando have to die?! I mean I already know but still.**

 **Wizkid222: the reason horror wins is mainly due to Godzilla and Red but i'll explain why Chucky, and Sam survive.**

 **Mika-chan:True. Godzilla is insane with his feats and stuff. Almost undefeatable. Yet Godzilla is weaker than RED. Never stood a chance.**

 **Wizkid222: Now stays in this for his speed. Having Sonic's speed would have him outclass everybody except maybe Garu. But he was to much of a threat for him to handle. and Sam actually solo the entire team except for Sebastian and Garu. Chucky stays in this fight due to them not knowing how much it would take to kill him. Plus Chucky is smart and can just play dead until he needs to strike again. Making the winner of this round Chucky, Sam, , RED and Godzilla. Now the next time these guys are seen they will have a month of prep time. And the next part shall be done sometime around thanksgiving.**


	44. Anitoon vs Horror2

**Ultimate Toon Fighters (Not like i need to say but i don't own anything)**

 **Wizkid222: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Today is part 2 of team Anime cartoon vs team horror.**

 **Mika-chan:Yeah anyways let's get started shall we.**

 **Wizkid222: For team horror we have Possessed Naruto, The Trapper, Jack Torrence, Purple Guy, , Dead Bart, Spongeblood, Jaws, Pumpkinhead and The Neighbor.**

 **Mika-chan: On team Anitoon we have teen titans go Robin, Aikuro, Sen, Pikachu , Johnny Test, Robin, KO, Pluto, Gumball and Haji.**

 **Wizkid222: She's Mika and i'm Wiz and we are here to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Team Horror**

 **Possessed Naruto**

 **Wizkid222: Possessed Naruto is a demonic version of Naruto that is much more powerful than the original.**

 **Mika-chan: basically exactly like ?**

 **Wizkid222: Sorta. Any way he can do anything naruto can do and twice as strong. His only downside is...**

 **Mika-chan: something other than he's a basically naruto ? Are his weaknesses holy water, crosses and bibles?**

 **Wizkid222: Not at all. He's just a glass cannon since his body is weak and battered.**

 **Mika-chan: if thats all, thats pretty dull.**

 **Wizkid222: i mean he is planet level without the possession...**

 **Mika-chan: still dull...tell me he has new abilities?**

 **Wizkid222: Not much...**

 **The Trapper**

 **Wizkid222: The Trapper or Evan MacMillan is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. He is one of the original killers. He inherited his father's fortune, brought his family's fortune to record highs, and assumed credibility for what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history.**

 **Mika-chan: trapper? reminds me of jigsaw.**

 **Wizkid222: He is no John Kramar. Anyway he is strong enough to render his victims unable to walk. This includes Bill from left 4 dead, can easily carry his victims on his shoulders, and can easily stomp through 4,600lb pallets with ease.**

 **Mika-chan: why is it left 4 dead instead of left for dead?**

 **Wizkid222: Ignore that bitch...anyway he runs at 4.6mph, and can catch Meg Thomas who was star of her high school track team.**

 **Mika-chan: i'm not a bitch. anyways he has strength and speed. so Is he a glass cannon or can he take hits?**

 **Wizkid222: Well he isn't affected by his own traps or the hooks in his body, was likely tortured by the Entity and has very high stamina. Once his hunt starts he doesn't sleep or rest. He is a devoted worker, insane and capable hunter as he enjoys hunting his victims..**

 **Mika-chan: hunter! ooooh how does he kill his victims?**

 **Wizkid222: Well he uses his Cleaver which knocks a survivor down in two hits and has a bear trap. When it catches someone he'll instantly know where they are.**

 **Mika-chan: ew. how dull. I could come up with more entertaining ways in a heartbeat. he has zero creativity.**

 **Wizkid222: Well he has Serrated jaws which allows his traps to cause heavy bleeding, Strong Coil Spring which increases the difficulty to escape one, trapper gloves which lets him set traps faster, logwood trap which darkens the trap and more add ons.**

 **Mika-chan: honestly meh.**

 **Wizkid222: Anyway he can fall victim under his own trap if he isn't careful , his cleaver has a short radius, his traps can be destroyed and disabled,and can be blinded by flashlights and bright lights.**

 **Mika-chan: Can't anyone be blinded by bright lights and flashlights in general? Why is it a specific weakness? Does it have a short term effect after the fact?**

 **Wizkid222: In the game they entire screen is blinded completely for a few seconds..**

 **Mika-chan: Isn't that game mechanics then?**

 **Wizkid222: It's a game with little to no cutscenes….shut up**

 **Jack Torrance**

 **Mika-chan: Omg its sooo the brother of Jack Skellington.**

 **Wizkid222: Jack is the husband of Wendy Torrance, the father of Danny Torrance and Lucy Stone, and the grandfather of Abra Stone; he was an author and former teacher, who accepts a position as winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel in Colorado, so he has an opportunity to finish his book. The evil spirits, which inhabit the hotel, drive him crazy and force him to attempt to murder his family with a roque mallet. However, Danny also has some psychic ability, which he uses to try to protect Jack.**

 **Mika-chan: umm….why does he protect Jack instead of his family? Its like protecting the serial killer from the victim**

 **Wizkid222: Not important let's go on to his arsenal**

 **Mika-chan: so what's in this guy's arsenal?**

 **Wizkid222: He can use a croquet mallet, and his felling axe. His axe is capable of knocking down doors and anybody who gets in his 's moments of rage are fueled by one of the most aggressively violent cases of alcoholism in fictional history. Combining his alcohol and drug proclivities, he can be extremely unpredictable.**

 **Mika-chan:to every character there has to be few weaknesses hes not perfect.**

 **Wizkid222: One must also add in the fact that his alcoholism has occasionally led him to make some boneheaded moves, like openly goading his wife into hitting him in the face with a baseball bat or slashing his hand with a bread knife. Plus he is pretty much your basic human.**

 **Purple Guy**

 **Wizkid222: Purple Guy (Real name William Afton) is the murderer of the six children (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy and the Puppet). He committed the murder of the five children in 1987 during Night 6 (in Five Nights at Freddy's 2). He was also working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza as a Night guard, and he could be the Phone Guy, but this is unlikely as Phone Guy died in FNAF 1 while Purple died at least a year later. William has knowledge of the Spring lock suits and was helping people to fit in Spring Bonnie's suit (and Fredbear's suit possibly).**

 **Mika-chan: is the fredbear one a rumour?**

 **Wizkid222: I'm not to sure...it says possibly. His main weapon is a knife. Don't ask if it has special abilities i think it's just a knife. He is strong enough to snap a child's neck with ease and can keep up with Foxy who runs at 29 mph.**

 **Mika-chan: why would the knife out of all things have abilities?**

 **Wizkid222: Idk but he eluded the police for years,took the animatronics by surprise, killed dozens of children and dismantled all the major animatronics.**

 **Mika-chan:so a technician of sorts?**

 **Wizkid222: I guess. Purple Guy isn't one for one on ones and would rather stay back and stick to cheap shots instead when his opponent is occupied.**

 **Wizkid222: Ok this one is basically but Gumball.**

 **Mika-chan: oh so we're done here? ok next character.**

 **Dead Bart**

 **Wizkid222: Dead Bart is from a lost episode blah blah blah he died...he is a Dead bart ….**

 **Mika-chan: basically a zombie. next.**

 **Spongeblood**

 **Wizkid222: Spongeblood is a test experiment by plankton when he captured spongebob and tried to get the formula from his mind. But, something went wrong and getting the formula, he made spongebob lose his mind. His left eye turned black and blood started pouring from his holes. He then started going on a murderous rampage and killed everyone in bikini bottom including his best friend, Patrick. He also absorbed the blood of his victims since that gives him more strength and power. Though, Sandy Cheeks, was the only survivor and she then killed Spongebob with a gun. She left the gun on his bleeding corpse and walked off. Though he was later revived.**

 **Mika-chan: ik spongebob isn't strong but same strength?**

 **Wizkid222:He is the same for strength, and speed but not durability. We'll get to that later. He has regeneration, is skilled in hand to hand, jumpscare ability, teleportation, absorbing, an expert killer and is average intelligent. Spongeblood killed everyone in bikini bottom, survived a wall explosion and is equipped with his Bloody spatula but is best thing is his absorbing.**

 **Mika-chan: what's his absorption compared to the og spongebob?**

 **Wizkid222: The more blood he absorbs the stronger he gets in strength and power. But he isn't perfect like regular spongebob...**

 **Mika-chan: OP...proceed**

 **Wizkid222: Sharp things such as swords and gun bullets can pierce his body, making more holes. The more blood he loses, the weaker he gets and if all of his blood is drained, he will die.**

 **JAWS**

 **Mika-chan: shark movie? where he gobbles everyone up like nom nom nomz.**

 **Wizkid222: Haha yea that movie.**

 **Mika-chan: okii. wait how's he gonna go on land? sharkie fitna die.**

 **Wizkid222:Jaws is a spectacularly large great white, being far larger than any great white scientifically measured. Nothing is known about Jaws' history before he showed up in 1975 at Amity Island, Massachusetts, which is otherwise known as Martha's Vineyard. Once he arrived, Jaws quickly made his presence known, killing four people. He won't be on land dumbass.**

 **Mika-chan: shut it asshat. He only killed four people? how dull.**

 **Wizkid222: This Shark is a Beast, his tough skin allows him a large amount of resistance against Knives and gunfire, and is bold enough to to attack large fishing boats on his own and bring them down. Jaws is extremely heavy, causing large boats to capsize due to his massive weight and can use his flippers to swim at incredibly fast speeds, of 50 miles per hour and can dodge bullet fire at close range, thanks to his speed. aws teeth are extremely sharp, allowing him to rip apart Humans in seconds and break bones of other creatures, including other sharks. Jaws's fighting experience makes him a tough opponent to beat in his time he has beaten walruses, Crocodiles, other Sharks, killer Whales and killed two Giant has also killed a Sperm Whale and even killed a Megalodon, which is basically a prehistoric Shark, so he basically killed his can also dodge torpedoes that travel at 500 mph and once brought down a building by causing it to flood under his weight.**

 **Mika-chan: that's everything. anything else he can do?**

 **Wizkid222: Yea but despite all this, Jaws is still vulnerable to gunfire as his Skin can only protect him from so much, and his boldness often leads him to die at the end of his movies.**

 **Pumpkinhead**

 **Wizkid222:Pumpkinhead is a demon (or set of demons) that can be called upon by a summoner (or summoners) to kill someone (or some people) that have wronged them. To summon him, the person must go to a witch named Haggis and dig up a corpse in Razorback Hollow. Then, she takes a sample of the person's blood and pours it on the body after adding other ingredients to it. The corpse will be used as a vessel for the demon, which reanimates and transforms into Pumpkinhead. Once summoned, Pumpkinhead will seek out the 'marked' (a term used for someone who has wronged his summoner) ones and brutally kill them one by one. If anyone attempts to interfere with the bloody vengeance, Pumpkinhead will gladly murder them too.**

 **Mika-chan: oooh is there a pentagram involved in a ritual?**

 **Wizkid222: Well i never watched the movie embodies the summoner's hatred and desire for justice. As such, he is relentless, hateful, and bloodthirsty. He is known to kill his targets in brutal fashions unlike most monsters, who simply go straight for the kill, and do so simply for their own needs. However, Pumpkinhead is not an animal, he is very intelligent and very strategic at hunting his prey. He is also shown to be very sadistic; the demon delights in the pain of his targets and makes their deaths deliberate and slow, just for his own pleasure. He may also deliberately let his victims escape him just for the sake of drawing out his 'cat-and-mouse' game out longer for his amusement and his target's anguish.**

 **Mika-chan:deliberate and slow deaths interesting.**

 **Wizkid222:Pumpkinhead's body is completely impervious to physical harm (although Tommy seems to be an exception). The pain of the demon's summoner(s) is the only known thing that causes Pumpkinhead any physical harm. He is far stronger than any man, able to easily move a uprooted tree and lift people off the ground with no signs of is very fast, able to catch up to two motorcycles while walking at a seemingly normal pace. He is also known to appear from place to place in no time at also appears that Pumpkinhead can also heal from physical damage at an unnatural rate. He is only very briefly stunned by the death of one of his summoners in the case of multiple ones. It also has supernatural tracing**

 **Mika-chan: is he killable?**

 **WIzkid222: If you kill who summoned him. Pumpkinhead's preferred weapons of murder are his claws. They are easily capable of slicing seemingly anything they come in contact with into shreds with little to no 's tail has a sharp barb on it's tip used for stabbing. Like many other famous slasher films, Pumpkinhead is keen to using anything around. Although he has only killed two people using actual weapons: Joel is impaled with his rifle and has his neck slowly snapped, and a Hattfield is stabbed in the mouth with a wilderness hunting is almost humanly intelligent and uses traps and other means in his blood pursuit of marked ones. Although he can't speak, he has used various tactics to trap, track, and kill his seems able to climb seemingly anything very fast with no real effort.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else?**

 **Wizkid222: Being a demon, it seems that Pumpkinhead has trouble with consecrated ground. In the first movie, he was able to enter the ruins of an abandoned church, he could not move quickly through it, and he had to stop and destroy a cross that was laying near him.**

 **Mika-chan: that's all?**

 **Wizkid222: Yes Mika**

 **The Neighbor**

 **Wizkid222: Mr. Peterson is a Disney-Pixar styled man, who has dark brown hair and a curly mustache. Similar to Nicky Roth, he has a swirl on his chin. Mr. Peterson wears a yellow dress shirt (that is partially open near his neck) under a blue knitted vest, along with a pair of black rubber gloves. He also wears a pair of red/orange striped pants and black shoes with white laces. In previous builds of the game, "666" was seen under his shoes but was later changed to the letter "W". He caused a car crash through unknown means, haunted the protansits dreams, and managed to keep a, still unknown, secret unknown for years.**

 **Mika-chan: sounds...gross.**

 **Wizkid222: He can overpower a man in his twenties and throw him out of his house or bury him alive without any trouble, Can also pick up said man from behind by grabbing him by his face and can break doors just by running through them.**

 **Mika-chan: only one guy? seems like the average man tbh**

 **Wizkid222: He can tank sofas, crowbars, chairs and etc thrown at him, takes fireworks to the face, a lawnmower to his face only pisses him off, stepping in bear traps only irritate him and casually survives getting hit with a car. He has senses far beyond normal people. Just by dropping a bucket of water he will know where you are. He is also very smart and cunning. He is able to set traps all around his house, built his own 2000 feet tall house,and even installed carnival parts in it with no time at all, and might have 4th wall awareness since nothing works a second time on him.**

 **Mika-chan: so he's superhuman essentially?**

 **Wizkid222: You could say so. He can plant and throw bear traps which are his favorite weapon. Tomatoes can be thrown to blind someone which is his second fav weapon, a bucket of water which is planted on a door and if it falls he'll be alerted, Robot mannequins which can overpower regular humans, CCTV cameras which are self explanatory, a robot shark that is apparently waterproof, an apple cannon, flashlight, axe, binoculares, butcher knife, shovel, and anything he can get a hand on. This includes chairs, parasols, fireworks, toy gun and more.**

 **Mika-chan: alright what's the downside to Neighbor?**

 **Wizkid222: He is still pretty much human, his camera can be shut off, his shark can be frozen, senses are a tad bit inconsistent, and not much of a fighter preferring to to trick and catch his opponents in his traps.**


	45. Anitoon vs Horror2 research pt2

**Horror vs Anitoon 2 research pt 2**

 **Team Anitoon**

 **Teen Titans Go Robin**

 **Wizkid222:Richard "Dick" Grayson, commonly known as Robin, is the leader of the Teen Titans and one of the main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Desperate to lead the best superhero team ever, his perfectionism and obsessive controlling have made him quite unstable at Robin, anything less than perfection is absolutely unacceptable, and so his far-from-flawless team is constantly putting him on edge. Despite his authoritarian leadership, the Titans often disregard Robin's orders, exasperating him to the max. His worst fear is losing control, and that's exactly what happened when Beast Boy briefly hijacked the team in "Gorilla".**

 **Mika-chan: Isn't he a little crazy?**

 **Wizkid222: Not only does Robin live on the border of insanity—he often crosses over, traveling deep into crazy land whenever he doesn't get his way. In "Yearbook Madness" for example, Robin plummeted into instability and multiple personality disorder just because his picture was barely featured in the yearbook. In addition, his hopeless crush on Starfire has lead to many despicable deeds, such as when he crushed Speedy's head out of jealousy in the comic "Bored of the Dance".**

 **Mika-chan: Speedy who?**

 **Wizki222: Speedy is another titan who looks similar and uses a bow and arrow.**

 **Mika-chan: oh. strength feats?**

 **Wizkid222: He is able to take on superpowered people several times stronger than himself. Robin's main weapon is his staff which has several upgrades such as a shock trident, explosives, flowers, beat box, a plunger, a taser, a lighter, and can turn into giant gauntlets.**

 **Mika-chan: so he's like an ant?**

 **Wizkid222: I don't get what you mean**

 **Mika-chan: Ants can fight a grass hopper.**

 **Wizkid222: Um, no comment….He also uses smoke bombs, birdarangs, grappling gun, net gun, his R-cycle, acrobatic skills, martial arts, and leadership skills. He also has numerous forms he can enter.**

 **Mika-chan: numerous forms?**

 **Wizkid222: Red X, Captain Cankle, Leprechaun and his avogodo form. In his avocado form he has Avocado Empowerment, Invulnerability, Super strength, tree regeneration and avocado seed generation. If he eats avocado he can make avocado shields, fly, seed smash, and do many other avocado themed powers.**

 **Mika-chan: why avocados?**

 **Wizkid222: Because avocados are a superfood. Anyway Robin is not as smart and skilled as the original but he is more durable and random.**

 **Aikuro**

 **Mika-chan: Aikuro Mikisugi is a minor character in Kill la Kill. He's a member of Nudist Beach that protects the population of Earth from the Life Fibers. He is currently the de facto leader of the organization after the founder of the group, Isshin Matoi, was murdered by Nui Harime. In order to investigate, Aikuro went undercover at Honnouji Academy as a boring history without a spine in order to keep an eye on the events happening there.**

 **Wizkid222: Nudist Beach? Is that what i think it is?**

 **Mika-chan:Nonono! codename. except they do go nude. he has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acupuncture Paralyzation, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Expert Marksman, Pseudo-Flight with DTR**

 **Mika-chan: At least Wall level (Stronger than or at least comparable to Beginning of Series Base Ryuko.) Should be much stronger than Tsumugu Kinagase. The entire Nudist Beach DTR troops held their own against the Elite Four's MKII uniforms for nearly an entire episode.**

 **Mika-chan: Superhuman Very casually evaded Ryuko. Who at this point could effortlessly outpace multiple people capable of performing many complex maneuvers just in a couple of seconds, likely Supersonic+. His lifting strength is Superhuman (His strength is on par with Ryuko's).**

 **Mika-chan: His durability is At least wall level, Mountain level (The DTR Troops were capable of surviving combat against the MKII Elite Four)**

 **His weapons include Combat needles, Dotonbori Robo (A power augmenting robotic suit. Also called the DTR for short)**

 **His intelligence is Extremely high (Has Genius level intellect when it comes to mechanics and engineering. Being able to create highly advanced mech suits. Is also proficient in various subjects such as history and math, as he was successfully able to cover as a teacher. As well as having extensive knowledge on the human anatomy and medicine. Has been involved in numerous experiments regarding extraterrestrial life and made weaponry that can neutralize their physics defying, supernatural powers. Skilled in hand to hand combat)**

 **Wizkid222: I've already had enough of this guy. Does he even take things seriously?**

 **Mika-chan: not really. he's kind over confident.**

 **Sen**

 **Wizkid222:Sen Yarizui is a second year student of Karasama Private High School who is the president of the Half Priced Food Lovers Club. During her first brawl, she attempted to buy an alcoholic beverage named Ice, however the clerk stopped her when he saw her uniform. This has led her to be known as the Ice Witch/**

 **Mika-chan: Half price food lovers club?**

 **Wizkid222:The Half-Priced Food Lovers Club is an official club at Satou Yoh and Hana Oshiroi's school. Sen Yarizui is the club's president and has pursued Yō and Hana to join as well. The club aims to become better in Bento Brawling and to teach other recruits. The club's last president was Yuu Kaneshiro and before that was Mikoto Uzu.**

 **Mika-chan: whats Bento Brawling?**

 **Wizkid222: They fight for food anyway moving is one of the most powerful brawlers in the series. Beating multiple opponents with ease, being trained by Yuu, and also beating Ayame and landing a hit on Orthrus. She may be skilled but she has her limits, as shown when Orthrus was able to take her down, and also shown when she was attacked by many of Monarchs goons. She still however a very powerful bento brawler that many respect and fear.**

 **Mika-chan: what's/who's monarch?**

 **Wizkid222:Not important anyway at best i'd say she as wall level feats and she is still human.**

 **Pikachu**

 **Wizkid222:Pikachu is Ash's main Pokémon from the Pokémon anime. Originally a reluctant member of Ash's team, when the young boy tried to save Pikachu's life from a bunch of Spearows, he warmed up to Ash, and ever since then he remained an invaluable member of Ash's team, going through thick and thin to help Ash achieve his dream of being the very best.**

 **Mika-chan: What are his powers?**

 **Wizkid222: Pikachu possesses a base Attack Stat of 55 and Special Attack Stat of 50. . He flipped a 357.1 lb Milotic into the water, Sent a charging 166.4 lb Miltank flying into the air, is fast to dodge many moves and can go even faster with agility. He is also tough enough to tank z moves, major heat, cutting attacks, cold conditions and wasn't fazed by an explosion. His main abilities electricity.**

 **Mika-chan:what can he do with it? what other abilities does he have?**

 **Wizkid222: Pikachu's most infamous ability is his ability to control electricity through the red pouches on his cheeks. His most powerful attack is volt tackle**

 **-Static: Any physical attack that hits Pikachu can result in the attacker becoming paralyzed, slowing their movements and sometimes rendering them unable to attack at all  
-Lightning Rod: Any Electric-Type attacks thrown at Pikachu will not deal damage, but will instead be absorbed by the mouse Pokemon to boost his Special Attack stat  
-Super Bolt: Attacks will do slightly more damage than usual  
-Paralyze: An attack Pikachu lands will paralyze the opponent  
-Sleep Charm: An attack Pikachu lands will put the opponent hit to sleep, leaving them unable to attack until they've waken up  
-Sleep Combo: Boosts damage done by combo attacks if the opponent is asleep  
-Paralysis Combo: Boosts damage done by combo attacks if the opponent is paralyzed  
-Celebrate: After defeating an enemy, Pikachu will get to make another move (debatable if this is actually useful)**

 **Final Smash-Volt Tackle:  
-No, this isn't to be confused with the anime/game's version of Volt Tackle (see "Moveset" below for that version)  
-After grabbing a Smash Ball, Pikachu can harness its power to access this attack for his Final Smash  
-Pikachu enters a large blue sphere composed of electric energy, and uses this to tackle enemies  
-Can also damage enemies by discharging electricity  
-The sphere is also capable of flight, allowing him to catch airborn opponents  
-However, this move doesn't last very long and it is very dificult to control over time  
Tail Whip:  
-A Normal Type move that lowers the target's Defense stat by one stage  
-Uh...it's done by whipping their back and forth, I guess  
Thundershock:  
-An Electric Type move that hits the target with a small, weak shock of electricity  
-Has a base power of 40 and a perfect 100% accuracy, always hitting unless the target raised their evasion or lowered Pikachu's accuracy  
-Has a small chance of paralyzing the target if the move hits  
Growl:  
-A Normal Type move that lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage  
-Does this by growling at the target, as the name implies  
Play Nice:  
-A Normal Type move that lowers the target's Attack stat by one stage  
-Plays nice with the opponent, making friends with them, and causing them to lose the will to fight  
Quick Attack:  
-A Normal Type move that hits the target with a tackle that always goes first  
-Has a base power of 40 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-No matter how fast Pikachu's opponent is, Quick Attack will always hit first  
Electro Ball:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a sphere of concentrated electricity that serves as a projectile  
-Has no definite base power with a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-The base power of Electro Ball depends on how slow the opponent is compared to Pikachu, dealing massive damage to those insanely slow compared to Pikachu  
Thunder Wave:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a weak burst of electricty, paralyzing them  
-Has no base power due to being a status move, but has a perfect accuracy of 100%  
Feint:  
-A Normal Type attack that hits the target with a surprise punch that breaks through Protect and Detect  
-Has a base power of 30 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
Double Team:  
-A Normal Type attack that allows Pikachu to create clones of itself, raising evasion while also tricking the opponent  
-The clones can also attack enemies as well, although they typically disappear with one hit  
Spark:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a blast of mild blast of electricity  
-Has a base power of 65 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-Has a small chance of paralyzing the target if it hits  
Nuzzle:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a soft nuzzle of Pikachu's cheek pouches  
-Has a base power of 20 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-Has a chance of paralyzing the target if the move hits the intended target  
Discharge:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the opponent with a strong blast of electricity  
-Has a base power of 80 and perfect accuracy of 100%  
-Has a chance of paralyzing the targets hit by the attack  
-However, can also attack and paralyze allies if used in a team battle  
Slam:  
-A Normal Type attack that hits the opponent with a powerful slam  
-Has a base power of 80 with a decent accuracy of 75%  
Thunderbolt:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the opponent with a concentrated beam of electricity  
-Has a base power of 90 and perfect accuracy of 100%  
-Has a chance to paralyze the target hit by Thunderbolt  
-If a trainer is at its side with a Pikashnium Z, can buff Thunderbolt into the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt  
Agility:  
-A Psychic type move that boost Pikachu's Speed stat by one stage  
Wild Charge:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a reckless electrical tackle  
-Has a base power of 9 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-However, Pikachu will suffer from self-inflicted recoil damage if the attack hits  
Iron Tail:  
-A Steel Type attack that hits the target with a hard as steel tail smack  
-Has a base power of 100 and decent accuracy of 75%  
-Also has a chance to boost Pikachu's Defense stat by one stage if the move hits  
Light Screen:  
-A Psychic Type move that creates a barrier to boost Pikachu and an ally's Special Defense stat by one stage  
-Lasts for about 5 turns  
-Can be broken with moves such as Brick Break, which will instantly drop the boost in Sp. Def  
Thunder:  
-An Electric Type move that hits the target with a massive thunderbolt from the sky  
-Has a base power of 110 and a decent accuracy of 70%, although this move will always hit if the weather is changed to Rain  
-Has a great chance of paralyzing the opponent if the move hits  
Volt Tackle:  
-An Electric Type attack that hits the target with a powerful tackle laced in electricity  
-Has a base power of 120 and a perfect accuracy of 100%  
-However, if Pikachu lands this attack, he will suffer self-inflicted recoil damage**

 **Mika-chan: weaknesses?**

 **Wizkid222: His best achievements are done with his trainer, Ash's quick thinking helps them alot and is sorta a glass cannon.**

 **Johnny Test**

 **Wizkid222:Johnathan "Johnny" Test is the main protagonist, who is the troublesome, narcissistic 11-13 year old boy also known for his love of anything he considers awesome. He's the only son of Hugh and Lila and brother of Susan and Mary (who had brown hair in the 2004 pilot). Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny and his sisters are often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly.**

 **Mika-chan: he's a child so he can't be that strong?**

 **Wizkid222: He is about wall level at best but he uses his sisters gear and equipment for battle.**

 **Mika-chan: he can't have that many weapons**

 **Wizkid222: He has the turbo action backpack which can turn into a jetpack, shrink things and has a dangerous defense system, Sonic super scooter that can escape the future police, a Bionic arm which increases his strength by 300%, Nunchucks which he knows how to wield but not use in battle, diving equipment and knows Johnny Fu. in johnny fu he knows stance, relex, coordination, form, speed, power and balance, he fought off Bumper and was evenly matched with Dukey. He can also transform into Johnny X allowing him to use hurricane hands, lava mucus, shapeshifting, super strength, power poot, teleportation, flying, super breath and has great fighting experience. He also has a wooden sword, laser gun, protection suits, Gum, Diamond Suit and he has good durability. He can take a lot of physical like taking hits from Bumper and getting blown up.**

 **Mika-chan: where did he get those?**

 **Wizkid222: From his genius sisters. Anyway he is better with Dukey, he isn't very smart, and he relies on his sisters for his stronger forms.**

 **Robin**

 **Mika-chan: which?**

 **Wizkid222: From the 2003 series.**

 **Mika-chan: original.**

 **Wizkid222: He is strong enough to knock out Cinderblock with a punch, able to carry a large bear on his back, and can hold his own against superpowered people.**

 **Mika-chan: ok. durability?**

 **Wizkid222: Can tank beat down from Slade, and can fight on par with metahumans. He uses a weapons like his birdarangs, staff, smoke pellets, flashlights, ammunition disks, grapple, and his suit reduces damage from blunt force and bullets. He is also a master at hand to hand swordsmanship, and genius intellect.**

 **Mika-chan: weaknesses? gotta have alot.**

 **Wizkid222: He is still human, only has mild toon force, and rage can blind him.**

 **KO**

 **(GO back to Sanjay and KO)**

 **Pluto**

 **Mika-chan: well pluto doesn't have much of a personality and he's a demon dog but he can't speak but has basic animal instincts. He has fire breath and burned down the city of london while on a rampage. His demon hound form however makes him a huge wolf. He has a human form as well. He doesn't seem fond of most people except for Sebastian Michaelis. I'd say Pluto is strong enough to knock buildings down. He cannot be stopped with mere anesthetic but isn't immune to being shot down.**

 **Wizkid222: So he isn't human?**

 **Mika-chan: um… not exactly. You know how demons have a human form to blend in? kind of like a disguise?**

 **Wizkid222: Oh.. lame...**

 **Mika-chan: shut it asshole he's a giant wolf. next!**

 **Wizkid222: And you were getting at a giant shark…**

 **Gumball**

 **(Go back to any gumball fight)**

 **Haji**

 **Mika-chan: Haji is Saya's first living Chevalier and her love interest.**

 **He was born about 1858; and was around 12 when he was brought into the Goldschmidt household. In 1870 Haji was bought by Joel and Amshel for a loaf of bread to be Saya's companion hoping that since they are both Chiropteran they'd have kids for future experimentation. He followed her every order but showed stubbornness at first. Eventually they develop a relationship. In the zoo they grow closer and fall in love. In 1883, he falls from a cliff while trying to pick a flower for Saya's birthday. Saya saved him with her blood. In 1918 He accompanies Saya to find Diva who is masquerading as Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna. During the Vietnam war in 1972, Haji stays with the Red Shield and Military forces along with Saya in her casket. His blood helped her awaken to fight chiropterans, however is made her lose control and goes crazy not recognizing Haji. Saya awakens years later and meets with Haji again.**

 **Wizkid222: SO...please explain more shit because yea...so they like 140**

 **Mika-chan: they don't exactly age...**

 **Wizkid222: Ok thats what i expected not aging for whatever reason. Moving on...**

 **Mika-chan: Of course being a Chevalier he has special abilities such as:**

 **-Feeding: like most Chevaliers, He does not require food or sleep and stays awake while saya eats, sleeps, or goes into hibernation but has no need to consume human blood, something he doesn't do.**

 **-Hand to hand combat: can perform swift movements and can do roundhouse kicks and leg sweeps as well as your basic hand to hand combat.**

 **For blood attributes:**

 **-Regeneration: His blood is capable of regeneration, however If the wound is inflicted by the queen who made him Chevalier t he regenerated part is very likely to become permanent.**

 **-Awakening and Strengthening his Queen: Saya was forcefully awakened by Haji's blood during the Vietnam war. Haji's blood is likely a source of her strength. It can awaken her Chiropteran mode.**

 **-Transformations: Unlike Diva's Chevaliers, Haji never makes a full transformation into his chiropteran form by choice. He only fully transformed when he first became a Chevalier but after seeing him kill people in that form Saya was frightened so he never fully transformed again. He won't resort to this unless absolutely crazy. He has claws and huge bat wings.**

 **Wizkid222: Sounds kinda generic to me...**

 **Mika-chan: meh. He has his Cello-case which he uses as a blunt weapon and shield and it holds Saya's sword. He has Daggers too.**

 **Wizkid222: Kinda lame to be honest.**

 **Mika-chan: yeah yeah next.**

 **Wizkid222:We done moron...Anyway next time is the fight.**


	46. Anitoon vs Horror2 Fight

**Horror vs Anitoon Fight 2**

*cue  watch?v=8T0ixdsCqK4&list=PLA724FF4F0E696BF2&index=6

 _At a fnaf restaurant_

Haji rushes at Purple guy who dodges and Haji throws his daggers at Purple guy and one gets stuck in his leg. Purple guy pulls it out and throws it at Haji. It cuts his cheek. Haji punches purple guy in the face and knocks him over and gets on top of Purple guy and punches his face over and over. Purple guy cuts his cheek again and shoves him off. Haji gets up and Purple guy slashes his leg. Haji hits Purple guy with his Cello-case a few times and stabs Purple guy in the stomach and he bleeds. Purple guy gets in Springtrap and the spring lock mechanism engages. Blood sprays out of the animatronic and Purple guy falls to his knees . Purple guy lays on the floor inside the animatronic dead and Haji leaves.

 _At the Neighbor's House_

Robin runs up to the Neighbor and swings his staff at his head. He trips him and kicks him back. The Neighbor starts throwing random objects and he dodges them all. The Neighbor takes out his shovel and the two trade blows. Robin easily overpowers the man and punches him in the chest. He throws a few birdarangs at the neighbor and the blow up sending him into a wall. Robin takes the shovel and rams it through his neck decapitating The Neighbor.

 **KO**

 _With TTG Robin and Dead Bart_

cue*  watch?v=95VTu4Dfag8

TTG robin rushes up to dead Bart and he sends him back with a blow from his staff. Dead bart scratches at TTG Robin and kicks him in the chest. TTG robin throws his birdarangs into his body and Dead bart doesn't flinch. He quickly throws throwing stars at him and they all impale him. He then kicks him so hard his head falls off and he cheers.

 **KO**

 _With Jack Torrance and Johnny Test_

cue* watch?v=N5wAdWyHWQw&list=PLCTwfad175fN_2Zibbb1Me10-tDJpIxXj&index=24&t=0s

Jack Torrance grabs his ax and swings at Johnny. Johnny dodges and takes out his nunchucks. He swings his chucks and swings them but Jack easily cuts it in half. Johnny puts on his bionic arm and he punches Jack into a wall. Jack gets up and nicks Johnny on the arm. Johnny rolls back and shoots him in the chest with a laser gun. He then aims at his head and he blows his brains out.

 **KO**

 _In the woods_

The Trapper plants his trap down and he starts looking around for his prey. Sen kicks him in the back and punches him in the chest when he turns around. He swings at her but she dodges and does a roundhouse kick. It hits him in the back of the head and he doesn't flinch at all. She steps back and attempts to run away but his trap clamps down on her leg. She falls to the ground in pain and the Trapper picks her up. He then plants her on a hook and he cuts her head off killing her.

 _With Pikachu and Pumpkinhead_

cue* watch?v=2Jmty_NiaXc

Pikachu looks at Pumpkinhead and he growls. Pumpkinhead rushes at Pikachu and swings with his claws. Pikachu dodges and does his thunderbolt. Pumpkinhead shakes it off and he grabs the mouse and he starts to squeeze him with his tail. Pumpkinhead suddenly falls to the floor and he spots Robin, and TTG Robin. They throw over the dead body of the one who summoned him. Pikachu walks up to the two but gets stabbed through the chest by the Trapper. The Robins the beat the creature to death with their staffs and quickly run off to help their team.

 _At the beach_

cue* watch?v=14nTUjAeFas&list=PL7v_KFM4xhO35aVJHH3z0MKvU4Y6d3WEm

Pluto rushes towards the water and Jaws lunges at Pluto and sinks his teeth into Pluto's side drawing blood then drags him underwater drowning him. Johnny X comes in as Jaws resurfaces the water around him stained with the Demon dog's blood. He kicks Jaw in the nose and teleports him out of the water and power poots. Jaws skin peels off and he bleeds and is burnt to death. Johnny X then flies to find his team.

 _With Spongeblood and KO at the Plaza_

cue* watch?v=PhkmkSbhYtY&list=PLOT7wrPCHcqYJ2YAg4GpkYaBIlwO6ScaX&index=6

KO unleashes a flurry of blows and he sends Spongeblood back with a power fist. Spongeblood picks up a chair and throws it at the hero. He dodges and the two trade blows. Spongblood takes out his spatula and he cuts KO's vest. He then hits him back with his spatula. KO then turns into TKO and he does his double powerfist which sends Spongeblood back several feet. Spongeblood tries to attack TKO with his spatula but TKO rips it in half and impales him with it. He then grabs him and tears him in half. He smiles and walks off grinning as Spongeblood lies there dead.

 _At Honnouji Academy_

 _cue*_ _watch?v=ZEp6eah8Gwg_

Aikuro throws his blades at Possessed Naruto and he dodges and punches Aikuro in his face so hard he falls. Aikuro gets up quickly and roundhouse kicks Possessed Naruto in the face. Naruto teleports behind Aikuro and elbows Aikuro in the shoulder. Aikuro tries to roundhouse kick Possessed Naruto but he grabs his ankle, smirks and flips him over. Aikuro hits the ground hard and Possessed Naruto grabs Aikuro's hair and slams his face into the concrete giving him a bloody nose. Aikuro gets up and tries to punch Possessed Naruto but he grabs his hand and flips him. Possessed Naruto slams Aikuro against the wall of Honnouji Academy and stabs Aikuro and cuts across his stomach and Aikuro groans and bleeds to death. The Robins rush at Possessed Naruto. Ttg Robin tries to hit him with his staff and Possessed Naruto grabs it and flips Ttg Robin causing him to lose his grip. Robin rushes at Possessed Naruto and he electrocutes him temporarily stunning him and beats Ttg Robin to death. Then he stabs Robin with his kunai over and over til he bleeds out.

 _At Gumball's house_

cue* watch?v=gmAxplXhcmA&t=0s&list=PLCTwfad175fN_2Zibbb1Me10-tDJpIxXj&index=65

Gumball throws daisy bombs at . He dodges. shoots Gumball with a paintball gun. Gumball rushes at and punches him in the face. does a leg sweep bringing Gumball to the ground and punches Gumball in the face multiple times. Gumball pulls him off of him and gets on top of and chokes him. scratches the side of Gumball's face. Gumball hisses and shoves him off and kicks him in the chest and stomach repeatedly and Gumball coughs up blood. steps on Gumball's throat and Gumball grabs his leg and slams him to the ground. Gumball scratches his face and hisses. kicks Gumball off and throws a bowling ball on his head and leaves him dazed. then proceeds pull Gumball's head back and quickly slashes his throat and leaves him bleeding to death on the floor.

 _With KO and Johnny X_

cue* watch?v=Cl_7FLHtCJM&list=PLCTwfad175fN_2Zibbb1Me10-tDJpIxXj&index=70

"Oh no, we are the only ones left" KO cries. Suddenly Johnny X is notices Possessed Naruto and . Johnny X turns into a gorilla and swings at Naruto. Possessed Naruto grabs his fist and sends him flying with a swift kick. He summons clones that run after him. Johnny X defeats a few but gets overpowered. They all slash at him as Possessed Naruto charges a rasengan. He pressed it against his chest which knocks him to the ground. Before he can get up Possessed Naruto throws several kunais in his face killing him.

KO is getting beaten by and Possessed Naruto kicks the boy to the ground. They smile seeing victory but KO turns into PKO ( Perfect KO). He starts to levitate and flies towards the two. Possessed Naruto rushes at him and charges up a beam from his hands. PKO and Possessed Naruto trade blows but he uses a rasengan to send PKO back. Before he can react unleashes the beam that disintegrates PKO.

"Looks like we won. " says as Possessed Naruto nods. A figure appears in front of them and it's….

cue* watch?v=d-pvII3fwaE

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is team Horror and here's why.**

 **Mika-chan: They had Possessed Naruto and SpringTrap as powerful characters.**

 **Wizkid222: Half right. You see team Anitoon only had Gumball, KO, and TTG Robin. But and Naruto were more than enough. Possessed Naruto would easily kill everybody but Gumball. That's why would take on his good counterpart eliminating him asap. Technically Springtrap wasn't in this fight but moves on due to his tactics and strategy. He just hid until the others took care of the rest.**

 **Mika-chan: oh okii. Isn't Possessed Naruto a glass cannon? how could he solo anitoon?**

 **Wizkid222: Becasue would take out any threat to tough for him. Also he is twice as strong regular naruto. Making the winner of Round 2...Team Horror**

 **Horror that's still alive**

RED

Godzilla

Possessed Naruto

Sam

Springtrap

Chucky


	47. Johnny X vs Cleft

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222:** One day the chin decided to give up and one buck toothed- pink hatted kid had no choice but to step up. The other needed to step up when his town was in danger.

 **Mika-chan** : and that kid was Timmy Turner aka Cleft the boy chin wonder.

 **Wizkid222:** And Johnny Test aka Johnny X. I'm wizkid.

 **Mika-chan:** and I'm Mika-chan.

 **Wizkid222** : And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.

 **Cleft**

 **Mika-chan:** His first appearance was in "Chin Up". The Crimson Chin loses his will to fight and needed a sidekick to help him fight for justice again, Timmy becomes Cleft. He defeats Spatula Woman and tried to get the Chin to save the Mayor, but he says no because he finds out he's a fictional character.

 **Wizkid222:** Although the Chin is hesitant at first to help, Cleft rushes into battle and gets him put in danger. Cleft reminds the Crimson Chin about Eddie the Imaginary Gerbil and this is enough to restore the Chin's confidence. He then rescues Cleft, before handily defeating the Bronze Kneecap who had taken Timmy and the Mayor of Chincinnati hostage. And Cleft has been helping the Chin on many adventures ever since.

 **Weapons-**  
Grappling Hook  
Helicopter Blades  
A Rocket  
A Wright Brothers Air Craft  
A Baseball Glove  
An Umbrella  
a classic car  
baseball bat  
wrist laser  
mechanical hand  
 **Powers-**  
Heat Vision  
super strength

 **Johnny X**

 **Wizkid222:** Johnny X is Johnny's superhero persona, first used to subdue a mutated Gil. This persona was used frequently throughout the series, in which Johnny had many amazing adventures,

Hurricane Hands  
Lava Mucus  
Shapeshifting  
Super strength  
Power Poot  
Great fighting experience  
Teleportation

Spaghetti head

Can light himself on fire/

Flying  
Super Breath

Telekinesis

Can sense danger

 **The X-mobile-**

Locating gps

Super stunt button

Laser cable

Undercarriage blast- launches the car in the air

Power poots

 **Mika-chan: This fight will take place in Porkbelly**

 **Prefight-**

Johnny X was just been seen at Bart Simpsons crime scene with blood on his hands. Cleft quickly approaches him.

"Stop right there" Cleft says. "Hey, you're the one who killed Ace Savvy. You're going to pay" Johnny X says.

 **FIGHT**

The two rush at each other and they start to trade blows. Cleft gets the upper hand and kicks Johnny X back. Johnny then uses his spaghetti head but Cleft easily dodges his attempts to grab him. Cleft ejects a bat from his cleft and he swings it at Johnny X. Johnny X dodges and uses his super breath sending the buck toothed hero into a wall.

Cleft gets up but is sent through a building by Johnny X's hurricane hands. Johnny X then turns into a gorilla and throws a mailbox at Cleft. Cleft jumps over it and he unleashes a barrage of attacks on him and ends it with a boot from his Cleft. Johnny X then uses his power poots and burns Cleft. Cleft quickly recovers and the two glares at each other.

Johnny X tries to punch Cleft but before he can Cleft uses his grappling hook to latch onto a tree branch and uses it to pull him up onto it. Then he jumps down kicking Johnny X to the ground on the way down. Cleft takes out his wrist laser and burns a hole in his stomach and chest where his heart is, as Johnny X screams and cries in pain, a pool of blood forms around him as some of his organs and heart peek out from the wounds. Cleft then smirks and takes out his helicopter blade pressing it against his neck, decapitating him.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: Damn Mika...that was gruesome. Anyway, Cleft wins yet again and here is why.**

 **Mika-chan: Well Cleft is more skilled at planning and is more cunning than Johnny X is which gave him the tactical advantage.**

 **Wizkid222: Johnny may have had more destructive capability, but Cleft could dish out anything Johnny could send at him with his great durability. He was also slightly more, and Johnny needs help to take on most of his foes. Cleft does as well but Johnny X usually has Susan and Mary give him more powers and a battle plan.**

 **Mika-chan: Making the winner of this fight Cleft the boy chinned wonder.**


	48. Max vs Riley

**Ultimate Toon Fighters!**

 **Wizkid222: On this episode the two rebellious troublesome boys. Riley the gangsta from the Boondocks and Max the rebellious kid at camp camp.**

 **Mika-chan: He's Wizkid and I'm Mika-chan and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Riley Freeman**

 **Wizkid222:Riley Freeman is the deuteragonist of The Boondocks. He is Huey Freeman's younger brother and Robert Freeman's youngest grandson. He is an 8–year-old who emulates the gangster lifestyle. He and many others commonly refer to him as "Riley Escobar", "Young Reezy", and "The Fundraiser".**

 **Mika-chan: What's this kid got in his arsenal?**

 **Wizkid222: He has bb guns, a real shotgun though he can't use it well, golf clubs, baseball bats and frying pans along with knives.**

 **Mika-chan: How strong is he?**

 **Wizkid222: Though he's only 8 he was able to take on the Hateocracy and live which nobody has able to do putting his striking strength at maybe small building.**

 **Mika-chan: how durable is he? what can he take?**

 **Wizkid222: Besides surviving against the hateocracy, he took beatings from Huey and several other far experienced fighters. He also has a high stamina**

 **Mika-chan: What are his weaknesses? I mean I know he's like 8 but...**

 **Wizkid222: He is very arrogant, underestimates his foes and is not that skilled a fighter.**

 **Max**

 **Mika-chan:Tell me who max is.**

 **Wizkid222: Max is a camper at Camp Campbell and the main protagonist of Camp Camp. His deeply cynical attitude about the camp clashes sharply with David's perky demeanor. His initial main goals included escaping the camp and "breaking David's façade". But after season 1 he changed his focus to creating mischief**

 **Mika-chan: Alright what's this 10 yr old got in his arsenal?**

 **Wizkid222: He has a spear which is a stick taped to a knife though it breaks easily. An ore for slapping people, flashlight, the quartermasters hook, knives, a sword, matches, and a bb gun.**

 **Mika-chan: How strong is this kid? i mean can't be that strong unless this kid has superhuman strength.**

 **Wizkid222: He was able to briefly restrain Billy, managed to hold his ground against Nikki, kicked a door open, and easily lifted space kid.**

 **Mika-chan: what can this kid take? Durability-wise.**

 **Wizkid222: He survived a bus crash with no physical harm, was literally stabbed in the back, endured whatever hell the wood scouts put him through, survived a gasoline explosion, and tanked Nurf throwing a snowball at him.**

 **Mika-chan: I know he's like 10 but what are his weaknesses? can't be that strong.**

 **Wizkid222: Despite his intelligence he still has some pretty dumb moments, can still feel pain and get knocked out despite his durability, can get sick, doesn't have much combat experience, and most his plots gets him into trouble.**

 **Prefight-**

Max was causing trouble at camp as usual until David walked in with a new camper. Riley notices that Max was the one who ruined his candy selling business. Riley aims his bb gun at the boy and Max rolls his eyes sighing.

 **FIGHT**

Riley shoots at Max and he dodges and Max shoots back with his bb gun. Max throws knives at Riley and Riley dodges but a few still leave cuts on his cheek and arms. "Damn it." he says as he takes out his frying pan. Max walks towards Riley and he hits him in the head with a frying pan. Max groans in pain and Riley tackles him to the ground and punches him repeatedly in the face and Max grabs his arm and flips him upwards and Riley lands on his back and groans in pain. He pins Riley down and cuts him a few times smirking and Riley cries out in pain. Riley pulls his knees up to his chest and kicks Max away to the ground. Max takes out his sword and Riley takes out his golf club. They run toward each other and swing at each other. Max knocks the golf club out of Riley 's hand and Riley takes out his baseball bat but Max cuts through it. Max shoves Riley to the ground hard and smirks. Riley looks on in fear begging for his life under his breath and Max steps on Riley's stomach and Riley groans. Max then proceeds to stab him in the head and Riley's skull cracks open and his eyes roll to the back of his head as blood drips down his face. Max then yanks the sword out of Riley's body blood spewing on to the ground as he does so and wipes his sword clean and walks off leaving Riley for dead.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Max and here's why...**

 **Mika-chan: Riley has only one win under his belt, while Max could easily go on par with an experienced adult for one...**

 **Wizkid222: Though Riley has faced tougher foes he hasn't beat any of them. Also, Max would of led Riley into a trap since he manipulates people much smarter than Riley.**

 **Mika-chan: and of course, Max wins. Riley's dead. How fun.**

 **Wizkid222: Anyway, the fights winner is...Max**


	49. Bubbles vs Starfire

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222: Looks can be deceiving especially when it comes to these to innocent looking, and yet super powered women.**

 **Mika-chan: like Bubbles, the joy and the laughter**

 **Wizkid222: And Starfire, the innocent and naive alien princess with superpowers. She's mika and I'm Wiz and it's our job to analyze our weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Starfire**

 **Wizkid222:Starfire, sometimes "Star" (real name, Princess Koriand'r) is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend in the series finale movie.**

 **Mika-chan: anything else interesting about her personality or backstory?**

 **Wizkid222: Starfire was born and raised on the planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings and sensations as the force that drives their very livelihood and strengthens their abilities. In fact, it's their emotions that further increase their natural abilities of flight, and projection of pure ultraviolet energy. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans.**

 **Mika-chan: So she's just a small girl. Can't be stronger than the average woman?**

 **Wizkid222: One she is older than you, two she is a princess and three As a result of being experimented on, Starfire can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and she can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. A chiming sound is heard when using her starbolts. Starfire mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles called starbolts. Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her superhuman strength is not diminished when airborne. She is immensely strong. While the true extent is unknown, she is shown over four times stronger than Cyborg himself; in "Overdrive", she was seen effortlessly lifting with a single hand twice as much as what Cyborg struggled to with both hands. Super Agility, reflexes, stamina, endurance, radiation immunity , language assimilation, she has warrior skills, hand to hand, and archery skills.**

 **Mika-chan: she's gotta have weaknesses. What are they?**

 **Wizkid222: Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptoms, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth. Also, her powers are largely affected by how she feels, as Robin learns; if she is feeling down or confused, her abilities become severely all Tamaraneans, she is not immune to her own energy blasts. Using her self-sustenance and resistance to extreme temperatures takes a lot of energy so she can't survive forever in space. She also does need to breathe though her self-sustenance can delay that for a while.**

 **Because she is so naive, it is easy for several people to take advantage of or betray Starfire, as seen in the episode Transformation, where she is lured into a trap and almost eaten by a hungry alien. Although few have exploited it, Starfire's relationship with Robin can be counted sometimes as a weakness.**

 **Bubbles**

 **Wizkid222:Bubbles is the main deuteragonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Buttercup. She is the Joy and the Laughter; she is the emotional glue of the superhero trio.**

 **Mika-chan: that's my fav powerpuff girl^^**

 **Wizkid222: Same, She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Bubbles can speak multiple languages (although throughout the series we don't hear her speak any language other than English, Japanese, Spanish, or Squirrel). In the episode "Ice Sore," Professor Utonium states that Bubbles' special ability is the ability to speak Spanish. However, as the series progresses, Bubbles' linguistic capabilities appear to grow. In the episode "Super Zeros," Bubbles is shown to be able to read and speak Japanese. In the episodes "Fuzzy Logic" and "Stray Bullet," Bubbles is shown to be able to speak Squirrel. Bubbles seems to have developed a complete understanding and speaking of animal languages. Other signature abilities include Vaporize, Electricity Ball (colored light blue), Electric Blast and Blue Laser Beams.**

 **Mika-chan: i liked the stuffed giraffe she had. when i was little i wanted it lol.**

 **Wizkid222: Octi is the top stuffed animal. She also has flight, laser beams, superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, x-ray vision and much more**

 **Mika-chan: i liked octi too. sooo cute.**

 **Wizkid222: Though Bubbles can keep up with her sisters she has her fair share of weaknesses. Like the others she has a weaknesses to fly paper and extremely high temperatures. She struggles to fight something that is too cute, and she is the most emotional.**

 **Mika-chan: kinda like how Death the Kid can't fight something symmetrical?**

 **Wizkid222: no...she struggles, that doesn't mean she wont...This battle will take place in Jump City. Let the Battle Begin...**

 **Prefight-**

Bubbles is fighting Killer Moth and defeats him. SHe looks at Silkie in and she kicks it to the side. Starfire growls and tackles.

 **FIGHT**

Starfire throws punches at Bubbles but she easily evades them all. Bubbles throws punches of her own but Starfire is able to block her attacks. She then kicks Bubbles in the chest and the blow sends Bubbles into a nearby building. Bubbles gets up and rubs her head, Starfire quickly rushes towards her closing the distance but Bubbles unleashes her sonic scream which sends Star into a bus. Starfire quickly recovers and throws the bus at the child. Bubbles melts it with her heat vision and sticks her tounge out.

Starfire growls and the two trade blows which creates small shockwaves. Each punch that collided made a shockwave and the two growled. Starfire throws another kick at her head but Bubbles punches her in the leg so hard that it breaks. She screams in pain and Bubbles unleashes a flurry of punches on her. She then ends it with an uppercut to the jaw that sends her head flying off her body. She then punts it into the sun and flies off.

 **KO**

 **Mika-chan: Of course Bubbles wins and here's why.**

 **Wizkid222:My girl Bubbles is far faster, stronger, durable and surprisingly more skilled.**

 **Mika-chan: my girl? sound biased.**

 **Wizkid222: Indeed it is. But that's not the point. Starfire is town level as best while Bubbles is well over Island level and maybe even small planet. Starfire is only smarter but Bubbles outclasses her at everything else making the winner of this fight...Bubbles, The Joy and The Laughter.**


	50. Ho Ho Ho

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222: Hello and welcome to our Christmas Special of Ultimate Toon Fighters. Unfortunately Mimi won't be joining us today. Today we have a special battle for toda. That's right Santa vs Santa. Santa from Teen Titans go vs Santa from American Dad. We will call American santa Nick to avoid confusion. This battle will have a year of prep and will have access to their armies. My names Wiz and i'll be telling you there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Teen Titans Santa**

Wizkid222:For the majority of time, Santa is being considered as a jolly, nice, old man who believes that the true meaning of Christmas is about family and friends, during his initial debut. However, he is later shown to be very crazy maniac who can't stand other holidays that aren't Christmas and will attempt to do anything selfish in order to abolish them. He has many powers such as Christmas magic, freeze breath and snow manipulation. He can suck on a candy cane and make it into a sword.

 **Powers-**

Christmas Entity Physiology: He has control over Christmas and his powers are related to Christmas.  
Christmas Magic: He is able to do magic actions when he touches his nose.  
Freeze Breath: He is able to blow ice from his mouth.  
Snow Manipulation: In "The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic" he was able to change the weather to snowfall.

Wizkid222: Santa is also skilled in sword fighting, gun shooting and present creation. But he can also pull out his mech. It can shoot lasers, elves and can take on thanksgiving turkey, new years baby, a leprechaun and george washington. Then we have his army of Elves, big elves and reindeer.

Elves- Candy cane guns

Big Elves- Lasers cannons, pistols, swords, ornament grenades, knives, mace, throwing stars, rocket launchers

Reindeer- Pistols

Wizkid222: His army may not be big but there weapons are tough and they are capable of fighting against the titans and halloween monsters though they did not win. 3 elves, 2 big elves,, 3 reindeer have been seen with Santa. He is also pretty durable able to survive a bag filled with dynamite which was strong enough to send him back to the north can also ride his sleigh which can go much faster via button which reveals a giant rocket.

 **Weaknesses-**

Army is not that big

Was defeated by garbage falling onto him

Obsessed with the other holidays

Wizkid222: Santa may be a tough foe but his army is relatively small and pretty weak and was defeated by sticky Joe dropping garbage bags on him.

 **American Dad Santa**

Wizkid222: Next we have Nick from American Dad. Santa Claus is the main antagonist of the American Dad! franchise. Though Santa is known for being a friendly old man who gives presents to children who are good, American Dad! portrays him as a villainous character who has a grudge against the Smiths not to mention having a lot of violent tendencies.

 **Powers and Skills**

Magic

Gunmanship

Incredible Strength

Can shoot lightning

Wizkid222: Old Saint Nick is strong enough to rip an elf in half, and his special suit gives him powers. When he got his suit back, he was able to transform Hanukkah decorations across the city into Christmas decorations. By putting on his suit, he was completely restored and healed. He also has plenty of weapons such as a candy cane pistol, shotgun and sniper. He is also pretty tough able so tank stabbings. He also survived 15 bullets to the body and one to the head. Though he was brutally injured.

 **Army**

Elves- Have knives, guns, crossbows, swords, spears

Reindeer- Can fly

Snow Monster- Giant snowman who can tank bullets. If exploded will turn into baby snow man.

Wizkid222: Santa's army is massive having at least a few hundred reindeer and a seemingly endless supply of elves. His elves seem to be trained well being able to work as a unit. Along with Santa and Stan 3 Elves were able to help Santa kill krampus. But this Santa has been on the verge of death and was killed before.

 **Wizkid222: This battle will take place at the North Pole with 1 year of prep. Let the battle begin.**

Prefight- Bill Cipher told Santa that there was another Santa trying to steal his job. Santa sends Nick a death note and that he is coming on Christmas day. 364 days from now. Nick tells Alex and Jeremiah to ready the elves and reindeer for that day.

 **Fight**

Santa is riding Rudolph and his elves are riding the other reindeer. As soon as they get close Nick's elves start to shoot arrows at them from their crossbows. Team Santa manages to avoid most of the shots and they return fire with their guns. Santa's Big elves get to the ground and the push their way into Nick's house. Inside are a few dozen elves fire arrows at them. The two take cover behind a wall and the fire back. The two kill several but one is stabbed in the back and the rest surround the big elf. The all fire their arrows and they impale him in multiple spots killing him. Santa Suddenly drops through the ceiling inside his mech. The elves fires there arrows at the mech but Santa uses his laser to melt the elves burning them to death. Three elves come behind Santa and the back him up with gunfire from their candy canes.

Suddenly a giant snowman busts through the door and rushes at the mech. It grabs the mech and the elves set the mech on fire. This causes it to explode sending Santa back into a wall. He groans and gets up but notices he is surrounded. He quickly uses his ice breathe freezing some of the. He then throws an ornament grenade and a group killing 6. Nick walks in from a distance and 3 elves are by his side. One hands him his sniper and he smiles. "Seasons Bleedings" Nick says as he puts a bullet through his chest. Santa groans and the elves behind him quickly start spraying bullets at Santa making him collapse to the ground. Nick takes out his shotgun and walks up to Santa. He then puts the gun to his head and blows his brains out.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner is Nick and here's why. Santa may have had the durability, weapons and strength edge but due to Nick's seemingly endless army of elves and intelligence he gets the win. Nick's elves are pretty competent and Santa doesn't usually think things through making the winner of this fight American Dad Santa.**


	51. Susan and Mary vs Phineas and Ferb

**Wizkid222: Inventors. Most study their entire lives to create something great but these naturally gifted siblings are some of the best.**

 **Mika-chan: Step brothers who use their inventions to have all the fun they can over summer vacation, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Flecther.**

 **Wizkid222: And the genius twin sisters of Porkbelly Susan and Mary Test.**

 **Mika-chan: I'm Mika-chan.**

 **Wizkid222: And i'm Wiz and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Phineas and Ferb-**

 **cue*** **watch?v=PIXh68YP3mU**

 **Wizkid222:Phineas Flynn is a young boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and step-son of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a step-brother, from Lawrence's side of the family, under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent."Ferb" Fletcher is a British child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a native of England, he speaks with an English accent. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his step-siblings Phineas Flynn -and Candace Flynn.**

 **Mika-chan: how strong is this child?**

 **Wizkid222:Strength isn't there cup of tea, they are best in intelligence, speed and inventions**

 **Feats-**

Feats:

-has fought alongside the avengers

-managed to hold off against a Darth Maul clone

-survived both atmospheric reentry and the vacuum of space

-fought off a large pack of clones

-fought off several norm-bots

 **Intelligence-**

-built large structures within minutes or even seconds

-can create technologically advanced machines within a day

-can ride horses without any training

-got training from Amanda Holyfield

-can somehow construct a live horse

-can build a large, complex tree house with things he found around a jungle

-made his way out of several death traps

 **Physicality:**

-Outran a gumball machine rolling toward them

-raced out of a massive cave set to explode

-outran an eruption of detergent

-made around the planet in under a day

-created a device that allows him to move faster than sound

-overpowered his sister (with help from Ferb, but still)

-sledded right through a tree with no visible injuries

-survived a sky-high drop

-survived slamming into a building inside a treehouse robot

 **Mika-chan: do they own any weaponry?**

 **Wizkid222: They have Phieandroid and Ferbots which are robot clones of themselves, Treehouse Robot Mech which has city level durability at least, Giant spinning tops, mechanical bulls and shark, giant robot dog, ninja outfits which makes it impossible to be seen, bikes which can drive anywhere on earth and more. Ferb has a slingshot which he uses with great accuracy, and a kiddie train used for quick travel. Phineas has a kiddie car for travel and the baseball launcher which fires a remote controlled baseball the can be moved after launched and during. Their best weapon is the Beak. It is indestructible, has superhuman attributes, Rocket boosters, Grappling hook, Laser blaster, and can shoots eggs out of its wrist. Though it's suppose to be indestructible it has been broken twice alongside their battles with the avengers.**

 **Weapons-**

 **Phieandroid and Ferbots-** Robot versions of the boys. A box that summons them. Strength in numbers

 **Treehouse Robot-**

Can survive through from the neighbors to the town

Crash button wraps them and keeps them from getting hurt

Ball Cannon

Water Balloon Launcher

 **Baseball Launcher-**

Devices that can control a baseball

Able to break Norm bots

 **X-ray specs-** Self explantory

 **Kiddie Car and Train-**

Was able to follow Candance around town. Needs a quarter

 **Slingshot-**

Ferb has incredible range with it and accuracy

 **Spinning Tops-** Has eject button

 **The Beak-** The suit does exactly what it's meant to do, as they go over various extreme turns, jumps, spins and obstacles completely unfazed and unfettered.

 **Powers:** Indestructible, Superhuman agility, superhuman strength, Superhuman attributes, Rocket boosters, Grappling hook, Laser blaster, shoots eggs out of its wrist, Bulgarian folk dancing. Was destroyed twice but was used to help Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Spider Man

 **Mechanical bulls-** Can dance and poop for some reason. Bull army they can control.

 **Giant Robot Dog-**

 **Super shoes-** Can run faster than sound but slower than light

 **Robotic Shark-** Can double in size.

 **Bike-** Fast, can drive on water, can go down stairs, up hills, can drive up walls, can jump on rocks to cross a lake, can drive underwater,

 **Jetpack-**

 **Ninja Outfit-** When turned on whenever someone looks at the person wherein it they disappear.

 **Mika-chan: what about weaknesses?**

 **Wizkid222:** They are still human children, regardless of their abilities, they are usually oblivious to certain things, can be a bit to trusting at times and have little to no fighting experience.

 **Susan and Mary**

cue* watch?v=y6VzNmgH4Kc

 **Susan**

Wizkid222: Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil.

 **Feats-**

Invented a lotion that was able to change a person's skin color

Experiments usually fail the first few times

 **Mutant Form-**

Flight

Vapor wave- Intangibility

 **Weapons-**

Death Ray- Can pause and rewind for five minutes

Spring Shoes

Gyro Belt- Can spin like a top. Destroyed a leg from a video game boss

Grappling hook

Jetpack

Laser pen

Beat up Mary

Survived a beating from a Kandy-roo

 **Mary-**

 **Wizkid222:** Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Tests' next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan.

 **Mika-chan: do they have any powers or anything like that?**

 **Wizkid222: They are incredibly smart and despite being 13 they go to college. They both have mutant forms though they don't use them often. They usually have Johnny do the fighting but the can defend themselves with spring shoes, gyro belts, jetpacks, laser guns and more.**

 **Mutant Form-**

Flight

Telekinesis

 **Weapons-**

Spring Shoes

Gyro Belt- Can spin like a top. Destroyed a leg from a video game boss

Speed Shoes- Can outrun Bling Bling boy's entire army

Jetpack

Grappling hook

Laser pen

Beat up Susan

Survived a beating from a Kandy-roo

 **Mika-chan:** any weaknesses?

 **Wizkid222: They are lousy shots, aren't much of a fighter and they forget to carry the 1.**

 ***This battle will take place in Danville with a week of prep time…Let the battle begin**

 **PreFight-**

Wacko has kidnapped the Test's and the Flynn Fletcher's. In order to free them they had to fight too the death. The two pairs got their gear and where in Danville. Susan and Mary stand side by side as Phineas and Ferb arrive.

 **FIGHT**

Susan and Mary quickly pull out their blasters and start firing at the two immediately. Phineas hops in his kiddie car and drives off as Ferb puts on his ninja outfit causing him to disappear. The twins put on there jetpacks and follow the boy. Phineas fires his baseball at Susan but she dodges it and fires back. Phineas makes the ball come back to hit her in the back of the head. She falls and Mary destroys the car in a few shots. Phineas quickly recovers but spots Mary with a gun to his head. Before she can pull the trigger she gets sent back by a giant spinning top. Ferb gets out and Phineas hops in. Ferb leaves again but Susan follows him.

Susan fires at the green haired boy but he easily dodges her blasts. Susan follows and gains her mutant powers via pill. Ferb reaches the yard and Susan is surprised to see an army of Phienadroids and Ferbots on mechanical bulls. The army chases her and she retreats. Ferb instructs a Phienadroid and Ferbot to pilot the Beak as he puts a jetpack on. He then gets on his bike and rides off to Phineas.

Mary gains her mutant powers via pill too and they try to crush Phineas and Ferb with a car using telekinesis so they both roll out of the way. The beak shoots lasers at susan and mary but they dodge. Mary runs up to Phineas and punches him in the face Phineas punches her back then the Tree house robot appears and shoots mary with multiple water balloons knocking her down. "now ." Phineas said and the beak shoots mary in the heart she looks shocked as she groans and she starts to bleed profusely and the life fades from her eyes. Ferb fires his baseball at susan multiple times and she shoots uer laser pen at him and he dodges and finally the ball hits her in the side hard enough to make her fall over and the beak shoots her in the head she gasps and the eyes roll to the back of her head and she falls to the ground and bleeds to death.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the Winners are Phineas and Ferb**

 **Mika-chan: and here's why.**

 **Wizkid222: Susan and Mary may have been smarter than the two but Susan is mainly a damsel in distress and Mary is rarely on the front line.**

 **Mika-chan: Phineas and Ferb have the beak and their robot.**

 **Wizkid222: The Beak would be too powerful for the girls to handle and even with prep they couldn't build anything to defeat the boys making the winner of this fight Phineas and Ferb**


	52. Anitoon vs Horror3 ResearchP1

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222: Hello guys and today is part three of Horror vs Anitoon.**

 **Mika-chan** : **on team anitoon we have Rin, Mabel, Takashi, Ryuko, Bubbles, Kick, Jimmy, Arkanya, Wizard & Morty.**

**Wizkid222: And team horror consisting of Momo, ticci tobi, the creeper. Hobo heart, error sans, dinoshark, dollface, zaglo, sharkoctopus, and Victor Crowley. She's mika and i'm wiz and its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Team Horror**

 **MOMO**

 **Mika-chan: Mojo Jojo's cousin omg!**

 **WIzkid222: NO..idiot. Momo is an internet urban legend originating in 2018. She appears to be a young woman with dark brown hair, huge bulging eyes, a huge mouth with a big smile, and she appears to only have bird legs.**

 **Mika-chan: Shut it. What the fuck? how does is equate to a young woman**?

 **Wizkid222: There were speculations that she was created by either of these two makeup Instagram users: barbierena and nanaakooo. However, she was actually created by the Japanese company named Link Factory. The real name of the sculpture is Mother Bird, and the artist who created it is known to make strange statues like Momo.**

 **Mika-chan: what the fuck…..**

 **Wizkid222: yea...lets move on...**

 **Ticci Tobi**

 **Wizkid222:He is a tragic boy who was born with several mental disorders and was constantly bullied until he went insane and killed his father. He was found by Slender Man and serves as one of his Proxies.**

 **Mika-chan: oh?**

 **Wizkid222:He also has Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis,Schizophrenia, Tourette Syndrome, PTSD, Amnesia.**

 **Mika-chan: What's Tourettes Syndrome?**

 **Wizkid222: Tics result in cracking of neck and joints. He uses Dual axes, has enhanced senses, evasion and stealth. He is also immune to pain and has enhanced stamina.**

 **The Creeper  
**

 **Mika-chan:who?**

 **Wizkid222: The Creeper...**

 **Mika-chan: ik i mean who is the creeper?**

 **Wizkid222: The Creeper is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers, its sequel Jeepers Creepers 2 and their interquel Jeepers Creepers 3. It is an ancient, mysterious demon, who seeks organs from humans to replace its own old or damaged ones. It hunts for 23 days every 23rd spring, by scaring its victims and using the scent of fear to determine what it needs to feed on.**

 **Mika-chan: scent of fear? what does fear smell like?**

 **Wizkid222: I have no idea. In all three films, the Creeper is shown to have a rather twisted personality. He seems to enjoy toying with his victims before killing them. By doing this he is not only able to amuse himself but it also works well in igniting more fear in his victims. However, once his time on earth nears its end, the Creeper can be ruthless and merciless and he will continue to pursue his victims even when severely injured.**

 **Mika-chan: oh. continue**

 **Wizkid222: The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, he has survived for centuries, replenishing his deteriorated body by feeding on humans for replacement parts. The ability also works as a form of healing factor, as the Creeper can discard injured or maimed body parts after ingesting a replacement version. In addition to his regenerative powers, the Creeper has a high level of durability. He has survived several gunshot wounds to vital areas, from pistol bullets to high-caliber machine gun rounds, taken hits from oncoming vehicles, and fallen from heights that would be fatal to normal humans. In the second film, he is impaled with harpoons multiple times, including head wounds, yet retains the ability to move. The Creeper only stops moving when it reaches its hibernation period.**

 **Mika-chan: oof cannibalism.**

 **Wizkid222:Physiologically, the Creeper is a humanoid figure. His skin is dark green and yet scaly, and he has razor sharp claws and teeth. Hidden under his black duster coat is a pair of enormous bat-like wings strong enough to lift himself and at least one adult human. In the second film, the Creeper is shown to throttle a pick-up truck off the ground while in flight. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined, but he is seen to match a speeding automobile with little Creeper is a sort of a Chimera. The human body parts are backed up by a second, almost indestructible creature that does not seem to be the product of any Earthly line of evolution. This second creature forms the wings and clawed hood structures behind the humanoid head of the Creeper. The clawed hood in both movies to date can flare out to intimidate/frighten the Creeper's prey. At the end of the second film, the clawed hood engulfs the Creeper's head as the creature returns to a 23-year hibernation. In Jeepers Creepers II, the creature is seen to discard and replace his head with one from a fresh victim, but the clawed hood remains part of the original torso. Therefore, the clawed hood/wing structures appear to be the actual Creeper and the human body parts appear to be Creeper has superhuman strength and speed. He is strong enough to flip automobiles, tear open their frames and rips parts from the human body barehanded. He can also climb on vertical surfaces like a spider, and is well-versed in physical combat, including using melee and throwing weapons.**

 **Mika-chan: proceed**

 **Wizkid222:The Creeper employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit of food. He commonly carries daggers and throwing stars made from the flesh and bones of his victims. He also uses a medieval battle axe in the first and third films, sharp enough to cut through bone and a steel chain with one swing. In Jeepers Creepers 3, he also throws a custom-made spear a considerable distance, impaling two unfortunate teenagers to a tree at once. The weapons he creates are shown to move of their own accord, and the Creeper can summon some of them to his hand at will. In the second film, for instance, a knife flies across a room under its own power, traveling through a lampshade before embedding into a nearby wall (a possible sign that they also travel towards flesh).The Creeper drives a large, rusty, 1940s-era delivery truck, which he uses to transport bodies and scare victims to get a scent from their fear. Described as a slaughterhouse on wheels, the truck has been heavily modified from its original design, with a cowcatcher for ramming other cars and a supercharged engine allowing it to travel at extremely high speeds. The truck's body and tires are completely bulletproof, causing even high-caliber mini-gun rounds to simply ricochet back to the sender. The rear doorway is booby-trapped with spikes to deter (or kill) potential intruders, while the cabin doors are also rigged to impale would-be escapees. A police scanner allows the Creeper to keep tabs on the local authorities, and the interior holds a variety of knives and spears. The truck can also fire a custom harpoon from its exhaust pipe and deploy rolling mines that home in on their targets. Similar to the Creeper's weaponry, the truck seems to operate on the whim of its master, opening its doors for the Creeper and even driving itself after being rescued from the impounded truck.**

 **Hobo Heart**

 **Wizkid222:Hobo Heart is a gemberling. Gemberlings are humanoids that are created to perform a service for their creator. Hobo was created to harvest human hearts that had been filled with sorrow and sadness. Once the heart had been removed Hobo would take it to the tree of salil prison. He would then "feed" the heart to the tree by placing it near the roots and allowing the tree to consume the saddened heart. The tree acted as a prison to contain 6 evil spirits. If Hobo failed his purpose the spirits would be released from the tree. Hobo carried out his purpose for over 100 years.**

 **Mika-chan: does he age?**

 **Wizkid222: I have no idea. But he has to replace his heart every thirty has exceptional strength and is very durable. His main killing method is ripping out his victims' hearts with his bare hands. Hobo Heart has the ability to repair himself. If he loses a limb he could regenerate it by re-attaching it and holding it in place for a lengthy period of time.**

 **He emits an aura that causes grief and sadness. Anyone caught in the aura becomes depressed and disoriented, thus making it easier for. Due to a crow's feather accidentally falling into the components used to create him, Hobo can summon black wings from his back whenever he wants and use them to fly.**

 **Error Sans**

 **Wizkid222:Error Sans basically is an AU hunter, seeking and destroying AU's left and right, except for the ones he likes such as Outertale and Undernovela. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error Sans is essentially a puppet master, which using the blue strings of his to control somebody's soul as well they function as grappling hooks. He also uses a type of Gaster Blaster called an Error Blaster which moves twice as fast than the original ones.**

 **Mika-chan: what's a gaster blaster?**

 **Wizkid222: devices that resemble a skull, to shoot large beams. Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched), and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. He also likes chocolate which can be a downside if you think about it. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie.**

 **Dinoshark**

 **Mika-chan: a dinosaur and a shark. how?**

 **Wizkid222: A prehistoric monster called a Dinoshark returned to life after millions of years frozen in Antarctica. The beast headed for a Mexican beach resort and began preying on helpless tourists. A fearless ship's captain joined forces with a marine biologist and a dinosaur expert to stop the slaughter.**

 **Mika-chan: proceed.**

 **Wizkid222: It is 30ft, 6,200 pounds, has insatiable appetite, has sharp teeth, speed, strength, and great durability. It could leap out of the ocean high enough to devour helicopters and parasailers, is unaffected by bullets, and survived a grenades explosion.**

 **Mika-chan: not as good as Jaws.**

 **Wizkid222: Still bigger but he can't survive, and his eyes are vulnerable.**

 **Dollface**

 **Wizkid222: Dollface is one of the primary antagonists in The Strangers and The Strangers: Prey at Night . She is very stealthy, and has knives.**

 **Mika-chan: Is she skilled with those knives?**

 **Wizkid222: Yes. She was able to survive a shotgun. Her main weakness is that she is human.**

 **Mika-chan: so i assume human level durability?**

 **Wizkid222: Indeed.**

 **ZAGLO**

 **Wizkid222:Zalgo lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over.**

 **Mika-chan: isnt he some type of creepy pasta god?**

 **Wizkid222: Indeed he is. He has apocalyptic powers, telepathy, dark and light manipulation, reality corruption, reality warping, shape shifting, omniscient, omnipresent, invulnerability, size-shifting, superhuman strength, telekinesis, superhuman resistance, teleportation, invisibility, regeneration, possession, high intelligence, demonic powers and omnipotence.**

 **Mika-chan: so a literal god?**

 **Wizkid222: I guess. But if your stronger than him he can be beaten.**

 **Sharkoctopus**

 **Mika-chan: ugh another sea creature?**

 **Wizkid222: Yea, it's a shark and octopus...It killed varius people, sharks, evaded the navy, took on a whalewolf, took on a pteracuda and can walk since it doesn't need water to live.**

 **Mika-chan: a ptera -what a?**

 **Wizkid222: Barracuda and Pterodactyl**

 **Mika-Chan: a ber-what a?**

 **Wizkid222: omg its the fish that killed nemo and marlin's family...It can easily impale and lift sharks and humans, threw Pteracuda which is 320 pounds. It is also decently fast on land and can catch up to speed boats. It can shrug off bullets and harpoons, tanked pteracuda and whalewolf bites, and shrugged of a small explosion. It can also understand speech and read maps somehow.**

 **Mika-chan: *gasps* Finding nemo! and oh. wtf.**

 **Wizkid222: Yea, it has no ranged attacks, was killed by humans and killed by whalewolf due to outside help.**

 **Victor Crowley**

 **Mika-chan: alright go on about his personality and shit.**

 **Wizkid222: Victor Crowley is the main antagonist of the Hatchet franchise, he is known to be a vengeful spirit who will kill any and all who are foolish enough to come to near his house or island. He killed well over 40 people, defended his home for numerous year, and killed entire teams of armed police officers.**

 **Mika-chan: Basically your typical not so friendly neighborhood ghost?**

 **Wizkid222: I guess? I mean you can still touch him. Anyway he has superhuman strength, able to keep up with with his victims who have a running start. He is also tough enough to tank gunshots, getting his neck impaled, having his eye gouged out, and survived a shack explosion and didn't even flinch. He is also good at using numerous weapons.**

 **Mika-chan: so hes got durability on his side. proceed**

 **Wizkid222: His main weapon is his hatchet which he can also throw, A hammer, shovel, chainsaw, machete, a belt sander which is his second most used weapon and even pieces of dead bodies.**

 **Mika-chan: i know he's a ghost but hes gotta have weaknesses.**

 **Wizkid222: As i said spirit, not a ghost. Anyway he can still lose his limbs, only active during the night, and losing his head or destroying his body would put him down.**


	53. Anitoon vs Horror3 ResearchP2

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **RIN**

 **Mika-chan** : Rin Okumura is a son of Satan as well as an Exwire studying at True Cross Academy to become an exorcist. He grew up not knowing his father as he and Yukio were cared for by Shirou Fujimoto. Rin lead a troubled, but relatively normal life until he started seeing black specks that no one else could see. This triggered a chain of events that ultimately lead Satan to possess Father Fujimoto while trying to drag Rin to Gehenna.

 **Wizkid222: So he's a human demon hybrid?**

 **Mika-chan:** Basically mother was a human and satan as a father.His powers and abilities include Superhuman Physical Characteristics, low-mid regeneration, skilled swordsman, telepathy but only with demons who otherwise cannot speak human language , Can generate Satan's Blue Flames which destroy both the body and the soul, Can perceive demons, poltergeists, and other beings invisible to normal humans.

 **Wizkid222:Zuko?**

 **Mika-chan:** Noo, Rin is not really smart, being constantly criticized for his bad grades in and out of exorcist school and his reckless attitude. His lineage has given him a natural talent for combat, and he has street brawling experience due to protecting him and his brother from bullies at an early age. Also, his swordsmanship has greatly improved while under Shura's tutelage, which allows him to hold his own against demons more powerful than himself and channels his otherwise hurtful flames through his blade.

 **Wizkid222: I see**

 **Mika-chan:** He's very protective when his friends are in danger and his regeneration lets him take stab wounds and lose small parts like his fingers and foot, but with pain. His speed is supersonic. His strength is town level.

 **Mika-chan:** His powers include:

Flames of Satan -Rin can use the blue flames at will, creating and controlling them with his flames are able to destroy a victim's body and soul of its and makes them very potent against humans and demons. Rin can use them to prevent allies from getting caught in the crossfire.

Satan Slash: Rin channels his flames through the Kurikara before firing them in a wave that could go a long way, creating enough force to knock trained guards down for Kuro to pin. Rin was also able to avoid burning either guard, showing his increased control.

Satan Bomb: Rin stabs the Kurikara into the ground before funneling his flames into the hole he made, allowing him to quickly fill sealed containers with flames to burn the chimera monsters inside.

High-Speed Regeneration: Rin's demonic heritage allows him to heal most wounds very quickly, sealing fatal stab wounds in minutes and allowing him to easily reattach limbs simply by pressing them back into place.

Telepathy: Rin has shown the ability to use telepathy to communicate with higher demons who are cannot speak human languages.

 **Mika-chan:** If Rin's tail or his "heart" (the Kurikara) are destroyed, he'll die. He's very reckless and is sometimes foolish when he's riled up. He suffers from deep trauma and survivor's guilt from Father Fujimoto's death and is scared of being abandoned.

 **Wizkid222: Moving on**

 **Mabel**

 **Wizkid222: Mabel Pines is a bouncy, energetic, optimistic, hyperactive, enthusiastic, and free-spirited 13-year-old girl spending the summer with her Great Uncle Stan in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she and her brother frequently encounter the supernatural. She takes a much less serious approach to life than her twin brother as she navigates her way around odd, new surroundings.**

 **Mika-chan: Don't they technically call him their grunkle stan? i feel like its just uncle grandpa's name but more creative and i use that term loosely.**

 **Wizkid222: It means the same thing...Mabel claims to be an arts and crafts master, which is supported by the skills she's shown so far. These include knitting (as she knits her own sweaters), scrap booking (having made multiple scrap books, stating that she never misses a "scrapbookortunity"), sewing, bejeweling (seen in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel"), wood carving (having a collection of painted wooden figurines in "The Love God"), wax sculpting (having made a realistic wax figure of Grunkle Stan in an extremely short amount of time in "Headhunters) and origami (as seen in "Irrational Treasure" when she made a hat out of a map in a few seconds). She can pick locks with hairpins, as seen in "The Deep End" and "Boyz Crazy." As confirmed in "The Golf War," Mabel is a skilled miniature golfer. In her Guide to Fashion, Mabel is revealed to be a great makeup artist.**

 **Mika-chan: So what I'm hearing is stereotypical girly things?**

 **Wizkid222: She is actually stronger than Dipper in physical strength. She can also tank small explosions. She has many weapons such as her bedazzling fleece, grappling hook, height altering flashlight and more….If you want more go to a past episode.**

 **Takashi-**

 **Wizkid222:Takashi Komuro (** **小室孝，** **Komuro Takashi) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a high school second-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto and while he has strong feelings of love for Rei, he also shares feelings for Saeko Busujima. Takashi is a pretty decent melee fighter, also skilled with firearms because of Kohta Hirano's tutoring. He is also shown to have good leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations.**

 **Mika-chan: Wait...he has to...literally survive this school and its so bad they call u survivors? what exactly goes on at this school?**

 **Wizkid222: Zombie apocalypse… they left the school...anyway Takashi is laid-back and does not mind skipping class, an attitude that earns him distaste from Saya. Takashi is usually kind to the other members of his group, and he does not hesitate to save people who are in serious trouble, such as Alice Maresato when she is attacked by "them".**

 **Mika-chan: how did the zombie apocalypse happen?**

 **Wizkid222: Not really important. Takashi shows his resolves to protect his friends and is appointed leader of the group by his peers. At the very start of the outbreak he used a Metal Bat but later on recovers a Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight pistol from a dead cop, and later tries out a Ithaca M37 that he and Kohta acquired from Rika's Apartment. And finally when they raid the police station he upgrades to a Benelli M4 Super 90 combat shotgun. He also used a crowbar when getting into Rika's apartment and while saving Alice.**

 **Mika-chan: Cliché hero**

 **Wizkid222: Cliche heros kill people and let them get eaten alive?**

 **Mika-chan: sounded like it til you said that. Anyways proceed.**

 **Ryuko**

Mika-chan: Ryuko Matoi is a life fiber infused human with her kamui senketsu. Six months before attending Honnouji Academy, her father was killed by a killer stabbed with a giant scissor she has dedicated her life to avenging her father which leads her to Honnouji Academy. Honnouji Academy is a hellish school where its powerful student council rules with an iron fist. She thought that Satsuki Kiryūin knew about her father's murder. She's had many battles with Satsuki and the rest of the student council.

Mika-chan: She has superhuman physical characteristics, is an expert in hand-to-hands Combat, an expert swordswoman, has reactive evolution, cloth manipulation, weapon creation shapeshifting (With Senketsu only), flight, sound redirection, afterimage creation, regeneration (high-mid. her regeneration should be akin to Senketsu's, due to them both being Life-Fiber Human Hybrids, being synchronized as one and being stated to share the same powers. With Senketsu being able to quickly recover from being torn to shreds.), immortality (Type 3), berserk mode when she turns extremely angry (Though this form has more disadvantages than advantages), willpower manipulation (Can create shockwaves with her willpower alone), life fiber absorption, hair manipulation, limited intangibility (Phased her hand and strands of hair through her skull to remove foreign objects from her brain), gains significant boosts to her attack potency and durability the closer she is to dying, Can generate high-speed air slashes, Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles or upside down, resistance to mind manipulation, memory manipulation, empathic manipulation and morality manipulation (Resisted Ragyo's Mental Refitting on multiple occasions), the ability to survive the vacuum of space and Mind Control via absorbing Ragyo's absolute domination (This ability only works on Life Fibers however) | Same as before, but loses reactive evolution, shapeshifting, Life Fiber Absorption and Mind Control.

 **Wizkid222: Alrighty...continue**

Mika-chan: even though she is rather brash, hot-headed, and hard-headed, Ryūko has years of experience fighting in both hand-to-hand combat and with her Scissor Blade. She is ingenious in battle, often using her foe's weaknesses and specialties against them and even slicing herself in half in order to exploit her innate ability to become stronger as she gets closer to death.

 **Bubbles**

 **Wizkid222: Go to our bubbles vs starfire**

 **Same for Kick Buttowski, Jimmy and Arkanya**

 **Wizard**

 **Wizkid222: Another Ben-to character.**

Mika-chan: so he's a wizard. what's so special about him?

 **Wizkid222: No he isn't. Yuu Kaneshiro is a third year student of Karasama Private High School and a veteran bento brawler who is known as the Wizard. He is also the former president of the Half Priced Food Lovers Club.**

 **Mika-chan: why is he known as wizard if he's not a wizard?**

 **Wizkid222:He is given the title Wizard for his brawling skills. He is so skilled that most people gave up on half price bento when they see him entering the shop. Yuu also was Sen's teacher when she first began fighting for half price bento. He is said to have been the strongest Wolf of the West during his days as a wolf.**

 **Morty**

 **Go to latest fight**


	54. R3 Anitoon vs horror

**Horror vs Anitoon Fight 3**

 **Prefight-**

Zaglo and his team arrive through a portal and he glares at them all. He summons portals behind all of them except Bubbles. He then sends them into a portal and lets his teammates deal with them. He then turns to Bubbles and smiles as she glares at him.

 **Kick vs ?**

cue*

 _Abandoned House_

Kick gets sent back and he looks around confused. He walks around slowly and he hears growls. Kick is suddenly slashed in the back. Kick spots his opponent which happens to be Momo. He then sends her back from a hit from his skateboard. She runs up to him but he trips her and slams his skateboard onto her head. He then proceeds to bash her head in killing her.

 **Morty vs ?**

cue*

 _At the beach_

Morty is sent underwater but is able to put on his scuba gear. He looks around scared and notices Dinoshark. Dinoshark rams into Morty so hard it sends him back several feet. He pulls out a laser gun and he shoots at the hybrid. Dinoshark easily shrugs it off. Morty gasps and Dinoshark bites down on his torso. Morty screams in pain but Dinoshark simply bites his head off and feasts on his body.

 _With Dollface and Mabel_

Mabel looks around and notices she is in a house. She walks around with her grappling hook in hand carefully. A figure stalks her from the shadows. As she reaches for the door Dollface laughs as Mabel turns around scared. Dollface runs at Mabel with her ax but Mabel sends her through a wall with her fleece. She picks up her ax and slams it through her head.

 _Takashi vs sharktopus_

Takashi fires his pistol at the creature but it swipes at him with a tentacle. He dodged and stabs it but the beast doesn't flinch. Sharktopus quickly grabs his limbs and drags him underwater. Him and Dinoshark then feast on his body.

 _Mabel vs Sharks_

Mabel quickly dodges Sharktopus attacks and she shrinks the two. She smiles and steps on the two. She quickly runs off looking for her team. Kick quickly spots her and the two go on Kick's bike to find the others.

 _Toby vs Wizard_

WIzard rushes up to him and throws a few punches. Toby manages to dodge it and swipes his ax at him. Wizard dodges but gets nicked in his side. The two trade blows but Wizard is sent back into a tree. Before he can react on ax is sent through his head killing him.

 _Victor vs Jimmy_

Victor growls at Jimmy but the boy simply takes out his saber. Victor grips his hatchet and swings but Jimmy dodges and stabs him in the leg. He then slashes at his back but Victor turns and punches the boy back. Jimmy jumps up for a slice to the neck but Victor hits him down. He goes to swing his hatchet down but he is sent into a tree by Mabel's fleece. She then shrinks him and Jimmy blows him up with his flare gun.

 _With Toby_

Toby kicks Kick in the back and punches Mabel in the jaw. Jimmy flies his tornado gun but he dodges and cuts his leg. Mabel sends him back with her confetti cannon and Kick goes to help Jimmy. He throws his axes at her but she shrinks them before they hit her. Before he can react Jimmy shoves his saber through his chest. He then slices his head off.

 _Hobo Heart vs Arkanya_

Arkanya fires a blast at Hobo but he quickly dodges it and rushes up to her quickly slashing at her. She blocks his attacks and hits him back with her staff. She quickly uses her bracer and sends a dragon at Hobo which sends him back. Kick, Jimmy, and Mabel quickly show up but Hobo retreats. Mabel notices but then grabs him with her fleece. Jimmy then stabs the creature in the heart killing him.

 _Ryuko vs Error Sans_

Ryuko sees Error Sans and activates Senketsu. "Life Fiber Synchronize Senketsu". Senketsu activates and she takes out her scissor blade and slashes as Error Sans who teleports away and throws a bone at her. She dodges and tries again and he throws another bone and it hits her. Error Sans uses his gastor blast and Ryuko dodges. Ryuko tries to slash at him but he throws a bone at her mid slash. He uses his soul telekinesis to add weight to her soul. "Senketsu Shippu" She says and tries to use the rocket mode on her kamui but her souls too heavy and her kamui turns back to its previous form. She tries to slash at him and he teleports behind her and sends a gaster blast through her killing her. 

_Rin vs Creeper_

Rin runs at Creeper and tries to slash at him. Rin dodges and Creeper throws daggers at Rin. Rin gets cut and one stabs him in the leg. He rips it out and slashes at Creeper. He dodges and throws stars at Rin. He dodges and tries to slash at him again. Creeper runs at Rin with his axe and their weapons hit with a loud clang. They slash at each other and block each others attacks. Finally Rin sees an opening and kicks Creeper in the stomach. He doesn't even flinch and just looks at Rin and shoves him to the ground. Rin's blue flames burn higher and consume him. He runs at Creeper intending to either stab or burn him. Then Error Sans appears and gaster blasts Rin. He then smiles evilly and summons dozens of gaster blasts around him and the kill him.

Creeper is then impaled through the face by Jimmy. Mabel then shrinks him and leaves him in a bottle filled with water drowning him. Error sans quickly lifts him up and sends him into a tree. He then sends several bones at the others. He then sends a bone through Jimmy's chest. He quickly finishes it with a gaster blaster. Mabel and Kick are able to dodge it but Arkanya blocks them all and rushes to him. He smiles and a bone gets sent through her legs. He then sends one through her head. Mabel rushes to him alongside Kick. Kick is able to punch him in the chest sending him back. Error sans sends a rush of bones at Mabel. Kick jumps in the way sand takes the bones. One impales his chest and goes through his head killing him.

Mabel quickly runs off and looks for Bubbles as Error sans teleports away. Zaglo stands over a bruised Bubbles and laughs. He is suddenly hit in the back by a rock and sees Mabel. He smiles and instantly burns the girl to a crisp. Bubbles charges at him in rage but error sans sends her into space. Zaglo then fires a beam at her from his hand which sends her into the sun killing her. Error sans smirks as he and Zaglo leave victorious.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: And the winner id team Horror for a third time in a row. The only survivors are Error Sans and Zaglo**

 **Mika-chan: and here's why. Zaglo is op and basically the most powerful creepypasta.**

 **Wizkid222: Actually he is the God of creepypastas. Anyway Bubbles was the best the team had who was large planet level at best. Zaglo was star level so he could easily take her on. Plus error sans is more deadly than regular sans giving everyone on the team a problem.**

 **Mika-chan: Isn't Zaglo a fourth dimensional being too?**

 **Wizkid222: He is omnipresent which does mean he is everywhere. Im not to sure but that doesn't matter. Nobody on the team besides Bubbles could stand a chance but Zaglo beats her in strength, speed, durability, intelligence and skill. All Bubbles could do is hold Zaglo off as her team could hopefully pick off the weaker ones making the winner of this fight team Horror.**


	55. Rick vs Stewie

**Death Battle**

 **Wizkid222: Geniuses, it takes hard work and determination to do the best you can to fix earth's problems.**

 **Mika-chan: With Rick the smartest man in his universe,**

 **Wizkid222: And Stewie the evil genius baby.**

 **Mika-chan: he's Wiz and I'm Mika-chan, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Rick Sanchez**

 **Wizkid222: Not much is known about Rick's life before his current state seen in the show except for a few things that have been vaguely mentioned in the series. It has been mentioned multiple times that Rick has been absent from the family for at least fourteen years**

 **Mika-chan: anything else interesting about him?**

 **Wizkid222: Rick is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine.**

 **Mika-chan: weapons?**

 **Wizkid222: Has infused his body with cybernetic augmentations, can fire out suction cups from his arm to grab objects from a distance (granted his foe is distracted enough to not fight back since the suction cup on its own doesn't look to be potent), If being strangled by the neck, a forcefield will burst out and launch enemies back.**

 **Mika-chan: doesn't he have alot more?**

 **Wizkid222: He uses portal gun, laser pistol, watch, snake tubes, grappling hook, portable microscope, freezing remote, grappling shoes, sanchez ski shoes, alcohol flask, robot's disintegration pistol, staff, hidden explosives, his Space ship which can easily fly through the galaxy.**

 **Mika-chan: how smart is he?**

 **Wizkid222: Easily contrasts robots from Limited Resources, built his Own Space Ship from Parts he Found in his Family's Garage, knows vast alien languages and cultures, and claims to have a black hole into a sun.**

 **Mika-chan: durability?**

 **Wizkid222: He was able to walk around with a liver punctured, can endure being thrown through walls and floors and is at peak physical condition for a 70-year-old.**

 **Mika-chan: weaknesses?**

 **Wizkid222: As he becomes inebriated, he becomes less rational, without Morty his brain waves can be picked up by beings of a higher intelligence, and his 4th wall awareness does not give him any edge in combat.**

 **Stewie**

 **Wizkid222: Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the flamboyant and eccentric one-year old infant of Peter and Lois Griffin. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seem to be obsessed with world domination and matricide.**

 **Mika-chan: weapons list**

 **Wizkid222: He has laser guns, mind control devices, a time machine, a freeze gun that freezes ppl for exactly 10 years, a Peter-bot, micro-ship, hovering drills, flamethrower, pistols, knives, grappling hook, crossbow, machine guns, snipers and dynamite.**

 **Mika-chan: does the little bastard have any durability?**

 **Wizkid222: he survived 6 grenades blowing up in his face, was struck by lightning, survives helicopter crashes, and can endure a lot of beating from bin laden, Lois, Penelope and Sheldon.**

 **Mika-chan: what are his weaknesses? ik he has some.**

 **Wizkid222: he is weak to Teletubbies, he is still a baby, all plans to kill Lois have failed so far, grew softer as the series went on and is arrogant to a degree.**

 **Pre-Fight-**

 **Stewie and Brian get into their car and the drive home from daycare. They suddenly crash into somebody's car. Brian sighs knowing letting Stewie drive was a bad idea. Stewie on the other hand believes it was the other person's fault and immediately steps out. Rick steps out of his vehicle and the two glare at each other.**

 **FIGHT**

Rick punches Stewie in the face. Stewie climbs onto Rick and pistol whips him. Rick throws Stewie to the ground. Rick kicks him and he groans in pain. Stewie throws knives at Rick and he dodges. Rick runs at Stewie and stomps on his face breaking his nose and blood runs down Stewie's face and presses his Portal gun at his chest. "Say Goodbye you little shit." He fires but Stewie rolls out of the way and fires his laser gun at Rick. The old man barely dodges it and ducks for cover. Rick takes out two blasters of his own and fires at the baby. Stewie dodges and gets nicked on the shoulder. He shoots his machine guns at Rick who dodges. Stewie takes out his knives and rushes up to Rick closing the distance quick. He slashes at Rick cutting him in his side and the old man quickly pulls out his staff. He fends the baby off with his staff keeping him back. Stewie attempts to go for his legs but Rick slams his staff into the baby's chest. He then tosses Stewie back. Stewie forces himself up and he headbutts Rick in the crotch forcing him to fall over. A machine then comes out of his belt. "Threat to groin" the machine says as it fires as Stewie. Stewie dodges in and destroys it with a laser gun. Stewie runs up to Rick and kicks him in the face. Rick pulls stewie off and tosses him to the ground and shoots Stewie with his disintegration pistol and Stewie disintegrates.

 **KO**

 **Wizkid222: The winner is Rick Sanchez and here's why.**

 **Mika-chan: umm...why does he win?**

 **Wizkid222: Well for one Rick has the major skill, intelligence and strength advantage.**

 **Mika-chan: oh. and for second?**

 **Wizkid222: There is no way that Stewie can keep up with him.**

 **Mika-chan: any more reasons?**

 **Wizkid222: There weaponry may have countered each other but Stewie couldn't keep up with Rick's superior strength and skill. Making the winner of this fight Rick Sanchez.**


	56. Laser vs Vegan (Vader rip offs)

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222: Across many cartoon there are Darth Vaders rip offs. But let's find out which of these two are better.**

 **Mika-chan: is it Darth Vegan from Johnny Test**

 **Wizkid222: Or Dark Laser from The Fairly Odd Parents**

 **Mika-chan: I'm Mika-chan**

 **Wizkid222: And I'm wiz and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win**

 **Dark Laser**

 **Wizkid222:** **Dark Laser was originally just a toy, the leader of a series of toys modeled after the Empire from Star Wars, with Dark Laser himself being a parody of Darth Vader. When Timmy's magic copy machine brought Dark Laser to life, he quickly set off to cause destruction in Dimmsdale. After being defeated by Timmy, Dark Laser swore revenge, and has resided in space actively trying to trick Timmy Turner and lure the boy to him so that he can destroy him.**

 **Skill:**

 **Can dodge lasers from poof, cosmo and timmy**

 **Can deflect lasers from magic sock monkeys**

 **Weapons-**

Can turn into a life craft…not useful at all  
Groovy 70s house chase music button  
Escape pod

Has speakers that come from his ear holes

 **Ship-  
** Can fire lasers  
Burnt Wanda's face and disintegrated her wand  
Capable of destroying Dimmesdale  
Was able to shoot Timmy's spacecraft out the air.  
Laser that can destroy the earth though it was reflected and blew up his ship  
Orbiting space laser cannons which blew up his ship  
Super giant destructo laser which hasn't been seen in action  
Tractor beam **  
Light Saber-  
** Can fight evenly against Timmy Turner  
Can cut doors down **  
Dark Powers-**

Telekinesis

Can use dark powers to win competition

Can use dark powers to win love

Mind manipulation

 **Durability**  
Survived a branch fall on him

Survived a free fall into a cactus

Got his legs sliced off by a bear

Can survive taking massive amounts of electricity  
Was eaten alive  
Survived 6 months in the cold outer regents of space  
Was killed by wanda but Timmy had him wished back

 **Feats-**

Built an alien zoo and a death mall for money

Survived Vicky's training camp

Member of L.O.S.E.R.S

Tricked Timmy

 **Weaknesses-**

Afraid of Vicky

Was outsmarted by Timmy's parents

Took 2 September fest tickets for Timmy to use his death ball

 **Dark Vegan**

 **Mika-chan-** Dark Vegan is the leader of Vegandon, a fertile utopian planet inhabited by a species called Vegans. He starts to change his mind about Earth after Johnny introduces him to toast, which soon becomes his new favorite food. He starts to change his mind about Earth after Johnny introduces him to toast, which soon becomes his new favorite food.

 **Weapons**

-suckle thing (ship)

\- force field (ship)

\- Giant saw tri-set (ship)

\- Giant laser (ship)

\- laser gun

\- light saber

\- rocket boots

\- wrist ray blasters

\- beaufighter (ship)

\- self eject mode (suit)

\- rocket mode (suit)

\- laser tri-set

\- Vegan force (levitates and manipulates objects)

-rotating hand blades

-flame thrower

\- telekinesis

 **Durability**

-can survive crashing into houses

-falling from space after his ship was destroyed

-an attack from repto-slicer

 **Wizkid222: The battle will take place in Dimmesdale...let the battle begin**

 **-Prefight**

Dark Laser is chasing Timmy through town as Dark Vegan is doing the same to Johnny. Timmy and Johnny then bump into each other but as Johnny is about to yell at the buck toothed boy Timmy pulls him to the side. Dark Vegan and Dark Laser then look at each other.

"You let Timmy Turner escape!" Laser yells. "You let Johnny Test get away" Vegan yells and the two-look ready to face off. Timmy and Johnny stand by the side with popcorn ready to watch the fight.

 **Fight**

Dark laser throws a punch at Darth Vegan, but he dodges then Darth Vegan shoots Dark Laser with his laser gun. Dark Vegan fires his wrist ray blasters. Dark Laser quickly deflects the lasers back with his lightsaber. The laser destroys his wrist ray and Vegan growls. Vegan shoots at Laser with his laser gun and Laser dodges and shoves him against a tree and tries to slash at vegan with his lightsaber but vegan activates his rocket boots in order to get out of the way and continues to shoot at dark laser. Vegan uses his vegan force to lift the tree and send it to Laser. Laser easily cuts the tree and rushes at Vegan with his saber. Vegan takes out his saber and forces Laser back with it as they clash shoving Laser back he swipes at Laser with his saber. Vegan quickly grabs Laser and flies up with him. Vegan then throws him down to the ground and fires at him with some lasers. Laser dodges and Vegan uses his rocket boots to fly over to Laser and slam him to the ground then he takes out and shoots Dark Laser with it and he is burnt to a crisp and is now a pile of ash.

 **KO**

 **Mika-chan: and the winner is Dark Vegan and here's why**

 **Wizkid222: Dark Vegan has the edge in Durability and weaponry even without his ship. Laser may have been closer to victory then Vegan, but he was easily killed by Wanda with a simple laser. Even Tootie was able to defeat the sock monkeys.**

 **Mika-chan: this makes Darth Vegan the winner of this battle.**


	57. Hair Razor vs Sedusa

**Ultimate Toon Fighters**

 **Wizkid222: Hair, Bayonetta uses this well. But one of these to villians uses it best.**

 **Mika-chan: the Hair razor, the previously good wished bad super villain.**

 **Wizkid222: And Sedusa the hair themed villain of the PPG. She's mika and i'm wiz, it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.**

 **Hair Razor**

 **Wizkid222: Hair Razor is Golden Locks' evil alter-ego who was created when Timmy wished the relationship between her and Crimson Chin would end. Feeling that their relationship would turn the Crimson Chin comics into sappy love stories, Hair Razor was created to try to stop this relationship for good.**

 **Mika-chan: from Parents?**

 **Wizkid222: Indeed. She is very cold-hearted, when Crimson Chin kicked Timmy off a tall building she looked at him fall and turned the other cheek. Also she was very cold towards Crimson Chin even to the point of telling him that she doesn't like his super chin.**

 **Mika-chan: superchin?**

 **Wizkid222: The Crimson Chin...the chinned themed superhero...**

 **aMika-chan'**

 **Mika-chan: whats a superchin?**

 **Wizkid222: What aren't you understanding. Do not know the Chin's origin story.**

 **Mika-chan: noo...nvm lets continue**

 **Wizkid222: Her powers focus on her hair. She is able to elongate it and use it like tentacles. Her hair is very strong to the point of lifting heavy trucks and containers. She is also able to shape her hair (into scissors, hair razors etc.). Her most relevant ability is to fire lightning from her hair and she is able to summon from her hair the "Hair Clips of Doom", clips that can impale the foe.**

 **Mika-chan: her hair acts like knives or needles?**

 **Wizkid222:No...the act like what i said they act like...Anyway she is able to go toe to toe with the Crimson Chin but she was only in one episode giving her very little skill.**

 **Sedusa**

 **Wizkid222: Sedusa is a beautiful mistress supervillain of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding and an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair are obviously inspired by Medusa. For a brief period, she was Professor Utonium's girlfriend under the alias Ima Goodelady.**

 **Mika-chan: yay powerpuff girls.**

 **Wizkid222: Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. Sedusa is also a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is. Sedusa can lengthen her snake-like hair to attack and ensure people. Her hair can turn into snake. Her hair is tough enough to fight against the ppg but she is by no means a perfect building.**

 **Mika-chan: Does she like to toy with people?**

 **Wizkid222: Actually getting her hair wet or cutting in will render it useless. You could say she could fight hand to hand but she lost a fight to Ms Bellum. I mean i guess if your a man she would use her charm but no. This battle will take place in Chincinnati. Let the battle BEGIN.**

 **Prefight-**

Sedusa is begging a Bill Cipher for 'Ultimate' power. She was told she had to fight Golden Locks. She is then teleported into the comic book world and the two get in their stance.

 **FIGHT**

She charges but Bill Fires a beam at Golden Locks which changes her into Hair Razor.

 _ **Here Comes a new Challenger!**_

 **FIGHT!**

Sedusa runs up to Hair Razor and throws a punch but Hair Razor flies up into the sky dodging her attack. Hair Razor then fires her lightning at Sedusa and she barely dodges it. Sedusa uses her hair to grab a mailbox and she throws it at her. Hair Razor turns her hair into scissors and she cuts it in half. Hair Razor uses her hair and grabs Sedusa and she grins. "Your done for" she says as about to cut her with her razor but Sedusa hits Hair Razor back with her hair sending her back. Sedusa rushes in for the kill and Hair Razor kicks her in the gut. She then throws a car at her and she gets pinned under the car. Hair Razor then unleashes her Hair pins of doom and some impale her in the body and one even goes into her eye. Sedusa throws the car at Hair Razor but she dodges it and grabs each of her limbs with her hair. Sedusa goes for a hair whip but Hair Razor cuts it with her hair scissors. She then tears him limbs of and grabs her body smiling as Sedusa screams. She tosses her into the air and shocks her to death with her electricity.

 **K-**

She then grabs her lifeless body and rips her head off smiling.

 **KO**

 **Mika-chan: Hair Razor wins and here's why.**

 **Wizkid222: Hair Razor was stronger, faster, more skilled and more durable. She was able to take on the Crimson Chin while Sedusa lost a 1v1 to Ms Bellum.**

 **Mika-chan: Sedusa never stood a chance. The odds were against her in this fight.**

 **Wizkid222: Yea, plus Hair Razor had no exploitable weaknesses where Sedusa did making the winner of this fight Hair Razor.**


End file.
